A Certain Scientific Loner
by MagicName88
Summary: Events Inspired by Darkbetrayer's "A Certain Infinite Possibility" and takes place after the athletic festival. Join Hikigaya Hachiman as he tries to solve the requests in the Service Club and in the supernatural threats of both magic and science. Can he face a clash between Three Worlds?; The Magic Side, The Science Side, and The Social Side. [REWRITE IN PROGRESS]
1. Chapter 1: Dreams and Identity

author's note: Hey guys. This is my VERY FIRST FANFIC in my entire life. Now question; do you like Oregairu? do you like the Toaru series? do you like their two best bois? Well, I decided to write a fanfic about this because there is only ONE crossover(at least in this site) and the author picked him as the protag? Not shitting on the fanfic or anything the only complaint I have til now is why pick him and not HIM. There are so many similarities between two best bois yet how come NO ONE thought of this idea? That is why I take it upon myself and write this to satisfy my fantasies and hopefully to the readers. Please give me your opinions on the reviews and help me make this story better.

Now there are 2 things I would like to mention:

-This takes place after the athletic festival. which means it's between after season one and before season 2 of Oregairu

-certain events, character personalities, and settings are inspired by the Toaru fanfic **A Certain Infinite Possibilities** written by Darkbetrayer so I recommend reading that first before reading this though I will write some short summaries of the events in that story but still read it. It's really good though it's long as fuck so if you have the time and commitment do so, please.

_Rated M for strong language and maybe some sexual content just in case I'm in the mood for it_

* * *

**A Certain Scientific Loner Chapter 1: Dreams of a Certain Loner**

Dreams

No, I'm not talking about ambition, goal or any shit like that. You guys already know my dream is to become a househusband who is so loyal to his partner like my husbando Speedwagon**(1)**, give life lessons like my best bro Reigen**(2)**, and cook so good like my babe Souma**(3)**...wait what? I think I'm starting to question my sexuality right now. goddamnit Totsuka-tan it's your fault you're so beautiful yet you're a guy but still want to stick my-

ooookkkaaayyy gotta stop myself there

ANYWAYSSS, where was I? oh yeah dreams. what I'm talking about is the series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep. They are an enduring source of mystery for scientists and psychological doctors. Some say that it can help you in developing long-term memories, lasts between 5 to 20 minutes per dream, and around 95% of dreams are forgotten when the dreamer is awake.

Source: Google and

Yeah, that's right I searched that shit even though I don't like science that much. Interesting topic but I still prefer Japanese history any day as I am a proud Japanese patriot! After all, I like my waifu Oda Nobuna**(4)**. That blonde hair and pretty face and those big and perfect breast and curves. I really wanna stick my-

***AHEM* *AHEM* **

Back to the subject at hand. Dreams are as mundane as taking a shower, eating breakfast, jogging outdoors(lol as if I would do that. I love biking). We tend to forget about dreams because there's nothing wrong with them and it's just as normal as those raijuu bastards littering around society. Why exactly do we dream, I wonder? No one really knows. Maybe because we are entering our minds and we looked into our deepest wishes and desires? Because it's access to different dimensions? Is it to see the future? To reflect one's unconscious mind? The reason is unknown and may not be discovered for a very long time. Will scientists find out before judgment day? Or are they just gonna ignore and conclude that dreams are just how they are for human minds, just like raijuu fuckers ignore loners like me and conclude that we are just creeps that don't belong to society.***sigh*** why do people accept those dumbasses?

Even if I hate science and math, the one thing I like about it is that they help us in finding the most logical and/or factual answers. Sure, you would get fed up to shit on how long it would take to answer each problem and might get wrong answers because there is an error in the formula, and it's gonna take a LONG time to understand the lectures. But math and science is a process of trial and error. We do it again and again until we get the right answers. We can even relate the two subjects in real-life society and no! I'm not talking about engineering and shit like that. I'm talking about how we could use trial and error to understand the people we talk to. Their attitude, intentions, expressions, and more.

What I'm trying to say is that I try my hardest to analyze the facade of youth and look into the abyss of truth. No matter how tedious or how weary I get, I won't bother giving an inch of their ass a kiss until I know their fucking business. Unlike these raijuus that are too FUCKING LAZY TO PUT AN EFFORT IN UNDERSTANDING OTHERS! And that's coming from me of all people! Bunch of fakers

Anyways, why am I talking about dreams you ask? Well, there is this dream I had which revolves around a certain cute little kid with hazelnut short hair and is wearing nothing but a blanket covering her little body. NOW! don't get me wrong I'm not a lolicon that fantasizes creepy shit like that. I like the more older types, foreigners. hmmm maybe European? Yeah like European onee-san type with short, silvery hair with weird horn-like accessory behind her ears...

Okay, what the actual fuck was that? Horns? European? Onee-san? Since when did I have a thing for those? Shit, the Onee-san thing is definitely from that she-devil. Her with those calculating seduction and manipulation and that fucking facade of hers is messing with my head now. You gotta do something about her Yukinoshita or else I might succumb to that human succubus! And where did the horns come from? Am I having a demon fetish or something? Highly unlikely since I don't like Yukinoshita Haruno so what gives?

And that kid. I don't know her but she is cute but not as cute as my beloved imouto...I'm not a siscon either. Although even when I said that she is not the cutest, she looks very... important to me. Same with the weird description of a girl. It's like I know who I'm talking about and It's like she's my first love or something. Even though my first love is Yu- okay stop right there Hachiman don't go there just yet.

And this is where the weirdest part kicks in. This dream I had...it felt too real. Now there are occurrences where people experience dreams that feel real but this is different. It's like a memory, a memory that I would oddly treasure...

_"But there is nowhere else Misaka can go," says Misaka as Misaka doesn't give up hope._

Who is that kid? And what's with that speech pattern?

I'm gonna brush it off for a while. That dream may be important but not as important as my precious SUNDAY! YES! No school, finished my homework, no club activities, at home with my dear Komachi-chan. My only time of peace. Now time to wash up and eat breakfast. As I went to the bathroom I washed up, brushed my teeth and look at the mirror

Clean face: Check!

Clean teeth: Check!

Messy hair: Check!

Signature ahoge: Check!

RED dead-fish eyes: Check!

All good and ready to check my imouto to see if she- HOLD ON A SEC. I check the mirror again to see my face...

red eyes?! How...wha-...why.. who what where when and why?**(5).**

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Are my eyes bleeding? Am I having sore eyes? No, my eyes don't feel itchy. and the redness is not in the eyeball but in my iris.

"Onii-chan?! What's wrong?! Is something-"

I look at my imouto who just barged in the bathroom. I guess I didn't lock the door. Well, it's not like Komachi would do anything bad and my parents are little to non-existent in this house so I sometimes didn't bother locking. Anyway, I look at her and she saw my eyes. She looked shocked and...sad?

"So you're turning back to normal..." Komachi mumbled but I heard it loud and clear.

"what do you mean 'normal'?"

"Eh? Uhhh n-no, nothing! Anyways what happened to your eyes? you look like a vampire!" She said with an unconvincing tone but decided to play along with it.

"A vampire? really?" I said deadpanned but there is a certain rage in it...strange.

"UMU! You look like a handsome vampire who preys on hot girls and makes them your slave. Kyaaahh! that must've earned me a ton of points!"

"Do NOT call me that."

"o-oh okay.." she said with a little terrified voice.

I don't know why but something about being called a vampire makes my blood boil. No... not just being called a vampire but the word itself. Why do I hate vampires? Vampires hide in the dark so that they can avoid the pain of sunlight and those shitty-ass raijuus so in a way they're like me hiding in the atmosphere to avoid the pain of any social relationships that are so fake its made in china and get far away from those raijuus. Which means I'm supposed to like them So why do I hate them so much that being called a vampire by Komachi made me angry?

"Sorry Komachi, I don't know what came over me."

"i-it's okay Onii-chan, I guess maybe I took it too far."

"pfft haha no It's not that. I'm starting to hate vampires that's it." I said while giggling a little

"Eh? Why? Vampires hide in the dark so that they can avoid the pain of sunlight and those shitty-ass raijuus so in a way they're like you." She said with a confused expression.

Ah, that's my imouto you understand me better than anyone else in the world.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe I grew tired of vampires?" I said that and Komachi is not convinced. Trust me, I really don't know what's happening to me.

"I'm gonna go to a doctor to check my eyes"

"Eh? Isn't it natural to have your eye color change?"

"It is?" I ask

"Yeah mom has red eyes so maybe you got those from her." She said while putting her finger on her chin thinking. Goddamn, you're so adorable. Again I'm not a siscon...Also, does my mom have red eyes?

"really? Huh, I guess I sorta forgot about that."

"Mou...Onii-chan if you're starting to forget our parents you might start to forget about me" She said while fake crying

"don't worry even if I forget my entire identity I would NEVER FORGET MY DEAREST IMOUTO." I said that proudly while lifting my chest. Hmph, that's what onii-chans do!

"Uwaahhh there you go again gomii-chan."

What?! What's wrong? Isn't it normal for onii-chan to declare his love for you my sweet dear Komachi?

"Well if you say that this is natural and got these from mom then I guess I don't need to go to a doctor," I said that while sitting on the couch.

"No no you need to go to a doctor Gomii-chan there must be something wrong with your head than your eyes. It's like the rotten core has reached your head and corrupting your so-called 'innocent heart' and even if you have an innocent heart it's not like you can hide your pervertedness I fear for my chastity. Seriously if a doctor says you're diagnosed with a mental disorder I might've believed that since you look like you need to wear a straight jacket to restrain your dirty movements." She covers herself with her arms while saying that.

DId that Ice Queen influenced you imouto cuz you're starting to sound like her! NOOOOO! DAMN YOU YUKINOSHITA YOU DESTROYED MY LAST BASTION OF HOPE!

"Komachi-chaaaannn you get minus points for that, y'knowwwww." my voice is getting more terrifying that she tries to get up from the couch and run but the problem is that she sat right next to me so I catch her quickly by grabbing her hand.

"But deducing points is a very mild punishment...you need something more severe..." At this point people who hear me saying this might misunderstand me as a perverted creep, siscon EXTRAORDINAIRE BUT I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THEIR OPINIONS MY IMOUTO NEEDS TO BE CLEANSED!

"O-oniichan that was a joke hehehehehe... you're scaring me.. AAAAAAHHHHHH" I pulled her down laying on my lap with her stomach. And now the punishment begins...

"AAAAAHHHHH IT HURTS"

which is a good ol' fashioned slap in the ass

***SLAP* **

"OOOOOWWWW IM SORRY ONII-CHAN!" she apologized and looks like she's about to cry but THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!

"Now swear that you won't so mean to onii-chan!"

"I will! I swear to god-"

"SWEAR TO ME!"(**6) *SLAP***

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!***SLAP***

Hear that? That is the sound of an adorable child being cleansed

"PURIFICATION!" ***SLAP* **"PURIFICATION!" ***SLAP*** " PURIFICATION!"**(7)**

and the sound of a cleansing spell being cast

And so my Sunday resumed back to normal which is stay in the house, read my light novels, and play with my Vita-chan. It's afternoon time and my mind is still wandering on that dream I had while laying on the couch. It's weird beyond weird and even more weird that my eye color suddenly changed. And as if it doesn't get weirder enough, Komachi's previous reaction still confuses me...

Speaking of Komachi, she's now in her bedroom crying and whispering 'I'm sorry onii-chan' while rubbing her ass gently. Oh no, I think I traumatized her. Onii-chan is also sorry but this is necessary for your soul and the future of the Hikagaya's number one angel! I swear that I will buy you your favorite ice cream, favorite snacks, favorite EVERYTHING as long you forgive me!

As I keep on thinking about this morning my consciousness faded as I fall asleep.

.

.

.

_"You're supposed to be a hero right?! if you can do things nobody else can do, THEN TURN SOME OF IT TO THAT KID THERE!"_

_what is this..._

_"it's crazy that a villainous bastard like me has stuck up for her all this time!"_

_Am I talking? Who is this guy in front of me? Black spiky hair... there's blood dripping on his face. Am I beating him up? Why?_

_"No matter what, I can only choose bloody methods of fixing things!"_

_._

_._

_._

_"WHY SHOULD I HAVE TO GO THROUGH ALL THIS?! IF A HERO LIKE YOU WOULD COME DASHING TO THE RESCUE INSTEAD-" I got interrupted by this guy who then punched me in the gut and into my cheek_

_._

_._

_._

_"Good guy? Bad guy? Quit with that bullshit! Is that the position a person has to be in to help someone? You saw someone crying, you want to help them even if she's not asking for it yet still struggling. Isn't that enough?"_

_._

_._

_"You don't need some special position or some bullshit reason!"_

_"If you think that the only thing you can do is bring bloodshed and you don't have the power to help others, THEN I'M GONNA DESTROY THAT FUCKED UP ILLUSION OF YOURS"_

_That phrase._

_"When I met you, I learned how powerful you are. I didn't understand you though, but I can tell your power isn't necessarily strength" _

_I hear a girl's voice._

_Now I'm lying on the ground. I feel cold and pain taking over my entire body. I can't move but I'm recovering though very slowly. I'm only staring at the sky filled with grey clouds along with two faces, it's that kid again and... that silver-haired girl. She is pretty. With those blue-green eyes and horn-like accessories. She has her glowing hands on my abdomen. Is she healing me?_

_"It's because we know what pain is, we don't want people we care about to experience it. We were hurt, but it allowed us to grow. When we fall, we get up for the sake of others. Your friend gave you a second chance. Don't waste it on regretting the past. It can't be changed. Focus your energy on a better future for everyone"._

_"__**cough cough**__ sounds cheesy __**cough**__" I said between coughs of blood._

_._

_._

_"thank you" I said_

_"Sometimes good people make bad choices" The silver-haired girl stood up. She gives me a hand and helps me get back on my feet_

_"It doesn't mean they are bad. It means you are human"_

_My eyes widened and I looked away. I feel like I'm blushing right now. Why? Just who is this girl? Why do I feel a strong bond with her?_

_"I want to be with you always, Misaka begs as Misaka steps forward._

_this damn brat... " I want to always be with you too"_

_._

_._

_._

_"DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BETTER THAN ME!?" A man roared. His skin is so pale that he might be walking corpse and his eyes aren't human at all...It's a vampire._

_"Yes"_

_"That's going to be the death of you, ACCELERATOR!" and then he charged at me_

I wake up and suddenly sat up on the couch. I'm sweating so much right now yet the temperature is not that hot. I hear the sound of gas flicking on and looked behind me. I saw Komachi holding a spatula and a bottle of olive oil. She looked at me with a worried expression.

"Onii-chan? Are you okay?" she asked  
"I-I'm" I stuttered. I don't know if I'm alright. Those weird 'dreams' are creeping me out. Accelerator? Is that nickname suppose to be mine?

Accelerator...Esper...Strongest...

**Last Order and Bayloupe**

"ONII-CHAN!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT YOU SHITTY BRAT!" I screamed. Little by little it's all coming back now.

"Eh...I- no.. why?" Komachi is wearing a shocked expression with teary eyes. Then she mumbled  
"I guess this is bound to happen..."

"Komachi... GGRAGGH." Just as I tried to stand up and comfort her, My legs gave out. I can't feel my legs. I'm not losing conscious but I can't see clearly. Everything's a blur. I tried speaking but I can't form a single sentence... just muttering my voice.

"ONII-CHAN!" Komachi just stood there terrified and then she ran away from me. At least carry me you, stupid little sister. At least the damn brat is more mindful than you. I fucking understand why I'm here. Why I'm outside of Academy City. Why I'm here in this household.

.

.

.

.

I ran upstairs and went to the drawer in our parents' bedroom. Searching for that cellphone with

"Where is it?!"

COME ON! It should be here! Why does it have to be so small!

"FOUND IT!" I took out a small object. It may look like nothing special but it's a special communication device which is some Bluetooth earphones. One of the special features is that there is a holographic interface**(8)**. I type on the hologram the number I want to contact.

***RRRRRIIINGGGG* RIIIINGGGG* *CLICK***

"Tengokushorai Hospital How can I help you?" A woman spoke through the device

"H-hello I want to speak w-with a doctor nicknamed Heaven Canceller"

* * *

**1\. Speedwagon from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure**

**2\. Reigen from Mob Psycho 100**

**3\. Souma from Food Wars**

**4\. Oda Nobuna from Oda Nobuna No Yabou**

**5\. reference from Spy Kids**

**6\. reference from Batman Begins**

**7\. reference from KonoSuba**

**8\. I don't know what it's called but it's that cellphone that Shiraki Kuroko has.**

**Author's note**: Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Your reviews will be very helpful.


	2. Chapter 2: Personality

Hey guys! Thank you for reading the first chapter. Seriously! This fanfic got like over 300 views, 7 favorites, and 9 followers!

I know It's considerably a small number but it means so much to me that my story got recognized by people. Besides it's my first fanfic so let me have my happy time, please. Review this story ,please. Your opinions will help me make this story better. Here is my response to the reviews last chapter:  
_Guest 1: Thank you for liking it! 8man/Accel boi will be the protag and I hope I won't dissapoint you!_  
_maheshvara007: Don't worry, you'll see his vector powers and all of it's glory early on. I'll try my best to write some action scenes but for this chapter is a little world building on what's goin on._

_A Fan: Thanks for the compliment. And I kinda had a hard time thinking those references so next upcoming chapters might have fewer than the first so I apologize. Also as for your question, well I looked at the Toaru/Oregairu crossover(at least in this site) and there is only one fanfic and its latest update was in 2017 so I thought by now, that crossover community is dead so I labeled this as a regular for now until this gets a good amount of attention. I hope I don't get in trouble for this._

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Toaru series and Oregairu, and some of the elements in this story are inspired by Darkbetrayer's popular fanfic **A Certain Infinite Possibility**

_Rated M for Strong Language_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Personality of a Certain Cynical Esper**

Personality

It is a set of characteristics that form an individual. From one's behavior, cognition, and emotional patterns that evolve from biological and environmental factors. at least that's the psychological term.

In sociological terms, it is the PATTERNED set of routines, thoughts, ideas, and behaviors that are organized into roles and statuses in society. Meaning, that the personality the individual created is based on his/her social status that influences the said individual's mind. Many people would always say "be yourself! You are you!" or something along the lines. When in reality, we can't be our true selves because of one problem; standards

In order to form a society, there needs to be an agreement among a group of humans which then becomes a source of human interaction and communication. And then they form groups by traits such as race (as offensive as that is), gender (as sexist as it sounds), occupation, status, roles, and yes the most important part; PERSONALITY, all to form a community. Through human interaction, people find common ground towards each other and use that to form a society; an organization full of people living together who share a common culture and social background. If you are outside of that common ground and different from the others, you are automatically considered an outcast among the society you live in. No matter how kind you are to others, or if you are a goody-two-shoes, people will judge you for your difference. Whether it's your ideas, way of talking, role, or your appearance (ESPECIALLY, your appearance). That is called social norms or standards and their penalties of not following them.

Did you know that the term personality comes from the Latin word persona meaning 'mask'? THAT'S RIGHT! We are all wearing masks to hide our true selves from the public to avoid being shamed and ostracized. So in the end, you are all bunch of fakers littering around society with your plastic shit (both figuratively and literally). And to all you fuckers, the 'good people' as you like to call yourselves, who keeps saying " You gotta have good personality man! Give them a good impression or something!", you unintentionally told them "Wear a mask because we don't want to see what's behind it!".

Yeah, that's a piece of good advice you gave, you dumbasses...

What's that? I'm also wearing a mask in a way?

Well, yes there are some secrets I hide like my stash of ***AHEM* *AHEM*** treasure...they are in my laptop by the way, so good luck unlocking my super SECRET password. Definitely better than the old cliche 'TREASURE collection that is hiding under the bed'. Anyways, yes, I do have some secrets so in a way, I'm also wearing a mask like those raijuu assholes.

But there is one difference. The mask I'm wearing represents myself. Unlike them, who hides their true selves with another self called 'personality', I show my true self without being too subtle and show it with pride. Like wearing a mask with symbols that have obvious messages.

So why am I talking all of this? Well let me tell you by explaining my current situation

* * *

I'm now currently lying on a bed in some room with nothing but white walls and a TV at my top right. Apparently, Komachi called the ambulance which I'm a little relieved. I thought my little sister pissed herself looking at my state and ran to change her fucking underwear. Was that how you really treat your brother during our first encounter? Are you wearing a 'personality little dipshit?...who am I kidding? During our first encounter, she suddenly pulled me into a hug crying that she got to see her big brother for the first time. She said mom and dad kept telling stories about my childhood along with my 'recruitment' in Academy City. She also said that they told her while having a sad face, sometimes crying even. While Komachi was hugging me I looked at my parents; my mom is crying loudly, clinging to my dad who has teary eyes. A memory I won't forget. And yet I did.

It wasn't exactly long til the ambulance arrived. After I was carried into the hospital van, I was starting to lose conscience as I feel a sharp pain in my arm

"Where the hell am I?"

"So you're awake" spoke a man beside me. I look at him with a sleepy expression. He is bald-headed with his remaining grey hair, wearing a labcoat and a stethoscope around his neck. His body appears to be fat and his face looks like a frog. That face somehow always reminds me of a certain plushy that the damn brat and third-rate love. And I know who this doctor is...

"Heaven Canceller" I mumbled. I guess they injected me some anesthesia. That would explain the pain in my arm back then. I look down on my chest to see wires. I traced them until I realize it's going around my neck.  
"So you noticed the choker. And by the way, good evening". Heaven Canceller said

"Evening? How long was I-"

"Not that long. About 30 minutes after we gave you anesthesia. It's still Sunday if that's what you're worrying about" Heaven Canceller said that while looking at his wristwatch. I look at the wall clock and I see the is 5 pm.

"Am I in Academy City?" I asked, now fully conscious

"Nope, you're in Chiba Hospital, Accelerator. Or should I call you Hikigaya-kun now?" He said that with a warm smile on his face. Not gonna lie, calling my real name makes me happy too. During my childhood, the only people who called me by name are my parents. After I got sent to Academy City, those bastards only call me Accelerator because that's the only title that got their attention, like it's the only thing worth remembering for them. I forgot my name and my family because I did something stupid in my brain and no, I'm not talking about that time I saved Last Order and got shot in the head. No... It's something that I did.

"Wait, 30 minutes? I was knocked out and you put my choker in 30 minutes?" I asked, stunned at how fast he successfully did the operation. It's not just any choker. The choker is connected to my brain and by that, I mean wires literally attached to my sides of my head. So seeing as how he's able to do it

"Hahahaha of course! My title isn't for show, after all. For your information, it's 10 minutes of operation and 20 minutes of you resting." He said it proudly. Fuck, how does he do it? It's like he can do magic!...wait.

"I'm not a magician, though your magic friend is here to help with something but I didn't allow her to assist me in the operation. The surgery is just that easy, really." He said deadpanned.

Wait! How did he read my mind?! I thought it's for only women with their special ability telepathy or as they like to call it a 'woman's intuition'. I conclude that they are all espers with dormant powers of telepathy and that there should be a special system where there is a certain limit to the extensive use of powers. And also...

"Magic friend?" Is Bayloupe here?

"Yeah, and it's not your girlfriend but her friend."

DAMMIT AM I THAT EASY TO READ? Or is it because this man is drinking Dr. Pepper**(1)**? I heard that drink is for smart people so that would also explain why he's so fucking good at his job. He is wearing a labcoat.

"Bayloupe's not my girlfriend" I said

"Ah so your first love is Bayloupe huh? Understandable. She is beautiful and mature-looking." He said while nodding. I'm an idiot. My time here in Chiba as the King of Loners made me too fucking braindead to hide my feelings.

"shit..." I swore quietly

"Hahaha it's okay! That's what teenagers do. You gotta live the life of youth without being pessimistic about it. Love is something natural for everyone whether it can be heartwarming or painful." He continues to laugh.

He's starting to sound like Hiratsuka-sensei. Fuck, it must be because of second-hand smoking. Stop smoking you damn Christmas cake! You won't be able to get married at this rate and I can't help you anymore. Plus, he's not exactly doing as good as her in terms of counseling.

***BAM***

I suddenly got punched in the stomach by Heaven Canceller.

"What was that for?" I said between grunts of pain

"I feel like you just insulted a lady just now"

"WHAT!? ARE YOU A MIND READER?! DID YOU TWEAKED MY CHOKER TO LOOK INTO MY THOUGHTS?!"

"If there is a thing called 'woman's intuition' then mine would be called a 'gentleman's instinct.'" He said while closing his eyes.

BULLSHIT!

"Or should I call it an 'elder's wisdom'? Nah It makes me feel old" He shakes his head

You're already an old man you shitty feminist doctor!

***BAM***

"AW! NOW WHAT!?"

"You just called me old, didn't you?"

"Is that one of your so-called 'gentleman's instinct'!"

"No, now it's the 'elder's wisdom'."

"***Sigh*** so you came all this way just so you could treat me? wouldn't it be better to carry me back to Academy City?"  
"Circumstances deemed necessary" he explained

I'm not convinced at all. Especially, since he's close to a few of the Board of Directors along with the biggest asshole on the biggest chair. But I decided to trust the doc as he cares more for his patients, and always looks out for kids if he feels like it.

* * *

After that, he gave me a brief description of my situation. My brain is now back with the brain damage I had after I got shot in an attempt to save that brat from spreading a virus. Apparently, he knows about me upgrading my choker that includes not relying on the Misaka Network to perform my calculations.

"Who told you?" I asked  
"Kakine told me." He said with an indifferent expression

Kakine Teitoku. The number 2 esper in Academy City, which means he's one rank below me but even then I still beat him with ease. Although he did gave me a few hits here and there as he took advantage of his ability Dark Matter which supposedly doesn't follow the laws of physics. To an extent, yes it doesn't but if I redefined my view of this world as it is made up of elementary particles, I can control Dark Matter with my vector manipulation. It's simply impossible to create something that has literally nothing inside. After all, he can control over 2500 types of energy so there's that.

Kakine hates me because I make him look like a weakling. A spare plan by Aleister and I honestly didn't give a single shit about his problem once he told me that during our last fight.

I was trying to take his reasoning seriously but I kept failing. And I'm sorry for that. It's just that I was so agitated, because that blonde little shit just strolled into my ass, destroyed my 70-inch PLASMA TV! And he's trying to impress that fucking chairman like he's his alcoholic father! Helpful tip jackass; be a sport and grab your daddy another beer, would you?**(2)**

Well, I don't have a plasma screen TV but if I do have one and he breaks it, I'll break all of his fucking body before he can recover with dark matter.

Kakine would go so far as to learn magic just so he could beat me. He can use magic by altering his dark matter inside of him until he finds the right formula to prevent the drawback. Heh, I see why Aleister would label him as an alternative plan for me but that's all he is, An Alternative. I can do that too by manipulating the vectors on magical energy without its drawback as long as I have the right formula.

I heard it from the fucking hero and fourth-rate that they had a hard time dealing with him even with fourth-rate's level 6 transformation. His high-level attack spell literally put them in a tight spot until I came to the rescue and stop the spell by killing all of the clones in an underground room since that spell required a certain number of casters. And Kakine can do that by creating them with dark matter with bodies that can withstand the drawback of using magic.

In our final confrontation, he was with HIM. No, not Aleister, not Adam, nor even a magic god, but HIM. I swear that fucking bastard doesn't get enough punishment other than being imprisoned, we need to give him some real payback not fucking jailtime!

Kakine and I fought with him using dark matter and magic attacks and me just redirecting all of it as if it was nothing. By some miracle, I convinced him that power won't gain the things that he wants as a human. That being an esper is not everything about him. I was remembering Bayloupe's words when I said that to him. And since then, one of our worst enemies became my loyal friend. to be honest, I would put my trust in him more than the hero. That's how close we are now.

Anyways, how did Kakine knew about my choker upgrade? Because he helped me with that.

...

_"You want me to help you with what?" Kakine asked. Confused and shocked about my idea._

_We are now sitting across each other in my apartment. Bayloupe is taking care of Last Order outside at some park, Yomikawa and Yoshikawa are working on their jobs, and Worst is doing God knows what tomfuckery she's about to do to her victims of mischief._

_"Did your head lost a few fucking brain cells that you can't hear me Kakine? I said I want you to help me in upgrading my choker. A choker that doesn't rely on the Misaka network." I said in a deadpanned expression._

_"But why? aren't you fine with your current power? Besides it's not like you need the network to 'awaken'."_

_"I can't transform anymore"_

_"What?"_

_"After we defeated Adam and Eve, and stopped their plan, I can't transform for some reason. I've been trying everyday with no luck. I can still do magic and my vector ability is fine but my transformation is gone for now. None of us don't know if a threat as big as them might charge at our asses, nor when. So..." I said with a serious expression while resting my face on my interlocked hands._

_"So you want to upgrade your choker to increase your advantages huh..." he said with a thinking pose._

_"it's not just that"_

_"Huh?"_

_"I don't want to burden the brat. I know she's strong and I'm not doing this JUST because she's a kid. I just want to get rid some of her weight once in a while. Few of my enemies knew about the Misaka network, which made their first target on defeating me is her. I can't allow that". I said this while drinking a can of Maxx Coffee. It's a bit too sweet to my liking but it's not bad. Not as good as my usual black coffee though._

_"hahaha" he giggled_

_"What's so funny?" I asked with a confused and a little angry tone_

_"Nothing. I'm just imagining you in the past and comparing him with the you I know today. You really changed a lot. So much so that you're now that kid's goody-two-shoes big brother"._

_"Whatever."_  
_"I'm serious. The kid is lucky to be under your care. You did your best to find what makes her happy, even if it's not the normal sibling way of doing it. I don't think anyone would be better suited than you. Even if it's Kamijou". He said with a warm smile_

_"...pfft...hahahahahaha" I laughed and not it didn't sound like an evil hyena. It's just a happy laugh._  
_"What's funny?"_  
_Nothing. I'm just imagining you in the past and comparing him with the you I know today." I copied his previous statement and now he laughed along with me_

_"Hahahahaha well anyways, I can't say no to a good friend but one question. Why me and not someone like Heaven Canceller, or Mental Out. Or even that siscon double agent". He asked_

_"Heaven Canceller suggested using the Misaka Network for my condition but he didn't make the choker, he's a doctor, not a technician. As for the fifth-rate, same thing, she's just a blonde psychic bitch who just wants to ride on the fucking hero's dick"_

_"That's a rude way of saying she's deeply in love with him" He said while smirking_

_"Tch whatever, what's the damn difference? And as for Tsuchimikado...well, it's him we're talking about"_

_"Point taken" he nodded_

_"So you're the only one I can trust on this. You created those robot 'beetles' in compensating for your dark matter clones, and your ability will be a safety measure if it goes to shit"_

_"I understand the safety measure part but aren't you smart enough to make some kickass gadgets. Or did the kid messed up your head along with your IQ?" he asked between laughter._

_"That's not it you fucking moron. __***Sigh***__. The inside of a human body is delicate along with its organs, especially the brain. There might be a slim chance that I can do this myself but I don't want any loose ends." I explained. There is also another reason I'd rather not tell because it'll make me sound too much of a softy._

_I'm also afraid that I would damage my brain that will make me lose my memories...Like how I lost my memories of my family and my name. I can't risk losing my memories of that brat and all the things we did together. Memories of that damn hero and how he saved me from my problem being a villain. Memories of Yoshikawa and Yomikawa and how they became my guardians. Memories of my friendship with Kakine. Memories of all that fiasco on the magic side. Memories of Bayloupe and how she's there for me throughout the magic crisis, how she takes care of Last Order together with me, how much she means so much to me now..._

_Oh yeah, and...there are also the others but whatever._

_"hmm... I get the logic on that one. Alright, I'll help" He said with an extended hand forming a fist"_

_"Thanks, I owe you one". I bumped his fist with mine in return._

_..._

"Well, he brought me the newly-upgraded choker and I put that one instead of the old. I still can't believe you would place your trust in Dark Matter to that extent. Weren't you two at each others' throats back then?" He asked with a concerned expression

"Kakine changed. He is now my best friend." I told him with a smile

"Awww, Imagine Breaker might get jealous that you didn't pick him as your bestie." The door slid open and I see a girl with short blonde hair almost touching her shoulders, white skin, a sports shirt under her white jacket with red sleeves, blue miniskirt, white with red stripes stockings, and her most notable trait; small dragon wings on her back.

"Forest." I grunted.

"IT'S FLORIS, YOU DIPSHIT! CAN YOU GET IT RIGHT FOR ONCE!?" she screamed with her face red with anger

"Whatever Floor List, so you're my 'magic friend' he's talking about? What the hell are you even doing here?" I asked with a deadpanned expression.

"That was on purpose. You're messing with my name on purpose AREN'T YOU?! YOU SEMEN SKIN COLORED FUCKER"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME?! YOU RIDLEY**(3)** PUSSY BITCH-ASS WANNABE! AT LEAST DISCORD**(4)** HAVE BETTER WINGS THAN YOUR SHITTY STAGE PROP!"

Now I'm not into kid's shows. It's just that the little brat always watch THAT show (heard it was popular worldwide) along with that stupid magical girls series. I was just lying on the couch while she watches so I saw a few bits of them.

"WHA-"

***BAM***

she was about to say something until she got interrupted by a smack in the head by Heaven Canceller.

"No fighting in the hospital. Also, she's here because she's taking care of the last remnants of that Fallen group you kids are meddling with" he said with a calm tone.

The Fallen. An evil magic organization whose goal is to 'kill' God and reshape the world by collecting the 12 wings of Lucifer. With 2 strongest magic leaders, Adam and Eve, literally the first humans created on Earth, the organization was the world's number one enemy. Adam is cold, calm, ruthless, and cunning. He is straight to the point and wonètt hesitate to grab an opportunity when he sees it. He's not playing around, he's just gonna kill you if he thinks your an obstacle or even an insect. On the other hand, Eve is sort of childish, mischievous, but a sinister schemer. Yukonishita Haruno doesn't hold a single shit of hair against her when it comes to manipulating others to her whim. Eve is very hard to read. Her mask is impenetrable until the hero saw through it. Yeah, she can use the mask better than Skull Kid**(5)** I swear.

"Oh, and I have someone with me" Flower walked aside the doorway to reveal who's behind her.

"ONII-CHAN!" Komachi runs towards me, giving me a tight hug.

"Stop it!... you...brat!...can't...breathe"

Her hug is so strong I can feel how Clementine died while Papa Bones Daddy gave HER the hug.**(6)**  
"Ah sorry onii-chan. Tee-hee!" She sticks her tongue out and lightly bump her head while saying that

"Thanks for visiting me Komatsu"

"IT'S KOMACHI! You're now back to that!" she screamed in anger.

It's a funny story actually.

_After our first encounter, I stayed with them for a few weeks. We were already comfortable with each other quickly and get along like a real family. During one of those days, I got pissed so much at Komachi for throwing away my Maxx Coffee and black coffee that I used my powers and wreak havoc inside the house (without breaking anything which is a miracle). Komachi ran and hide while I chased her and found her she's outside the backyard. Hiding behind the bushes with a small fake pine tree on her head. I'm no dumbass so I lightly tapped the ground_

_***DING***_

_A familiar sound along with my tap meaning I used my vector ability. As I did that, Komachi got launched in the air, falling down towards me and i caught her by grabbing her head with one hand._

_"Why are you hiding Komatsu-chaaaaaan"_

_If you look at the kanji of her name Komachi, 'ko' means little and 'machi' means town. If you mess up the last one and write it 'komatsu', a different meaning will be 'little pine tree'._

_"hehehahahahaheehehahaha" I did my signature evil laugh while giving her punishment_

_***SLAP* *SLAP***_

_"AAAAAAWWWW! I'M SORRY!"_

_And that's how I give her the nickname and learned a purification spell. Although I did give her another name_

"Whatever, Komako"

"mmmnnnnnnn!" my sister pouted hard

If you write her kanji name a little differently and change to 'ko' at the end, Komako means 'pony child'.

"HMPH! That's low on Onii-chan points!" she crossed her arms and looked away with puffy cheeks

"Yeah yeah, sorry. Don't be mad at me alright?" I said with a weary tone while giving her a head pat.

"hmhmhm! Komachi forgives you with 10 Onii-chan points." she said

"Just 10? Can't you add a bit more?" I asked

"Nope!"

"I'll buy you your favorite snack"

"Bribery will get you nowhere!" She put her arms to form an X sign

"Favorite meal?"

"Uuuhh"

"Favorite everything?"

"Everything?!" She shouted. Thinking hard at my suggestion while shaking.

"OKAY! You get 100 Onii-chan points!" She said with a happy expression.

"...what the fuck am I looking at?" Meanwhile Far West was watching the whole thing.

"It's a normal sibling bonding. Who are you? And What are you to Oniichan" Komachi asked.

"I'm Floris. I'm just... ***HUMPHGH* **his friend."

Is she about to vomit just by saying she's my friend? pfft.. If something like that is enough to make you spit your fucking digestion, I wonder how weak you are in battle.

"Yeah, I knew you aren't his girlfriend, you look like a childish tomboy who thought it's cool to cosplay..." She pointed at the blondie's wings.

"You...you little.."

"Hahahaha. Anyways, I gotta go now. Need to make a phone call." The doctor left the room.

"Anyways Komachi...why didn't you tell me the truth?" I said with a serious tone.

"Eh?"

"Let me change the question. Why didn't you try to make me remember who I am?"

"...Because we want to experience a normal life with you." She said feeling guilty

"You mean you're scared of me as an esper?"

"No! It's just that...mom and dad haven't heard of you ever since you got into Academy City, and I never got to see what you look like until months ago. It's like they were holding you captive. We thought they were treating you like an experiment and nothing more..."

She's about to cry

"Even if you said that life there is fine. And you made good friends, but the fact that they took you away from us is still lingering in our minds. So we convinced Heaven Canceller to not tell anyone about it and let you stay with us until your memories come back since he said that it's not a permanent condition."

They convinced Heaven Canceller...That would mean he convinced a member of the Board of Directors to keep quiet about this situation. I can only think of one member who we both can trust... Yeah, it's that old lady.

"Are you mad?" She asked as she slowly backed away

"I'm a little mad...But I'm mostly happy."

"Eh?" both Komachi and Blondie are surprised and confused by my response.

"While I am mad that you hid my identity from me, I'm also happy that you all would go this far just to be with me. To be complete. To be part of a normal family. It makes me relieved that my family loves me that much." I warmly smile to my sister.

Komachi is crying while smiling. Blondie here is...blushing? Why is she- Oh fuck no. I'm not like that fucking hero with his bitches crawling all over him.

"Thank you...Onii-chan" She said between sobs

I looked at the clock and it's nighttime

"You better go home now. It's getting late"

"Eh? But, it's not that late."

"Komachi...Did you finished your homework." I asked with a terrifying tone

"Uuuuhh... Well..."

"Do. It. Now. You lazy, fucking, brat. Plus, we got school tomorrow so sleep early" I ordered her.

"YES SIR!" She towards the doorway until she stopped.

"Wait? We?" she asked with light on her eyes.

"Well, yeah. I can't just go hoodini and leave now can I?" I said while closing my eyes, and crossing my arms.

"Onii-chan..."

"Besides, I'm gonna have shit loads of fun at school hehehehe. Wait til they get a load of me" I smirked and start to laugh sinisterly.

"Uwaaaahhh forget Gomii-chan, you're a devil." Komachi said deadpanned.

"Shut up brat, and go home."

"Okay! Bye-bye!" and with that she left, leaving me and Foreleg alone in this room.

"Now then, I wanna ask you a question."

"Eh? ah..." I snapped Blondie out of her tranced, still blushing.

"...You're not my type and don't expect me to go for a gangbang like that fucking hero." I said deadpanned.

"Wha- As if I would fall for an asshole like you!" Her face is now fully red.

"Anyways, what's the current situation with The Fallen?"

"We wiped out those rats fairly easily. Their movements are too out of order. Too wobbly. It's not that hard finding most of their hideouts. Now the last remaining members are hiding somewhere in Japan. Maybe here Chiba or somewhere close." she explained with a serious expression.

I nodded in understanding.

"Also, we think that there is a different magic organization crawling here in this city. We thought you might know since you're the first and last person to encounter them."

That magic cabal she mentioned was the one that caused my memory loss and transformed my personality into the 'Loner Persona'. The leader carries a huge shit of magic power and I got knocked out with one hit.

"Yeah, I know who they are. They're not together with The Fallen, nor will they think to form an alliance with them. That cabal thinks they're a lost cause so they don't want to kiss those Fallen ass."

"Do you know what they're after?" she asked.

"Yeah, and she's not that far."

"She? That magic cabal is after a woman?"

"Yeah, and a fucking bitch one." I said indifferently

"So where is she? We have to protect her from those assholes."

"Don't worry, she's a lot closer than you think. I can handle the bodyguard job while you find their hideout."

"If you say so... Oh yeah, how are you gonna tell Bayloupe about your situation?" she asked.

"Well, just gonna be blunt and tell her what happened, that's it."

There's nothing wrong with that. Although she might hit me first...then do something stupid to me...That brat might cry and Worst would do what she does best when we meet...

***SIGH*** This is gonna be a fucking drag but whatever. Gotta do what I have to do.

"Y'know she's not gonna take that lightly and end up beating you to shit." she said while smirking.

"Pfft...Like that's enough to scare me." I gave a smirk of my own and said that with confidence.

"Good luck with that. See ya, I'm going home." she walked away and was about to reach the doorway until I asked her.

"Where are you staying?"

"Oh, just a little cheap-ass apartment. Gonna stay there until this mission is done"

I nodded.

And with that, she left. I am now pondering my thoughts on another problem.

"What am I gonna do about school?"

It's not like I'm gonna have a hard time with the activities there, lectures are easy, and I don't need to listen to math and science since I'm good at that. The problem is how should I act. To them, I am the King of Loners. A cynical bastard who hurt a girl's feelings in a certain cultural festival and cheated on the athletics festival. The Most Hated Man in Sobu High. And also a friend to Yukinoshita and Yuigahama. Even though my 'Loner Persona' said to himself that they're not his friends, he feels comfortable with them, in the peaceful clubroom of the Service Club. There is also Totsuka, Kawa-whatever, and even Zaimokusa. I decided I will stay here for a while because I'm important to them, especially to my two clubmates.

So should I act the 'Loner Persona' and keep things normal?

...

No. That's not what the King of Loners wants. One thing I can respect about my other self is that he's honest, blunt, and doesn't go willy-nilly to get along with just anybody. He wears a mask that represents himself unlike others wearing a mask to hide their true selves.

I'm the same. I never trust anyone since their purpose would be to use me for some project or try to beat me because I'm the strongest in Academy City. We both stay clear away from others, not being goody-two-shoes to just anyone so we won't risk ourselves getting kicked in the ass. We didn't want anything from others but in reality, we are searching for something inside of them. Something that is hard to grasp but still possible. Something that is not a mask. Something that is not fake...

Something genuine

I learned that when I first met Last Order. During those times, I was annoyed by her, running around and doing as she pleases. I thought to myself that I took her in because she's my responsibility in the Level 6 Project. A punishment of sorts. But after I saved her a second time from Kihara, I realized that she is important to me. That we found something that we would both cherish. And then I have Yomikawa and Yoshikawa as our guardians. Same thing with Bayloupe. Even though our first encounter is that we were once enemies which involves me beating her up in an underground subway during the British coup d'etat attempt, we got rather close on the afterparty. She became very important to me and then realized at my first fight with Cain, The First Vampire...That I'm in love with her.

So, what is my answer to this question? Be me. My 'Loner Persona' would agree that pretending to be someone else is the pinnacle of falsehood, and I agree as well.

When I go to school tomorrow, I'll show my true self but not the esper and magic part. That's a topic for another time. I need to take that part slow and steady, or else their brain might shit all over me.

I am Hikigaya Hachiman. The Accelerator. The Number One Level 5. The Strongest Esper In Academy City. And currently a Student at Sobu High.

* * *

"Mhm, that's the gist of it, just calling you all to inform you that. Bye." A certain frog-faced doctor hung up and closed his phone, smiling at what new things might happen.

"You deserve all of this, Hikigaya-kun. Treasure every moment here."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Academy City

"Finally! And I thought he was such a NEET he would just disappear like that." A girl with short brown hair said while smacking her fist with her palm

"Ara ara. Do you have a crush on him? I guess that's one competitor down. My chances with my sweet prince are getting bigger" Another girl with blonde hair, big breast, and have stars in her eyes said with a teasing tone.

"No, I'm not! And I won't let you get chances with that idiot either!"

"Moouuu... You should just step down already. you little ugly tomboy, teehee!" she makes a peace sign close to her eye.

"Why you I'm gonna-"

"Onee-sama! Please calm down." said a girl with tawny, curly pigtails with two red ribbons tied to each side.

"Well, It is heartwarming that he's with his family. I wonder what they look like." a girl with short black hair and a flower headband formed a soft smile while looking up the sky with eyes closed.

"I bet his parents are secret agents who wear black suits and supervises on aliens!**(7)**" said enthusiastically by a girl with long black hair with a small, white flower on the side.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. They're probably stockbrokers in New York messing around at Wall Street.**(8)**"

* * *

"So he's with his family!? I'm so happy for him! Come on, we should have a long prayer for this!" a small girl with long, silver hair, green eyes, and wearing a white nun's habit was pulling hard an arm of a certain misfortunate level 0

"NO! I'm doing my homework. I was already done until it somehow flew out of the window!" said a black spiky-haired boy while his right arm is writing on a paper and his other arm being pulled"

"Let him be for a while, dinner is ready." said a girl with long blonde hair who has with an eye-patch over her right eye, and a green eye on her left, and wearing a white apron.

"YAY! I'm hungry!" said the nun grabbing a spoon and fork

_"I'm happy for you, Accelerator."_ thought the spiky-haired boy.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHA! So he was gone for shit months just to play a fucking game of house!" said a girl with long, soft, tea-colored hair, tall and beautiful figure.

"Heeehhh, I guess I'll pay a visit there." a short-statured girl with short brown hair was resting her chin with her hands and closing her eyes.

"Pfft basically, his parents would kick you out and send you to the police thinking you're a missing child." said another short-statured but with long blonde hair while giggling.

"SHUT UP! Why don't you make a move with that guy already then mock me." said the short brown-haired.

"...Congratulations." said a girl with shoulder-length black hair with a tired expression, resting her head on a man's shoulder

"Huh." said man has a messy blonde hair and sat beside her.

_"Not bad, Accelerator."_ he thought

* * *

"Hahahahaha family is a way to get a good heart! Having a good heart means having guts!" a black spiky-haired boy with a white headband on his forehead and wears a jacket over his Rising Sun shirt, is standing on top of a building's edge. Looking at the sky.

* * *

"Hahaha not bad, friend" said a man with shoulder-length hair. His entire body is full of white, glowy substance including his clothes. He is standing on top of the Windowless Building also looking at the sky.

_"Take care of yourself. There are enemies in your area. I'll be with you when I'm done with things on my end"_ He thought.

* * *

**1\. Steins Gate reference**

**2\. Hellsing Abridged reference**

**3\. Metroid reference**

**4\. My Little Pony reference (it's not like I watched it because it's that good b-baka)**

**5\. Majora's Mask reference**

**6\. Overlord reference**

**7\. Men in Black reference**

**8\. Wolf of Wall Street reference**

Thank you for reading. Please give a review. It will help me make this story better


	3. Chapter 3: School Problems

This is a little longer than I thought! I'd like to add more but there was a snowstorm in my home so it kinda killed the mood a little. I hope you like this chapter. Here are my responses to the reviews on the previous chapter.

_Accel is Bae: Thanks! But I think I'll try to make Accelerator the more dominant personality so look forward to it!_

_Guest: Thank you for the compliment. I wanted the toaru characters to appear a lot more sooner, even if it's just cameos but that's enough for a tease for future chapters._

_Renu: Don't worry. I know his main point is to be a character with OP ability but still weak so I removed his Awakening for now in exchange for his upgraded choker._

_A Fan: I trust you on that one. If this fanfic gets taken down I have other ways to publish and promote this. Also can I get a profile pic? I saw this cool picture on google but then I read something about 'Yes, I own this image or have the permission to use this image'. Will I get in trouble if I use an image without someone's permission? Also, thanks for complimenting my references._

_Diamond: Chill dude! There will be more to come so be patient. Thank you for reading this fanfic, and I'm glad that you're enjoying it._

_Giuseppe: Hahaha don't worry I get you. You will get to see this later on, or maybe now? who knows! Read this chapter and find out. And I'm glad that you're having fun reading this so thank you_

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Toaru series and Oregairu. Some of the elements of the story are inspired by Darkbetrayer's popular fanfic, **A Certain Infinite Possibility**.

_Rated M for strong language and sexual content._

* * *

**Chapter 3: School Problems of a Certain Changed Loner.**

Somewhere, at the night of Academy City. In a certain apartment of the number 1 esper. Three ladies (which includes one little girl) are packing their luggage.

"Did you put your toothbrush?"

"Check!"

"Clothes?"

"Check!"

"Phone?"

"Check!"

"Gekota Plushie?"  
"'All Check!' shouts Misaka as Misaka salutes, proud that all necessary items are in the luggage." said the little girl wearing a big smile.

this cute little child has short brown hair, has a weird strand of hair sticking up on top of her head. Uh...what's it called? Oh yes, an ahoge. She has brown eyes and is wearing a blue-spotted dress with a white coat and sandals.

Her name is Last Order or as HE likes to call her, the 'little brat'. I met them for the first time in England. He and I were once enemies; me, on Princess Carissa's side who led the coup d'etat, and him, on Necessarius' side. Even though it was none of his business, he decided to help them stop the Princess's plans to rule England. Two Fighters from different sides with different powers, from different worlds of supernatural. Sounds like a thrilling fight, huh? Well, I hate to break it to you but it was a one-sided battle on his favor. He wields a strange power. No matter what I hit him with, it always bounced back with stronger force. I couldn't even scratch him, nor a single touch. I already convinced myself back then that he's the strongest in the esper side, and the more I thought about our fight, the more curious I was towards him. In the aftermath of the coup d'etat, I talked to him at that afterparty. I noticed that he doesn't talk much which is kinda cute. The strongest esper in the world and also the most introverted among the group. I thought that if I hang out with him long enough, I would get to know what makes him tick.

"hehehehe" I heard a giggle behind me.

Now this troublemaker is Misaka Worst. A girl with the same hair as Last Order but without the ahoge. She has dark circles around her orange eyes which worries me. Seriously, is she getting enough sleep? I bet she spends every night, planning and preparing her new pranks. I'll give her a scolding on that next time. She wears a pink and white aodai and right now, she's having a snarky laugh looking at her luggage. That could only mean one thing...

"Worst. Let me see your bag." I ordered her.

"Heeeeh? No way. Misaka is a lady with secrets." She said as she hid her luggage behind.

"I'm also a lady and I'm older than you to boot, so hand me your bag unless you want to be restrained by my binding spell throughout the trip until we get to Chiba." I said with a calm but little angry tone while reaching towards the bag.

"NO!" She resisted and now we're playing the tug of war game with the bag. I swear if I find any troubling items in it, I will ask Shokuhou-san to alter her mind a little.

"Misaka will help you! Says Misaka as Misaka pulling hard on Worst's bag!" Last Order grabbed and pull the luggage's other side of the handle. Thank you, sweetie, but I'm a lot stronger than this troublemaking brat.

"GAH!" and I proved it by getting the bag off of Worst's hands as she tumbled on the floor and landed on her butt.

"YAY! The bag has now been retrieved, says Misaka as Misaka's chest puffed proudly at Misaka's contribution!"

Again, I didn't need your help but for being such a good sweetie, I'll give you a head pat and buy some delicious snacks of Chiba.

"Good job! You're so strong."

"Ehehehe" She giggled at my head pat with a huge smile on her face. My goodness, she is so adorable. I wonder if one of his reasons to take care of her is because she is such an angel. Well, I know one of the reasons. It's because he felt responsible for that so-called 'Level 6 Project' and took care of her like it's his obligation. A punishment of sorts. But I knew deep down. Early on their time spending together, Accelerator valued her as an important figure in his heart. Like she's his little sister. He just didn't realize it and thought that all of the things he did were just for her to find a good place with real good people. But Last Order wants to be with him because she can't think of a better person to take care of her. And you know? She's right. Same thing with Worst. I heard that when he first met Worst, he was already at his boiling point, thinking that he can't save Last Order because he's nothing but a villain. Worst's purpose back then was to defeat Accelerator. How? I don't know. People in the Science side does have creative ways of doing things. Just as he was about to break down, Imagine Bre-, I mean Kamijou-san helped him to be the person I know today. Accelerator took in Worst to his side and now his family grew even bigger when I came along (not saying I became a relative or anything). Speaking of Kamijou-san, how is he able to attract so many people, especially women? Those girls don't have taste, but at least I can have Accelerator all to myself. Although, there is that one brat who started clinging to him at that afterparty in England. Pfft, as if she stands a chance against me.

Anyways back to the bag.

I inspected every nook and cranny, just in case she has a few tricks of hiding things. When I checked the inside, my suspicion is confirmed. I looked at the items such as firecrackers, jack-in-a-box, some tasers (why would she need tasers when she has her ability?), spray paints, and a lot of other foolish items that I would rather throw in the trash bin... In which I did.

"NOOO! Don't you know how much they cost?" Worst screamed in agony.

"No, and I don't care because you're going to do something stupid with them and I'm not having it. Go back to your room and bring-." I stopped when I noticed there is one item left in the bag and then I grabbed it. It's a small box. I shook it to see if there's anything inside which there is. I opened the box and...

...

...

"Condoms?" I asked with a dumbfound expression

"Yeah. First time seeing it? Haha." Worst snickered.

"Why do you have this? Don't tell me you've gone this low to-"

"Pfft hahaha As if! Misaka doesn't give her hole to anyone! Misaka's body only belongs to Tou-san after all!" she said as she massages her breasts.

This little-

"Just kidding! Anyways, those condoms are for Misaka's new diabolical, evil plan." she said

"And pray tell me what this 'new diabolical, evil plan' is?" I folded my arms.

"hehehehe, alright listen. Misaka read something on the internet called 'red-light district."

"Red light district? What is that?" I asked

"Misaka read that it is a place where people would find hotels and get down and dirty in their bed. And by that, Misaka easily interprets that it means fucking each other in bed." she explained.

"And HOW did you find that in the internet?" I asked, worried about what other...things she found on the internet.

"Does it matter? So Misaka heard there is a red light district in Chiba so Misaka bought those condoms to try and seduce men thereby holding the condoms in Misaka's mouth and say 'let's have a SHOCKING experience, shall we?' and when Misaka and her victim get close to a love hotel entrance hehehe...Misaka will give his balls a nice little shock and run away!" She said as she laughed menacingly.

That...That is the evilest plan I have ever heard of in my entire life. More evil than Adam's and Eve's plan to kill God. How could she come up with such a terrifying act and say it like it's just a prank for her? I have no choice. I need to protect the men's 'pride and joy' and women's one of many sources of 'love' by stopping this demonic scheme.  
I squeezed the box hard and threw it in the trash bin.

"NOOO!" Worst screamed

"Can you guys pipe down, my head hurts..." A woman lying on the couch said with a weary and drunk tone, and holding her head with her hand.

She has glamorous proportions but her long black hair is a mess and is wearing only white tank top and green jogging pants. This woman is Yomikawa Aiho, she works as an officer in Academy City's police force called Anti-Skill, and also one of Accelerator's, Last Order's, and Worst's guardians. It's her day off so she was drinking plenty of alcohol until she passed out. She can get serious as a parent when the situation calls for it. Most of the time though, she can be as carefree as anyone else.

"Anyway, go back to your room and pack your NECESSARY things in the bag." I ordered Worst.

"Fiiiineeee! Whatever you say, Okaa-san." Worst left with an annoyed expression.

"Why are we leaving now at night? Can't we just go to Chiba tomorrow? asks Misaka as Misaka is puzzled by this timing."

"I want to surprise him. And what better way than for him to see us when he least expect it?" I said with a teasing smirk.

"Ohhhh! Then Misaka is ready to surprise him! Says Misaka as Misaka is filled with determination and excitement."

Yeah, the moment Heaven Canceller called and told everyone that Accelerator is in Chiba together with his family, I quickly packed my things and ordered these two to pack as well. It's been months since we last saw him so I can't contain my excitement when I heard the news. A while ago, I asked Last Order where he is since she's somehow connected to him. Something called a 'brainwave network' or whatever. She said she doesn't know because the day he left she lost his connection. Then, Worst said a week before he left he was with Kakine-san most of the time. I bet those two did something while we weren't looking so that his connection to this 'brainwave network' is severed. Everyday, I prayed for him to come back or at least call me and say that he's fine or something. I even come close to persuade Last Order to call her sisters to find him. But now that I know where he is, I won't let him get away this time.

'Okaa-san' huh? That's a nice ring to it. And with him as 'Tou-san' is infinitely better. I then looked at the trash bin and a certain item is breaking my self-control.

...

The condoms

...

I stealthily walk towards the bin and quickly grabbed the box containing the condoms. Then I looked around if someone saw me doing it. Phew, good. No one seemed to notice...Is what I would say until my eyes traveled into a certain mischievous brat hiding behind her bedroom door giggling quietly. Then she raised her hand slightly as she used her two fingers to form a circle in her left hand while jamming inside it with her right index finger. My jaw must be on the floor by now cause my surprised and embarrassed expression has gone infinity and beyond **(1). **Yeah, she's fucking dead.

I quickly put together my spear and chased Worst throughout the apartment.

"GET BACK HERE!" I shouted

"What're you gonna do to me?" She said with a really huge grin on her face.

"NOOOTTHHHIIINGGG!"

"Then, why are you chasing me?"

"STOP AND YOU'LL FIND OUT!"**(2)**

I think I'm smiling right now because I couldn't help but imagine me and him doing it for the first time. It's his fault for leaving a girl waiting while she's hot and bothered. I'm going to make sure that I'll hold him REAL TIGHT so that he won't get away. Just you wait, Accelerator hehehe.

* * *

Problem

In other words; difficulty, issue, or pain in the ass. It is a matter or situation regarded as unwelcome or harmful and needing to be dealt with and overcome. It is the area of concern, a condition to be improved, or a puzzle that requires the correct pieces to fill the holes. Everything and everyone encounters a problem or two, and the causes of it vary between scenarios and influencing factors. Sometimes it can be caused by nature or some misfortune. Or it can be caused by humans or other living organisms by doing an action that creates a negative effect to a situation or to others. A lot of people will always say 'stay out of trouble,' or 'don't make a fuss.'. The irony is that despite humans are avoiding problems just to make their life easier, problems are needed for humans to learn how to avoid them. In other words, problems are one of the sources of human development as they experience them to find ways to improve. Sometimes, it is okay to avoid them, however, the cost will be the missed opportunity for humans to grow more and have their minds mature to some degree. One way or another, they need to face their problems or else they're just gonna be fucking cowards, being dependent by sucking every dick and ass to have someone else do the job. I sometimes avoid problems because some of them were beyond my capabilities, but if I encounter one that is solvable then I will take action with the best possible solution. One of the things that I and my 'loner' self have in common is that the solutions we picked are quick and efficient. Solutions chose through logic. They did the job done as many problems are solved thanks to their effectiveness. We both thought that the most logical answer to a question is the best answer to fill in the blanks. But that is if the question itself is objective like math problems, scientific questions, etc. Meaning that each problem has a different type of solution, one that is not logical and more subjective.

I learned this when I fought the fucking hero at round two. Back then I always dealt with issues with bloodshed, crimes, and other things on the dark side of Academy City. I thought that by doing all of those, the fuckers would stay away from the brat and they would shut their ass for good. But I was wrong, it cost me being away from the brat and she got sick. I realized that if I want to let that kid be happy, I have to be there for her. My 'loner' self will also realize that not all solutions have to be logical or have to be quick to solve. Just one or two more push and he'll see it one day that while his solutions benefit others, they also hurt them. Then there's this golden boy in my current school. Always neutral and playing the nice guy and sucking everyone's asses. A true fucking coward who doesn't chooses sides and thought that would be the best. No, he won't be able to fulfill that belief, not for long, not in the way he is now. He is the pinnacle of playing everything safe. Unlike him, the hero is willing to take risks, whether it's his damn homework, grades, social status, or even his whole life because he's that strong for others. Even stronger than me. A problem forces you to move you out of the comfort zone and tests your spirit. Either, take a risk or play safe. But one way or another, you will have to do both of them. When it comes to problems in life like your future, friends, or career, it is a matter of finding the best POSSIBLE solution rather than the only correct solution. In battle, it is a matter of forming the best strategy and utilization of skills, sometimes it'll work, sometimes it's guaranteed depending on how much advantages you have against your enemies.

The problem of school and supernatural. Let me demonstrate by telling you my current situation.

Chiba, Monday morning

I woke up fairly early and now I'm biking my way to school with Komachi sitting behind me. Not gonna lie, biking is actually not bad once you get the hang of it. Not bad Loner self. I got out of the hospital last night because I don't want to be absent from school. And I want to mess around with everyone as the new Hikigaya Hachiman. hehehe can't wait. Anyways let me tell you on my current state;

Firstly, I'm in my winter uniform. Secondly, my hair is still black. Apparently, my hair color turned out like this when they found me. I'm guessing it has something to do with that magic cabal's attack. It could explain how my brain damage has been restored though at the cost of having a different personality. Lastly, my choker-style electrode is missing. I didn't take it off, this is just an illusion spell made by Floris. Oh hey, I actually got her name right, and then I'm gonna forget about it again. An hour ago, Blondie visited me at my house and handed me a pouch with some weird-ass powder inside of it.

_"What the fuck is this" I asked. we're now in the living. I'm sitting on the couch while Forest is standing in front of me and Komachi is at the dinner table eating her toast._

_"It's a powder that creates an illusion spell when you sprinkle it on an object. It doesn't work on living things." She explained_

_"Is this for my choker? why thank you, still not my type though." I said deadpanned while looking inside of the pouch._

_"I-IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE MY TYPE EITHER YOU ALBINO FREAK!" she shouted with a blushed face._

_"Yeah, yeah so I'm just gonna sprinkle this thing on my choker and then it'll turn invisible? Even I can't see it?" I asked._

_"Only you can see it, just don't go esper mode or the magic around it would burst, revealing the choker for everybody to see."_

_"I see...Why is there a snakehead in the powder?" I asked I noticed that the powder is inside of a snake's mouth._

_"the powder's ingredients are a reference to Loki, the god of mischief. The snake has symbolisms related to deception and has a close connection to Loki." _

_"I see." I sprinkled the powder on my choker and waited for the effect to kick in._

_"HUOWH! Wa shohso ish bone!" Komachi said while eating a toast._

_"Don't talk when your mouth is full. I can't understand a spit from you." I said with a little annoyed expression._

_"__***GULP***__ I said the choker is gone!"._

_"Are you sure?" I asked, unsure if this is true or not._

_"Look in the mirror and see for yourself." said the Blondie._

_I took out my phone and looked at the black screen. It really worked. My choker is gone along with the wires on the sides of my head. I should ask Bayloupe to teach me this. This could be very useful for stealth tactics if I tweaked the spell a little._

_"Alright, now get the fuck out. Komachi and I are going to school." I stand up and walked to the door._

_"Is that how you're supposed to say thank you? __***SIGH***__ How does Bayloupe put up with you?" said Prolapse with a tired tone and an annoyed expression._

_"She meets my standards, and she gets me. Unlike you who's just a little shit who can just scream and desperately finding the silver's dick like you're born from the law of surprise__**(3)**__."_

_"WHAT!? YOU PIECE OF-" She's about to shout something until she got interrupted by my sister._

_"ONII-CHAN! Who is this Bayloupe you guys are talking about? Why haven't you told me or mom and dad about her?" She said with an expression filled with curiosity like she's a fucking cat._

_"Ah shit..." I cursed quietly. I didn't tell them about Bayloupe because they're gonna bother me for weeks. When I first talked about Last Order, they kept pestering me about her with dumbass questions like 'You have a kid!?' or 'Is she my niece?!', and they won't stop for a full month. __***SIGH***__ What would the hero say in this situation? Oh yeah_

_Such misfortune..._

"Soooooo. are you gonna tell me about Bayloupe? Huh? huh? huh?" and even now she's still beating my ass with questions until she gets what she wants to hear.

"Is she like. your girlfriend. Or your wife! Did you get her pregnant and gave birth to Last Order?" Komachi asked while poking my back.

"NO! and I told you Last Order isn't my kid, I just took her in and now we're like step-siblings." Just one more poke and I'm gonna drop this brat in the middle of the fucking road.

"Boooo... But do you have a crush on her?" she asked. Honestly, I don't know... I was in love in Bayloupe back then but now I'm conflicted. Despite being back to normal, the memories and experiences of my 'Loner' self is still in me. My personality and his might've intertwined but I'm not sure. One thing I'm sure is the feelings of my 'Loner' self had is fucking my brain right now. Because even though he didn't notice it, he was in love with Yu-

"Ah we're here already? Mooouu... I'm not done asking yet." Komachi said with a disappointed look.

"***SIGH*** fine... You have a quiz today right? If you get a high score of...let's say 85 or above, I'll tell you everything." I said with a confident smirk.

"Eeeeehhh!? But the quiz today is gonna be hard!...NO! I will not let that stop me from extracting juicy info from onii-chan. Fine, I accept your challenge!" She declared.

"Okay, but if you fail the quiz that's minus 50 Komachi points and no 'favorite everything' from me."

"GEH! That makes me motivated even more!" She said with fire in her eyes as she ran inside the school. Alright, it's time for me to go to Sobu High. Oh, you're probably wondering how I'm able to bike. Well, thanks to this newly-upgraded electrode I've restored my motor functions. I can walk and run normally without problems. What hasn't changed is the three modes; off mode, normal mode, esper mode. Off mode is self-explanatory, electrode is off and so does most of my brain functions. Normal mode 'turns on' my basic functions such as speech, motor functions, and now it also restores a few percent of my calculating ability. In this mode, I can only manipulate vectors on the small objects I touch and only at a basic level. Esper mode is where I can use my power at maximum, well not exactly maximum. It basically increases my calculating ability even further for me to make complex vector control. My calculating ability is still not at full recovery. Also, the battery limit is still the same, thirty minutes before my electrode turns off, leaving me crippled and weak.

As for how it is done without a brainwave network, well I have to rely on my own brainwaves. Kakine and I researched a full month about the brain, the nervous system, and even the entire human body inside and out. We also did our research on incidents like that Level Upper, and Exterior, and tried to referencing his 'Kakine network' on those white beetles and of course, the Misaka network. We figured out that the brain cells in my frontal lobe aren't exactly gone per se. In fact, if it is gone then I wouldn't be able to express emotions, obtain memories, or move slightly in my off mode. You see, the Hippocampus is a component in the brain responsible for the regulation of learning, memory encoding and consolidation, and spatial navigation. And It is perhaps the only component that can produce new brain cells a.k.a neurons. So what happens when neurons enter the damaged brain region? They would either die or starve of oxygen. But before they die they would still transmit electrical signals to each other and send information albeit weakly. We theorized that in order for a stronger connection between neurons, it needs an electrical charge that synchronizes with them. Think of it as creating a bridge (electric charge) on a rift (brain damage) so that people (electric signals) would cross from one side (neurons) to the other. So we tested that by using my brainwave to synchronize with the electromagnetic wave to form an electric charge in sync with my neurons. And it worked. Brainwaves change frequency constantly, which means the flow of neuron's electrical signals will change as well so it was a good idea to use my brainwaves.

This is how it goes. when I turn on the electrode the first thing it does is absorb, or rather record my brainwaves. The brainwaves move in the wires and into the choker. The choker then emits an electromagnetic wave that is the same frequency as the given brainwave. The EM wave then travels through the wires and into the end, creating an electrical charge.

In short, we just science the shit out of this. **(4)**

Now that's out of the way, it's time for me to show off. Hehehe, just you wait fuckers, you're about to see the real Hikigaya Hachiman.

* * *

About an hour ago at a certain house of a cute orange-haired airhead.

I was done taking a bath, and now I'm looking at the drawer while I'm covered in a bathing towel. I'm having a crisis. An...uh extential crisis? Existential crisis! That's the word. Anyways, yeah the reason for this is because I'm having a hard time choosing between the two...

...

...

Pink does suit me better, but I want to look mature with the black one. Oh, what I'm talking about is which lingerie should I wear. Hey, girls have to look good, and have to look even better when they're in love.

I'm one of those girls. I, Yuigahama Yui, is lovestruck. The boy I fell in love with is not handsome, have a good personality, nor is he sociable. He is a cynical loner with dead-fish eyes who hates youth and society or whatever and wants to be a househusband. His name is Hikigaya Hachiman, one of my classmates of Sobu High, and a clubmate in the Service Club. Or as I like to call him, 'Hikki!'. Now you're wondering, 'why do you like this guy? He's like, the opposite of what a girl should have a crush on.' Shut it, you don't know anything about Hikki other than those things I mentioned. It all started when he saved my dog at the beginning of 2nd year and got injured for a week. I bought him some sweets after he was hospitalized and then I thought that it wasn't enough. On that entire week, I would occasionally look at the chair Hikki is supposed to sit, wondering when he'll attend school. When he finally first attended school at the end of the week, he's already alone. Everyone formed a cliche while he was left hospitalized. He didn't bother trying to make friends, or even try talking to them. He just sat quietly. I felt guilty because I thought it was my fault that it ended up that way, so I asked Hiratsuka-sensei to help me with something, and then she suggested me to go to a club called 'Service Club' and make a request there. And I did, but with one problem, Hikki is one of the members. I was shocked when I saw him there, in the clubroom, just sitting with a beautiful girl name Yukinoshita Yukino. Oh I call her 'Yukinon' by the way. Uhh where was I? Oh yeah, I asked them regardless to help me bake cookies, in which I would give them to Hikki but I didn't tell him that til later on. When they accepted my request and taught me baking, I learned two things; one is I'm TERRIBLE at home economics. No matter what I do, my cookies always looked like it came from a different world or something! Second is, that Hikki and Yukinon are honest. They're not afraid to show their true selves to me. And I admired that. I thought that if I joined the Service Club, I would be my true self without any conse...conse-..consecanvas? Consequences! Well, there were some consequences, like Yumiko getting mad at me for spending time with Yukinon. But, it worked out in the end! I'm still friends with Yumiko and I can still spend time with Yukinon and Hikki. All is..All is... Owl sell that intel? Whatever, you know what I mean.. I thought that everything would be fine but I was wrong.

Another thing I learned about Hikki is that he's self-sacrificing, and always belittle himself as some 'trash to society' or something. What Hikki did to Minami at the cultural festival spread all over school, earning him the title of The Most Hated Man of Sobu. I know why he did it, I didn't need for him or anyone else to tell me the reason. I know he's the most genuinely kind person I've ever met. And that's the reason why I fell in love with him. That's the reason why I have to do my best give him the happiness he deserves. And so...which is really the best color?!

Pink, black, pink, black, pink, black, pink, black, pink ,pinkblackpinlblackpinkblackpinkblackpinkblack.

Okay! I'll have to go with black! A girl has to look mature. I mean, it's not like Hikki will see it. Well, if he asks I'm more willing to show them- I MEAN a girl also needs to prepare! Be ready! READY PERFECTLY! **(5)**

I dressed up, eat some breakfast and ran to school. I woke up early just so I can meet Hikki outside and spend more time with him! Even though it'll be short, it's the little things that count. As I entered, I immediately go to the bike parking area so I could wait for him, but I saw that he's already there just about to park the bike. Hehehe, then I guess I'll go with a surprise attack! I sneaked behind and then...

"HIKKI! GOOD MORNING!" I said while poking his side. It was very effective! **(6)** he yelped and jumped a little. Hahaha that's kinda cute. As he was done parking the bike, he turned towards and now I'm the one yelped and jumped.

He looks different. The one thing I noticed the most is his eyes. They're red and they don't look like a dead fish. They're like calm, and normal. And he's standing straight which made me realize he's taller than me. I can only think of one thing about his new look.

...

he looks handsome as hell

"Don't do that again or else the next thing those fingers are for, it'll be a fucking organ donor." He said with a menacing voice. W-what the hell. Is Hikki having a bad mood or something? He's totes scary right now.

"U-uh, s-sorry, are you having a bad morning?" I asked with a little softer voice.

"It will be if you keep doing more annoying shit. And why are you so early?" he asked but now with an indifferent tone. He and I are now walking side by side towards the lockers.

"E-eh, ah well I want to talk to you in the morning, that's why." I said with lively energy coming back to me.

"We always talk in the morning at class you dumbass. What's the difference now?" He scratched his neck and stretched it. Why is he cursing? Hikki is blunt but he does have a thing or two of mannerism when talking though he doesn't show it most of the time, he wouldn't swear when talking to someone.

"The way your talking right now is creeping me out. You never swear to someone even if you were annoyed. Are you sure that you're okay?" I asked with a worried expression. Something definitely happened to him, and if he doesn't tell me, I'll ask either Yukinon or Komachi-chan about it.

"Hah? Oh, that's just who I really am. Get used to it." He said with a bored face. I'm not convinced the slightest. I'm not that dumb Hikki!

"If you aren't dumb then did you do your homework?" He asked with a smirk. Eh!? Can he read my mind!?

"No, you're just mumbling your thoughts out loud. Now did you do the homework or did you lost some brain cells and forgot about it?" He pestered.

"..."

"Airhead"

"That's so mean!" I lightly punched his arm. Mou! Why is he always like this. Well, even if he's swearing a lot now, it doesn't change much about Hikki.

We're now in the locker and I picked up my indoor shoes.

"Tch"

"What's wrong Hikki?" I turned around to look at him, then looked at his locker...

"This is terrible" I mumbled.

* * *

I looked inside my locker and stared it for a few seconds. There's a shit load of thumbtacks in my shoes. Well, I am the Most Hated Man in Sobu so no surprise here. The cultural festival incident spread like wildfire and now all of the students want me dead except for a few. And then after what I did at the athletics festival, I poured even more fuel in their asses by cheating. It has been two days after the festival so it's not like this whole thing would die down that quickly. I looked around to see who was the fucker that did this, then I saw three male students holding their laughter. I won't bother describing what they look like because they're nothing but shitty extras. Too fucking garbage to look at their faces. The guy in the middle is obviously the leader. Heh, I'm gonna teach you a lesson you fucktard.

I give them my most serious glare. I can almost imagine my right eye glowing red because I'm having the urge to kill these fucking goblins in front of me. **(7)**

They have different reactions. Pussy-ass in the left is now terrified, shaking his body a little, Fucker in the right is losing his smile and took a step back. And that bastard in the middle is still wearing a confident smirk. Acting the tough guy, huh? I'll show you. I removed all of the thumbtacks in my shoes and discreetly took one in my right hand.

"Those jerks. They didn't have to go this far." Yuigahama said with an angry expression. Huh, her face would actually scare a lot of guys for a girl with a cute face.

"Whatever, it doesn't bother me. Let karma do the work on those assholes." I said, pretending to not care a little.

"You should be a little. This may get out of hand y'know?" She said with a worried face.

"Meh." I shrugged.

We walked and I saw those three fuckers far away in the hallway with their backs turned. hehe, I'm your karma, assholes. I control the vectors on the hidden thumbtack in my right hand and launched like a speeding bullet. I didn't hit any of them, just the middle guy's belt in his pants. The thumbtack scraped the belt strong enough to cut in half, and then the guy's pants fell off.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he screamed. His other pals looked at him in shock and took a step away from him. I looked around and other students are either laughing or looking away in embarrassment. Well, can't help it if his underwear is a red polka-dot. Who the hell wears those at this time?

"KYAAAH!" Yuigahama also screamed.

"Shut up and let's go to class." I walked with a smirk, holding my laughter as best as I could. Yuigahama and I are now going to class though she's still blushing at that fiasco earlier, she has a small smile on her face.

"Why the hell are you smiling? Did you get turned on at that fucker's underwear?" I asked.

"NO! Gross! That's seriously gross! I'm not that perverted Hikki!" She shouted in embarrassment.

"...'that' perverted? Does that mean you're actually a pervert?" I smirked.

"No! Hikki, you idiot! Pervert! Gross!" how many times is she gonna say gross in one minute because I will shut her ass if she says that one more time.

"I guess I'm just kinda happy that he got what he deserves." she puffed her cheeks.

"You sound like a bully and it doesn't suit your airheadedness so quit it." I said indifferently.

"S-shut up!" She gave me a barrage of light punches until we reached our classroom. Yuigahama slid open the door and greet her clique.

"Yahallo! Yumiko! Hina!"

"Yahallo Yui!" The blondie greeted back. This girl has long blonde hair, olive-green eyes, and appears to wear light make-up. This bitch is Miura Yumiko, The Fire Queen of Sobu. Huh, she does have the resemblance of another blondie I know.

"Yahallo!" The other girl has bobbed hair and green eyes and is wearing a red half-framed glasses. This fucking BL slut is Ebina Hina, probably the number one fujoshi of the entire school.

"You're a lot earlier than-" Blondie bitch stopped and saw me behind Yuigahama. I sat on my chair and put my right elbow on the desk and rest my face on my right fist.

"Were you and Hikio together this morning?"

"Uhuh! And he looks different. Like, his eye color turned red and not creepy!" I can hear you fucking airhead. After class, the next thing that's coming out of your mouth will be your fucking insides.

"Red eyes? Is he like, a vampire? Oh! I can imagine Hikkitani biting Hayama's neck!" The Fujoshi bursts a nosebleed. the other two are helping her to get up and cover her nose. I made a scowl towards her but none of them noticed. Don't call me a vampire or else I'll make sure all of your blood is out of your fucking nose.

"Heeehh what's this about Hikitani-kun? Did he do something again?" The guys of the clique joined in. The jackass who said that has dyed-brown long hair with a black hairband. This is Tobe Kakeru, the biggest loudmouth of the clique.

"You girls said something about vampire? Well, he might look like one if he puts into it." said a fucking extra while the other extra nodded. What the fuck are their names again?. The other's laughed at that.

"I can imagine that. So what are you girls really talking about? It sounds like Hikitani-kun did something bizarre." Golden boy said with a warm smile. Tch, I can tell that's fake as shit. Another thing I can respect my 'Loner' persona is that he can read between the lines. He can look through those fuckers' masks figuring out their true intentions. I can do that too, but not to a certain degree. I can only read a person that if he's lying, or shaking his boots. On the other hand, my 'Loner' self can see almost everything in people; true intent, actual feelings, actions towards other people, although sometimes his observations are slightly twisted with his beliefs but still impressive nonetheless. So with my experience in the dark side add with my 'Loner' self's ability to see the truth behind masks, I can read someone's mind so good, fifth-rate would have a run for her money.

Anyways, this golden boy is Hayama Hayato, the most popular student in the entire school. Good looks, good grades, good attitude, he's literally someone every person would fuck with. Heh, if only they'd knew that it's all a mask. Despite treasuring his clique, I can tell that the majority of his reasons are not exactly pleasant like he's close with blondie bitch just so other bitches will stay away from him. Using a bitch as a repellant to bitches, the irony on that. His three 'pals' are just to show his 'good bro' image, and the other two girls only add to his 'good attitude'. He is genuinely kind but his naivety on social relations and pride will be his own damn grave. And I will gladly be the one to bury him.

* * *

I heard the girls are talking about Hikitani-kun so I asked them what's it about.

"Well firstly, he was with Yui this morning. What a creep. Seriously how did you put up with him" Yumiko said with a disgusted expression. She hates him that much but she'll come around and see who he really is.

"Eh? Well, I was the one who went to school early just to see him. Plus, I already told you Hikki is not that bad." Yui said feeling uncomfortable at the insults. I respect her determination to clear his name but it's not gonna work that way, Yui. Not that easily, I suppose.

"Are you really sure? Cuz it's hard to picture him being good, y'know?" Tobe said with a little smirk. He's a lot kinder than you think, Tobe.

"Chill out. Yui is right, he's not that bad. Just get a little used to him and you'll see his good side." I said with a smile.

"Whatever you say, Hayato. Anyways Hikio looks different now. Look" We all looked at Hikitani-kun and she's right. He's resting on his right fist with his right elbow on his desk. He would usually rest his head on his arms just so he could observe us. He would always analyze our conversation with his dead-fish eyes, but now he wears an indifferent expression. He's not observing us like he usually does. It's like he doesn't care about anything. And his eyes..It looked normal but have a red eye color. Did something happen to him?

"Woah you're right. Look at those eyes. I've never seen red eye color in real life." said Yamato with an analyzing expression.

"Did he like, go to a doctor and have an eye surgery or something?" Ooka asked looking a little amazed.

"I don't know. I actually didn't ask him this morning. Do you think his eye color changed naturally? I read things on the internet about getting genes from your parents or whatever." Yui said looking at him in awe while blushing. Huh, I guess she thought he's handsome with that new look.

"Seriously? That is actually cool that he as different eyes now." Hina puts her hand on her chin with a nosebleed. I bet she's thinking some BL fantasies again.

"Well, even if that's cool, this is still Hikitani-kun we're talking about. He now really looks like a creepy vampire." The moment Tobe said that, Hikigaya-kun looked at us with a terrifying scowl. It's like he's going to kill us if we talk about him any further. I actually feel scared by his face, and the others are no different. the other two guys stepped back with a scared look. Yui looked away, Yumiko is trying her best to glare back but to no avail. Hina just stood there shocked.

"Oi." Hikigaya-kun called out to us.

"One more mention about me looking like a vampire and I'll fucking bury you alive in a coffin." He said with a menacing voice. We all jumped slightly and looked away. I need to calm things down.

"C-come on guys, let's not bother him any longer. We don't want him to get in a bad mood." I put on my best smile as best as I could. I'm still a little shook at his anger. I almost thought that his words weren't empty threats.

"Uh right! So have you guys like, heard the rumors?" Tobe changed the subject quickly and his fear is decreasing slowly.

"Oh uh what rumors?" Ooka pushed the conversation further to forget about what happened, but he still looked a little terrified. The atmosphere is slowly turning back to normal but I don't we will forget about what happened.

"What was that about."

"I don't know. Did you see his face? He's like a murderer."

"Scaaaryy. I'm surprised he's still attending school after what he did at the cultural festival."

"Pfft. I wouldn't be surprised that he's in the most wanted."

"Hayama and the others were just kidding around and he took it seriously? It's like he's a kid or something haha."

The entire class is whispering about Hikigaya-kun. I was about to say something to the clique so that the entire class could hear me but suddenly...

"Oi." Hikigaya-kun spoke loud enough for the class to hear.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll do that for you," He said with that same terrifying look and tone. And then everyone did follow his order. How did he do that? He doesn't give much presence, nor was he sociable and right now he is infamous. Even if he spoke out loud before, he wouldn't get much impact as much as this. Just what happened to you Hikigaya-kun?

* * *

I'm now walking towards my first class with papers in my hand. Class 2-F isn't far, so I'm not in a hurry. That transfer student is late, and I hope she gets here while it's still my class time. I made it to the classroom and I noticed something odd. It's quiet...too quiet. I slid the door open and entered. What's with this atmosphere? What happened to Hayama's clique and their usual noisy conversations? It's dead silent here! My eyes fell on Hikigaya and then I saw a different look. His eyes are red and not a dead-fish anymore. He looks like he's bored to death with that calm expression of his. I was entranced. He actually looks kinda handsome-NO! Calm down. Just wait until his graduation Shizuka. But still what's the reason for that change? I'll ask him later.

"Hikigaya. Come to my office later." I ordered.

"Tch, fine." Did he just clicked his tongue and scowled at me? I'll give him a beating later.

"Anyways, A new student will be transferring here in this class but she's not here yet so-"

***KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Ah, looks like that's her. Come in." I said to the transfer student outside and she entered. Everyone in the class gasped at her. I did too when I was first told about this beauty. She has short, silvery hair with weird-looking accessories on each side of her head. Are they hairpins? Well, they oddly increase her beauty factor. She's also wearing Sobu High uniform with black stockings.

"WHAT!?" Someone screamed in surprise. I look who it is and it's Hikigaya with a shocked expression while standing up.

"Ahahaha, nice to see you again _Hachiman_." Said the transfer student with a little...seductive voice? Okay, who is she and what is her relationship with him?

"You-?! How-?! What the-?!" Hikigaya is stuttering and the entire class is filled with whispering.

"They know each other?"

"A girl like her with a guy like him? No way!"

"Did he do something to her?"

I'm getting annoyed at this. Looks like they found a new source of entertainment. Nasty rumors are really going to spread after this and I can't stop that. I was about to calm every down until he spoke.

"Didn't I already tell you fucktards to shut up? Or do I have to rip out all of your vocal cords?" He sends a menacing glare to everyone and they're now quiet. What? what with the attitude? He really looks like a murderer.

"A-alright then. Hikigaya thanks for silencing the class but please mind your language." I said stuttering a little.

"Tch, Just get on with it." he asked with an annoyed expression.

"Okay, introduce yourself

"I am Bayloupe Newlight. Nice to meet all of you." Newlight bowed and has a warm smile.

"U-um, where are you from?" A female classmate asked.

"I'm from London. I came to Japan to explore with my family." She answered.

"How old are you?!" Tobe asked a little louder than normal. Is it love at first sight? Though Yuigahama said he has a crush on Ebina. I'm guessing he's just lightening the mood a little after Hikigaya's commotion.

"I'm 18 years old, but I'm about to turn 19 this year."

"Eh? Then your one year older than us? Why are you still in second year?" Yuigahama asked.

"I quit school a year ago due to personal circumstances but now it's been resolved, I decided to study again so I can catch up. I hope my age won't interfere with us getting along." Newlight answered with a finger on her chin. The once-terrified class now turned excited towards the new transfer student. I think this is enough Q and A so I stopped them.

"Pipe down, you can all ask questions later after-" I was suddenly interrupted by Yuigahama

"What's your relationship with Hikki!?" She asked a little louder than usual. I can see the jealousy in her eyes. ***SIGH*** Youth and romance. They're too excited sometimes when there's a hot topic or something catches their eyes with interest. It's best for you kids to calm down and act mature y'know? Besides, I'll be the one who gets to be with-

"Well, Hachiman and I are very _close_ friends." She said while looking at him with a smile. The class didn't notice but there is a strange tone when she said that. I saw Yuigahama in distraught. I guess she picked that up too. She really can be smart when the situation calls for it. How far will love go, I wonder... And as for Hikigaya, he's a blushing mess and looked away. There is REALLY something fishy going on between these two, and it's not his dead-fish eyes because it's now a lady killer's eyes. Alright, these kids have their fun long enough. It's been 15 minutes already and I haven't started the lecture!

"PIPE DOWN! It's time to start class! Ask her some questions later. Well, since you're close with Hikigaya you get to sit next to him." I said with my serious sensei voice.

"Okay, thank you very much sensei."

"It's Hiratsuka-sensei, nice to meet ya." She walked towards her seat and now it's time for class. I was about to write on blackboard until I heard her say something that will get stuck in our heads for a long time.

"I'll punish you later for making me wait this long. Ha-chi-man."

* * *

Just what the hell is going on today? First, Hikio has red-eyes. Second, he's more menacing than my own glare. Like, back then, when I was arguing with Yui about hanging out with that Yukinoshita, he was about to butt in until I told him off with my glare. Now he's even scarier than any horror movies I've watched! And lastly, what's up with this transfer student? She looks like a model! When she came inside the classroom, I thought my eyes would pop out cuz that's how surprised I was at how beautiful she looks, and then I looked towards Hayato and he's also staring in awe. I thought that if she tries to make a move on him, I have to take care of her myself. But I got rid of all that after she said her relationship with Hikio. Even though they're just friends, I can see that they're a lot closer than just 'close friends'. I felt relaxed until I feel anxious towards Yui. I'm not that dumb to not see that she has a crush on Hikio. It's like every time she talks about him, she's totes livelier than usual. That's literally an obvious sign since I became more livelier when I talk about Hayato because I'm in love with him. First period is done and now we're waiting for the next teacher.

"Where are you going?" I heard Newlight-san talking to Hikio.

"Restroom." he answered deadpanned.

"You better not leave me waiting again, or I'll have to make your punishment more severe." She said with a seductive tone. I kinda blushed a little and so does most of the classmates.

"Pfft whatever. I won't be long so try to behave." he said with an indifferent expression.

"Like you're one to talk. And I'm not a kid, y'know."

"Can't be too sure. Those brats might've messed your head when I was gone." I saw him smirk.

"Ahaha just go to the restroom already, idiot." She said while giggling. And thus, he left. A few seconds after he's gone the everyone stood up and went to Newlight and attack her with a barrage of questions.

"Newlight-san! How did you meet that guy?"

"Are you two really just friends?"

"Did he do something to you?"

"What London like?"

"Can you speak English?"

"Are you seeing with him? Or someone else?"

"If not, then wanna hang out with me?"

Jeez, chill out you everyone. I'm surprised at how calm she looked while she's being questioned by a lot of curious cats. Some of the questions are normal like 'What are your hobbies? What's your favorite food?' and somewhere along the lines, but most of them are repeating questions like 'Do you like him? Is there something between you too?' like they got hit by Requiem but it's not a gold experience when you're the victim in this fiasco. **(8)**

"Well I can answer the first question. We met each other last year in London. It's not exactly a pleasant first encounter. I took something from a place he was working on and he got mad at me. Then we argue for a while til we became friends." She explained so coolly like a professional. Hikio was in London? I didn't know that until now.

"Hikki was in London?" Yui asked behind me.

"Yes, he was with his friends to take a vacation because one of them won in a challenge and got tickets to go there. He got a job but I forgot what it was." she said while holding her chin and looking up.

"What was he like there?" This time, it was Sagami who asked. Huh, did he took an interest in Hikio or does she want to find something for revenge?

"I'm pretty sure he's like right now; rude, quiet most of the time, and gets angry if you did something to him." Newlight-san answered. I finally spoke.

"He wasn't like that in the first week here at school. He's just quiet, slouching his back, and has those creepy eyes like he was stalking you or something."

"Ahahaha, I can imagine that. The first time we had a conversation, he didn't talk much and sometimes responded with little answers until he opened up to me." She said with a charming smile.

"heeehh, but this time he was like totes scary! He's like he's out for blood!" Tobe said while grabbing his own neck and funnily choked himself.

"Jeez that's not nice Tobe. You might get your own blood loss if you keep doing that." Hayato said with a handsome smile. Haaaaahh, he's so dreamy. What a nice guy.

"You saw him back there. He might be dangerous." one of the male classmates said.

"Yeah, best to stay away from him, or he'll drink your blood." Everyone laughed at that including me, but Yui is feeling uncomfortable and Newlight-san's expression is unreadable.

"Quiet." We were suddenly silenced by her.

"You don't know a single thing about him and I can't let you insult him like he is your punching bag. Stop that." She has a calm, but angry expression. All of us were left stunned while Yui was having a look of admiration to her. Silence continued until the door slid open.

"I'm back and now I'm- Is something happening here?" Hikio came in and looked confused, and then formed an angry scowl like we just did something to her. He was about to talk until the math teacher came in the other door.

"Sit down everyone and put out your books. We will go back to our previous lesson and then go to the next."

And so we all sat in our respective chairs. I looked at those two and they were talking to each other but I can't hear them. I saw Hikio's face still wore an angry expression but it was slowly fading. I guess Newlight-san is reassuring him. This has been a strange day with a lot of things coming at us faster than Caped Baldy's normal consecutive punches. **(9)**

The math teacher looked annoyed for some reason and I traced back and saw Hikio resting his elbow on the desk while holding his chin. He didn't put out his notes or anything and looked like he was about to sleep. The teacher angrily called him and told him to answer a math problem in the blackboard. He stood up and answered it way too quickly. He just took a glimpse at the math problem and just answered right away!

"T-that's correct. You may sit, Hikigaya-kun."

The rest of us are staring at Hikio, amazed by that. Is he secretly an evil genius who is going to steal the moon? **(10)**

It was now lunchtime, and the clique are getting together to eat. I heard those two talking again but this time, I can hear what they're saying. I noticed some of my classmates are also listening to their conversation.

"Where are you going for lunch?" Newlight asked.

"Cafeteria to buy lunch then to my favorite spot." Hikio said standing up.

"You're going to buy some Yakisoba bread and a can of coffee." she said giggling a little.

"You know me well. If you want to come with me, suit yourself."

"Of course I know you well, that's why I made a bento for the two of us." She puts out a Lunch Jar. I can tell that it holds three dishes in each container.

"Isobeage, fried cod, and dried tuna?"

"With a bacon and onion miso soup. Along with your favorite Nori Flavor Bomb. **(11)**"

"Heh, I guess you really know me well. ." He said while going outside.

"What do I get in return?" Newlight followed him but I can still hear them.

"Free drinks."

"That's it?"

"***Sigh*** then I'll cook you a bento tomorrow and we can share it."

"Oh? So you can cook now? Well, I look forward to it."

"Of course you are. And you'll like them because I cook that good." and with that, they're out of earshot. Seriously, they're like a couple! Almost everyone just stare at them with either jealousy or just downright flabbergasted. I wish Hayato and I are like that...

"Hikki..." I looked at Yuigahama and she looks upset and jealous of their act earlier.

"Come on! Let's eat! We don't have all day for lunch y'know?" I said to her, trying to cheer her up.

"If you keep looking like that Yui, you won't look cute anymore and I want your Yui energy back."

"Okay...Alright! Let's eat these foods up!" She went back to her cheery self.

"It sounds like you're going to some fight or something." Hayato said and we all went back to the usual eating and talking routine. My mind is still wandering on Hikio. A lot of things changed about him. I guess Newlight was right. We don't know anything about him.

* * *

"Mhm, taste's good." I said while swallowing a portion. We are now at my favorite spot, well my Loner self's favorite spot but I actually like this. It's quiet and no one will come unless it's my friends. Bayloupe sat beside me and also eating her made bento. I was surprised that she came here. I just got my memories back so this is all too sudden, but overall, I'm glad that she came here to see me. I was conflicted earlier morning about my feelings between the two girls I have feelings for, but at this rate, I might choose Bayloupe.

"Of course. I cooked it, after all." Bayloupe said while drinking a can of black coffee. My drink is the usual Maxx Coffee. Still tasted good but I'm gonna go with black coffee tomorrow.

"Is that why you're late?" I asked

"That's not the only reason. So you like your coffee sweet now?" she asked.

"Not bad, but still prefer black coffee. I drink this because when life is too bitter, it's best to have something sweet." I explained.

"Oh? You sound like an old man when you said that." she giggled.

"Shut up. Anyways, since when did you get here?" I asked.

"Last night. A certain source told me that you're with your family and studying here at this high school." she explained. A certain source? Last night?

"You got here last night? Why?"

"Well, I got my source yesterday evening, so we quickly packed our things and now we're here." She explained with a finger on her chin. She got the source yesterday evening?

_"Hahahaha. Anyways, I gotta go now. Need to make a phone call."_

It must've been Heaven Canceller. That would explain why she was late. Did he call the others too? and wait, we?

"We? Are the two brats with you?" I asked

"Yup, Last Order is at home while Worst is taking care of her there."

"Worst? The house is gonna be a wreck when you go home." I said with a deadpanned tone.

"Well, she does act like a big sister. She just doesn't show it most of the time." She said with a weary expression. She must've grown agitated, taking care of two brats with one being a mischief-making shithead when I was gone. I felt guilty and apologized.

"Sorry...I guess things were hard for you while I was away." I said while looking down.

"Huh. That's way out of character for you to do that." she said while mockingly looked surprised.

"I'm serious. I left for how many shit months without giving you a call, and you were waiting."

"Hmmm...I'll forgive you if you will accept your punishment later." she smugged.

"I'll accept anything." I said while bowing to her.

"Okay seriously, stop. This is way out of character for you to just bow like that." She said a little bothered by my unexpected display.

"Well...if it's you then I have no problem being out of character." I blushed a little and looked at Bayloupe. She is also blushing and we stared for a few seconds...then before I knew it I was slowly getting closer towards her face. She also leaned forward, then our lips are getting closer to each other. Inches turned to centimeters, and then centimeters turned to zero. Our lips connect. This is a pleasant feeling. The warmth in her lips is just mesmerizing. We took a few seconds and we separated. I stare at her and she stares back. she looks at me in awe while being a blushy mess. I suddenly kissed her again and this time, more passionately. She gasped in surprise but she quickly returned the favor. I put my hand behind her head while my other behind her back, and then she put my arms around my neck and rubbing her body all over tongues are dancing with each other. We quickly separate to get our breath, only for us to kiss for God knows how many times. We finished and now we're grasping for air. Breathing hard and still staring at each other.

"That was..." I said but can't think of any words.

"Amazing." She finished my sentence. Then suddenly the school bell rang and we finished her bento quickly and go to class. Our faces are still red from what we did earlier. This is gonna distract me from class but I don't care. That was the best feeling I've ever had.

**References:**

**1\. Toy Story**

**2\. Fullmetal Alchemist**

**3\. The Witcher Netflix series**

**4\. The Martian**

**5\. Cautious Hero**

**6\. Pokemon**

**7\. Goblin Slayer**

**8\. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure**

**9\. One Punch Man**

**10\. Despicable Me**

**11\. Food Wars**

Phew! Next chapter, you will get to see the Service Club and a supernatural fight so look forward to it! Thank you for reading this chapter. Your reviews will be appreciated. Please tell me your opinion in this chapter. It will help me make this story better.


	4. Chapter 4: Supernatural Problems

Hey Guys! I need your help! My doc. manager is going weird. When I tried to upload a file here and press submit, it went to a page that says 'An error has occurred while processing your request'. When I tried copy n' paste it worked but I'm still worried. Please inform me about this problem.

Here are my responses to the recent reviews:

_The Loud Person: Thank you. Sometimes I can't stand them._

_The GuyYouMet: Thank you very much. I'll think about your suggestions._

_Anonymous and Azil: I'm sorry that you're disappointed. Yes, I've read and watched everything about Accelerator and I'm aware that is not how he acts but this a slow development, please be patient. Please keep in mind that despite being Accelerator, he is also Hikigaya Hachiman so they might be a chance of OOC. I apologize for my mistakes._

_Ramos: Thank you for the compliment. Ye, I agree that his personality needs to be slow and steady for the time being and I'm continuing to write that way._

_Lol: Thanks for enjoying the story. You see my general concept here is; Oregairu characters react to Accelerator and Toaru characters react to Hikigaya Hachiman. I don't know if I can follow this concept or not but let me know your thoughts on this. I'll also keep your suggestions in mind._

_RICK: Thank you for reading. I'll keep those suggestions in mind._

_Memer: It depends really, sometimes I might focus more on the story than the jokes. I'll keep your suggestions in mind and thank you for reading._

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Toaru series and Oregairu. Some of the elements such as events, characters, and personalities are inspired by Darkbetrayer's popular fanfic **A Certain Infinite Possibility.**

_Rated M for strong language_

* * *

Chapter 4: Supernatural Problems of a Certain Changed Esper.

Classes have ended and it's time to go to the Service Club. I'm packing my things and Bayloupe did the same. Throughout the entire classes, I spaced out a lot because what happened at lunchtime was still stuck in my mind, and it's not just her delicious bento. That make-out session we did back then was just too much, even for me. I've never thought that I would get my first kiss nor getting a girlfriend as pretty as her. Huh, so Bayloupe and I are dating now. I don't know what comes next, although I can guess a few possibilities of what will happen if word gets out about this.

"Hikki, are you going to the club?" Yuigahama walked towards me and asked with desperation in her eyes. She must've been down lately because of Bayloupe. I would feel the same if my crush has a very close male friend that she never mentioned at all. Yes, I know Yuigahama is in love with me, but back then I thought she was just being friendly out of pure guilt at that car accident. However, I realized that she's just genuinely kind to me. She wants to be close to me because she felt warm when we were hanging out together. She had a crush on me, but now I can tell that this is love when I read her face. Sorry Yuigahama, but I don't share the same feelings for you. Even before my memories came back, I was already in love with someone else. I'm not gonna say that bluntly, nor say that sooner. I really value our friendship because of the things we did as clubmates. Normally, I wouldn't give a single shit about her feelings and I would just straight-up reject her but I can't. My 'Loner persona' and 'Accelerator persona' are intertwining. Mixing together. Just because my memories as Accelerator came back, doesn't mean I forgot my memories here as the King of Loners. My experiences here are deep in my core, so much so that I treasure every moment of them, even the bad ones. Yuigahama needs time. This day must've been a fucking rollercoaster for her so I have to wait until she's strong enough to take this revelation.

"Yeah, yeah I'll go, but you can go on ahead. I need to talk to Bayloupe for a few minutes and then there's Hiratsuka-sensei." I told her.

"First name basis..." she mumbled then she looked at Bayloupe and gives her a big smile.

"My name is Yuigahama Yui! You can call me Yui-chan so can I call you Bayloupe?" Bayloupe has a calm expression then formed a small smile.

"Sure. Nice to meet you, Yui."

"Okay! See ya at the club Hachi!" She walked back towards her friends. You're calling me on my first name now? She's definitely jealous. And also, Hachi? I can already tolerate being called 'Hikki' and 'Hikitani' and now I'm supposed to get used to another shitty nickname? Whatever, I'm just gonna hope that she wouldn't go too far, or else I will reject her as bluntly as I can fucking get.

"Alright. Let's go somewhere more privately. I don't want our talk to get drilled into their fucking ears." I said while looking a little menacingly at my classmates. All of them looked away.

"Lead the way." she answered. We're now walking through the hallway to find our quiet location, and other students are staring at us with shock and...awe? What the hell? I understand looking at her like that, but at me too?

"Is she a transfer student? She's so pretty."

" Is she a foreigner? What's with that horns thing on her head?"

" Who's the guy beside her?"

"That's the guy who berated a girl at the cultural festival."

"He looks kinda hot.."

"Hey! Don't forget what he did. He's still a scum."

Oh, at least there are some people who hate me. I guess people who don't judge a book by its ass still exist. I didn't bother telling them to fuck off. It's fine that they recognize me and it'll be even better if they know not to mess with me. I smirked at some of both hateful and satisfying comments from them and I also noticed Bayloupe has a smug on her face. We walk for a few minutes until we reached a certain vending machine. There are always little to no people here, especially if it's after class. Plus, there are drinks so there's that. A perfect place for a private conversation. I turned around towards Bayloupe and try to say something but I got interrupted by her suddenly giving me a quick kiss.

"So, where do we start?" She asked while wearing a seductive smile.

"Fill me in on everything about what happened while I was away." I asked coolly.

"Wow, no reaction to the kiss?" She asked with a teasing tone.

"Heh, try something else to get me because I'm not a pussy like that fucking hero. I'm tougher than you think." I smirked confidently.

"Hoohhh, well I hope you look forward to my future plans." she said.

"Uhuh, anyways back to my question."

"Okay. After you left, Othinus found out that there are some Fallen remnants scattering around Academy City, so everyone's schedule is filled with pest control for 2 months until it's all cleaned. During that time, we discovered that there were a few hideouts from underground or a simple cafe store. We were surprised that we didn't notice them and then Kamijou-san speculated that there was some kind of illusion spell to hide them but vanished after Adam's and Eve's defeat. Based on the appearance, he figured out that they built each hideout at a chronological order of the incidents they did in the past. After that, he suggested to our allies from Roman Catholic Church, England, and some magicians in Australia to keep an eye out for other Fallen rats because those were the places that were attacked by them, and what do you know, he was right. All of them got rid of the hideouts along with the members so after all of that, it's a little peaceful. Especially since you weren't calling us." She explained in a serious tone though that last line has some rage in it.

"I told you I'm sorry, didn't I? Huh not bad, hero. Smart move for a fucking blockhead." I said indifferently.

"I know. He's cunning when it comes to that stuff but he's too dense towards girls." she nodded.

"Alright, now what about Yomikawa and Yoshikawa?"

"Yoshikawa-san got a job as a teacher at your school while Yomikawa is busy with Anti-Skill. They both know that you're here and we came to meet you again." she explained. I guess this is a good time to talk about our relationship.

"Now all of that is out of the way. Let's talk about our relationship-" I was about to explain until she interrupted.

"You want this to keep it a secret, right?"

"Yeah." I said not surprised that she guessed that.

"I agree with that. I like to see how people usually act around or towards you. If we told them that we're dating they'll act differently. Plus..." She paused.

"Plus?" I asked, getting a little impatient.

"It'll be a thrilling experience. Me and you, hiding from people while we make out." She wears a seductive smile.

"No make-out sessions in school." I said deadpanned.

"Fine by me. You know you've changed a lot since you left." she said while analyzing my person.

"Really? Like what?" I asked.

"Like you're not as skinny as you used to be. Your body is...well, let's say average and not underweight." she said.

"I bike a lot so it must've been that." I explained.

"And the black hair?"

"I don't know. Probably one of the effects of that magic cabal's attack." I speculated.

"Hmmm...Well, it oddly suits you. I honestly think that it's better than you usual white hair." she said with a teasing tone.

"Thanks. Any other changes you want to point out?" I asked before we end the conversation and go our separate ways.

"Nope. Not yet. Do you mind if observe every single inch of you in class?" she asked seductively.

"I don't mind as long as you're not looking at any other guys." I said with a smirk.

"Deal. So you're off to Hiratsuka-sensei's office then to your club?" she asked.

"Yeah, so we part ways here. Oh, and Floor List is patrolling in the city, searching for the last remaining Fallen so you can go help her or whatever."

" Floor List? Ahahahaha, even now you still can't get her name right? It's Floris. F-L-O-R-I-S."

"I don't care. I'm not gonna bother to try remembering. See ya" I said as I walk on the direction to Hiratsuka-sensei's office.

"What? No goodbye kiss or even an 'I love you'?" she said.

"Yeah, yeah I love you too." I wave at her while still walking.

"ahaha jackass..." she said between laughter. One problem down, three more to go. However, I stopped myself and turned my back to Bayloupe and said something that might take a step in our relationship way too quickly.

"...I do know a secret spot or two." I said with a little embarrassed tone. she turned around with a surprised face and blushing cheeks until she forms a teasing smile.

"Eh? So you actually want a thrilling experience?" she teased.

"Shut up. Just don't try to be a pain in the ass." I said indifferently.

* * *

"So? Did something happened to you during the weekend?" Right now I'm sitting face to face with Hiratsuka-sensei in her office. I gotta make this quick so I can go to the club, leave early, and on to the bodyguard duty. That magic cabal might attack her any moment by now. However, I'm wondering why do they take so long to capture her after they've already dealt with me. Are they preparing for something or are they waiting for the right time to take action? I know what they want with her but I'm confused as to why they don't want to ally with The Fallen remnants. The objective should intertwine their goals but-

"HIKIGAYA! Are you listening to me!?" My thoughts are interrupted by this fucking Christmas cake.

*BAM*

"Gaghg!" Sensei tried to punch me in the gut and I reacted in time to block it with my arms but it's still painful as hell.

"Hoohhh? You blocked that well. My woman intuition sensed you insulting me." Hiratsuka-sensei said while her fist is still raised. I wobble my arms until the pain is gone.

"Tch, I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Can I leave now?" I asked bluntly.

"No. Not until I get answers from you. Keep in mind that punch earlier wasn't one of my Serious Series **(1)**. What happened during the weekend?" she asked while analyzing my face seriously.

"None of your damn business." I said while closing my eyes.

"It is my business because you're my student. You're not going anywhere until you tell me." she said. I appreciate Hiratsuka-sensei's efforts to help students as a guidance counselor but I can't tell her that I'm the strongest esper in Academy City and a certain bitch who is a total pain in the ass needs help from a magic organization. She would either activate her shounen fanatic mode, freak out and her brains blown into shit, or she would bother me even more. Even worse, all three.

"Fine by me. I can just sit here and wait til school ends." I said with a bored expression, shifting my sitting position by resting my head on an armrest with my hands and resting my legs on the other, then closing my eyes to fall asleep. I seriously don't give a damn as long as I'm done here and out doing bodyguard.

"Those two girls might get mad at you for not attending club hours." She said with an angry tone while my eyes are still closed, not bothering to look at her.

"I'll just say that you kidnapped me here because you were in heat and desperate to find a man to relieve you or some shit." I said it sarcastically and I heard a spit.

"E-eh? I'm not in heat! And shut your mouth about me finding a man. I'm trying hard, y'know!?" She basically shouted and a teacher came in angrily.

"Shhhhhh!"

"A-ah I'm very sorry." She bowed repeatedly until the teacher left. The room is now quiet and I heard a clicking sound. I'm guessing she's going to smoke a cigarette and I'm gonna die of second-hand smoking. I opened an eye and look at sensei struggling to turn on the lighter. Just as the lighter flicked on, I quickly grabbed the cigarette and lighter, and smashed the cigarette on the tray. Her face is now surprised and angry at my action.

"What was that for!?"

"If I'm gonna stay here til school ends, I don't want any air pollution here. Unless you let me go..." I said while sitting on the chair in the same resting position and then closed my eyes. This damn teacher should follow Yomikawa's example. She drinks a lot but at least she doesn't smoke.

"Also, you need to stop smoking."

"*SIGH* You're not gonna tell me anything, are you?" she asked in a weary tone.

"..." I stayed quiet. I don't wanna waste my energy on pointless talking, especially if it's something I can't talk about. I'll just sleep until it's over. I do need some energy when bodyguarding.

"Can you at least tell me about those eyes?" she asked curiously.

"...Yesterday morning I woke up and I was surprised that my eyes turned red. Apparently, it's a genetics thing because I got this from my mother." I explained without care.

"Huh. And that's how your eyes aren't a dead fish anymore." she said now calm and back to normal.

"I have dead-fish eyes because I was observing my surroundings. Just looking at the world in a twisted yet logical view. If being a dead fish is what it takes to be enlightened on the reality of youth then I'll gladly accept them as a part of me." I said with my Loner self taking over. Huh, I guess this is what they meant by 'old habits die hard'.

"And there goes your usual loner attitude. Fine, you may go now but that doesn't mean we're done with this topic, Hikigaya." She said with a disappointed tone.

"Finally." I picked my bag up and walked towards the door until she interrupts.

"Can you tell me about you and Newlight?" she asked with a little...jealousy tone.

"She already told you we're close friends."

"Don't lie to me. I can tell that there's something more than being 'close friends'." she said

"And I already told you it's none of your damn business." And then I left it at that without bothering to wait for her response. Two problems down, two to go.

I'm now nearing the Service Club and I hear two voices inside the room.

"And then Bayloupe said she met Hikki in London. IN! LONDON! That's like, the city of love! Can you believe that, Yukinon?!" I hear Yuigahama's voice shouting. How much did Bayloupe tell them about us? I eavesdrop on their conversation before I go in.

"No, I don't. And London is not the city of love, Paris is." I hear Yukinoshita correcting her.

"Eh? Well, you get what I mean! And then she said he was with his friends."

"Friends? Can you specify what the word 'friends' she was conveying, Yuigahama-san?" Yukinoshita asked with a slightly surprised tone.

"Friends friends! Like, real friends! And she said he had a job there! Hikki was working in London!" She said with an exaggerated tone. Job? She must be referring to me working with the hero and his magic friends to stop that red fucktard princess and her coup d'etat. Back then, I was new to the whole magic shit and I got my ass beaten by that guy named Aqua. I couldn't manipulate the vectors of his attacks. it's like they're all juggling around and not moving in one direction. Sometimes the attack exploded, went to a random direction, or possibly kept moving in the same direction. I couldn't develop a formula to redirect magic and that was my downfall. I was lucky that I held him off with Kanzaki due to my out-of-control 'Awakening'. And then there was red fucktard princess with her so-called 'dimension-cutting'. All of that were just scientifically impossible. I already acknowledged the existence of magic back when Sloth appeared at the tournament but it's still hard to believe that something like that can happen.

"But the most amazing thing about her is when my classmates were starting to insult Hikki, she defended him by telling us off. She really is close to him..."

"Hmmm... Perhaps there are some things we don't actually know about Hikigaya-kun. Is the reason for his cynical attitude connected to his 'friends' and London?" Yukinoshita speculated.

"I don't think so. I wanted to ask her more until the math teacher came..." Yuigahama sounded down when she said that. So it's that far huh. Well, Eavesdropping is over. I slid open the door and I see the look of surprise on their faces.

"Yo."

"H-Hikki? Yahallo." Yuigahama stuttered.

"We were just talking about you, Hikigaya-kun. There is a new transfer student in your class and I heard that she's very close to you." Yukinoshita said with a cool expression as always.

"Yeah, close friends. Nothing more." I said as I sat on my usual chair, picked up my novel and read it. I noticed the two aren't convinced and then Yuigahama stood up and shouted.

"See, Yukinon!" She rushed towards me and took hold of the sides of my head with her hands, forcing me to turn towards Yukinoshita with a surprised look on my face.

"RED! EYES!" she pointed out overdramatically.

"I can see that, Yuigahama-san. You don't need to do that." she said while staring at me.

"Let go, you fucking airhead." I said with a calm face but with a little annoyed tone.

"Oh, sorry Hikki. I didn't ask but what happened to your eyes?" Yuigahama asked while sitting back down.

"I got it from my mom." I said while not bothering to discuss this any further.

"So it's from genetic inheritance. There are cases where eye color changed naturally with different reasons." Yukinoshita said while probably holding her chin. I'm reading my novel so I won't bother looking at their faces.

"Really? Do you think my eye color will change too?" The orange airhead asked excitedly.

"Who knows. Maybe you will have to wait at a certain age for that to happen or maybe you can get infected by a human-sized germ though I highly recommend you do not pick the latter." Yukinoshita said and I can tell she has a smug on her face.

"How rich, coming from an Ice Queen who infected my ears with her fucking wisecracks." I retorted while reading.

"Ara, I didn't know germs have ears, and to think your ears are weak enough to be damaged by my banter is definitely expected. Your mouth must've also been made of germs since you are cursing." she talked back.

"What? Are you scared that my mouth might damage your fucking ego or something? Because I can do that for you."

"On the contrary-" And now we're back to the usual bantering while Yuigahama tried to stop us sometimes in vain or just play with her cellphone. Yukinoshita Yukino, a student of Class 2-J, the founding president of this club, a smart and beautiful girl. And the girl that my 'Loner' self fell in love with. He may be aware that she has feelings for him but he didn't realize that he also shared the same. It all started during the cultural festival committee. After knowing that Yukinoshita was involved in that car accident and she nor Yuigahama told him about it, he grew distant from her. He was hurt because he thought Yukinoshita was the only person who is honest and straightforward and won't lie to him, but she did. He started feeling guilty that she was trying her best to rekindle their relationship and when Yukinoshita got sick, he developed feelings for her.

"_Hey, Yukinoshita..." I scratched the back of my head, trying my best to let out the words I want to convey to her._

_"I can-"_

_"I'm sorry, but that's not happening." Rejected already?! And I haven't finished so how do you know what I was going to say?!_

_"What? I didn't get a chance to finish." I said in a weird, desperate tone._

_"I believe I told you before. It is impossible for us to be friends." she said while smiling._

_"Is that right?' I looked away a little annoyed but disappointed at the same time._

_"Yes, I do not lie."_

_"...No, you can lie if you want. I lie all the time. Saying you don't know something or you do doesn't make much difference. In fact, forcing a confession is just messed up." I said while eyes closed._

_"...I wasn't lying. After all, I didn't know you well." I stare at her for a few seconds and then she smiles with her an eye closed and spoke._

_"But now I do."_

_I looked away in embarrassment. I don't know if I'm blushing or not but If I am, please kill me now._

_"Is that right?" Is my only response._

_"Yes, it is." she answered._

At the end of the Cultural Festival, he got shot through the heart and now he was unawarely in love with the girl that is Yukinoshita Yukino. These two are loners yet there are some differences other than one is a human and one is an Ice Queen. However, those differences are what make this banter quite refreshing. Right now, I 'm starting to swear a lot which occasionally caught her off guard sometimes but overall, it didn't make any of them uncomfortable judging by their expressions.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"You may enter." The Ice Queen said.

"Sorry for barging in." Said a male student. He got quite the looks though not on Hayama's level. he has short greenish-grey hair with the same eye color and has a well-built frame while also wearing our winter Sobu High uniform.

"Kunimi Yuuma from Class 2-E."

"Eh? You mean that hot guy in the basketball club? Wow!" The orange airhead said in awe. Great, we have another version of that golden boy and I already can't fucking stand the original. I didn't react to anything and just keep reading my novel. Hell if I know who this guy is, nor do I even care but I'm gonna listen to his request since that's what he's here for.

"Ah, that's right. Nice to meet you. I came here because a teacher said that I can make a request for you to help me with something." He said. That teacher he was talking is definitely Hiratsuka-sensei.

"I see, then please state your request." Ice Queen calmly asked.

"Okay. Well, my girlfriend doesn't get along well with my best friend and I was wondering if you could help me get them to be cool with each other." He said. So he has a girlfriend who hates his best friend for whatever reason and now he wants them to get along. I'm having this so-called NTR vibe there. That fucking Aogami and shitty siscon are starting to rub me off with their fetish arguments.

"So your request is for them to get along? We can help you with that right, Yukinon?."

"Indeed. I accept your request, Kunimi-kun."

"Thank you very much, Yukinoshita-san." I heard him stand up, I guess he's bowing. Silence filled the room and I moved my eyes a little to see what's going on. All of them are staring at me.

"Hikki?" Orange airhead asked looking confused.

"Were you listening, Hikigaya-kun?" Ice Queen asked with a hint of anger.

"Yeah, don't mind me. I'll read while my ears are open." I said while going back to my novel.

"Your manners are starting to dwindle, Hikigarbage-kun. Did your personality turned for the worst along with those murderous red eyes?"

"Shut up and get on with the request already." I said in annoyance. there were a few seconds of silence until I heard her sigh.

"...Very well then. Let's start by knowing who they are such as their names and whatnot." Yukinoshita said back to her calm self.

"Right. My girlfriend's name is Kamisato Saki and my best friend is Azusagawa Sakuta. Me and Sakuta are classmates along with Saki but she already hates him way before they first talked. Sakuta didn't have a nice reputation during his first year because of rumors and Saki thought that I would get in trouble if I hang out with someone like him." He explained.

"That girl is a fool. Basing someone from rumors does not mean you know everything about that person. She's clearly more worried about her image with you than what you really want." she ranted.

"Ahahaha well she has her reasons and I don't want to tell you because they're a little personal. I can assure you that one of the reasons is not something as petty as wanting to become popular. She's just worried about me, that's all." He said with a genuine warm tone. He really loves his girl, huh.

"Ah! Now I remember! Isn't Azusagawa Sakuta that celebrity's boyfriend? Uhh...What's her name? Oh, Sakurajima Mai!" The orange airhead who was oddly silent the entire conversation suddenly shouted.

"Sakurajima...Mai?" The Ice Queen asked in confusion.

"You know! She is a popular celebrity who is both an actress and a model! She was a child star and worked in a lot of TV shows, commercials, and magazines until she took a hiatus three years ago and then came back this spring. Oh, and I think she's studying at Minegahara High School." Orange airhead explained. So this guy's best friend is famous but still got subjected to nasty rumors?

"Then, are the rumors related to his relationship with a celebrity?" Ice Queen asked.

"Uhh no, it's a different rumor. Last year, Sakuta got hospitalized and rumors spread that he got in a fight and sent people to the hospital." He explained.

"The Hospitalization Incident?" Orange airhead asked.

"Yeah, but I don't believe in rumors. When I first heard them, I got curious and tried talking to him. He isn't what the rumors turned out to be. he is caring towards others but he is blunt and straightforward most of the time and he isn't afraid to make lewd remarks."

"Sounds like a certain cynical pervert that I'm very fond of." Ice Queen said with a calm and teasing tone. I can tell that they're all staring at me but I'm not gonna respond to that and just read my novel because it's a waste of time.

"Anyway, that rumor died down a little when he confessed to Sakurajima-san at her school, in front of everybody, might I add." He said. I can tell from his tone that he's proud of him.

"KYAAAHH! How romantic!"

"He is brave, I commend to that. So then, what's the problem when the rumors already died down?" Ice Queen asked.

"Ah, well...You remember what I said about him being blunt and straightforward."

"Yes."

"Well...their first talk didn't turn out so well, and it hasn't been improved since then." He said hesitantly.

"When was their first talk?" She asked.

"Hmmm...I think it was in the early days of spring. Few days before he and Sakurajima-san started dating." He said while thinking.

"Since the first semester, I see." There were a few seconds of silence until she spoke.

"Alright then, we will discuss this matter tomorrow as it is almost time for club hours to end. We understand the situation."

"Thank you very much! Then, see you tomorrow." We packed our things and left the clubroom. It's finally time for some action if there is any. Depends if either that magic cabal would appear or I might get bumped into one of those Fallen shitheads. I wave the two girls goodbye and I'm off to do my job.

* * *

5:00 P.M. in Chiba.

Here I am, following the girl who is that magic cabal's target. I'm a few distances away so that no one will notice that I'm following her and so far, nothing suspicious. The girl I'm following has blonde hair, wears a winter Sobu High uniform, and has olive-green eyes. Yeah, that magic cabal is after Miura Yumiko, the Fire Queen. She was done with her tennis practice and is now hanging out with the orange airhead and nosebleed addict eating some crepe. Then, I hear Fire Bitch spoke.

"Hey, do you girls want to go to Academy City next month for the Ichihanaransai?"

"Ichi...Dalaran...Ichi..Karazhan? **(2)**" Orange airhead asked having a hard time pronouncing the word.

"Ichihanaransai. It's basically a cultural festival in Academy City but it is an internal event so normal visitors from outside that city are not allowed so why bother going there, Yumiko?" nosebleed addict asked.

"They just announced that It will be open for everyone to promote the city while showcasing their students' performances in normal activities. I'm excited! I watched the Daihaseisai and two weeks ago and saw all those cool powers! I want to meet the Railgun because I saw how awesome her power is!" Fire Bitch said loudly with obvious excitement. The Ichihanaransai is what nosebleed addict just said, a cultural festival event in Academy City. Last year, Yomikawa forced me to enroll in high school because she thought I would turn into a NEET if I just stayed inside the apartment. When I got enrolled in A Certain High School, I was shocked when that fucking hero was my classmate. And then there was that Delta Force and they kept bugging me until I went along with their dumbass antics like having an argument on which color of panties are the best, or if boobs are better than ass. After spending time with them for a while, I got used to that class's daily routine; the hero, siscon, blue-haired degenerate and that fucking snake fighting about something and got drag into it. Then Forehead Deluxe kicks their asses. It was never quiet there and even though I like some peace, it was quite refreshing to get inside a noisy, energetic school life. Compared to here, it's just boring shitheads following social norms and trying their best to open their legs for social status. Anyways, the Ichiraharansai was the same as usual, students having fun, eating at food stalls, etc. Our main event was an auction to see which school would be visited by Kami (A.K.A the damn hero disguised in a mask) and a LOT of people participated. Heh, seeing the hero's face when he got fucked by their antics was sure a sight to see. It was all arranged by That fucking siscon, and degenerate. How the hell can they do impressive shit like that yet sucked balls at school work?

"Ah! Well, I want to see Kami there. Do you think he will appear?" Orange airhead said excitedly.

"You mean the supposed 8th level 5? I don't know. He is quite an enigma." Nosebleed addict said. Funny story actually. Last year, there was this tournament me and the hero were forced to participate.

...

_"Oh yes, before I forget, as many of you know, starting next week is the annual Grand Ability Dual Tournament between schools. It is a chance for everyone to use their abilities to the fullest in supervised two on two simulated combat. Every class gets two students as their representatives and you will have a chance to compete with all the other schools if you place first in ours. We need to decide who will be our representatives." Komoe-sensei announced and I closed my eyes while my hand is on my cheek with my arm propping my head . I don't give a fuck about the tournament since most of the participants will probably be boring wimps. Most of the class are yelling in excitement about who should be the participants for our class until they went oddly quiet. I open my eyes and see everyone staring at me._

_"What?" I asked with a boring expression._

_"Accelerator, you would be the best choice to lead our team to victory in this tournament." Forehead exclaimed._

_"Tch, That souns stupid and I don't want to deal with the hassle. I'm already the strongest." I retorted. Forehead is marching towards me while talking._

_"Don't be like that. We know you're strong and, even if you don't think of it, all of us see you as part of the class. You should represent us. We would even let you choose your partner since you would know who could work the best with you." I was about to refuse until I gave a quick look at the class. Everyone's staring at me hopefully._

_*SIGH*_

_I sighed hard. This is gonna be a pain in the ass. I really don't want to participate in something as shitty as a stupid sparring session event but if I say no, they would annoy the fuck out of me until I accept the offer. Wait, I can choose who will get to be my partner?...hehehheheh, then I guess I have no choice._

_"Ok, if I can decide who the other member is, I suppose I can use this to relieve some stress." Everyone cheered. If these idiots keep shouting, I'll fucking kill all of them._

_"Alright then, who do you want as your partner?" I then point my finger towards that one guy._

_"KAMIJOU?!" They yelled in surprise._

_"ME?!" The hero shouted._

_"Yep, and I won't accept anyone else." I said while grinning._

_"Well...Looks like you're going to represent us too Kamijou. Don't you dare try to weasel your way out of this or give up halfway. If you do...it won't be pretty." Forehead said as she cracks her knuckles._

_"But, I'm a level 0, I'll get massacred." The hero protested. Then sensei spoke._

_"Kamijou-chan, Accelerator-chan chose you, so he must have confidence in your strength. Besides, you get extra credit for participating in this tournament and you definitely need it. If you do well, you might be able to avoid supplementary classes. Who knows, your abilities may finally awaken during this event._

_"Hahahaha Kami-yan, you can't get out of this one." The fucking siscon said._

_"...Such misfortune."_

...

And that's what happened. We participated but with the hero wearing a disguise because we knew he would be bothered getting the public's attention. I picked the hero because I wanted to know how his power works yet even now I still can't understand it. Adam and Eve knew everything about his right hand but we didn't get them to talk before we beat their asses, and the one-eyed blondie clearly knows some information but didn't tell anyone about it.

Imagine Breaker. The power to negate everything supernatural. Just what is its origin, and why is it only in that hero's right hand? I'll think about that later. There are more concerning questions that need answers like why did they make Ichihanaransai an open event? It never happened in previous years so why now? What the hell is Aleister planning this time?

My thoughts are interrupted when I notice someone suspicious following the girls. Dark-green jacket over his grey hoodie-wearing on his head. I can tell because when one of the girls turned around, he'd either hide behind something like a light post or keep walking towards them then slow down a few paces behind them. I now noticed something that pissed me off the most.

A bracelet.

That bracelet is the same one as the ones those magic cabal were wearing. So you decided to make your move now? Big mistake. I guess it's time to try that thing for the first time. I took out my phone and dial a number.

"Hey" I greeted.

"Hello, Hachiman. I'm with Floris and still patrolling downtown. Is there something you want?" Bayloupe said on the phone.

"Yeah, I found a suspicious guy following the target. I need you to guard her while I deal with this fucker."

"Who is the girl?" she asked.

"You know that blonde bitch in class?"

"Yes, I remember her. Where are you now?"

"Shopping district, near the biggest mall. Do you know where it is?"

"I can search it with my cellphone so don't worry."

"Okay, bye." I ended the call and put the phone back in my pocket. It's time for action. I turn my choker on and took out a paper in my pocket and murmured. I then walked faster towards that fucker and called out with hands behind my pockets.

"You got some nerves showing up at this time." The guy turned around and stare at me for a few seconds. I can see his face turned into a scowl.

"You...you're Accelerator, aren't you? Is Academy City on hunting season for us? Is one guy not enough for research?" He said in an angry tone. I got confused at what this shithead is blabbering.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Don't fuck my head with your bullshit blabbering you magic bastard." I said with a scowl.

"Magic? Haha, what? Are you some kind of otaku freak who thinks Hogwarts exist? **(3)** he said. What? He's not one of them? Then what was he talking about 'hunting season' and all that shit?

"I know a lot about you and that includes your ability. Just because you're the strongest esper doesn't mean I'll open my legs for you and be their dogs." He said with trembling fists of anger. Looks like talking won't get through his head.

"Oh? Then try to amuse me shithead and try not to die too quickly." I smirked

"Heh, you sure you want to fight with all these people...around...what the?!" He looked around surprised that there is no people in the area. This is my first time using this magic spell. It's called a People-Clearing Field, and it's used to keep people away from a certain area by interfering with the unconscious in order to divert the attention of unrelated people and prevent their intrusion, up to a certain level. Bayloupe taught me this during lunchtime and I'm surprised that this worked on my first try. I don't know who this guy but he has that same bracelet as those bastards and even if he's not one of them, he's still tailing the girls so this guy is still suspicious.

"What the hell did you do?!" He asked

"Fight me and find out." My smirked grew bigger and now he's pissed. He stomped the ground which resulted in a crater and a few rocks flying. He kicked a few of them towards me with quite a speed. As the rocks came towards me like bullets...

***DING***

My redirection field reflected them back towards him at the same speed, and then he dodged all of them with ease. He got quick reaction time.

"My turn." I said as I did the same thing as he did but with stronger force and more rocks flying. I kicked as many of them as possible towards him with the rocks reaching faster than any bullets. He quickly ducked the first one then dodged the rest of them by turning his body sideways

"You're good at dodging!" I said as I charged towards him with blinding speed and got behind him in no time.

"What else can you do?" I whispered behind him and he twitched, shocked that I'm behind him. I quickly reached my hand to his back but he jumped away from me. He touched a light post and carried it out from the ground. Superhuman strength and speed, huh? how simplistic.

He threw the light post at me like a javelin and it's going towards me fast. I just stood still with a bored expression and then.

***DING***

My redirection field did the work and it reflected back towards the hooded guy. He jumped to the side to evade but the moment he did that, I already closed our distance and while he's still in the air, I tried punching him in the face just so I could end this quickly but he suddenly parried it and then-

***BAM***

I was sent flying towards a nearby building and collided against the wall, leaving a large crack behind me and fell to the ground.

"GAAH!" My face hurts like hell. What the fuck did he do?! How did he went past my field?

"How the fuck did you do that?!" I shouted angrily at him. He's standing behind a giant hole in a wall that came from the light post earlier.

"Fight me and find out." He said with a mocking smile. He's fucking dead!

I reached my hands out and manipulated the vectors in the air and shoot blasts of whirlwind towards him. He quickly dodged and then charged at me with blinding speed.

"Boo."

He punched me again in the face two times and then thrust kick me in the stomach. Sending me flying backward and tumbling in the ground.

"GAH! *COUGH* *COUGH*" I was on my knees and coughing loudly, looking at the ground. Just as I was to get back up, he suddenly closed in and now he's beating the shit out of me. Each hit connects, some of them hit oddly harder than normal. I tried hitting back but he quickly parried them with ease. He has experience in hand-to-hand combat.

"You sure...suck at swinging... a punch!" He said between hits and punched me again in the guts.

I quickly jumped away from him and then.

"RAAAAGGGHHH!" I roared as the road in front of me is cracking and a massive shockwave of air is coming towards his direction which resulted in window glasses breaking, debris flying everywhere and he sent flying towards a building.

***COUGH*** "Ouch!" I saw him in the distance struggling to stand up but got back on his feet anyway.

"That was...awesome...and a total dick move." He said between pants. His appearance looks a little beaten up now with some glass shards stabbing his shoulders, dirty clothes, and blood coming out of his mouth.

"But don't think that was enough to keep me down." He moved quickly and wall-jumped between buildings faster than I can track. He's jumping everywhere and I stared upward to wait patiently for his next attack. He has the advantage at close range so I need to move as far away from him as possible while hitting him with long-range attacks. Shit, just what is his power?! From our conversation earlier it seems like he's not a magician but an esper. Then that means-

"HAH!" He charged behind me and I expected it, jumping away to the side while trying to hit him with a tornado blast. He kept dodging them all and I kicked a nearby rock towards him while he dodged another whirlwind. It's traveling at incredible speed but he dodged it only grazed his face.

"Heh. Close one." he rubbed the blood on his cheek with his thumb and licked it. Then...

*BOOM*

At immense speed, he ran and I chased him but only at a fixed distance to avoid getting in his close range while trying to hit him with more blasts of whirlwind. I kept chasing him around the streets for a few minutes until I turn to a corner that he just went and stopped.

He's gone. I looked at my surroundings and noticed that I'm in a narrow street. Knowing this, I quickly realized that this is a trap.

"HAH!" I heard glass breaking from my right and ducked his kick but then he hit me with an ankle sweep, losing my balance. He then kicked me in the guts and I crashed into a nearby wall, leaving a big crack on it.

"AH!" I gasped in pain and as he was closing in on me. I countered by manipulating the vectors on the ground, and pillars suddenly rose from it and thrust towards him. They hit him and he was being pushed to a wall.

"*COUGH*" He coughed and now he's stuck between the pillars and the wall he crashed into. I wasted no time and charge at him, hoping to get at least a single touch. He quickly broke free and dodged, but I followed up with a thrust kick that sent him flying outside of the narrow street and now we're in the middle of a crossroad. Without delay, I stomped the ground and kicked and threw as many flying debris as possible towards him. they either grazed him or missed completely as he dodged them quickly. He then charged at me and then...

"GGRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGH! I roared once again as I produced a massive shockwave that damaged all of my surroundings. Windows are shattered, the ground on my feet cracked, light posts and traffic lights either knocked down or flew away. I looked around and no sight of him until I realized he was high above me and about to plummet towards me. I jumped away and flew high enough to reach past the buildings with my tornado-like wings. I stare at him standing in the center of a crater.

15 minutes left.

"COWARD! Aren't you the number one esper!? Fight me like a man!" He said as he jumped to the rooftop of a building and jumped high enough to reach me. He pulled out his fist and tried to hit me but I moved sideways to evade. And then to my surprise, he suddenly closed the distance mid-air somehow but I evaded his kick and hit him with a whirlwind blast, pushing him back to a nearby building.

"Gah!" I was surprised that it hit him. For someone with superhuman speed, he should've evaded that easily. But he somehow flew towards me after that failed punch but he can't maneuver well in the air, huh? Well then. I watched as he stood his feet on the wall. Wait, stood his feet on the wall?

"Fucking coward! You piece of-" he shouted some swear words but I ignored that as I kept observing him. He really is standing still on a building wall, and I noticed one detail that gave away what his power is. His clothes aren't dangling down. It's as if the gravity around him is horizontal.

"Tch, a gravity user huh?" I said loud enough for him to hear.

"Huh? Haha, what makes you think that?" He asked mockingly with a smile.

"Don't bullshit with me. Your power is to manipulate the gravity around your body and the objects you touched which explains the light post earlier and all that superhuman speed and strength." I explained.

"Heh! That doesn't explain how I'm able to hit you now does it?"

"It does." I said while smirking and now he's just staring at me with a serious face.

"The moment before your punch connected, you quickly manipulated the gravity around your fist backward which makes my redirection field move your fist towards me instead of away. That would explain why some of your hits are stronger than normal because the force of gravity was so strong." I explained.

"Heh! Well, let's see if you figure out my power would change anything!" He jumped high then kicked the building wall and immediately he's on top of me. I reacted in time by dodging an incoming punch but suddenly my right arm got grabbed by him.

"GOTCHA!" He's now dragging me down fast and plummeted me into the ground, but before that happened I managed to touch his right arm, the one that's grabbing hold of me.

***DING* *BOOM* *CRACK***

Three sounds were heard on that exchange; me using my ability, me getting plummeted, and bones cracking.

"AAAAAAGHHH!" I heard a scream. I cough out blood and struggling to stand up. I saw the guy holding his deformed right arm with his left hand.

"There's gonna be more bones cracking if you keep this up." I grinned as I wiped the blood on the corner of my mouth

"Tch!" He then went back to wall-jumping everywhere but this time a little higher up. Most likely to prevent me from flying. Okay then, how about this. I slowly gathered the wind without him noticing while dodging every attack he throws at me for a few minutes. I then spun the wind around me in a vortex and waited for the right opportunity.

"HAH!" The moment he closed in on me, A giant whirlwind was formed with me inside and him getting pulled by it.

"WOAH! AAAAAHH WHAT THE HELL!" He screamed as he got twirled around by the tornado. Heh, perfect. I made him lose his balance and he can't move well in the air. A perfect trap. I walked outside of the whirlwind and picked out something in my pocket.

Hiratsuka-sensei's lighter.

This isn't a normal tornado. I manipulated the vectors in the air to separate the gases while forming the vortex. Right now, as I separate the gases in the whirlwind, its air will be all made up of oxygen.

A flammable whirlwind.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed menacingly as I flicked the lighter on, which then produces a giant fire that trails toward the whirlwind. Now it's a fire tornado

"GAAAAAHAAAAAAA!" I saw his silhouette and heard him scream in agony. I quickly noticed that he's spinning around the vortex a lot faster than my calculations intended. Suddenly, he got launched away from the fiery whirlwind and crashed into a nearby flower store.

"Heeeeeh. So you controlled the gravity around your body to follow the vortex's momentum and then launched yourself out of there. Very clever but the damage has been done." My grin grew bigger as I look at his current state. His clothes are burnt, showing a little of his well-built abdomen, legs, and arms in which the skin is red burnt. His hood is also burnt, revealing his face; short orange hair, and grey eyes. His body is smoking and he's panting hard. Surprisingly, he stood up.

"Not...over...yet." He said between breaths. He crouched a little then jumped. Now he's wall-jumping everywhere again.

"***SIGH*** you just don't know when to give up do you?" He closed in on me for about 6 feet and just as I was to hit him with a whirlwind blast, he jumped away, then closed in in the same distance, then jumped away. Wince and repeat. I kept trying to hit him with long-range attacks but he keeps evading and charging at him close range is still a bad idea because I think that's what he wanted.

"It's best to give up, y'know?"

"Heh, I still got a trick up my sleeve." He said. I'm still in the same spot and I'm trying my best to hit him. He's not doing anything for the last couple of minutes. He's just hopping everywhere and when he gets close, he moved back and repeat the same process. What's he up to now? It's like he's waiting for something. I only got about 5 minutes until-

"I know a lot about you and that includes your ability."

"Looks like you realized." He said with a smirk.

"You fucker! And you call me a fucking coward!" He's waiting for my choker to run out of batteries. I have to end this quick. Doing another shockwave won't help since he avoided the second one, most likely by running away til he was outside of range. I could bring out a tornado by surprise by quickly forming one under his feet or something but right now he's jumping everywhere too fast for me to get a solid catch. Pulling him in with a giant tornado is no good either, I realized too late that I was doing too much damage here in the area and I'll definitely get into trouble. There is one plan I could think of.

I controlled the vectors in the air once again and gather all of it and then compress them.

"Compress. Compress..." In a few seconds, an orb of blue energy is formed above my head.

Plasma. By compressing the air and shrinking it at an extremely high rate, the atoms in the air will break into cations and electrons, becoming ionized, and then transforming into a high energy plasmatic state.

"DIE!" the blue orb shot several blasts of plasma at him but he dodged them fast enough to even avoid getting his skin burnt further by its intense heat.

"This is your last bet? Awesome light show but still can't hit me!" He shouted while dodging another blast. I kept blasting him with plasma and he's dodging everything while maintaining distance. I could run away but I don't know if he'll show himself next time so this is the best opportunity to beat him.

"Thirty seconds left, Mr. Strongest!" I keep a calm face while smiling.

"Then let's put this ending with a fucking crispy corpse!" I shout as I grinned. We continued this charade for a few more seconds. Me, blasting him to dust, and him dodging every single one of them. It keeps repeating and each second passed, I felt like my grin grew bigger.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

But then, I stopped. The plasma orb disappeared and I fell my back to the ground.

"Heh, I'm actually surprised. Is this what the number one level 5 can do?" I hear him talking and walked towards me.

"You didn't go all out in the last minute because any more damage in this city will cause you a shit load of trouble." I hear him loud and clear.

"That was a good fight, honestly. Tell your city to back off or all of you are dead." Very loud and clear. Now I know what you're thinking. How can I hear him when my choker is out of batteries? Well...

"I wonder if you can hear me in that state." As I heard him walk close enough to me, I suddenly stood up and saw his shocked expression.

"Boo." Then punched him hard in the chest. I could hear his ribs cracking.

"Gah!" He went flying backward and tumbled into the ground. Now he's lying on the ground with his back, coughing out blood and can't move, like he's paralyzed. Your next line is, 'How the hell are you still standing?' **(4)**

"How the hell... are you still... standing?!" He said between coughs.

"Hmmm, I wonder how? HAHAHAHAHA!" I did my signature laugh and then explained.

"5 seconds before my supposed 'defeat', I touched the plasma and manipulated its vectors. Did you know that its motion of electrons and ions produces its own electric and magnetic field?"

"Then...that means... you charged your...battery" He said with difficulty to breathe

"DING! DING! We have a winner! HAHAHA! I manipulated the vectors of the electric field to control electricity and held it on my hand, then put my finger on the electrode. Also, that punch earlier has 1000 volts of electricity and you took it like a champ!" I walked towards him with an evil grin. I won't kill him, just get some answers from this fucker and then it's all over.

"I'm surprised you're still alive from that but I'm glad. I got questions for you and depending on your answer, I might let you live."

"Oooookkkaaaayyy that's enough!" A man suddenly appeared close to that guy, blocking my way. It's like he teleported. He has short, mildly wavy, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He is quite tall and slim, wearing a long, untied sand-colored trench coat over his black vest with a striped dress shirt under it. he also dons beige pants, dark brown shoes, and has bandages wrapped around his entire body; only his face, hands, and feet are left uncovered. Bandages?

"Tch, who the fuck are you this time? Pointless backup?" I asked in annoyance.

"Yup, I'm this hopeless idiot's backup. As for who we are? Well, that is a secret to-"

"You guys are gemstones, aren't you?" I interrupted him. Gemstones are espers that have their powers naturally rather than going through the Power Curriculum Program. I heard that they can emit greater AIM energy than us artificial espers, and they are also rare to find.

"Oh, well you're right on the money hahaha!" The newcomer said.

"So it's 2 out of 50 gemstones huh? 3, if including seventh-rate." I mumbled. There are said to be around 50 Gemstones around the world so finding one is quite rare, and finding two of them in one evening is-

"Actually there are a lot more than just fifty." He said.

"What?" I asked in surprised

"You... moron...don't...tell him that." The other guy that I just beat his ass is still lying on the ground panting as he said that.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm sure all of this fight is a big misunderstanding." The bandaged man smiled.

"I assumed that you think he's an enemy because of the bracelet, correct?" He asked.

"Yeah, and he's following three girls so he's suspicious." I said while staring at the fucker's body on the ground.

"About that, I asked him to guard the girl discreetly and he's been doing that for months now." He explained. Months? When I was still in my 'Loner persona'.

"And why are you guarding her?" I asked.

"Because I know that weird group is after her. Those magicians. Or is there an official term for them that I don't know about?" he said while holding his chin looking up.

"How did you-"

"So anyway, that blue orb thing was amazing! Will you help me with my next attempt? I always wanted to try death by disintegrating. Or help me fly up high then let me fall flat into the ground!" He said excitedly. What the fuck is his problem?

"What the fuck are you blabbering? What do you mean by more than-"

"Can you snap your fingers and kill half-life on Earth?!" **(5)** He wasn't listening to me and just spitting out random shit about death and suicide until he spoke calmly.

" Welp. It's time to wrap this up. Oh, and don't worry about the damages." He then pointed something behind me and I turned around. It's...gone? All the damage we did on our fight is gone! Like our fight never happened. I then turned back towards those two but they disappeared along with the blood left by that orange bastard.

"Well then, it was nice seeing you!" I heard him above me and saw him standing on a light post carrying that orange bastard on his shoulders like he was some luggage.

"Oh, and you need to fix a problem here. There is this guy named Asuzagawa Sakuta and I felt something strange every time I was near him. Like some distortion or something." He said with a surprisingly serious expression. Asuzagawa Sakuta? Isn't he-

"See ya! Remember we're your allies. My name is Osamu Dazai and this dumbhead right here is Nakahara Chuuya." And then they teleported. Gone. Asuzagawa Sakuta? That guy's best friend? What is he talking about? Distortion? More than fifty gemstones?

***SIGH*** I can't just stand here. Time to go home. A lot of things are in my mind right now; Bayloupe's sudden transfer to my school, Ichihanaransai becoming an open event, that gravity user, and what that bandaged shithead was saying. All

I know for sure is that he's the only one aware that magic exists since that orange fucker's reaction when I mentioned it proves to be the case. And they're not my enemies.

Asuzagawa Sakuta, huh? I guess that's a start.

* * *

**Reference**

**1\. One Punch Man**

**2\. World of Warcraft**

**3\. Harry Potter**

**4\. Jojo's Bizarre Adventures**

**5\. Avengers Infinity War**

**New Characters that were introduced or mentioned not OC. They are:**

**-Kunimi Yuuma, Kamisato Saki, Azusagawa Sakuta from Bunny Girl Senpai.**

**-Osamu Dazai, Nakahara Chuuya from Bungou Stray Dogs**

Thank you for reading and please review. Your opinion will make this story better.


	5. Chapter 5: Miracles

Hey guys! I feel like the more I write new chapters, the longer the words are now. There are a lot of reviews in the previous chapter and I can't type my responses one by one because I don't have much time here so I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. So instead I'll summarize my overall responses to your reviews.

Firstly, thank you for the positive reviews. Secondly, it seems you guys want 8man/Accel a harem. I will give him one but I need time so please look forward to it. Thirdly, you guys want his enemies to attack the school, I'll keep that suggestion in mind.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Toaru series and Oregairu. Some of the elements of the story are inspired by Darkbetrayer's popular fanfic, **A Certain Infinite Possibility.**

_Rated M for strong language and sexual content. OOC alert just in case_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Miracles in a Certain Esper's Situation**

Miracles

A surprising and welcome event that is not explicable by natural or scientific laws and is therefore considered to be the work of a divine agency. A phenomenon where a certain situation is given a positive element out of nowhere that changes the course for the better. A blessing from the world that is said to result from a person's good deeds. An act of God. Scientists and realists scorn such a ridiculous concept, as it is not scientifically proven that elements that are positive to a situation or person would just appear all willy-nilly. Religious people believe that there is a God that watches the world and gives blessings to people. As a man of science and realism such as myself, I also dislike the idea of miracles. It insults the person's true hard work and determination of achieving goals. It's like a race between someone who practices hard to get to where he/she is now, and someone with a cheat code to win. Many of you believed that I have such an overpowered ability due to my highest potential to be the strongest level 5 and considered it a miracle. You can look at it that way, but in reality, all of it was because of the efforts of scientists and their advanced technologies that got me through this position. The Parameter List is a database of espers and their potential levels. It is used as a basis of comparison for esper development procedure and the efficiency of said procedures. Meaning that espers with high potential levels will be given more treatment than those with low potential levels. Do not misunderstand, the list is applicable AFTER having passed through the Power Curriculum Program, so it's not a question of genetics. It is made through various calculations that scientists worked for to find powerful espers so if you look at it this way, our powers are not gifted by miracles but by the efforts of experiments and procedures that they implemented. Although the Parameter List was debunked by Jason Kagere due to its many flaws but you get my point. I never believed in miracles ever since I was taken away to Academy City, all those weaklings that worked hard to get to the top are always been stepped on not because they didn't receive a miracle of having power, but those fuckers are just lazy and use stupid tactics for their goals. There were always people who would try to have a shot at me because they want to 'prove' themselves that they're the best or whatever. It's like a bunch of novices who tries to start the game on the final boss without any experience. Bunch of losers. They keep using 'miracles' as an excuse for why they're weak and why I'm strong. Miracles are such bullshit and I would never believe in one.

That is until I met that damn hero. Our first fight was thought to be one-sided in my favor. He is a level 0, the weakest, an insect in the lowest food chain and yet he defeated me. That look when he's nothing but a bloody pulp, bleeding hard from the wound and should've at least be winced in pain. He stood strong. It's like there's something that doesn't make any sense. And then he beat me with two punches. Even our second fight didn't make sense. He was able to evade and block most of my fatal attacks and I even used my out-of-control Awakening, then I got beaten again by the hero. After that, I witnessed in some of his battles that it would never make sense. It's like the world doesn't allow him to die. Even Hamazura is a weird guy who should've died multiple times throughout the whole Fallen fiasco. I'm slowly starting to believe that miracles exist, especially since I found out about magic. My belief that every situation is processed through effort and action still holds strong in me, but I also believe that miracles can happen at any time. It is only a matter of grabbing them or not.

Miracles based on one's action.

* * *

Nighttime, Aftermath of the Fight.

It's been about a few minutes since that fight. A lot of things are fucking up my mind right now. The Ichihanaransai, those Gemstones, and then Azusagawa Sakuta. All of this shit came at me in one evening and my fucking brain is at my limit. Just what happened when I was still in my Loner self?

"Kuh!" I grunted in pain. That orange fucker's hits are brutal. I looked at a store window and saw my current state. A lot of bruises on my face with blood dripping on my left forehead. My school uniform is a wreck; a bunch of dirt, all ragged up, ripped parts here and there, and I can't stand straight and now I'm slouching my way home.

"Hachiman!" Bayloupe's voice called out to me from above. I saw her falling down from a building and landed safely on her feet in. She's running towards me with a worried expression.

"Are you okay? Did that magic cabal did this to you?" She asked with a little anger in her voice.

"I'm fine. And it's not the magic cabal, just an esper who was a creepy stalker." I said indifferently and she has a look of confusion for a moment until it turned into a scowl.

"Where is he? Did he get away?" She asked with an icy tone. She can actually be scarier than the Ice Queen. Is it because she's more mature or because she's my girlfriend? I remember something from that siscon creep about girls getting overprotective towards their boyfriends to the point that they'll become a yande-

"Hachiman? Hello?" Shit, I must be spacing out.

"***AHEM*** He got away but for now I don't think he's our enemy. The other guy he was with knows about that magic cabal and what they're after."

"That esper knows the existence of magic? Interesting. Anyways you need to get healed." She said while holding my cheeks. I feel like I'm blushing right now.

"Uh, yeah can you perform a light healing spell here? I got to go home quickly since I forgot to text Komachi that I'm gonna be late." I said while swiping away her hands off my cheeks.

"...I can't chant a healing spell here. We need to get you home first. Is it close by?" She said as she put my left arm around her shoulders and carried me while she also carried my school bag.

"Yeah somewhere in that direction." We were walking home with me being carried by Bayloupe's shoulders but I think there's something wrong with her reasoning.

"Can't you just set up a healing ritual or something? Or at least go to your home?" I asked, doubting her true intentions.

"My apartment is further away and the two girls might disturb my concentration. My healing spell is a reference to a wanderer being healed by resting in his homeland so your house will be a fine catalyst for that." She explained calmly but I can tell there are a few hints of lie in there. By combining my experience in the Dark Side of Academy City, and my Loner Persona's ability to observe people, I can read almost everything on a person. And right now, I think she's making an excuse.

"You just want to visit my house, don't you?" I asked while staring at her face. Even though I can only see her right side of her face, There are a few hints if you are a good observer like me. Like how her grip on me and the corner of her mouth twitched slightly.

"No, I have developed this spell while you were away so that when you return in a tired state, I can heal you." She reasoned with the same calm expression.

"Bullshit, just admit that you want to see what my house looks like." I said a little annoyed.

"Well, can I?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"No, just heal me already." I demanded.

"No, I want to see what your house looks like. Isn't a girlfriend's right to know about her boyfriend's home?" She said while staring at me.

"***SIGH*** Does it have to be now?" I groaned

"Yes. Let's go." And with that, we walked back home with me being dragged by Bayloupe by carrying me in her shoulders. Komachi is gonna bug me for a very long time about me having such a pretty girlfriend. I just have to shut her mouth before she gets too annoying. Before I noticed, we're already in front of my house. the lights are on since it's nighttime, which also means someone is in the house. And that someone can be none other than shitty brat of a sister.

"So this is your house?" She asked while staring at the house.

"Yeah, there's nothing special about it. Just a regular-ass house." I said

"Yes, but that's what makes it special, I think. The Most Powerful Esper in the World, Slayer of the First Vampire, living in such a simple, comfortable home. With you in the picture, and knowing that you're living with your family, the house gives off a very warm atmosphere." She said as she looked at me with the kindest smile she ever gave me. She's right, never in my whole life, I would've thought that I'm living with a family. Back then, Academy City only taught me about my ability, rules and laws in society, and basic needs like food and shelter. I just figured it out on my own that this world was based on the concept of strong vs weak, or good vs evil. I thought that concept was the only thing that keeps humans going and that I have to show them that I'm the strongest so that no one will mess with me, even if it means cutting their limbs off. No one taught me what was right and wrong, and I lost my memories of my family back then. I didn't put effort into looking the other way until near the end and after the Level 6 Shift Project. That hero just appeared out of nowhere, and then the little brat too. It's like they showed up in front of me just to tell me where the right direction is. It's like God gave me a miracle for redemption as ridiculous as it sounds.

"Is the key inside your bag?" She asked and I nodded in response. She opened my bag carefully so that she would still have a firm hold of me.

"Got it." She took the key out and unlocked the door. The moment the door was opened I heard a loud voice of that fucking annoying, little sister. Here we go...

"ONII-CHAN! Welcome home but why are you so late?! you should've called or-" Komachi is walking out of the living room and was about to scold me with a kitchen knife in her hand until she stopped. She is staring at us for how long as if she's trying to process what she's seeing in front of her.

3...

2...

1...

"EEEEEEHHHHH!?" And then comes the barrage of questions. Along with swinging the knife around.

"What happened to you?! Why do you look like that?! Did you got into a fight or something?! Who is that woman!? Is she that Bayloupe you mentioned earlier?! Are you dating her?! What about Yui-chan and Yukino-san?! Did she gave birth to Last Order?!" It's as if her kitchen knife is some kind of Sacred Treasure that can clone herself then attack me with a shit load of questions. **(1)**

"Shut up, you fucking brat! How many of your fucking brain cells do I have to tell you that she didn't give birth to shit?! Gah!" I winced in pain from shouting.

"I'll explain everything later. I need to get into his bed." Bayloupe said with a serious expression.

"Why my bed? Take me to the couch." I demanded.

"No, it needs to be in your bed or my healing spell won't work."

"Bullshit! Geh!...you just want to get in my room, don't you?!" I said between grunts of pain.

"No, she's right! It has to be in your room, the couch is a little busted." Komachi suddenly butts in and I can fucking tell she's also lying. You're going along with this while seeing me in this state!? You're fucking dead little sister!

"See? Come on, let's go." Bayloupe dragged me on her shoulders to the stairs and I looked at this little shithead and give her one last chance.

"Hope your ass is ready." I said menacingly and she shook in fear for a moment until she pulled a thumbs up.

"Worth it." She said. Those are your last words, huh?

We entered my bedroom and she turned on the lights. She carefully laid me down on my bed and put down my bag on the floor. I looked at her as she looks around my room.

"So this is your room..." She walked close towards the furniture, posters, and even my damn closet.

"Don't touch anything and start healing me already." I said in a little angry tone.

"Okay, calm down. Although I'm quite surprised your little sister went along with my antics." She said as she unbuttoned my shirt and start taking out some paper with runes written on them.

"I told her a little about magic but not my parents." I said while closing my eyes with an indifferent expression.

"You told her? Why?" She asked and then I felt her hand on my chest and stomach.

"When we were shopping, we accidentally bumped into a magician and he kidnapped her. I saved her and beat that dumbass, obviously. Then called those Necessarius to pick him up" I explained while the pain in my body is disappearing. It seems the healing spell is working.

"What did that magician want?" She asked in curiosity.

"Revenge. He was a remnant of the Fallen."

"And that's how they found out that the last remaining survivors are here in Japan." She said. The pain is all gone.

"Komachi saw the whole fight so I have no choice but to tell her everything. Including the whole Fallen business." I said as I opened my eyes and inspect my body. The bruises are gone and I can move well again.

"And what was her reaction?" She asked while sitting beside me on the bed.

"She was excited and wouldn't leave me alone for a few weeks. She kept pestering me to teach her magic." I said annoyed while I sat up next to her.

"Well, did you?" She asked while staring at me.

"Fuck no. The only spell I know is the one that killed Cain for good and I'm not gonna teach her that."

"So, she's just a normal little sister, huh?"

"And I tend to keep it that way. She doesn't need to get herself involved. It's the same with Last Order, just seeing them doing things without any dangerous shit is helpful for me in its own way" I said. What I said about only learning one spell isn't true. Before the final battle with Adam and Eve, some girl appeared and taught me a magic spell.

...

_"Tell me, how well can you refine mana?" Said the mysterious girl. She has very pale skin and long silver hair. Her attire consists of a pale blue blazer uniform, a black cloak, and a weird-ass looking hat._

_"Why do you ask that?" I asked, suspicious of who this girl is._

_"So I can teach you a good magic spell of mine. Now, come on! come on!" She asked excitedly._

_"__***SIGH***__ I can control the magic vectors without my blood exploding everywhere or getting a headache. The only drawback is me sweating bullets and a little pain coursing through me." I confessed._

_"HmHmHm, so in other words, fairly well! Alright, I will teach you my magic spell so listen up!." She said while jumping with joy._

_"What? You expect me to believe all that shit you are spouting? Who the fuck are you anyway?" I asked as I took a stance and was about to reach for my choker until she spoke._

_"Who I am doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm here to help you because this the last chance of taking out The Fallen. I'm not here to ask you to let me be your friend or an ally, I'm asking you to put your trust in me because even few of your past enemies consider Adam and Eve a common threat. Now please calm down and let me teach you." She said in a cool expression. Should I trust this girl? I'm curious about this spell and I haven't got a chance to learn one due to these endless incidents with The Fallen and the Dark Side of Academy City. I only learned how to redirect or at least defend myself from magic with my vector manipulation. Is her spell even any good against Adam and Eve?_

_"Alright then, I'll let you entertain me but if you think about backstabbing me or any of that shit, I will kill you without a single flesh left in your body." I said with the most menacing voice I can bring with my serious expression._

_"Okay! Now, this spell isn't necessarily a counter against Adam and Eve. It's more like addition for your versatility if you will." She explained while lifting her index finger up._

_"But it'll work against them?" I asked losing my patience._

_"It can work against a magic god so yeah." She answered. As long as it gives me more advantages against them, that's good enough._

_"Now listen, this technique links the user's body to a target's body. Y'know, like a voodoo doll?"_

_"So it's some sort of telepathy then?" I asked. Is this some sort of illusion spell or some mind control?_

_"Yes, you could say that. Now here's the twist." She pointed to a man walking towards us. I looked at her as she did a weird swing with her arm like she just tossed something but she wasn't holding anything. I looked back at the man and he has a surprised expression as if he noticed something on the ground then he jumped backward like he got blown off by an explosion._

_"OUCH! The kid got grenades!."__The man ran away with a scared expression, What the hell was that?_

_"What the hell did you do?" I asked._

_"Hihihihi...This spell can forcibly drive images into the target's mind along with the power associated with them. It allows me to create illusionary weapons that only the user and the target can see. Now as you have witnessed back there, just because it's an illusion doesn't mean it can affect a person physically, now does it?" She said with a big smile like she's a child telling stories about her day in school._

_"You're saying I can call out weapons out of nowhere and can hurt anyone? All through telepathy?" I asked in astonishment. Okay, this could be useful in battle. Very useful._

_"In a way, yes! Are you curious? Huh? Huh? Do you want me to teach you?" She asked while moving up and down excited for my answer._

_"...fine. No funny business or I'll fucking bury you." I said._

_"GOOD! Now this magic spell is called Spiritual Tripping..."_

...

Pretty useful spell, I have to admit. Just have to make some adjustments to it to make it more efficient for me. The only time I used that spell was at the final battle with The Fallen and I haven't used it ever since. I only used it against magicians who are far more troublesome or situations that are beyond my esper ability. After teaching me that spell, I never saw the silver witch ever again, nor do I know who she really is.

"Well...what now?" Bayloupe asked while staring at me intently as if she is expecting something with a blushed face. I just noticed her attire; white frilly off-shoulder blouse that looks like a tight fit, and a pair of skinny jeans. They enhance her figure as it shows off the shape of her curves perfectly.

"What's with that getup? You look like you were going for an outing or some shit." I asked while still staring at her body.

"Just fashion and to look normal. When we patrol, Floris is on top of buildings as bird's eye view while I blend in the crowd, and then vice versa." She explained with a teasing smile, aware that I'm staring at her.

"More like stand out in the crowd. I bet those shitheads are gawking at you." I said that last line with malice, ready to kill whoever's stupid enough to stare at her.

"Hmmmm? Are you jealous that other men might make moves on me?" She asked while leaning closer.

"It's more of worrying about your safety, dumbass. If I saw a single retard who would try to look at you that way, I'll gouge his fucking eyes out." I said while showing my obvious jealousy.

"Hahaha That's called jealousy, Hachiman." She rests her head on my left shoulder.

"Tch, shut up." I said while looking at her cleavage. God fucking dammit! This isn't how I usually act around women. While I do see Bayloupe attractive back then, I didn't act like this.

"So? How do I look?" she asked with a curious tone and still resting in my shoulder. There's not a hint of teasing or seduction. She genuinely wants to know what I think.

"You look great." I said without hesitation and forming a warm smile. She looked at my face and she's happy that I complimented her. She leaned closer and our foreheads are touching.

"Anything else you want to add?" She asked although there is a teasing tone, her eyes look like she wants to hear more.

"I don't know what else to say. The only thing I could do is stare at you." I think I'm blushing right now. I unconsciously put my hands on her back. She fidgeted and put her arms around my neck. Then she slowly pulled me down and now we're lying on my bed with me on top of her.

"I never thought you would say things like that. So...what now?" She asked with a seductive face.

"What do you mean?" I asked pretending to be clueless. I know what she's thinking. A boy and a girl, alone in bed. As much as I love her, I'd rather not do it here when Komachi is home.

"Pretending to be clueless, huh? Are you actually a wuss when it comes to this type of situation?" She teased.

"No. I just want to hear you say what you have in mind." I said indifferently but my tone sounds teasing.

"Heeeh. Alright then." She pulled me even closer, my body is now leaning against hers, my shirt is still unbuttoned. She is both soft and warm that I might actually get addicted to her. She puts her lips close to my ear and whispered.

"You and I are alone in bed...I'm willing to give myself to you."

"This is too sudden don't you think?" She looks at me in the face with a confused expression. Our bodies are still touching.

"We've known each other for about a year now."

"And we just started dating this afternoon." I said deadpanned.

"So what? Do we have to follow something as stupid as norms? Again, we've known each other for about a year and the times we spent together aren't normal. Sometimes they were simple things like eating in a restaurant or walking in the park and then there were extraordinary things like fighting magicians or underground criminals...or even watching Kamijou-san doing his everyday life."

"You mean TRYING to do his everyday life." She giggled while I smiled.

"I want you to take me now, Hachiman. If it's not now then when? What if you leave me again and you're gone for good?"

"That won't happen. I'll beat anyone who tries to force me into it." I said with confidence.

"I'm not convinced. Not after I saw you in that state and it was caused by an esper who isn't even a level 5. Not after you were defeated by a magic cabal that is not on The Fallen's level. Last Order waited by just staring at the door, hoping you would open it and even Worst just kept staring at her phone when there's nothing to do!" She looked like she was about to cry. How could I forget? They were waiting for me all this time while I'm just enjoying myself here in normal life, even if I was being a loner. And now that we're together again, I just asked her to wait without thinking. She already waited enough. Me boasting about my ability won't reassure her. I need to hold her even tighter, do more things with her, and be by her side for sure.

That is why...It needs to be now.

"Bayloupe..." I leaned closer and we do a passionate kiss. The feeling of warm lips and our tongues dancing in our mouths. Somehow, this feels even better than we did in the afternoon. Is it because I've already experienced it once or because we are about to do the deed? Either way, the feeling keeps getting better the longer we kissed. My Loner persona and my past self would never imagine this happening.

"Mmph!" She moaned as my hands went under her shirt by instinct. I gently caress her sides, her stomach, all the way to her breasts.

"Mmmhaahh..." We broke our kiss due to her moaning. I pulled up her shirt, showing her black strapless bra. I then massaged her right breast with my right hand while my left hand is removing her pants and kissing her neck.

"H-Hachi...man." She struggled to call out my name as she keeps moaning with pleasure. I pulled down her pants with both hands while she took off her shirt. I look at her in full view. Matching black lingerie...

"...Shit." That's the only thing that came out of my mouth. She just looks that amazing, I can't form a single word.

"You know as much as I love you looking at me like that. It's still kinda embarrassing." Her face is red and filled with an embarrassed expression. Her eyes averted away from me... I never thought someone as beautiful as Bayloupe can act so adorable.

"You're too much." I said as I caress her right cheek and leaning for another passionate kiss until...

***BAM***

A bump was heard outside my door. As if someone tripped and fell. There is only one person here besides us.

"That little brat-!" I was about to go after that eavesdropping little brat but Bayloupe stop me by pulling me in a kiss with her arms around her neck. I was surprised until I return the favor by kissing back.

"So what if she's spying on us?" She unhooked her bra in the front but holding it with her hands to keep it from falling. She's teasing me with her breast.

"I don't care if anyone saw us doing it. We've been through worse than humiliation." Another point from Bayloupe. I gotta stop acting like a wuss. And I prove it by pulling down her panties and taking off all my clothes. She slowly let go of her bra, showing her breast and now we're fully naked in bed. We stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Please..." She spread her legs to reveal her genitals. It's bright pink...and no hair. So this where I'll...

"Put it in...Hachiman." And I did. I slowly enter her and the deeper I go, the louder she moans.

"Gghh! Aaah! AAAAHHH!" It's all in.

"Shit...It's tight." I saw blood dripping. Is she...

"You're...a virgin?" I asked

"Of course I am, stupid. You expect that all older women have more experience?" She puts her hands on my cheeks.

"Move." She whispered. It was a slow thrust at first, trying to get used to this amazing pleasure, and then I went faster and faster. The pleasure is intensifying as I speed up.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! HACHI-!" I suddenly interrupted her by giving her a passionate kiss while I'm thrusting her even faster. Our kiss getting sloppy, saliva is spilling on our mouths and sweat is pouring on our bodies.

"Hmm! MAH! AH! AH!" Our lips parted to get some air, still thrusting her until she pushed me down and now she's on top of me.

"hah...ha..." She started slow, grinding her hips while my cock is inside of her. She's teasing me until she moved up and down to get thrusted.

"AH! AH! HAH!" I laid still while she's doing her part. I instinctively grabbed both her breasts and groped them hard. I can see everything. How her breast move up and down as she kept thrusting, her vagina is sopping wet while my actual dick is inside. She has a face that looks like she was experiencing the best feeling; Her mouth wide open letting out moans, her face is covered in sweat, giving her a shiny look that makes her even more beautiful, her eyes are looking at me passionately.

"Harder! Harder!" I did what she asked as I groped them harder and massaging them. Then I pinched her nipples gently.

"HHHNNNN!" She gritted her teeth in pleasure and stopped moving, overwhelmed by the intense pleasure I'm giving her.

"Just...what the hell..are these breast for!" As I finished my sentence I began thrusting her.

"AAAAHHH~!"

"It's like they were grown for sex! How long have you been waiting for this to happen?!" I said as I thrust her even more while she's still on top of me, unable to even lift a finger because of how this amazing feeling is spreading throughout her body.

"Since...I first...came to Academy City...to see you!" She said between moans and her eyes are rolling backward as if she was about to faint from the pleasure.

"We've barely known each other back then and you want me to fuck you that badly?" I pinched her nipples harder and twisting them. They're like cute little toys that I can play with.

"YES!" I then pushed her down. Now I'm back on top of her again. I turned her around and thrust her from behind. We're like animals having sex.

"Ah! Ah! AH~!" She moaned louder than before. It's as if it feels better for her in this position and I feel the same.

"Hachiman! HA..CHI..MAN~" She kept calling out my name like it's a magic word for her to feel even more pleasure. I forgot all about the thoughts and questions. The Ichihanaransai, those Gemstones, the magic cabal. The only thing that took over my mind is this girl that I'm having sex with. Those thoughts will come back when we finished this but right now, I want to enjoy this moment. I made it sound like I'm having my last moments with everyone or my problems are just that bad but it's not. When you're used to live in the Dark Side of Academy City, love is not what came to mind. Maybe it is but perhaps in a bit more twisted and pessimistic view. People like us would never thought of reaching something as 'human' as that. When we do reach it, we hold it tight as long as it takes and as tight as we can so that it won't slip away from us. Hamazura holds his girlfriend that way and so does Tsuchimikado towards his sister. And I will do the same.

"BAY...LOUPE! I'm...close!"

"COME! POUR IT IN ME!~" I turned her body around and now we're back at the starting position. I kiss her passionately while she put her arms around my neck hard one last time before all of this is about to end. One last warmth in her lips. One last dance between our tongues. If I come inside her, it's like tying the knot and I'm willing to accept her.

"HERE...IT...COMES!" I thrust her even faster as I'm getting even closer to let it out.

"ME TOO! Cumming~! Cumming~! I'M CUMMIIIIING~!" With one last thrust, I let out all of my semen inside of her.

"AAAHH!~ HNNN~! Ah..." Her arms around my neck pulled me harder, her legs are hugging me while she shivered as all the fluid are going in inside her. I fell down on top of her, exhaustion spreading my entire body. Of all the things that could happen to us on our first few hours as lovers, sex isn't what I had in mind, but it's worth it. I kept thinking about what else we can do tomorrow or even the next day after if we keep up this pacing. Our relationship is different from others. We faced actual dangers, we learned about the supernatural in both magic and science, and we lived together in a place that's far from normal people. As I keep thinking about us, my energy slowly came back. I actually want to do it again

"Wait...you don't have any protection, do you?" I asked.

"Maybe...does it even matter?"

"Fuck...Probably not."

"Hehehehehe... Then take responsibility" she smiled seductively.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we go for another round?" I asked while holding her hands.

"Ready when you are." We kissed again. Both of us can't get tired of it. I parted from her lips, leaving a trail of saliva and then give her hickeys on her neck, her shoulders, and then I massaged her breast with one hand and sucked the other with my mouth.

"Hnnn~! More~!" And then we have one more sex.

"AAAHH~!" I might get addicted to her moans at this rate.

* * *

"Earphones...earphones..." I searched frantically in every nook and cranny of the living room. I swear they're here somewhere! Geez... My plan was to get these two some alone time and I spy on them for something juicy BUT THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! HOW SHOULD I KNOW THEY'RE GONNA DO THE DEED HERE! NOW! WHILE I'M STILL HERE!

I only listened to their conversation. I heard Onii-chan talking about that time I was kidnapped by that mysterious man. He was about to torture me until Onii-chan arrived just in time. He didn't give that man a single chance as all it took was one punch in the face. That incident will always remind me that Onii-chan is the strongest esper in the world...and that he will get himself in danger. When he came here earlier, all beaten up and was carried by someone only Onii-chan know, I thought that he left the normal world along with me but...

_"So, she's just a normal little sister, huh?"_

_"And I tend to keep it that way. She doesn't need to get herself involved. It's the same with Last Order, just seeing them doing things without any dangerous shit is helpful for me in its own way."_

I felt relieved when he said that. He gave me a role that can help me; the cute normal little sister. If that's what it takes to help the number 1 esper, I'll gladly accept it even if it's not much. He longs for a family, and the people there in the Academy City gave him that while we gave him the experience of being with a family in a different world. I will gladly consider my imouto prowess as my esper ability!

So after a few minutes, Bayloupe-san said something that will ring in my head for a very long time. It was a whisper but I heard it well

_"You and I are alone in bed...I'm willing to give myself to you."_

I gleed internally at her words. I only thought that she was just teasing or she just meant it in a different way...until I heard moans. My face blushed and backed away slowly and run to the stairs and then...

***BAM***

Of all things, I just have to trip my foot! They definitely heard that! My butt is so dead! I can't move because of fear and wait for my inevitable demise...instead

_"Gghh! Aaah! AAAAHHH!"_

_"Shit...It's tight."_

I thought I triggered the old 'romantic moment interrupted by God' cliche but they just ignored me and already doing the deed! And so I ran downstairs into the living room but I can still hear them. Just how loud are they?! But still, I'm happy that Onii-chan is a man. Well, he's already a man when I saw him fight against that magician but regardless.

Now...WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE EARPHONES!

The longer I hear their 'deed' the redder my face is. AHAH! Found it! I quickly plugged it in my cellphone and raise the volume to listen to music, hoping to block those moanings.

"hmmm~ hmmmm~hmhmhm~hmm~hmhmm~hmm~hmm Golden~ Wind~" **(2)**

I wonder what it feels like...doing that. And can they end it soon!?

* * *

Next day, morning

I woke up but I'm having a hard time moving. I feel exhausted and my body is aching. I reluctantly open my eyes and looked at my surroundings. I'm in my bedroom and I see that I'm covered in bedsheets while having no clothes. That's right...Bayloupe and I did it. I look to my side and she's not here. I checked my phone and I saw one mail.

_Going home so I can prepare for school early and forgot to text Last Order and Worst so they must've been worried. Hope you're not late for class._

_-Bayloupe_

I look at the clock and it's 9:30 am. I missed homeroom class, Hiratsuka-sensei won't be happy about this. I quickly took a shower, wore my uniform, eat a simple toast with butter, and also cook for a bento. I still remember I owe her one. I then bike my way to school. I could use my ability but I don't want to rely on it too much. After the fight against Hound Dogs and Kihara Amata, I convinced myself that I need to be stronger without my esper power. I reached the school before the next period starts and I saw someone I never expected to see.

"Bayloupe?" I called out to her. She turned her head towards me and smiled.

"So you're late as well, huh?" She asked.

"Komachi didn't wake me up but it can't be helped since I was still naked in my bed. Now, why are you late?" I asked while staring at her and walking side-by-side to the classroom.

"I thought I would do more searching for those magic cabal and The Fallen remnants but I got ahead of myself and didn't realize the time." She explained coolly while I caught on her lie.

"You were just as tired as I was and woke up late." I said while smirking and saw her face blushed a little.

"***AHEM*** We'll talk about what you encountered yesterday during lunchtime. Did you remember your debt? She said in a serious tone but still blushing.

"Yeah yeah I made one, but it's just a simple bento so don't expect anything like yours since I woke up late." I said while showing the bento covered in cloth.

"Is that an excuse just to hide that you're actually not good at cooking?" She smugged.

"As if. Just wait for tomorrow and I'll make you eat your words."

We then reached class and entered the room. We noticed the classmates are staring at us. Same old, same old. We sat down to our chairs and wait for the next teacher until suddenly someone approached me. Short light grey hair, large sparkling blue eyes, and wearing gym uniform. Despite having a soft, feminine appearance, sadly this student is not a girl.

"Hachiman, good morning!" This is Totsuka Saika, the President of the Tennis Club. Looks like a girl but is actually a guy. What's the term that Aogami called? Oh yeah, a trap. My Loner self sometimes had 'romantic thoughts' about him but right now I feel nothing. I see Totsuka as a friend but not the way my Loner self viewed. I guess when you have a pretty girlfriend and experienced your first time, you can't see any other girl more beautiful than her. That's loyalty for you.

"Hm." I only nodded in response to his greeting.

"Sorry I couldn't talk to you yesterday. I thought that you were in a very bad mood so I waited until you settled down a little." He said while fidgeting his index fingers and looking shy. Cute but it's not gonna work on me anymore.

"That's just how I really act. Get used to it." I said indifferently until I felt a terrifying aura next to me. Totsuka and the others didn't notice but I did. I look at Bayloupe with the same indifferent expression and see her face smiling but I can also see the rage in that.

"Hachiman, who is this?" She said in a friendly tone but I can hear the jealousy in it.

"This is Totsuka Saika, President of the Tennis Club."

"Hooohh?"

"And also a guy." I said while trying to hold back my smirk.

"Eh?" She looked shocked then stare at Totsuka.

"Y-yes, I'm a guy." He said it shyly and looked down on the floor.

"Is he transgender?" She asked.

"No, that's just his natural look." I said while putting my fist on my cheek while propping my head up with my arm on the desk.

"He's telling the truth. It's nice to meet you Newlight-san." He said while bowing and showed a bright smile.

"Likewise, I hope we can get along." Bayloupe bowed slightly while still sat on her chair.

"So why are you two came late?" He asked in curiosity.

"Hachiman and I hung out yesterday to catch up on each other on what has been happening since our last meeting but we got ahead of ourselves and got home late." She explained.

"I see, Do you mind telling me about your time with Hachiman in London?!" Totsuka asked excitedly. Bayloupe looked at me and I gave her a shrug.

"Sure." She flashed a smile and the teacher entered the room. starting the next period; Math. Obviously, I didn't put out my textbook nor bother listening to the lecture again. The teacher noticed me angrily and gave me a scolding. My only response is...

"Whatever." The teacher demanded me to solve the problems on the blackboard...Again. And I solved all of them, Again. The teacher gave up and proceeded with the lecture. I ignored all the stares and noticed Bayloupe's stare instead.

"Show off." She whispered.

"Heh, Jealous?"

"As if I would be jealous. I'm good at math though not as good as you." She smiled.

"I thought you people don't care about science and all that." I whispered in wonder.

"There are some but there are people who would be willing to use science. Take Gremlin for example."

"Fair point." And our conversation ended there. Throughout class I dozed off. I don't need to listen to lectures that much. My esper power requires complex calculating ability so my memory is top-notch though not at that white nun's level. Some of the teachers ignored me while having an angry expression, and there are some who scolded me. Before I knew it, lunchtime arrived and Bayloupe and I went on our usual spot. We ate the bento I cooked. It's nothing special, just egg rolls, tempura, salad, and rice with my special seasoning.

"Well, it's not as good as my bento but it's delicious nonetheless." she said after swallowing a small portion.

"Tch, I can cook better than this if I have more time."

"It is impressive how you cook this bento in such a short time."

"I just use the heat vector to insert it into the food just so it's good enough."

"You wasted a few minutes of battery just for you to cook? Ahahaha" She laughed.

"Whatever, so fill me in the info." She told me what she and Fauna found in their search. They found The Fallen and the magic cabal fighting each other. I guess they were telling the truth about not wanting to team up with them. The fight was one-sided in the magic cabal's favor with only one Fallen member escaped. It was impressive because that magic cabal has only 5 people while The Fallen has only about 20 of them.

"We captured one of those members of that magic cabal for interrogation. He only told us their goal and we tried to ask him further but he suddenly died of a seizure. We could've sworn that we removed everything of his magic." She said.

"He must've hidden a pill inside his mouth or something. How loyal and stupid. So what did he tell you?" I said with a scowl.

"The magic cabal's goal is to find a way to achieve magic godhood and they need to get someone who might know that but he didn't tell us who. We know they're after Miura-san but why?" she said while holding her chin with her index finger.

"Don't tell me you didn't noticed." I asked with an expression of disbelief.

"About what?" She asked confused.

"That Fire Bitch looks just like HER." I said hoping she would catch on. She finally figured out, judging by her eyes widening.

"...you don't mean..."

"Yeah... She looks just like Eve, and their goal is to capture her so she can tell them the method on how to be a magic god." I explained. I can see the resemblance. The only difference is the eye color and age appearance.

"How do you suppose they would bring out Eve from her?" She asked.

"Don't know how but I know what they're gonna use." We finished eating and I stood up. When I tried to redirect THAT attack, it felt familiar. It has the same magic vectors as that time when they called out the angel, but I'm sure the hero used his right hand and destroyed him along with the wings. If it is the same, then they're gonna be as big of a threat as Adam and Eve, maybe more.

"They have something that has the same telesma as Lucifer."

* * *

I'm in the Service Club and right now we are discussing Kunimi's request. After class ended, I asked Bayloupe to observe Azusagawa to see any supernatural activity around him. So far, no update and I want to end this club session as soon as possible to start bodyguarding Fire Bitch, and also I'm pretty bored.

"So do you guys have any ideas?" Kunimi asked.

"Let's just get those two locked up in some room or whatever." I suggested while closing my eyes.

"That's a kinda creepy idea, Hikki. She might freak out rather than talk to him." Orange airhead said with a look of disgust.

"I think Hikigaya-kun is up to something. How about getting them into a position where they have no choice but to get along?" Ice Queen suggested in a cool tone.

"But how are we gonna do that?" Orange airhead asked.

"Get them to pair up in some fucking project or whatever the hell they do." I said.

"That is an option. Does your class have any activities in that category, Kunimi-kun?" Ice Queen asked

"Hmmm...Now that you mentioned it, I heard in the faculty that my class will be having a History essay in pair groups. Maybe we can convince the teacher to pair them up?" Kunimi said.

"That's a good idea! Soooo... who is your History teacher?" Orange airhead asked.

"Hiratsuka-sensei."

"Huh, well that's easy enough. Let's make plan B in case this didn't work." I suggested.

"But we haven't started plan A yet." Orange airhead said.

"I agree with Hikigaya-kun. They won't just get along by doing a school assignment together. They will at least interact but we don't know any further than that."

"Then how about an outing!" Orange airhead suggested.

"It has to be just the two of them, you fucking airhead or else she might use other people to ignore him." I said with an annoyed tone.

"Then we'll get those two to talk obviously!" She said while sticking her tongue out with an angry face.

"We'll think about that suggestion. When will Hiratsuka-sensei announce the pairing?" Ice Queen asked.

"I think it's tomorrow. It'll be our second period too." Kunimi said while looking at the ceiling and holding his chin.

"Then Hikigaya-kun, can you go to Hiratsuka-sensei immediately and ask her to get them to pair up?" Ice Queen asked while looking at me.

"Hah? Can't you do it?" I said a little annoyed that she's ordering me something easy for her.

"Unfortunately, I must go home this instant to go to a family event so can you do that? Or has your leg weakened after being scolded by the teachers for sleeping in class?" She said mockingly.

"Tch, fuck off ***SIGH*** Fine, I'll do it." I reluctantly accepted.

"Thank you." She thanked me.

"I'll come with you Hikki!"

"Do whatever you want."

"Then this club session is over for the day." We stood up and packed our things.

"Thank you all very much." Kunimi bowed to us while I just shrugged and walked out of the room.

"Let's just get this over with." I said.

"Wait for us!" Orange airhead shouted.

"This man has no manners." Ice Queen said while putting a hand on her forehead.

"Well, he is strange but at least he's kind enough to help me." Kunimi said.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Hiratsuka-sensei asked. The orange airhead and I are in the faculty standing in front of her desk while Ice Queen and Kunimi went home.

"Did you smoke so fucking much that you became deaf or something? I said get Azusagawa and Kamisato to pair up for your school assignment." I said with an annoyed expression.

"Yeah, it's for Kunimi-san's request to get them to be friends!" said the Orange airhead. She has gotten used to my behavior fairly quickly.

'Huh, I thought those two are just having a friendly banter like you and Yukinoshita but I guess I was wrong." She said while holding her chin. She moved some papers on her desk and hold one to read it for a few seconds until she nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it. Kunimi's a nice guy so if it's for his friend and girlfriend then I'll help. Although this does give me an NTR vibe." She said with a thinking expression. She's thinking the same thing as I was, but how the hell does she know about that?

"N...TR?" Orange airhead asked confused

"Alright, it's done. I'm going home." I walked towards the door with Orange airhead followed behind me until I stopped and held out something from my pocket.

"And no smoking." Hiratsuka stared at me for a moment until her eyes widened and tapped her pockets in her pants and lab coat.

"How did you-!?"

"Have a good evening." I said my goodbye. Orange airhead and I are walking together in the hallways. Her expression looks sad for some reason and it's starting to bother me. Did something happen to her?

"Hey, Hikki..." She called out shyly.

"Hmm?"

"Is this the real you...?" She asked while looking at me and we stopped walking. I put on an expression of confusion and she noticed it. She looked down on the floor and spoke.

"Well, it's just that...I thought that you're acting like that because something bad happened to you. If what you said about this is how you actually act is true then..." She lifted her head up and staring at me. I didn't say anything and stared back to wait for her to finish.

"Then all those times in the Service Club... Did you actually hate it? Are you actually that fed up with all of this?" She asked with her eyes glistening as if she's about to cry and her mouth is slightly open, waiting for my response. So this is actually troubling her all this time, huh?

"No, I'm not. That was just me being a little nice just so I won't go too far with my words. I get angry a lot but I have this thing called 'self-control'. You know what that is, right?"

"O-obviously! How much do you take me for an idiot?" She said while going back to her usual self.

"You're a dumbass orange airhead." I said indifferently.

"Idiot! Gross!" She pouted.

"So in other words, I don't hate being in the Service Club. I just act a little differently for appearance sake."

"So lashing out on Sagamin is you losing self-control?"

"Well yeah, that's one of the reasons. So don't think about stupid shit like me hating all of this. Well, there are some things I hate like that damn Christmas cake running her mouth about her relationship status and you being annoying but you get my point."

"Hnnn!" Her pout grew bigger and I suddenly did something that's way out-of-character. I patted her head.

"So you don't have to worry about anything." I realized way too late what I was doing. This girl sometimes reminds me of Last Order and Komachi when she makes that face. Am I seeing her as some shitty brat? Well, she does act like one. I looked at her face and saw her cheeks red and eyes closed.

"O-okay! You don't have to do that as if I'm some kid!" She swatted my hand away and then gave me light punches.

"OOOOIIIIII~ HIKIGAYA HACHIMAAAAAANN~" I heard a voice that I know yesterday. I look at the direction with a face that's ready to kill someone. I saw that fucker; short, mildly wavy, dark brown hair and dark brown and slim, wearing a long, untied sand-colored trench coat over his black vest with a striped dress shirt under it. And of course, those bandages.

"Bandaged Corpse." I said with an angry tone. I noticed Yuigahama staring between me and this piece of shit. Why is he here? Is he going to fight me now?

"Bandaged Corpse? Mou~! That's not my name! It's Osamu Dazai. Repeat after me. DA-"

"I don't fucking care about your name." I then look at Yuigahama.

"You can go on ahead. I have some business with this guy."

"Who is he? You look angry towards him, Hikki.." She said with a worried expression.

"It's fine. He's like Zaimokusa only a lot worse so I don't recommend getting close to him for your own good." I said while staring at him walking closer to us.

"If you say so. Then bye!" She smiled and walked past Bandaged Corpse and he waved at her and she responded with a nod. I'm now face-to-face with him and he spoke first.

"You're living the youth, huh Hikigaya-kun? Aaahh I wish I was like that when-"

"Cut the bullshit. What the fuck do you want?" I asked with a scowl.

"Doing my own investigation on Azusagawa. I doubt you would believe what I said last night so I took it upon myself to do it." He said while lifting his chest with a smile.

"Tch, damn right. You expect me to trust you after what your orange fucker did to me?"

"Well, you two were in a misunderstanding so it wasn't my fault you two were fighting. And it's weird when you said you don't trust my words when I caught a glimpse of your silver-haired girlfriend following Azusagawa." He said while that smile still on his face. He saw her?!

"If you touched a strand of hair on her I will-" I ready myself, reaching for my choker until he interrupted while putting his hands up

"Relax! I didn't do anything to her. I'm just here to talk since you'll go along with what I said last night."

"Why here?"

"Because I'm curious about what your school looks like! I must say, I found a lot of materials for my suicide attempt and now all it needs is a beautiful woman to commit double suicide with me!" He said while hugging himself and looked like he's daydreaming. What the fuck is wrong with this guy? Are those bandages from his actual suicide attempts?

"Fine, tell me more about this guy. What were you on about him this 'distortion'?" I asked.

"Will I meet one in this school? Oh, female teachers do have their own allure to them." He's not even listening. This guy is a fucked up version of that blue degenerate and stupid siscon.

"***AHEM* *AHEM*** What did you ask? oh right, Azusagawa Sakuta has something strange around him. It all started in spring when I already sensed a strange distortion the first time I saw him. I can't put it into words but it's like he was in a different world. Like I only saw his appearance but he's actually not walking in this world," he explained while I listened. Different world? Is it the same thing as that hero when we fought Othinus? It was weird back then, the hero, those magicians and us level 5s worked together to stop Othinus, the Magic God. When she already completed the Spear of Gungnir, we could've sworn she did something. After a few seconds, the damn hero suddenly went by her side and protected her. All of us were confused for a moment until he explained some shitty blabber that she's now on our side or something. It took time but we did trust her during the final battle with The Fallen. Few days after their defeat, I asked the hero what happened between the two of them and then he said

_"Well, let's just say we went to different places until we got along. It was definitely quite...an experience in different worlds."_

Even a fucking kid can tell that there was a hidden meaning behind what he said. Also, that expression he made when he said that...it looked as though he was lovestruck or some shit.

"What do you mean 'different world'?" I asked.

"Again, I can't explain it very well. Anyways, I decided to observe him a little longer and then I saw something bizarre. He was shouting his feelings to a girl named Sakurajima Mai right outside of Minegahara High School until..."

...

_"All right, guys! Listen up!" He shouted, what is he doing?_

_"Second-year Sobu High School student, Azusagawa Sakuta! To Sakurajima Mai in third year of Minegahara High School!..." What? Is this some kind of confession? In front of the school? Talk about living the youth. I saw him inhaling deeply and then..._

_"I'm in love with you, Sakurajima-senpai!" He went silent for a few seconds and then started mumbling something I can't hear. Geez, was that strange feeling I've been sensing from this guy his feeling of love? Well, it can't be it though but gotta give him credit for doing something so brave._

_"Mai-san I love you! I love you! I love you!..." And then he continued by saying things like wanting to hug her and kiss her and all that romantic lines. I noticed students looking through the window, watching his show. This would be humiliating if I'm in his shoes to be honest. If you got rejected after all this, I will teach you the ways of suicide, young man! I was about to leave until I saw something extraordinary. I saw a girl, she just appeared out of nowhere like she removed some invisibility skill because she looked transparent. her body slowly becomes clear until she went back to normal. What?_

_"You don't have to say it in such a loud voice, I hear you." the girl said and the boy turned around and looked at her. I teleported inside the school without anyone noticing to see if they saw what I saw._

_"There she is."_

_"What's going to be her answer?!"_

_"I hope she'll say yes, that guy got some steel to do that in front of our school."_

_They were normal reactions. It's as if the girl didn't just appear in the air and just walked towards the boy instead. Did they not saw her in a transparent state? And that strange feeling I sensed on the boy just disappeared the same time she appeared. What is going on?_

...

"She appeared out of thin air and no one noticed it?" I asked in wonder. Is it an esper ability? Or did that magic cabal has something to do with this?

"Yeah, and after that, the strange feeling around him is gone." He said with a serious expression.

"So? You want me to find out about this shit? Did that distortion came back or are you just curious and need my help." I asked skeptical of all this.

"Few days ago, that strange feeling came back, and this time it wasn't coming from him but from someone else. I also realized back then at that spectacular confession, the strange distortion is coming from Sakurajima Mai while the boy was just surrounded by it." He explained. So it came back?

"2 weeks after that event, I didn't think much of it until my group and I saw a mysterious group of people wearing cloaks and covered their head with hoods following a cute blondie named Miura Yumiko."

"Magicians..." I mumbled.

"Yes, although my buddies thought they're suspicious people with weird esper abilities, I think outside of the box. We tried to interrogate them but they all committed suicide. They have hidden pills inside their mouths and they died of seizure. I ordered Chuuya to bodyguard the girl while the rest of us search for them. So far, no luck." He explained further while putting his hands in the pockets of his coat.

"Then what's with the bracelet?" I asked

"Chuuya took it as an accessory right after we captured them. That guy sure has weird taste in fashion. We captured 3 out of 8 members of that group by the way."

"And 5 are now left. Alright, I'll look into this but I need to ask you one question." I stare at him with a murderous gaze.

"What is it?"

"You said there are more than 50 Gemstones. How many are they?"

"I don't know. They are everywhere."

"What? You mean they have a population?"

"No, no. I'm saying we are many but only small. Probably like a thousand of us by my estimate so Gemstones are still rare regardless." He said with a smile. A thousand of them? How come Aleister didn't notice them? Was it on purpose or are they really that hard to find? It's no use thinking about this. I can just ask this guy...

"Tell me why you're all hiding from Academy City." I demanded him.

"We can't just trust a City that are 30 years ahead in technology. Although there are rules that you can get out of the city, it still feels like we're about to be trapped in a cage once we live there. Also, some of our people saw the Dark Side." he said it seriously. I don't blame him. I saw all the things that they're hiding from the public. Espers who live in Academy City are viewed as lab rats for many scientists and some of them would go to any lengths to achieve greater feats by using us. You can't even trust the majority of the Board of Directors since they're as fucking rotten as shitty garbage.

"Well, now that's out of the way. Thanks for helping me with this. He reached out a hand gesture that is a handshake but I didn't reach out and only said the words with the same murderous gaze.

"Try to stab me in the back, and I'll stab you with your own fucking spine."

"Fair enough." he put his reached-out hand back in his pocket.

"HIKIGAYA!" We both looked at the source and we saw Hiratsuka-sensei marching towards us with a desperate expression.

"Please, I'm begging you! Give me back my cigarettes! They're like my source of Total Concentration Breathing in life so-" **(3)** She leaned her head to the side to look at this Bandaged Corpse behind me. Why the hell didn't I think of going to a private place instead of talking here?

"Hikigaya? Who is-" She was about to ask who he is until he shouted.

"Beautiful!" And then suddenly bowed down to his knees in front of her and held her hand.

"Your enchanting black hair hypnotizes me as it sways when you marched. Your wonderful face gives off the feeling of a beautiful, mature teacher that cares deeply for her students. I will be glad if you became my partner." He said with a smile that might woo over any woman. I saw Hiratsuka-sensei's face flustered with her cheeks so red I think that blood is about to burst out of them.

"I-well-I-" She stuttered. Well, at least she has a chance except there are two problems; one is I still don't trust him that much and two is that I feel like this fucker is about to do something stupid.

"Please, will you join me in a double suici-" I swung a kick to the side of his head and he went unconscious. This fucker likes suicide as if it's his fucked up hobby! I looked at the Christmas cake and her face is still red.

"U-umm, Eh? What was-? Who is that?" She asked while stuttering.

"A fucking suicidal maniac. Don't worry about it." I said indifferently while holding the unconscious bandaged corpse by the back of his collar.

"Suicide! You want me to not worry about suicide?!"

"Yeah. See ya" I walked away while dragging him. Azusagawa Sakuta...what are you really?

* * *

**Next day**

It is homeroom period and now Hiratsuka-sensei announced the pairings for the school assignment which is due this week

"Hikigaya, your partner will be Miura." As she called out the names, Fire Bitch gasped while I just looked bored as always. The school assignment is the same as Kunimi's I bet. It's to wrote an essay about 'Who is your greatest person Throughout Japanese History' and it should be done in a group of two.

"Hiratsuka-sensei, can I have a different partner please?!" Fire Bitch said

"No, either you're gonna do the school assignment or get minus grades." She said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Fire Bitch mumbled but I heard it.

"Next, Newlight you're with Tobe." This damn can't be serious? I looked at Tobe and he noticed me. I gave him a look that says 'Try anything funny to her, and you'll be dead' in which he responded with a frantic nod. I looked at Bayloupe putting her hand on her mouth to hold back a giggle.

"Your jealousy is so adorable, Hachiman. Should we announce to everyone that we're dating?" She whispered with a teasing smile.

"No...not yet. If he tries anything funny to you I'll take care of him." I whispered in a sinister tone.

"Relax, he won't. Even if he does, it's not like I would be swoon over by him, y'know." She whispered with a reassuring smile. I was about to say something but Hiratsuka-sensei interrupted me by announcing the last person.

"Sagami, unfortunately, you're left out so you'll be joining with a pair as a group of three people. You'll be with... Hikigaya and Miura. No objections."

"Y-yes." Sagami's only response. She was the girl who I berated in the Cultural Festival and got my title 'The Most Hated Man in Sobu High'. During the Athletic Festival, she realized that her friends only used her for social status when she noticed that they did not support her with her plans at the committee meeting. I gave her a little push and she gained a little praise from people for her effort. We didn't talk much since then so our relationship is neutral. I can see now that she changed for the better at the cost of her clique falling apart.

"I think I should be the one worried about you surrounded by other girls." Bayloupe said with a normal smile but I can feel the terrifying aura emitting from that.

"Relax, they won't. Even if they do, it's not like I would be swoon over by them, y'knooowwww?" I smirked

"Oh quiet you. And in case you would be, I need to remind you who your girlfriend is" She giggled as she seductively licked her lips.

"I could say the same to you." I whispered with the same smirk, both of us are blushing lightly due to remembering our first time last night. Classes ended and it's time to go home but there are two problems; one is I need to get my partners to make this stupid assignment and two is observing Azusagawa and Kamisato.

"Tobe-kun, would you like to go to the library and do the assignment there?" Bayloupe said. Azusagawa and Kamisato will also be in the library so if we also go there, I'll be doing the assignment while observing those two AND keep an eye on Tobe if he tries anything to Bayloupe.

"Sure! I'm not good at studying much but I'll try my best!" Tobe said while pulling a thumb's up.

"Will you and your group join us?" She asked.

"Sounds good." I answered. I looked at my groupmates and they all agreed.

"Can we join you guys as well?" Totsuka walked towards us as he said that.

"Who the hell is your partner again?" I asked.

"Me!" I turned around to look who it was.

"Orange airhead." I mumbled but I noticed her pouting so she must've heard that.

"Is that what you're gonna call me from now on?!"

"Probably, unless you stop being one."

"Mnnnn!" She pouted. Is she a kid or something? I suddenly felt three jealous intense gazes at me. Wait, three? I know one is Bayloupe but who's the other two? I looked discreetly and saw Sagami and Kawa...whatever, staring at me like they're about to murder me. No, more like they're going to murder the Orange Airhead? This is supposed to be that fucking hero's shoes! How come I'm getting this shitty harem when I have a girlfriend?!

* * *

"I don't like this as much as you do, just so you know."

"I know that. As if I would hang out with someone like you."

"Geez, that rumor is long dead now. Are you some stupid edgy character that doesn't move on?"

"Whatever! I hate that goddamn attitude of yours!"

"And I like you too, just less than my most hated types of girls."

"What the hell does that mean!?"

We're now in the library doing the school assignment and I observed and listened to Azusagawa's and Kamisato's conversation. So far, not so pretty. They've been arguing for about a few minutes now and their conversation hasn't changed much. Kamisato clearly doesn't like being with him and Azusagawa...it looks like he doesn't like it either but it seems he enjoys teasing her. Azusagawa Sakuta has short brown hair and brown-greyish eyes while Kamisato has shoulder-length reddish-brown hair and gold eyes. So that's him, huh? I don't notice anything strange about him and Bayloupe said she didn't sense anything either when she was observing him yesterday. If that Bandaged Corpse was just messing with me I'll-

"Hikigaya!" I heard a shout on the right side of my seat. It was Sagami who shouted. I've been spacing out way too often now.

"What?" I asked with a bored expression as always.

"Were you listening? I asked what London was like?" She asked. We were almost done with our school assignment and now most of our time here is now talking about Bayloupe's and my stories during our time in London. They're the ones who did the talking while I just say some small replies and stare at Tobe if he was going to do some stupid shit towards her, which he didn't.

"It was alright. Lots of things that I didn't know and things that I didn't give much shit about. Nice hotel, nice beach, overall it was alright." I said it truthfully while not spilling to much about Academy City and magic.

"What job were you working there?" Totsuka asked with a curious expression and now everyone is staring at me, I looked at Bayloupe but she shrugged.

"We just volunteered for a one-day community service." I said.

"You? Did community service? If that was a joke I'll definitely laugh." Fire Bitch is on my left side said while smirking.

"I know right! I can only imagine Hikitani-kun being all grumpy to elders!" Tobe said mockingly with a big grin on his face and everyone laughed.

"So? Did you meet interesting people there?" Sagami asked while leaning a bit too close for comfort.

"Like hot babes?!" Tobe asked enthusiastically. Don't be like those fucking Delta Force you loudmouth dumbass. I suddenly thought of something that could make Bayloupe's face red. I don't know if I might get our relationship exposed but it's worth a shot. I smirked and I slowly point my finger to Bayloupe while I said...

"Hot babes? Interesting people? There is one right here, y'know?" I suddenly heard a pen snapped and a cold aura on my right. Like those would scare me. I stared at Bayloupe whose calm face has a mix of red on her cheeks. One more push should do the trick.

"Ara, ara thank you for the compliment." She said while smiling.

"B-besides Bayloupe, who else did you meet, Hikki?" Orange airhead stuttered while having a jealous tone.

"Just some lame-ass extras. I can't remember them since she's way more interesting." I teased and her reaction is just what I wanted to happen. All red and looking on the floor with a shy face. I still have some of my Loner Persona's sarcasm and humor that it somehow formed into a teasing behavior. Is this what happens to you when you're dating someone?

I felt those jealousy auras growing stronger. I don't give a shit about them. I've already chosen someone. Just have to wait for the right time to say it. I suddenly felt a third jealousy aura coming from...

.

.

.

Totsuka? Why would he be jealous? Does he have a crush on Bayloupe? Even now, I still sometimes forget that he's a guy. But it feels like that's not the case. I decided to ignore and observe those other two.

"..and then Mai said, 'that's not loyalty that's your libido' and kicked me in the face."

"How is trying to hug her while you're shirtless a showcase of your 'loyalty'?"

"It shows how far I'm willing to go for her."

"Is that your way of saying 'you want to do her'?"

"It's my way of saying 'I'll be with her forever'. Don't make it sound so perverted."

"You're the last person to say that to me, you moron."

Huh, they're getting along quite well already. Maybe we don't need Plan B. Now the only issue with him is that 'distortion' that Bandaged Corpse was talking about.

"I mean, surely you dreamed of doing it with Yuuma so..."

"N-no I don't!"

"Why are you fidgeting your legs? Are you wet or something?"

"Idiot! Pervert! Die already!" Kamisato repeatedly smacks him in the head with her notebook. Maybe we do need to use Plan B.

* * *

"How long until we capture that girl!" A man asked while being impatient. His face can't be seen in his hood except for his beard. Everyone else in the room is wearing the same attire. Cloaks with hoods covering their heads and faces. And the most common is they wear braces with a carving of a snake surrounding a human face that wears an eye patch along with weird symbols and what could be a magic circle.

"Patience, we will strike next week. We need more time to prepare, especially since Accelerator returned." A woman spoke.

"I thought that esper was dead! How did he survive that?!" A boy said with amazement.

"We should've expected that from the strongest esper. And now there are those Gemstones getting in our way to add more problems." Another man said.

"If Lady Frigg says we need to prepare then we need to prepare!" Another woman said with dedication and loyalty.

"Yes. Thanks to this fragment of Lucifer, we can unlock the secrets of the Magic Gods and perhaps even further of the universe's knowledge. But I can't become powerful just by using this. We need someone with knowledge of the rituals in achieving magic godhood. We need that blonde girl AND the older sister of the Yukinoshita Family."

"Why do we need two people for reviving one person?" The boy asked in wonder.

"Despite her appearance, she didn't have other traits of one of the first humans named Eve. I witnessed her behavior and she doesn't have that so we need another female with that trait just to make sure. Are we clear?"

"Yes! Lady Frigg" Everyone bowed to her.

"The time has almost come. Even with the 5 of us, our magic will overcome any obstacles as we overcame that One-Eyed Traitor. We will succeed by granting myself more power and fulfill our desires! We are New Gremlin!"

* * *

**References:**

**1\. Seven Deadly Sins**

**2\. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure**

**3\. Kimetsu no Yaiba**

Not many references because I kept thinking about the story more and I want to get into the magic fights! Also, first sex scene I wrote for the first time. Let me know what you guys think. Please leave a review, your opinions will make this story better.


	6. Chapter 6: The King Of Loners

Hey guys! Another chapter from yours truly. I'm so glad that a lot of people are reading this right now. Thank you everyone for reading this fanfic and I will do my best to write more. Now here are the reviews from the last chapter:

_adisit: Yes, His harem members from Darkbetrayer's fanfic will appear in this story._

_Giuseppe: Huh, interesting scaling there. Thank you for liking the chapter._

_Sans: Don't worry, expect to see that later on._

_RICK: Thanks for reading, although I gotta admit when I read that sex scene, it felt kinda weird._

_SkyKicker: Thank you! I'll continue this story until I see a perfect ending._

_Lol: I'm glad you liked the reference. I'll try my best to put more in future chapters._

_MortiesMorty: I'll try my best even if I get a little tired._

_Memer: Thank you for reading._

_Troller: Look forward to more chapters!  
_

_Ramos: The force is with me so I'll write more._

_RaidenKing: I'll make Sagami appear more in this story_

_Wicked.A: Yeah, I guess after some criticism in chapter 3, I kept emphasizing 8man/Accelerator's OOCness. I apologize and I won't do it again. Also, I know that the sex scene was awkward because that was my first time writing that kind of scene. I'll practice more to get it right._

_ThatGuyYouMet: Thank you. I'll try my best to write better sex scenes._

_TheRebel and James: Thanks for suggesting to me that fanfic. It will help me make better sex scenes and help me release some stress if you know what I mean __( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_issei: I don't know if I should make this a Hachiman x Harem. I said the last chapter that he WILL have a harem but that doesn't mean he will be pairing up with many female characters._

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Toaru series and Oregairu. Some of the elements of the story are inspired by Darkbetrayer's popular fanfic, A Certain Infinite Possibility.

_Rated M for strong language and sexual content._

OOC Alert

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Certain End of the King of Loners Part 1**

3 days have passed and it's now Saturday. Komachi and I are standing outside of the mall, staring at the bulletin boards that have maps and advertisements. Today is a 'family gathering', meaning I'll be seeing Last Order and Worst for the first time in a few months and Komachi will meet them for the very first time. Bayloupe called me last night and asked me if I want to meet the two brats which I responded with a simple yes and told her that Komachi will come as well. It's now 10 am which is the meeting time and we're waiting for them to arrive. Komachi won't stop talking to me about Last Order and got excited so much that she can't even sit still on the bench. A minute later I saw Bayloupe and the brat with her signature ahoge, and also the troublemaking pain in the ass. Last Order is wearing a denim jacket over her black dress with white flower designs while Worst is wearing a black checkered scarf, green tight shirt with long sleeves that almost covered her hands and a pair of jeans. As for Bayloupe, she's wearing a white cardigan over her light-blue casual dress that went a little over her knees and she still has those signature horn-like accessories on her head. I sense some motherly vibes from her and I don't know why. Is it because she's holding Last Order's hand or is it her clothing? Either way, she looks great.

"Ooooohh! She looks like a mother! Don't you think, Onii-chan?" She asked while elbowing my arm.

"Yeah..." That's all I could say.

"And you look like a father. Aaahh, Onii-chan grew up so fast!"

"Shut up. Does this shitty appearance look like a father to you?" I don't know if I look like a father or what. I'm wearing black pants with a V-neck light blue t-shirt and a greyish blazer over top. Komachi is wearing an orange, long sleeve frilly shirt with bluish-grey scarf around her neck, white pants, and black knee-high boots. I asked this brat to help me find good attire for our 'gathering' and she gleed for about one hour until she got me these clothes. It looks nice I have to admit. I look back at the three girls and I saw Last Order staring at me. She forms a big smile and then her eyes are starting to tear up.

"Eeaaaaaaahhh!" She let go of Bayloupe's hand and ran towards me with her arms open while crying. I crouched just in time to catch her as she jumped at me.

"M-Misaka missed you so much! says...Misaka as.." She couldn't finish her sentence as she kept crying harder.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that. It's nice to see you again." I hugged her while looking at the others. Komachi is smiling while having her eyes watering, Bayloupe just smiled warmly at me, and Worst is just silent. Strange. I stood up while carrying Last Order who's still hugging me and I smiled at everyone. I felt a tug on my right sleeve and looked at Worst. I can't see her face clearly since she's looking down that her bangs covered her eyes. Although I do notice a tinge of red.

"D-don't get the wrong idea. The network is flooded with the administrator's emotions so..." She stuttered as she looked away. This brat is starting to sound like third-rate and it's making me vomit.

"You're starting to sound like third-rate. Quit with that disturbing shit." I said indifferently.

"S-shut up! Misaka is not acting like Nee-chan!"

"'Nee-chan'? Since when the fuck did you start calling her that?" I asked in surprise.

"Oh, that. Well, while you were gone Misaka-san saw Worst looking like she was about to cry so-" Bayloupe tried to explain until she was interrupted by Worst stomping my foot.

"AW! You fucking brat!" I violently grabbed Worst's shirt with my right hand while carrying Last Order with my other arm. Worst retaliated by pinching my cheeks while twisting my stomped foot. We went at it for a few minutes until someone came. it's a girl wearing a red bomber jacket over her black t-shirt, brown skirt and brown scarf. She doesn't have her dragon wings on her back.

"Sorry I'm late, Bayloupe. I just need to get my magic gear ready-" Forest walked towards us and she stopped talking after staring at us in shock for a few seconds.

"What are they doing here!?"

"Sorry, Floris. I lied about what I said last night."

Oh, I get the gist of it. Bayloupe lied to this Blondie that there was a sort of magic situation which in reality she was just invited into this family gathering. I'm guessing Fork Lift used that Loki powder to make her dragon wings invisible.

"So why is she here?" I asked Bayloupe.

"She's like a little sister to me along with Lessar and Lancis. I want to call them too but I know they're busy in Academy City."

"By busy, you mean getting the damn hero's dick."

"With Lessar, yes. Lancis? I don't know she might probably get pulled into Lessar's schemes." She said as she puts her finger on her chin while looking up.

"Well then, welcome to the family Floor List."

"GET MY NAME RIGHT ALREADY!"

"Yeah, Onii-chan. Her name is Forte." Komachi lifted her chest.

"THAT'S NOT IT EITHER!"

"'Can you get Misaka down?' Asked Misaka as Misaka lightly pats you." I did what she asked and she walked towards Komachi with a bow.

"'It's nice to meet you. Misaka's name is Last Order. Thank you for taking care of Accelerator.' Says Misaka as Misaka gives a bow of appreciation."

"You don't need to do that Last Order. I'm Hikigaya Komachi, Onii-chan's little sister." Komachi bowed back and then suddenly lifted Last Order.

"You're so cute! I thought you're Onii-chan's daughter since he talked about you like a dad but you look nothing like him!"

"Ahahaha!" Last Order seemed to enjoy being lifted.

"Alright, come on. We'll have our chat while walking in the mall." I ordered them with a weary tone.

"Let's go then." Bayloupe grabbed my right arm and walking beside me and everyone else followed except for Blondie

"Do I have to go along with this?"

"Stop being so goddamn irritating. You're part of my family now so get over here."

"P-part of...your f-family?"

"Did I fucking stutter? Hurry up."

"Okay..." She answered shyly with red cheeks and quickly followed. Once we entered the mall, all the things you expected it are here; loads of crowd doing whatever shit they can do here, workers working their asses, food chains, a bunch of clothing stores, bookstores, electronic stores, and a fuckload of stores. Also a restroom. The first thing we do is trying out new clothes because I don't fucking know women. They already have a lot of clothes and now they want to buy more? Just who the hell invented this stupid tradition? Because this is a total waste of money. Although there is a silver lining, I get to see Bayloupe wearing different kinds of clothes. Oh yeah, and there are also the others. All of the girls are now changing in the curtains while I'm their supposed judge. I thought this is a 'family gathering' not a girls' hang out. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a curtain open.

"Does it look good on me?" Bayloupe asked as she did a spin and puts a hand on her hip.

"...What's the theme again?"

"Summer outfits. So, what's the verdict?"

"How the fuck is that a summer outfit?"

"Don't sweat the details. Now, come on what do you think?"

What do I think? I think that skimpy outfit is just to give people some fanservice. It's like it's for women who don't give a shit about people's stares and just wear it to get the guys in the mood. She is just wearing a purple sleeveless, open back, sweater dress. It barely covered her thighs and I could see the side view of her breasts. I noticed a lot of guys are staring at her and I scared them off with my glare.

"Yeah, it's great, awesome, pretty, erotic, now change into something else," I said that quickly as I marched towards her and closed the curtain.

"Hahaha. I'll buy this one then." She said seductively. I heard another curtain open and see Worst coming out wearing a frilly tank top and tight denim shorts. I just have a deadpanned face as my reaction.

"What do you think, Tou-san?" she winked.

"Are you trying to be a slut or something?"

"Are you saying that I look hot?"

"I'm saying you look like the only thing you can do in life is sucking dicks. Now change into something else."

"Tch" She clicked her tongue and close the curtain, and then I heard another opened. Komachi and Last Order came out of there wearing their choice of attire. Komachi is now wearing a strapless shirt and a floral midi skirt while Last Order is wearing a black blouse with a yellow tiered skirt while also wearing a straw hat.

"'What do you think?' asked Misaka as Misaka is trying to make a cute pose."

"I look more mature, right?" Komachi asked.

"What the fuck made you think that outfit would look 'mature' on you?"

"It's called 'Woman's Sense of Fashion', Onii-chan! But I look good right?"

"Yeah, you both look cute."

"Hihihi. Yes, we are. However, I'm the cutest right, Onii-chan? Wahahahaha." Komachi laughed until she stopped. I didn't answer her question and just averted my eyes. My Loner Persona sees her as the cutest in the world that makes it sound like he was a siscon. Right now though, I do think she's cute but...

"O-Onii-chan? I-It can't be...Someone surpassed me?! Who!?" I didn't answer that one either and my eyes unconsciously went to Last Order, but they noticed that. Last Order lifted her chest while Komachi's eyes popped out while staring at her.

"'WAHAHAHAHA! You stood no chance against Misaka!' says Misaka as Misaka stands triumphant in front of the defeated!"

"I-I've been beaten...by a brat." She said with a shocked tone but I can hear something menacing in there.

"Are you seriously feeling jealous of a little kid?"

"Because this IS a serious matter! M-my dignity as the little sister is at stake. Kuuuh!" She said while fake crying and Last Order is still standing triumph. ***SIGH*** the things I do for love.

"Don't be such a dumbass. You're still the cutest little sister in the world."

"***SNIFF*** You mean it?" she asked and I give her a head pat.

"Of course. I can't think of a better imouto than you."

"' Then, what about Misaka?!' asks Misaka as Misaka becomes angry at this display of siblinghood!" Last Order is jumping frantically while swinging her little arms around. I do see her as a little sister back then but now that I've met Komachi, she's now more of...

"You're the cutest daughter," I answered.

"'D-daughter?! Misaka doesn't want to be treated like a child!' shouts Misaka as Misaka forms an angry pouting face while averting eyes away from you."

"Hahahaha! Then does Tou-san think of Misaka as a daughter too?" Worst said and I turned around to look at her now back to her normal clothes and a big grin is on her face.

"Yeah, you're my illegitimate daughter that I never asked for one."

"Heh. A daughter is a daughter. Hahaha"

"Quit elbowing me, you fucking brat."

I heard another curtain opened and saw Forest wearing a denim jacket with grey sleeves, a white t-shirt under it and black, ripped pants. She's also wearing sunglasses.

"W-what do you think?" she stuttered and I can see a blush on her cheeks.

"Not bad."

"That's it? Is there really nothing else you're gonna say?"

"Maybe try a different jacket? It doesn't suit the set in my opinion but you still look great."

"Is that so. hehehe! Then I'll follow your suggestion." She said with a bright smile and closes the curtain. Well, that was kinda cute but that won't charm me one bit. I've been getting more girls like that hero. Does that so-called 'Kami-yan disease' make men around him become babe magnets? Not very likely since those two fucking degenerates didn't get a single girl. Oh, I almost forgot that brat with the Offense Armor. It was already obvious from the very beginning at that England afterparty that she had a crush on me, and I don't know if she still does.

"Hachiman, what do you think of these? I know it's off the theme but I want to try it out as my household clothes." I turned around and stared at Bayloupe with my jaw dropped ad so does most of the people in this area. She's only wearing a beige, long-sleeved sweater and a long red skirt. It's another attire that shows off a motherly vibe, and I'm entranced by her looks. How?! Those clothes are just simple yet I can't help myself but be captivated by her.

"Holy shit..."

"How old is she? Is she single?"

"I don't see a ring on her finger so..."

"What's with the horns? Is she a cosplayer?"

I heard some whispers from some jackasses who want their eyes gouged out. The one thing I don't like is her showing off and get the pieces of shit's attention. I was about to give them another glare until I heard a shout.

"HEY!"

I witnessed girls pinching the guys and scolding them for staring at another girl. So those guys already have their own girlfriends and they have the fucking balls to try and hit on Bayloupe? They must be desperate for me to kill them.

"Why're you staring at her?!"

"You pervert!"

"Can't you see she already has her own boy...friend."

And now those girls are staring at me. I can tell what type of stare is that. It's the stare when they saw something they want to get a taste at. It sounds weird, I know but that's definitely what those stares mean. There's probably a 'love at first sight' in there but overall, they're just hungry.

"Oh...wow."

" That silver-haired is lucky."

"Maybe they're not dating and just friends..."

"Those red eyes..."

My girlfriend is gonna shoot me dead, and my vector ability can't reflect all of them. So this is what the damn hero has been through. I give you my full respect for treating this as a normal occurrence for you. The cold aura completely filled the room and everyone is now dead silent and can't lift a single finger to move. Komachi tried to slowly approach Bayloupe but it's like the closer she gets, the more she's about to be killed by just the aura. Fuck! This is nothing like Yukinoshita's icy powers! It's like I'm walking on Antarctica!

"Hachiman..." She quietly called out to me. I put on my bored face as much as I can but I think it's about to break.

"Yeah?..."

"When I'm done changing back, come with me for a second, okay?"

"Sure..." She went back into the changing room and closed the curtain. Everyone got to finally breathe after that.

"'Did she used magic?' asks Misaka as Misaka is still trembling from that."

"That's just one of the natural abilities of a lover, Last Order-chan."

"So there is actually someone more terrifying than Tou-san, huh?"

"She's not our leader for nothing..."

* * *

We went to different stores after all of that. Komachi and Last Order are now rivals though Komachi is just enjoying their games while Last Order is taking much more seriously. Worst is trying to sneak away from us to prank some innocent bystanders but we kept stopping her for God knows how many times already. Floor List joined in with Komachi and Last Order, though she would glance at me a few times. As for me and Bayloupe, after a secret intense make-out session in the men's restroom, she finally went back to normal and we're just talking about mundane things. I honestly thought that she was going to suck all the air in my body because she didn't let up for an hour! Is she trying to copy Tira's critical finish? **(1)** Luckily I stopped her before we get any further than kissing.

The next store we went to is an eyewear store.

"Look Hachiman, these glasses will look good on you." She pointed at a black rectangular framed glasses.

"Over my dead body. I'm not gonna wear any of these."

"Oh come on. At least wear them when using a computer or something."

"Which I don't use a computer that often. No."

"Then if I also wear these glasses, will you wear one too?"

"No."

"That's a quick answer. Well, I'll at least buy two matching pairs in case you're in the mood for it."

"Do whatever you want."

Someone suddenly elbowed me in the sides. I looked at the source angrily and it was none other than my bratty sister.

"Onii-chan! Can't you see she's trying to buy you a gift as your girlfriend?" She angrily whispered.

"Yeah, and I said what felt about it. I don't want her to waste her money." I said deadpanned.

"It's the thought that counts! You idiot! Nincompoop! Hachiman!"

"Since when is my name a fucking insult word?" I said it in a low tone and pinched her cheeks.

"Hnnnn! Ick Huwts!" She tried to say some words but can't since I pulled her cheeks even further.

"It's best to give up trying to make him a gentleman, Komachi-chan. That's one of his ways to flirt at me and it's quite charming." Bayloupe said as she approached us with a small paper bag that has the eyeglasses.

"Plus, it's fun to break his supposed 'cold demeanor' just for me to eat his adorable side." she licked her lips as she said that.

"Then I guess we're the same. I like strong women because I find more joy in seeing their weak side and dominating them." I said while smirking at her.

"Well, you certainly did that job decent when you did it with me." She leaned closer with a seductive face while I still maintained my smirk until my foot got stomped.

"Gah! What the fuck!?"

"Administrator's emotions...are taking over the network...Misaka must punish Tou-san!" I pulled Worst's hair to fight back and she pulled mine while twisting her foot that's still stepping on me.

"'He did something dirty to Bayloupe while Misaka wasn't looking! Shameless! Lewd! Pervert!' shouts Misaka as Misaka cries in jealousy." Last Order cried and Fauna tried to comfort her by rubbing her back.

"Geez, hold back on the PDA, you two. There's plenty of time for having some romantic moments." She said with a jealous tone that I might be the only one who picked up on that.

"Don't worry, Floris. You can have a chance with him, even if it's just impossible but you can have a turn if he's willing to."

"Which I'm not. I'd rather lock you and myself in a room blocked by everyone instead of having something as stupid as a harem."

"W-what the fuck are you saying? I'm not gonna flirt with this bastard!" And now we're in some sort of rom-com where everyone is noisy as shit. The staff came and tried to tell us off but we didn't hear them and continued these antics. One hell of a family here, right?

* * *

Eventually, we stopped and ate some lunch at the food court. While everyone else is eating, I went to the restroom to take a piss. As I was out of there, I heard the voice of that she-devil calling out to me.

"Heeehh, if it isn't Hikigaya kun~!"

"...fuck."

"I heard that! Mou~ since when did you get such a dirty mouth? It'll ruin your gentlemanly image!"

"Did Golden Boy told you that I'm here?"

"Golden Boy? Ahahahaha, who are you talking about?~" She said as she invaded my personal space and start poking me on the cheek. Of all people, why does it have to be her? Yukinoshita Haruno, the older sister of the Ice Queen. Smart, beautiful, and very sociable. That's what all of the people see in her but too bad they didn't know her devilish side. She's manipulative, always mess with people until she's bored of them. All of that cheerful attitude she's acting right now is just a mask. Once she took it off, she is at her most sinister side. I bet she can switch masks faster than Joker himself when the situation calls for it.** (2)** She's wearing a black knitted cardigan and white blouse along with a long skirt.

"Just what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Again with that dirty mouth. Fine, I'm here to do some shopping while doing my family's errand in business." She said as she pouts. I can't see any hints of lies on that statement. Either she was telling the truth or she's this good at wearing that mask.

"Okay well, see ya later. I got my own shopping to deal with." I said as I tried to walk away on a direction far from Bayloupe and the others but she pulled my arm close to her, feeling her breast.

"Liiiiieess~ You're with someone, aren't you? There isn't any reason why you would be in a place like a mall other than that. So! who is it? Is it your sister? It can't be Yukino-chan since she was in her apartment. You better not cheat on her~."

"Firstly, get off me. Second, none of your fucking business." I struggled to get out of her grasp until I was free. The she-devil then took off her mask, showing her cold side.

"I love how you're playing hard to get but it might get annoying if you keep up with that."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Ms. She-Devil. This is just who I really am so fuck off already." I give her a menacing glare and she only twitched in response. Heh, As I've said before, I like strong women just so I could dominate them. Even though she still has her composure, it'll be ten times more fun to break.

"You really have changed. Not so much as becoming an entirely new person, but changed regardless. That new look does give me chills."

"Are you saying you got scared of me? Then leave me alone unless this look will be on your nightmares." I said as I still have my glare on her.

"Actually, I'm referring to a different kind of chills." She said seductively and licked her lips.

"Tch, I ain't falling for you even if you spread your legs for me."

"You don't have to. Just show me a good time, will you?"

"Over my dead body." I scowled. I have no time for this, and they might start finding me if I'm gone for too long. If Bayloupe or anyone that is not Komachi meets her, this bitch might spread rumors throughout the school and shit could get messy. It's only been about a week since my 'sudden change'. They're not ready yet, they need more time.

"Ahahaha, I'm only kidding~. But I really do want to hang out with this new Hikigaya-kun."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Only if you watch me." She invades my personal space again and hugged my arm. I suddenly felt bloodlust coming from a certain silver-haired girlfriend whom I don't want this she-devil to meet. Do magicians have this thing called 'Spiritual Pressure'? Cause I think that everything is shaking from her emitting some sort of pressure. **(3)**

"Hachiman!" Bayloupe shouted angrily and suddenly pulled me off of the she-devil.

"I know you said that you like dominating strong women but I never thought you would use this method to break me down." And now it's her turn hugging my arm and feeling her breasts. I look down at her and formed a confused expression.

"What the hell are you blabbering about? I ain't the type to use dirty tricks to get you."

"Is that so? Then who is she?" She pointed at the she-devil who's been staring at us with eyes widened.

"Just someone I'd rather not let you meet with. Come on, let's go-" I was about to drag Bayloupe away until the bitch interrupted.

"Hold on a minute! Who is she?!" She asked in a surprised manner.

"I'm Bayloupe Newlight. I'm Hachima's friend and new classmate in his school. Nice to meet you." Bayloupe bowed to her while the she-devil looked back at me.

"So you ARE cheating on Yukino-chan. ***SIGH*** Even if it's you, you're still a guy in the end, huh." She shook her head and I got annoyed by that line. This girl wants me to hook up with Ice Queen because she thinks it's a way to help her little sister. She didn't tell me that but I know a caring older sister when I see one. Unfortunately for her, I only have one heart and someone else took it as if she's from an elite family of assassins who ripped it out in such a way, Johness would rather die in that method **(4)**. I will help Ice Queen with whatever family problems she has but not by your methods Yukinoshita Haruno.

"Didn't you hear what she said? She's just a close friend of mine."

"You? Actually have real friends?"

"Yeah, yeah I know, it's really surprising. We're just trying to catch up on each other since we haven't talked in months." I said indifferently.

"Just the two of you?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't that what you call a date?" She asked, looking skeptical.

"No, we're just hanging out and we don't have much time since I got something important to do with helping out Komachi and her school assignments," I said as I dragged Bayloupe away before the she-devil could respond. After a few minutes of walking, we sat down on a bench with her on my left side. That she-devil will surely tell someone about this and it'll reach the school's fucking eardrums. We aren't gonna be bothered by rumors but it'll be annoying if they attack us with a shitload of questions. My thoughts are interrupted by my girlfriend patting me in the shoulder and when I turned around I got poked on my cheek.

"So? Who was that?"

"Yukinoshita Haruno, my clubmate's older sister," I said while closing my eyes.

"Hmmm...I haven't asked but what is your club?"

"The Service Club."

"What kind of club is that? Is that even allowed?"

"I have no idea. Anyway, it's a club that deals with helping people's request."

"Like a guidance counselor?"

"You could put it that way but there's a lot more to it. We help by doing things like teaching someone how to cook, or train someone in tennis, or even solve their problems with their friends." I explained.

"Well, that's interesting. Can I come by just to say hello?"

"You can. Just try not to do anything stupid." I said as I stood up and reached a hand.

"Come on. The others are waiting and I don't want those brats to piss me off with their whining."

"Ahahaha, alright then. Next, we're going to my apartment and then to your house." She said and now we're walking while holding hands.

"Hah? Why?"

"Well, we want to pack our luggage soon and unload them there so that I can prepare magical barriers around the house and school."

"...are you saying you're all gonna live in my house?!"

"Yes. What's the problem with that? We already lived together in your apartment in Academy City so what's the difference now?"

"***SIGH*** You got a point. Teach me that magic barrier so I can help you."

* * *

It's 5:30 pm and Bayloupe and I are cooking dinner for everyone. We already unloaded their luggage when we got home. When we got to their apartment, I thought that they were just kidding but sadly they're not. I didn't want to believe that was their apartment. Why?

.

.

.

Because they live in the same apartment as Yukinoshita Yukino. The moment I realized the direction we were heading, the only thing I felt was dread but I didn't show it on my face until another bombshell hit me. Their room is right next to her! What kind of coincidental bullshit was that! We were lucky Ice Queen didn't go out of her room before we left nor saw us at all. Worst and Forte laughed at me for looking paler than ever and I responded by smacking their fucking heads off. Even now they still have those glowing red bumps on top of their heads. Komachi and Last Order are playing video games in the living room while Worst and Forest are sitting at the dining table talking.

"Does this taste good?" I asked as I reached a small plate of soup to her and she sipped a portion.

"Hmm... really good. That's fine as it is." She nodded.

"If you say so," I said that and a sudden thought just crossed my mind. Aren't we look like a newlywed couple right now? This is a weird thought but I keep imagining it when we started cooking together. We've only dated for a week and now I'm thinking something so far as marriage?

_"So what? Do we have to follow something as stupid as norms? Again, we've known each other for about a year and the times we spent together aren't normal."_

That's right. We already fell in love with each other during her early days of spending time with me in Academy City. I didn't want to admit it back then but after the first fight with Cain, I knew that she understands me the most, and I want to understand too. I want to be the one who understands her the most, the one who'll give her a happy life even if it'll kill me. Is it safe for me to think that we can get married? At this age? Teenage marriages are said to be very risky and would most likely end in an early divorce. We're different from normal couples but is that the only factor that can ensure our future together?

"Hachiman..." I turn to look at Bayloupe and she suddenly kissed me. I heard some screams and I moved my eyes to notice that everyone is watching us. I felt something warm going inside my mouth and then I realized it was her tongue swirling around inside. She pulled away and smiled until I grabbed behind her head while still holding the wooden spoon in the pot and kissed her back. Our tongues are more like they're competing with each other for dominance rather than dancing with each other. I heard the screams even louder.

"EEEEEEHHHH?!"

I didn't pay attention to them and went at it with Bayloupe until I pulled back. Her cheeks are all red, her eyes widened, and her mouth is wide open. I couldn't help myself from having a big smirk on my face.

"So, what was that for?" I asked and Bayloupe smiled back.

"Well, you have that serious look on your face and I can't resist." She licked her lips. I turned around and saw everyone is all red even Worst though she is grinning.

"Onii-chan is a true man!" Komachi pulled a thumbs up.

"You two are just too much." Fauna looked away with embarrassment and a little jealousy on her face.

"Hahahahahaha! Nice job, Tou-san and Okaa-san." Worst is laughing on the floor.

"'EEEAAAAAHAAAAAA! Bayloupe took Accelerator from me!' shouts Misaka as Misaka cries in agony from this revelation!"

"By the way, you didn't tell Last Order that we're dating?" I asked Bayloupe with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't want her to hate me on the first day here in Chiba and she might cry for days." She said as she scratched her cheek.

"Gah! Not...again. Must punish Tou-sa-"

***CLANG***

As Worst was about to run towards me to enact my 'punishment', I hit her on the face with a frying pan and knocked her out. Komachi tries to wake Worst while Forest comforts Last Order to stop crying. My thoughts wandered on Bayloupe's sudden act. She must've noticed my worries so she cheered me up by kissing. It didn't make those thoughts go away but it reassured me that we'll be together for a very long time.

"Just wake that brat up already because we're about to have dinner," I said in a weary tone and we set up the plates on the table.

* * *

**A few hours ago**

I still couldn't get over how Hikigaya-kun changed into some kind of delinquent. Well, he's still cynical, quite lazy to put an effort as seen when we did Kunimi's request, and our routine didn't change much as we still have our bantering but there's this different atmosphere that he's emitting. It's not the usual pessimistic, creepy, and self-deprecating loner that I felt when I look at him. He exudes confidence, indifference like nothing in the world interests him, and strength as if he's the strongest yet doesn't show any arrogance. His way of talking is also strange but it's not so much of an issue for me. His red eyes are...enchanting to say the least. I never saw red eye color in real life so it is quite surprising, and I thought he looked quite handsome. He told us that it was a genetic heritage so that issue is solved except for his behavior. And then there's that transfer student, Bayloupe Newlight. I never talked to her but I did catch a glimpse of her during one of the times she went home with Hikigaya-kun. A foreigner from England, and very beautiful. She could compete against Nee-san in terms of looks. Is she the reason why Hikigaya-kun changed? No, Yuigahama-san said that he changed before Bayloupe appeared, and he wasn't aware that she would be transferring in our school based on his reaction.

"AHAHAHA! Tou-san looks so dead right now!"

"I...never...hahaha.. thought you can get even paler than...Hahahahahaha!"

***BAM***

I heard a burst of loud laughter from two girls next door and also a loud banging sound like something hit their heads. Huh, so their father is also there. I assumed he got mad at his children and now he's disciplining them. I haven't met the new neighbors because I don't go outside that much, and I heard that the resident comes home unusually late. And then I heard they're moving out already. I didn't know those neighbors at all but one thing I know now based on the noise is that they're a family. Even if they're sort of fighting right now, they're still together. I envy those girls. I live alone here in this apartment because I'm not on good terms with mother. I study hard just so she would be proud of me, but the more time passed the more impatient I become. It's so lonely here and the only thing that keeps me strong is my determination to fulfill my goal of being acknowledged by her. I'm used to being alone since elementary school but being away from your own family is quite painful. The only thing I have left is my goal...

...until Hikigaya-kun and Yuigahama-san came.

They became my genuine friends though I rejected Hikigaya-kun's offer twice. The first one is because I considered him as a rival and he was only offering his friendship from pity. The second one...I don't know why I rejected his offer at that time. I made up some excuse about not knowing him that well. But was that really the reason? What if I want to be something more to him. More than friends. I feel something weird every time I'm with Hikigaya-kun. It was during one of the Cultural Festival meetings when Hikigaya-kun berated Sagami-san for her incompetence. I knew what he was trying to do. That was his way of helping Sagami-san to 'grow'. But there is something about his tone that was strange. It has anger but not because of his complaints about working alone and not receiving help from the committee members.

No, it was more like he was enraged that she hurt someone.

He was angry at her because I got sick. The thought of that made me feel weird. It was so strange for him to make that stunt just for that and then he escalated it towards the end of the festival. He became the Most Hated Man of Sobu High and it made me angry yet happy at the same time. I'm angry because none of those fools don't understand Hikigaya-kun as much as I do, and I'm also happy because I can approach him anytime I want without worries. Even if there would be rumors about me and him, we won't be bothered by something so trivial. That made me sound like I want him for myself. Huh, so that's it.

"I'm in love with him..." I mumbled. So that was the feeling I had. That's why I felt jealous when I saw him with that transfer student. I want our banter to be longer. I want Yuigahama-san to just go away for once and let just be me and him in the clubroom. I want to know more about him. And now, I want to know what happened to him. What made him changed? If it's not because of Bayloupe Newlight then it could be something that happened last weekend. Or is it really because that is his true hidden self? Let's assume that it's the latter, then what is the reason for hiding it along with the fact that he has friends? Was it something that caused him to become the loner we know in the present or maybe something else?

"London..."

Yuigahama told me what Bayloupe said on her first day in school. According to Bayloupe, she met Hikigaya-kun last year in London. They first argued then became close friends. She said that Hikigaya-kun went there due to one of his friends winning tickets on some contest on a game. Is it a gaming event? Or is it just a game between friends? I grabbed my laptop and put it on my lap and began typing.

"Game...contests...with tickets to London...Last year." I typed the words and searched it on the internet. The top result caught my eyes.

"Ultimate Paradise World G? Kami, The Harem King? It's worth a shot."

I opened a link on a new tab and read the article. Apparently, this game is a dating simulator where you make decisions in the game in order to 'date' the female characters. The contest was that the first person who could date all female characters in one playthrough would get a free week-long vacation to anywhere for themselves and their friends. Kami, The Harem King won the contest in just a few days after its release. Kami? He's the 8th level 5 esper in Academy City. Could it be that Hikigaya-kun knew him? No, that is ridiculous to think about that without any sort of claim or evidence. I look back at the search results and it seems that this was the only game that featured that kind of prize. I look again at the article. Kami said in an interview that he wanted to go to England...

This is too farfetched. I should think about this topic for tomorrow, although I am quite interested in the level 5s. I wanted to be an esper when I was a child but mother rejected that because the family business is more important and we can't rely on something as ridiculous as esper abilities and should rely more on our natural capabilities. I was sad at that time and I never bothered to look on about Academy City until now. The official Academy City website doesn't show any information on all espers but during spring, they did put the level 5s here probably to promote their city even though they've gained enough from events like the Daihaseisai and that Grand Ability Dual tournament. However, some believed that it was the request of the government to reveal their "weapons of mass destruction" due to past events like a weird gigantic explosion that occurred in the city, and rumors like witnesses saw level 5s were roaming around in different countries or a giant angel figure flying around Japan.

"Level 5, the highest esper level to be accomplished in Academy City and there's only eight of them, huh?" I read the list of level 5s.

Number 8 Kami, The Harem King. Ugh, he sounds like a perverted degenerate. His ability allows him to negate any esper abilities. How he does this is currently unknown. He is identified as a level 5 due to his fight against the number 3 in a tournament. They don't have his real name and his face is covered by a mask. Hmph, "The Harem King"? I should probably stay away from that individual. He looks more perverted than Hikigaya-kun. No, probably worse than Zaimokusa-kun.

Number 7, Sogiita Gunha. He is the strongest Gemstone esper. He is ranked seventh not because of his capabilities but his power remains a mystery among everyone. His profile picture...Oh, I do recognize him doing the opening speech on last year's Daihaseisai.

Number 6, Aihana Etsu. Literally no information about him or her other than the name and the fact that he/she exists.

Number 5, Shokuhou Misaki aka Mental Out. The most powerful psychic as her esper ability involves brainwashing, telepathy, mind-reading and many more. A student at Tokiwadai Middle School. As for her profile picture...W-what is with those breasts? She's a middle schooler and her breasts are that big? I-impossible. ***SIGH*** Next...

Number 4, Mugino Shizuri aka Meltdowner. Her ability involves controlling electrons to create a particle waveform high-speed cannon which is a destructive beam of high-speed electrons that could pierce anything. That sounds very powerful, I must say. There's no profile picture of her nor there's anything about her background. Strange, They know her name and power but didn't even have a picture of her face?

Number 3, Misaka Mikoto aka Railgun. She is the most powerful electromaster which pretty much explains her esper ability just by that. I did watch her on TV during the Daihaseisai last year and this year and she was amazing at every event. A student at Tokiwadai Middle School. Her profile picture...Huh, she resembles her father a little bit. I've met her father at one of those parties that my family hosted. Misaka Tabigake, he looked rich but he's actually not. he was just there due to an invitation from his friend. He was very nice to me and has that adventurous spirit. Even though he isn't rich, he seemed to have connections with important people.

Number 2, Kakine Teitoku aka Dark Matter. He has the ability to create unknown matter. Hmm... they didn't give any more details other than that. Dark Matter? Does this mean he can control one of the components of the universe? However, it does say "unknown matter" so maybe something else entirely? There's also no profile picture nor any personal information about him. It's the same as both the number 4 and 6. This is very mysterious. The power to create unknown matter is definitely interesting. A power like that yet he's ranked 2nd among level 5s?

Last but not the least, Number 1, Accelerator. Just the nickname, huh? No personal information either. Despite being the strongest esper, he doesn't show himself on events like the Daihaseisai. He might be well-known in Academy City but for us, he's more of a nobody. During the early days of the released information about the level 5s, the most popular searches were Misaka Mikoto as she acts as the mascot of Academy City, Shokuhou Misaki, due to her appearance on Daihaseisai opening speech, she gained a lot of attention mostly from males, and Sogiita Gunha due to his power remaining a mystery, everyone wanted to try to make theories on what his power could be. And even now, they are still the most popular on the media. The other level 5s were also noticed but only for a short moment due to their lack of presence. Anyways, back to Accelerator. His ability is to control the vectors of anything he touches. As far as I know, a vector is the quantity that has magnitude and direction. That doesn't sound very interesting nor powerful for the Number 1 esper. Then again, they didn't specify any details of what he can and cannot touch or something along the lines. Wouldn't that mean he can control everything? Let's see, profile picture; White hair, pale skin, he looks pretty skinny and has red eyes? He looks like...

.

.

.

"HIKIGAYA-KUN!?"

No, it can't be! But there's no denying after seeing his face. Why did no one notice this?! Sure, he's not popular in public but there should at least be someone out there who recognized him. I type on the keyboard faster.

"Accelerator...in Chiba."

I pressed enter and then it showed one or two links of rumors about an esper of Academy City walking around Chiba. They said there were videos and photos of him but they were immediately taken down before even one of them could get the media's attention so the rumor is dead. Hikigaya-kun is Accelerator? Why would he be here? Is it some secret mission or something that Academy City is hiding? There's no personal information which includes his family background, is Komachi really his little sister? Could it be that the reason he came here was to meet her?

There are too many questions forming inside of my mind. I closed the laptop and laid down on the sofa with my back while grabbing my head with my hands. This is too ridiculous. This is too unbelievable. He can't be an esper. But then again, it would make sense if Kami is one of his friends as fellow level 5s and went to London for a vacation. London...Bayloupe Newlight...Did she know this? Is she aware that her close friend is the strongest esper in Academy City?

"Hikigaya-kun...why?"

* * *

**5 days later, Sobu High School**

Almost two weeks have passed since Bayloupe's transfer in my school. She already became popular due to her looks and nationality. They now call her the "Snow White of Sobu High" or "The Silver Flower" or even "Queen of Moonlight". I don't know who the fuck made up those stupid nicknames. "Silver Flower"? I understand because of her hair, but "Snow White" and "Queen of Moonlight"? Isn't Yukinoshita more suited for those two? She got perfect white skin and all that. Although Bayloupe also has perfect white skin all over her body. I'm very sure of that since I saw her naked after all.

As for me, it's a mixed reaction. Some still see me as the shitty scumbag who hurt a girl's feelings, some still see me as a creepy stalker or whatever, and now there are people who suddenly admire me. Those people would call me a "secret genius" since I only showed my high-level intellect last week. I am smart during my times as the Loner but not that much since I sucked shit at math and science. Then there are girls who started to look at me like I'm some sort of celebrity like I'm almost on the same level as Golden Boy or Totsuka. Rumors started popping up such as me and Bayloupe are dating which we shut down people who asked us that question, or my secret identity is some rich kid of a prestigious family which I also shut them down, but all of those rumors are still alive and people are still talking about them. They started calling me the "Red-Eyed King of Sobu High" or the "Rebellious Mastermind". Cool nicknames, don't give a shit on both of them. Bayloupe and I aren't bothered by them as long as they don't piss me off with their pestering.

Right now, I'm currently outside at the back of the school surrounded by five male students, most likely second year like me. It's now lunchtime and they suddenly approached me in the classroom and dragged me here. Again, there are still people who hate me, and now there are guys who are jealous of me for being smart or being around someone as pretty as Bayloupe, Yukinoshita, or even Yuigahama. I just have the same bored look on my face as these idiots started talking about their problems with me.

"You're starting to piss me off, Hikitani." Oh yeah, that nickname hasn't died down yet.

"Yeah, and you know why?" Another guy said while leaning closer to me with hands in his pockets. Are they delinquents or some shit? How the fuck did they even get accepted in this school?

"Yeah, I do. Can I go now?" I asked indifferently.

"Fuck you. You think you're so smart that you can just act like you're hot shit. We still haven't forgotten what you did at the Cultural Festival. I bet you blackmailed Newlight-san to get close to you." The main guy said with anger rising up. Ah, the old "blackmail excuse". It's starting to get boring and cliche. They're just making up excuses to beat me up.

"You know, you could just straight-up say you're jealous of me and now you want to beat the shit out of me. I won't judge you TOO much." I said as I stretched my neck with sounds of bones popping.

"Tch, you don't know shit! How about we'll give you our reasons right at your skull." The five guys are approaching me with fists ready. I just stood still and put my hands in my pocket. The guy on the far left tried to kick me but I move to the side to dodge. The main guy was about to punch on the gut and I barely leaned sideways to evade. I sensed the guy behind me was about to attack so I ducked. His kick hit nothing. I didn't bother fighting back since they might use their injuries to convince others that I'm a delinquent so it's just me dodging everything they throw at me. How did I get so good at dodging? I already encountered a lot of magicians that can get passed my reflection field and fighting Cain numerous times so you could say that I developed some sort of precognition from fighting. The fucking hero might also have this skill, the way he dodged and blocked all of my attacks weren't normal. Anyways, this went on until the bell rang. Shit, it was Bayloupe's turn to cook a bento for me and now I missed it thanks to these fucking losers. Speaking of which, they're currently lying on the ground, exhausted at trying to get at least a single hit on me. I feel a little tired but not as much as them since I put less effort into my dodging.

"Well, that was a good exercise. See ya." I walked away.

"W-wait...we're not...finished." The main guy said while panting. Great, my stomach is empty and lunchtime is over. Can't these fucktards pick a better time to harass me? I walked into a corner and saw Sagami leaning back on the wall. Did she saw the whole thing?

"Yo." I give my usual greeting.

"H-hey there, Hikigaya..." She said while being flustered.

"Did you follow me here?"

"I-I was worried about you. Those guys suddenly called you in our classroom and they look mad so I-" I interrupted her by giving her a head pat. This might become a habit every time I see a girl looking shy or close to crying.

"So you followed us to make sure nothing goes wrong. Thanks for worrying but I got it under control as you saw back there." I said while forming a smile and head patting her.

"S-stop it! I thought that head patting was for Yui-chan!" She said while slapping my hand off her. Lately, I've been doing head pats to a lot of girls; Komachi, Last Order, Worst, Floris, (Oh hey, I got the name right) and Yuigahama. Shit, even Yukinoshita whenever she spaced or looking all gloomy. There's something in her mind right now and I don't know what. She would occasionally glance at me or even watch me doing mundane things in school. She's been doing that since Monday and now I'm worried. I'm gonna ask her later. I also did a head pat once on Bayloupe when she begged me to have sex with her on the rooftop and I rejected her. We haven't done it in a while and I rejected her offer. Hmmm... we can't do it at home since those brats are there, and we actually can't do it in school even if I know some secret spots. I guess I'll have to take her to a love hotel...

"Hikigaya! Hey, Hikigaya!" Oh shit, I was lost in thought again.

"Oh, sorry. What were you talking about?"

"I was asking if you have any plans for tomorrow."

"I don't have any yet."

"T-then, will you hang out with me tomorrow? I-I need you to help with s-something." She said while looking away.

"Does it have to be me? What about your friends?"

"..."

"Right. You girls haven't talked things out yet. ***SIGH*** Alright, I'll help you."

"You sound like you hate this."

"Just a little annoyed."

"Annoyed?! I didn't get close to you that you would be annoyed. Or do you still hate me after the Cultural Festival?" She asked angrily but looked like she's about to cry.

"I don't hate you anymore. What bothers me is that you never talked to me after the Athletics Festival so why now?" I asked while walking with her side by side to the classroom.

"...I was nervous to walk up to you. I kept having thoughts that maybe you would ignore me and I'll be left alone. I can't trust my friends anymore after what happened back then."

"Why do you want to be friends with me?"

"You can't be that dumb. It's because you helped me at both festivals."

...

"_SHUT UP!" I screamed and everyone was quiet. I couldn't take it anymore and I think that I want to die right now. I thought Haruka and Yuuko were my friends but I was wrong. I thought that they would support me as the chairman of the Athletic Festival, just like the way they did in the Cultural Festival. They didn't, instead, they were opposing me and the proposed events and they convinced other volunteers to be on their side. They just want to get close to me for popularity, nothing more._

"_Everything is always decided by you people. No one ever listened to me. What's up with all your looks of 'I understand everything'?" I'm starting to have a hard time breathing. I think I'm gonna die crying. No, I need to shout at them before that even happens._

"_Aren't I trying my best too...?" To be honest, I don't know who I am talking to and I don't care. I just want to let this all out. I can't hold it any longer._

"_Aren't I doing my best this time!? Why do you not understand that!? I've already apologized and reflected on my actions…"I lowered my head. Tears are running down my cheeks. Just why couldn't they understand? I did things right, didn't I?_

"_That's why I said, that I'll do it properly next time, that's why..." I can't form any words in my mouth and just cried for who knows how long. Then, I felt someone gently rubbing my back and I lifted my head to see who it was._

_"Hiki...gaya?" I never have seen him with that expression. He looked at me with a sad face, making his eyes looking less of a dead-fish and more like actual human eyes albeit slightly._

_"Hikigaya-kun?"_

_"Hikki?"_

_"...Sensei, can I take her somewhere for a few minutes?" He asked while lowering his head._

_"Hikigaya..." I mumbled while still crying. He's only doing this because he felt guilty, that's just it. But...I'm glad._

_"Y-yeah, sure. Take your time." Hiratsuka-sensei accepted his request and now he's helping walk outside this hell that is called "The Athletics Festival Meeting Room". We walked further away until we reached a vending machine. Hikigaya used the vending machine while I sat on a staircase with tears still running down my cheek. I slowly calm myself down and I noticed something at the corner of my eye. It was Hikigaya giving me a can of coffee._

_"Here..."_

_"T-thank you." I grabbed the can and looked at the label._

_"Maxx Coffee?"_

_"When life is too bitter, sometimes it's best to have something sweet." He said as he sat beside me and opened a can of black coffee._

_"Then...why are you drinking that?" I asked while wiping the tears in my eyes._

_"My punishment."_

_"For...what?"_

_"For the things that happened to you recently." He said while drinking the can. He feels responsible for all of this? Sure, he berated me at the Cultural Festival but this time it wasn't his fault. Plus, this is very unusual for him to do this._

_"You felt responsible for this? Or are you just taking pity on me?" I said with an angry tone but my voice is still scratchy from all the crying._

_"That's not it," He shook his head._

_"It's just...When Shiromeguri-senpai requested the Service Club in finding a Chairman for the Athletics Festival committee, Yukinoshita suggested that you should take the position. I rejected that because-"_

_"Because you thought that I can't do it?"_

_"Because I thought that you needed time to reflect. It's only been like a week since that incident and now they want you to do this again? Yukinoshita said that this is for your 'growth' and I rebutted that idea. It shouldn't be this. It has to be more simple and away from the problems. Then I said to them that we don't need to get involved with you because it would only hurt you even more. And what do you know, I was right." He explained while staring at his can. I never thought that he would act like this towards anyone. Probably not even Yukinoshita-san and Yui-chan have never seen him like this._

_"That still doesn't make sense why you would caress me like that and cheer me up."_

_"...When we asked you to be chairman, you refused and had that look on you. I saw that look every time I looked in the mirror during middle school. It's the same with that face you were having back there at the meeting. It was the look of someone wanting to die." He fell silent as I looked at him in shock and awe. The thought of him having a painful middle school never crossed my mind until now. I always thought of him as a creepy loser, and I never bothered to think about why he became like that. He spoke again while scratching the back of his head._

_"Well, it's not like someone wanting to die but more like...um...like you want to be left alone or like you realized something so terrible, you might die of having too much to think...eh...y'know?"_

_"...okay?" I said a little confused. He began to explain further._

_"__***SIGH***__ what I wanted to say is...I've seen and met loners before like Zaimokusa or Kawasaki or that kid at summer camp. The one thing I've never seen until now is someone who is about to become a loner. When I saw you broke down like that, I thought to myself; 'If someone like me has been through this then wouldn't that mean someone else might've been through worse?'"_

_"I'm a cynical bastard who never give thought to others and always use methods that could solve things quickly so I can go to bed and jack off or whatever. I thought that I was the only few who saw reality. The keyword 'few' is the one I completely forgot and got in my head that I was the only person instead. It does cross my mind that people would go through this, I just didn't think how it would happen. When I watched as those two raijuus you called 'friends' started to harass you, it reminded me of a lot of my time in middle school. You thought that you would be happy that a classmate texted you for the first time or gave you their numbers, but in the end, we all got stabbed with the truth."_

_I don't know what to say. Everything he said is right. Just because you talked to people doesn't mean they're already your friends. It takes more than that. I never talked to Hikigaya and when I did, I always assume things without properly looking deeper. I can't think of any words to say to him so the only thing I could do is opened the can he gave me and drink it._

_"Bleh! It's too sweet!"_

_"Hmph. In life, you can't have things too sweet."_

_"That doesn't mean I can drink something like this! I might get sick!"_

_"Then have a healthy diet or exercise. That'll make the drink ten times more edible."_

_"That's not how-. Whatever." I reluctantly drink the can in the end._

_"Besides, I hate black coffee so I'm having this worse than you." He spoke._

_"You think drinking black coffee is a good enough punishment?" I said as I raised an eyebrow and smirked._

_"My taste buds are suffering from this coffee's bitterness. It's enough to get me to a hospital." He responded with a smile of his own. It's not the same sinister smile as the one at that incident, it's a genuinely warm smile. I looked away from him and just took a sip of my drink until I stood up._

_"Are you going back in there?" He asked with a worried expression._

_"No, not right now. Maybe tomorrow. I still need time to calm myself." I answered while smiling. I finished the can and threw it in the trash bin._

_"Okay, well I need to go back so-"_

_"Can you walk me home?" I interrupted him. What the hell did I say just now!? That's the stupidest thing I've ever asked. I looked at Hikigaya and he's having a surprised and confused expression. Uwaaaahh, I think I really wanna die right now._

_"Um... Come again?"_

_"I-I said can you walk me home?" Why did I ask him twice?! I could've just said 'nothing' or just say goodbye but NO! I just have to repeat myself like a big idiot who's desperate to have a guy to keep me company._

_"... I don't see why not." He answered while giving me that warm smile again. I think my face is all red right now and I doubt it's because of the crying._

_"E-eh? Are you s-sure? W-what about Yukinoshita-san"_

_"She'll be fine. She already learned her lesson of not overworking herself." He said indifferently while swinging his hand. Well, he has a point. Plus, this is Yukinoshita-san we're talking about so-_

_"Besides, This is an even worse punishment than drinking black coffee so I accept."_

_"W-what do you mean this is punishment!"_

_"I might get tired from walking which I don't like so this is considered punishment."_

_"Whatever! Just get our bags in the meeting room." I said angrily and he complied. When he walked a few feet away, I formed a smile._

_"Thank you..."_

...

"I also realized back at the Cultural Festival, that was your own way of helping me grow and prevent me from being a loser but I mistook it as you just being a scumbag. But not anymore, I'm just thankful that you did all that for me." She said while smiling at me.

I did remember that. My Loner Persona created an identity that he's a normal student who got bullied and ostracized at kindergarten all the way up to middle school. Well, I actually did went through the whole 'ostracized' part, just that he changed it to a more "normal school life" setting. He helped Sagami not because he saw himself in her, he slowly realized that his methods are not the correct solution. His plan to make the volunteers comply for the event didn't calculate that Sagami would break down in tears. It's outside of the logical area and more of an emotional argument. That was why he realized that even if his methods would work, there are still negative effects that could outweigh the supposed conclusions. However, he believed that his way of doing has some benefits for people. Or rather, he believed that was his only way of doing things.

"You don't have to trouble yourself at thanking me. We could've been friends already if you asked much sooner." I said to her while giving her a warm smile.

"I-is that so? hehehe." she giggled and then stopped walking for a moment to look at me.

"But... I kinda wish we're more than that." She smiled back. ***SIGH*** another one. But I am glad I get to be friends with her. Gladder than when I'm friends with Yuigahama or Totsuka.

"Let's hurry. We're gonna be late for class." I walked while Sagami followed

"Okay. Hey, can I go to your club just to hang out?"

"I don't see why not. Yuigahama will be happy to talk to you while Yukinoshita will just be neutral."

"Alright then!"

* * *

Classes have ended and it's time for Service Club.

"So, you're coming with me to the club too?" I asked Bayloupe.

"Yes. I want to see what you do there."

"If you say so."

"Hikki! Wait for me." Orange airhead said while still talking to her friends.

"Hikigaya." Sagami approached me.

"Yeah, let's go." I said that while noticing Bayloupe oddly staring at her until she smiled. I then noticed Orange Airhead looked surprised at Sagami. We walked outside the classroom to go to the Service Club.

"I-I think I need to go now. Bye-bye!". I heard her say goodbye to her friends and I felt something hit me in the back. I turned around to see Orange Airhead pouting while holding her bag.

"I said wait for me, didn't I?"

"It's kinda rude to keep Ice Queen waiting just for you to talk some pointless shit to your friends."

"Talking about the new bakery shop isn't pointless!"

"Whatever, let's just go already." We walked again while Orange Airhead is continuously punching me on my arm. When we entered the room, we saw Ice Queen sitting on a chair giving me a glare. That's not the only thing we found weird. She was in the middle of the table instead of the usual far end of it. Both mine and Yuigahama's chairs were placed on the opposite side of her.

"Good evening, I see that you brought Newlight-san. That's good since I also want to hear her say in this discussion." Ice Queen said while taking out a laptop in her bag.

"Sagami-san? Well, that's fine. You also have the right to hear this. Please take a seat." She said as Yuigahama and I sat on the placed chairs while Bayloupe and Sagami carried each one. Bayloupe sat next me which caused Sagami to look mad but she sat next to Yuigahama. We all looked at Yukinoshita wondering what this is about.

"I won't take this too long, Hikigaya-kun. I want you to answer truthfully and no dodging questions." She said with a cold tone.

"...okay? But first, why me?"

"You'll figure it out once I asked you these questions." She said while typing something on her laptop. Did I do something? Or did she found out who I am?

"First question; Is Hikigaya Hachiman your real name?" She asked. Shit, she knows. She found out about my identity but the question is how?

"Uhh...yeah. Of course, it is." I said pretending to be confused. Sagami and Yuigahama are also confused by that question but just stayed quiet.

"If you say so. Next question; Where is your birthplace?"

"Here, in Chiba." I answered and Yukinoshita stared at me for a few seconds then went back to her laptop. I look at Bayloupe who stared at me with a worried look. She also realized what is about to happen and I only sigh and gave her a shrug, indicating her that I'm ready to tell everything.

"Then next question; is Komachi your-" Yukinoshita was about to ask until I interrupted her.

"Stop beating around the bush. I know where this is going so just say it."

"...Are you the number 1 esper?" Yukinoshita said it hesitantly while showing the laptop screen of me when I'm still skinny and had white hair. There's a website about us? I didn't know that. My guess is that Academy City released some of the information at the request of the government or the UN since the final battle with the Fallen wasn't entirely hidden from the public, especially since Lucifer flew all around Japan just to prepare a gigantic magic circle in which we stopped that from happening. At least they covered up the magic part. When I first came here in Chiba, I used the fourth-rate's special make-up that disguised her prosthetic arm and right eye perfectly so no one would notice me. Every time I go out of the house, I would put that special make-up to disguise my face. Heh, I bet Ethan Hunt would want this make-up for his identity swapping tricks **(5)**. It worked most of the time since I can't hide my choker. People would sometimes ask about the choker and the wires and I just made an excuse that they were accessories or costumes. What I'm surprised is that no one recognized me in my Loner Persona. After I went home from the hospital, I searched on the internet of me being in Chiba. There were only rumors of an esper walking around here and the photos and videos that might prove it were taken down before they even got the media's attention. Although, that would still mean there are few people who recognize me as Accelerator. It's either they don't give a shit or maybe I'm not that well-known. I guess the tournament isn't enough for me to be famous, huh?

"Eh! That's Hikki?! No way!"

"This is a joke, right?" Yuigahama and Sagami turn to look at me with eyes widened. I'm not scared nor felt guilty about all of this and instead, I just looked calm.

"Newlight-san, are you aware of this?" Yukinoshita asked Bayloupe while glaring at her.

"Alright, I'll explain everything so calm down." I said to them while sitting straight.

"The truth is-" I was about to explain but I paused because I noticed that the screams outside are louder than usual and it sounded more like a crowd panicking rather than the soccer team practicing. Everyone seemed to notice this as well and we all stood up to look outside the window.

"What's going on?!"

"There's some weird invisible wall!"

"Are you serious?"

"Something's blocking the entrance."

"What's that up there?!"

We looked up and realized there are runes floating high above the school.

"Those runes...It's our barrier." Bayloupe whispered to me. Someone is using our magic barrier against us? Is it that magic cabal? But why would they go for a frontal assault instead of sneaking inside the school? I looked down again at the crowd and saw two people wearing robes. One has a very small height and the other is taller than the students and has a beard. I also noticed that the tall guy is carrying an unconscious Miura over his shoulder. Shit! Since when did he?...

"Is that Miura-san?!"

"W-who are those guys?!"

"This can't be real..."

The three girls in the clubroom are now scared. I have no choice. I tapped Bayloupe's shoulder for her to look at me and I whispered.

"I'll take care of this. Go and break the barrier."

"But-" Before she could even object, I already turned on the switch on my choker, removing its illusion spell in the process. The sound of the electrode turning on was heard by everyone in the room.

"What kind of choker is that? Are those wires attached to your head?!" Yukinoshita asked but I didn't answer. Instead, I opened the window and jumped out far enough to reach the two robe-wearing bastards. As I was about to land, I swung a kick on the tall guy's face but he quickly dodged that and jumped away. He wasn't fast enough as the moment I landed on the ground, I dashed towards him faster than the human eye can see and successfully punched him right in the face while at the same time, took Miura away from him. I'm holding her by princess carry and noticed her fidgeting. I looked at her face and saw her eyes slowly opening.

"Eh..ouch..what is...Hikio?!"

"Now's not the time." I gently put her down on her feet and stare at the tall guy who's standing up. I quickly realized that the short guy is gone. Before I can move I got knocked in the air by a giant hand of magma and I crashed inside of a window into some classroom.

"Gah!...the heat of that hand got redirected by my reflection field but not the force," I said while coughing lightly and moved all of the chairs in the way. I looked outside of the broken window and saw the short guy in front of Miura. He was holding what appears to be a bow drill with symbols carved on them and there are giant water and fire golem next to each of his sides. They both seemed to be 20 feet tall and have a figure of a woman. The water golem reached out for her and I quickly reacted by hitting both of the golems with two whirlwind blasts. I followed up by dashing straight into the tall guy who was running towards her and tried punching him in the chest, but he sidestepped and tried punching me down but...

***DING***

It bounced back by my reflection field instead and he grunted in pain. I tried punching him over and over again but he kept dodging until one finally connected to his jaw.

***BAM***

He was sent flying and crashed towards the shorty. I then heard shouts from everyone. Some of the voices I recognized while others are just extras.

"Hikitani!?"

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Are they espers?! What are they doing here?!"

There is only one thing I can say in all of this.

"...fuck."

I then noticed the magicians stood up. Shorty leaned down and pierced the drill on the ground and twisting it once with that bow. It produced a spark and then the two golems came out of it. Goddamnit, I haven't analyzed the magic vectors of those things. I have to beat those magicians while not doing too much damage in this area or else Academy City will get in trouble and give me more restrictions. They might force me to go back there and I'll never come back to Chiba. That is the last thing I want so the option is to hold back on my power while protecting the people here.

"They got us cornered..."

* * *

**References:**

**1\. Soul Caliber**

**2\. Persona 5 (credit to the reviewer 'A Fan' for coming up with that)**

**3\. Bleach**

**4\. Hunter x Hunter**

**5\. Mission Impossible**

Thank you for reading the chapter. Please make a review. Your opinions will make this story better.


	7. Chapter 7: The King of Loners II

Hey guys! A new chapter in a new month. Thank you for reading my story. There were so many of you now I couldn't say anything else but thank you, really. Now onto the reviews! Well, some of them since some of you just say "good chapter" or "Keep up the good work" which I can only respond with a simple thank you and posting this new chapter.

_RaidenKang: I don't know. We'll see._

_Wicked.A: It's okay, criticism is also welcome here so thank you for your opinion. Also, wouldn't I get in trouble for using a pic that is not mine or something like copyright?_

_TheRebel: Yes, I know that. Thank you for the encouragement, it means a lot._

_James: Eh, I've been using Grammarly for a while now. I don't know if it's me or the app that has a problem but it's been good so far._

_Rorke: Thank you for the suggestion and for reading my fanfic._

_AlexanderTheReap: I'll keep those suggestions in mind._

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Toaru series and Oregairu. Some of the elements of the story are inspired by Darkbetrayer's popular fanfic, **A Certain Infinite Possibility**.

Rated M for strong language

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Certain End of the King of Loners Part 2**

This is not the way I want to reveal my identity. I want things quiet and just talk to them normally and then this shit just happened. These two magicians I'm facing right now are from that magic cabal. Firstly, they were trying to capture Miura and secondly, when that tall guy tried to punch me I caught a glimpse of something on his wrist. It's a bracelet with a carving of a snake surrounding a human face that wears an eye patch along with weird symbols and what could be a magic circle. I looked at the runes that were floating around the school. Bayloupe needs to break that barrier fast. the school might be too small of an area to fight in. I then looked at the crowd who are still shocked at this event. Some are taking their cellphones to video this while others are just standing there doing nothing.

"DO YOU GUYS WANNA FUCKING DIE?! GET BACK INSIDE OR ELSE YOU'LL GET KILLED!" I shout at them with my signature glare. Everyone followed my order and ran back in the school building though some are reluctant to do so. Few of those people are Hiratsuka, Zaimokusa, and Totsuka but they complied in the end.

"So, can I ask what your names are before I put you all in a coma?" I said menacingly while cracking my knuckles.

"...Atrotus046, My Body Will Become The Weaklings' Shield." The tall bearded guy said

"Penitrale370, One Who Will Be Guided by Nature." And then Shorty who sounded like a little boy.

Magic names, huh? That redhead fire mage told us that when a magician reveals his/her magic name, it is a declaration of a duel to the death. So, they want to kill me, huh? I'm gonna end this as quickly as possible.

"Not exactly what I was asking for but if you want to kill me, then good luck with that shit." I said to them as I take a stance. The golems are going to attack but not aiming at me.

"You bastards!" I blast them with the same whirlwind blasts and destroyed them with ease until Shorty summoned another two with his bow drill and are going to attack the building again. I hit them with another whirlwind blasts but this time it didn't work.

"What!?" I shout in confusion and surprise. The golems are about to hit the school with a synchronized punch. I dashed in front of them and blocked their punch. The attack dispersed into a strange light. Back when I fought Acqua with that Kanzaki girl, I came up with two hypotheses regarding the magic vectors; either the magic vectors in each magic spell follows the same rules, or they changed based on attack. The conclusion I reached; a little bit in-between. Right now I can block the attack but some effects still pass through. For example, here when I redirect those giant punches, the heat of that fire golem passed through which resulted in my sleeves burnt and the skin on my left arm is a little red burnt. The water golem is the same, some water passed through and now my right sleeve is wet. It's like there are some variables that are different from each magic-user present within the magic vectors. The reason I defeated Kakine easily in our last battle was that I was able to analyze his magic vector with his clones in that underground facility until I used my black wings to kill them all. I only have the basic formula in redirecting magic vectors but that doesn't mean it's an absolute solution. I tried different formulas but this is the best one I came up with. I need a few more seconds of exposure to this little shit's magic attack and I'll crush him with his own magic.

"So it is true, you can't fully block a magic attack." Shorty said and I swear there's a smirk on his face. The bow drill is pierced on the ground and moving on its own while Shorty's hands are just near it. Tch, so he can make these golems invincible by continuously twisting that. Then I'll have to take him out first.

"Heh! Is that the only thing you heard about me?" I asked with a confident smirk.

"Who knows? The only thing we can do is CAPTURE THAT BLONDE GIRL AND KILL YOU~!" He shouted that last part louder than usual. I could hear loud whispers inside the school.

"Eh? So they're after Miura Yumiko?"

"Aren't her parents' famous doctors?"

"Then are they kidnapping her for ransom or something?"

"What is Academy City doing?"

So that's it. He's doing it on purpose to shake Academy City's reputation. Is that the only reason why they would go for a straightforward assault?

"Tch, so you did all of this to make Academy City look like the bad guy?" I asked them with a scowl.

"Heh, well in case we die, that city will die with us." Shorty answered with an arrogant tone but I can tell that there's much more than just a false accusation and kidnapping plan. What else are they after here? The only thing I can make them talk is beating the shit out of them. I started by dashing towards the bearded guy at the same speed as before to punch him but he blocked it in time with his arm. I followed by kicking his right leg.

***CRACK***

"kuh!" He grunted in pain and then I punched his gut, sending him flying towards the barrier. He reacted quickly by landing his feet on it and jumped back towards me with his fist pulled back. I crossed my arms to guard until I noticed a trail of spark coming from Shorty's bow drill to that bearded guy's fist. A fire was ignited on his fist and I just stay in place to guard. If I move, he might hit the school building and hurt those people.

***BAM***

My arms are burning and he pushed me back with a trail. I held my ground as he still pushes me with that punch while analyzing the magic vectors. We stopped just in time before we crashed into the window of the infirmary with the nurse and some students inside. I tried to touch his arm to break its bones but he jumped away back near Shorty. My right sleeve is a little burnt but not that much. I already finished the formula for Shorty, and now it's time to knock him out. I tried to push the bearded guy to the side with a whirlwind blast but it didn't do anything. He just stood there and he didn't even get knocked away?

I noticed the golems are about to punch the school building again and I responded by dashing towards their punch and touched their fist to control the magic vectors with my hands.

***DING***

The golems are now being sucked into my hands, forming a giant ball of fire on my left hand and water on my right. I could see the surprised look on that little brat's face.

"Here, kid. I'll share with you a piece!" A small blast of fire and water shot out, aiming at the brat. If I did a full blast, it won't end pretty for these magicians and they may have more tricks up their sleeves. The bearded guy stood in front of the kid and took the blasts with his body. It did nothing to him so I fire a full blast of fire and water at him. Smoke and mists are enveloping them, unable to see even their silhouettes for a few seconds until the smoke cleared. The bearded guy is still standing with no damage from those blasts. His robe is nothing but a piece of fabric as I can see his body is filled with tattoos along with his face. The tattoos on his bald head are glowing. Are those runes and magic circles? I didn't have time to think as he started to run towards the shoe lockers' entrance.

"Oh no, you don't!" I throw a pebble at him that travels faster than a bullet but once it hit his stomach, it bounced off like his stomach is wearing some kind of invisible armor. I instead charge at him to at least touch him to render him immobile but...

***DING***

My hand just bounced back. I didn't even have enough time to analyze his magic vectors from that and he's still running towards the school. I tried to stop him with a whirlwind blast but it did nothing either.

"STOP!" I dashed again to try and kick the side of his head but my leg bounced back instead. He's about to go inside the school and I can't stop him! But the moment he reached the entrance to the locker room, it's like he ran into an invisible wall and bounced back.

***RING* *RING***

I picked my phone up in my pocket and check the screen to see who it is. Bayloupe? I answered immediately.

"Hey! What happened to the barrier?"

"I can't break it. They most likely used our magic barrier and improvised it with telesma. The only thing to do is to stop those two magicians. I cast a barrier on the school building but it's a different kind of spell which requires me to hold still so for now, you're on your own."

Telesma? That power that angels use as their source for magic? Despite having the formula for magic vectors, it doesn't seem to work on telesma. It's like a different kind of vector entirely. The only way I can control telesma is by using my wings, which I currently can't transform in my awakening state right now. The only thing to do is to defeat these two.

I noticed he stood back up and started continuously punching the barrier until a crack formed. I rush towards him and touched his back to analyze the magic vectors despite its constantly trying to bounce off my hands.

"Got it!" I exclaimed as I tried to control the vectors inside his body to immobilize him but he responded quickly by jumping to the side and then right next to the kid. He's panting hard and he looked as though he's in excruciating pain. My plan was to break some of his skeletal muscles in his limbs and it almost worked since he was having a hard time moving his arms until he moved them as if they're healed. It doesn't matter now that I have the formulas for both of them, it's time to kick their asses.

"You're lucky that Norse mythology is my specialty because that's what that bearded man's magic is. Based on his tattoo, his magic is a reference to Baldur, son of Odin and Frigg. When Baldur began to have dreams of his death, Frigg went around everything in the world and formed an oath to not harm him which then he became invincible to all weapons and dangers. His regeneration would be considered a reference to Frigg making an oath to any harm. Also, the runes glowing on his forehead could be a reference to Baldur's dream of his death to gain the magician precognition to any dangers."

So projectile or any offensive attack won't work on him and he can regenerate AND can predict the future. Fucking fantastic. The only thing I could do is touch him and then he's out and the only trouble left will be that little brat. I wonder if I could at least destroy his bow drill, he would be useless.

"Only one way to find out." I made the first move by charging at "Baldur" and tried grabbing him but the moment I touched him, he turned into a water-like state and disappeared. I noticed that I was surrounded by floating water and it formed into multiple copies of "Baldur". This is probably that kid's doing but I don't know where he is.

"You think that'll scare me?" I smirked as I controlled the vectors in the air to create a big tornado around me. My smirk was gone when I noticed that all of them weren't lifted by the tornado. Don't tell me they all got the same "Baldur" spell? The duplicates suddenly jumped at me and I just stood still until they exploded into strange light the moment they were in contact with me.

"So it is from the brat." The next thing I knew, I got blinded by a mysterious light and I heard footsteps. I reacted by trying to punch "Baldur" while blind but I didn't hit anyone. My vision came back in time as I saw a human figure of light moving very fast towards the cracked part of the barrier. I dashed towards him and he quickly backed away to evade my grab. I looked at him and noticed the kid next to him is holding an unconscious Miura.

"WHAT!? Since when did you-" I was interrupted as a golden wind blew them and Miura slowly fades away.

***RING* *RING*** ***CLICK!***

"Bayloupe?"

"You can tell if someone is lying just by looking but you can't tell that was an illusion spell?" She said on the cellphone with a teasing tone.

"Tch, shut up."

"Well, anyway I used all of the 'Loki' powder for that one so this is where you're really on your own."

"So they're trying to trick me with illusions to get me far away from the school. Clever little shits." I said as I sensed the little brat summoned another two fire and water golems from his bow drill behind me while "Baldur" is trying to sneak in. So, he can only summon two of them and can be summoned in a different spot, huh? The golems tried to punch the crack with their giant fists but I reacted in time to guard and absorb them with one hand while holding the phone with the other and blast them back to the kid.

I saw him react in time by casting a barrier that looks like a snakehead. I chased "Baldur" who punched the barrier on a different spot and it already formed a small crack. I saw some scared students in the window back away from the cracked spot. I tried to grab him again but he quickly evaded and punched the barrier again on another spot. At this rate, he would break the barrier and hurt everyone, and then there's that kid too who was about to summon another golem but I stopped him with a whirlwind blast and he jumped back to evade. The kid disappeared again and I'm still chasing "Baldur". Offensive attacks won't work on him but...

"Does this guy have some sixth sense or something?" The kid said in wonder and I fire a whirlwind blast on the direction of his voice while still chasing "Baldur" away from the barrier. Nothing hit. I need this "Baldur" guy to look at me for just one second. And he did, he turned around to see if I was still chasing him and that led to his downfall. I made a hand gesture as if I'm holding something and several numbers scattered from my hand and staff appeared. The shaft is brown as if it's made of clay with a golden skull of a bull at the end. the skull glowed and "Baldur" suddenly stopped moving.

"W-what is this?" He asked in surprise and confused look.

"Your magic is a reference to a god so this thing is a perfect counter against you." I said as I quickly approach him. Since he is immune to all attacks, this staff can only freeze his movement. However, he was inchanting something and broke free from my spell. He moved away to keep our distance. Tch, that white nun was right, each spell has its weaknesses and counters.

"Just in case, does his 'Baldurness' have any weaknesses?" I asked on the phone.

"Loki asked Frigg if there is at least one thing that she didn't make an oath to and she answered that mistletoe is harmless so she didn't bother to make an oath on it. As the gods amused themselves by throwing weapons at Baldur, Loki created an arrow made of mistletoe and deceived the blind god, Hodr to shoot it at Baldur which pierced him and got killed. It might be possible that he won't be able to predict a mistletoe arrow with his precognition." She explained

"Tell me more about Hodr and that arrow now." I demanded and while she explained more, I then noticed that the little brat disappeared while Baldur shined brightly and ran back to the school building in a flash. I chased after him and now we're playing a game of tag at blinding speed. I tried punching, swinging a kick, or grabbing him but I either missed or hit the ground and left some craters. All while holding my phone near my ear. As I tried to hit him one last time he turned into water and disappeared.

"That was an illusion!?" I didn't even look at the barrier and just jump straight to the cracked part. I was met with light coming in fast and before he would back away, I summoned the staff and froze him.

"Stay down already!" I touched his head and controlled his bioelectricity to stop him from inchanting and rendered him unconscious so that the regeneration from his magic won't activate. But before I realized, a wooden bird flew towards "Baldur" and landed on his shoulder. He suddenly woke up and backed away. Tch, Despite the kid being the less combatant type, he's versatile with his magic as support and trickster.

They're trying everything they can to get me away from the barrier, especially the cracked part. I could just stay here and guard but they're just gonna find another spot and create a crack. It'll turn into a game of tag AND endurance if that happens. "Baldur" and I both matched in terms of speed but what turned the table is that kid's illusion spells since I don't have the same sight as Bayloupe's along with his other tricks. 20 minutes left, plenty of time but gotta make every second count.

***DING***

I stomped the ground with my right foot and a giant explosion of air came out under "Baldur"'s feet. Sadly, it did nothing. So literally any harmful attacks won't hurt him. Not even send him airborne. I guess I have no choice. After Bayloupe was done explaining, I put my phone back in my pocket and made a hand gesture as if I'm holding a bow and arrow and aim at him.

"No doubt, you can also use magic even though you're an esper." "Baldur asked.

"Magic? I have no idea what you're talking about, you delusional terrorists!" I said it out loud so that everyone can hear it. Several numbers scattered from my hand and an actual bow and arrow appeared. The bow is made of wood with symbols carved on it, and the arrow has a green tip.

"Don't even try. Despite being equal in speed I have better evasive maneuvers along with my partner for support. Plus, my invincibility will defend me agains-" He stopped talking and stared at me as if he realized something terrible.

"That bow and arrow. It can't be-!" I didn't let him finish as I fire the arrow towards him, aiming for his legs. He quickly enveloped himself with light and dodged the arrow. He's now running around like he's waiting for an opportunity.

"What bow and arrow? I don't see it." The kid asked in confusion but let go of the question as he pierced his bow drill on the ground again and twisted it once. Water came out and formed into several human-like figures of light and scattered everywhere around the school. They're trying to confuse me, huh? The bow and arrow disappeared and I made another hand gesture. Several numbers scattered and then a staff appeared that is made up of gold with a wooden snake swirled on the upper part, and a curved tip. I tap the staff on the ground and all of the illusions around the school dispersed into nothingness.

"What?!" The kid shouted as he appeared in front of me. He was waiting for me to chase the decoy or the real "Baldur" for him to break the barrier. While he was surprised, I approached him in a flash and he created a barrier of a golden snakehead surrounding him. I punched the barrier with ease and knocked him on the head. Now it's just me and "Baldur".

"Isonash!" I heard him screamed a name that could belong to this kid. A flash of light blinded me again but I sensed that he's coming towards me fast. I responded by making a hand gesture like I held a gun-like weapon and several numbers scattered once more on my hand to reveal a crossbow. Yellow-glowing symbols appeared floating on my back as ten green-tipped arrows are loaded in the crossbow in a fan shape.

"That crossbow can't be from-" He didn't have time to talk as he tried to dodge the arrows but the arrows are following him as if they're homing missile and he got hit by all of them on all of his limbs. This is an inferior version of that One-Eyed Blondie's crossbow as it's a little closer in having the same destructive power as the original but it doesn't distort space-time for the arrows to go in different directions. I manipulated the vectors in the air to change the arrows' trajectory while increasing their speed. Welp, that was easy. I didn't expect him to try and save the kid. It only took 15 minutes to end the fight. Meaning I only got 15 minutes left on my choker. I heard a cracking sound from about and looked up to see the barrier of telesma breaking until it disappeared. I noticed a glow of green light coming from "Baldur" and sounds of groaning pain.

"Gghh..kughhh!" His body is shaking like he got a seizure and then a giant, green-glowing magic circle appeared on the ground under his body as the center. It covered the entire school area and even further until it disappeared.

"What the hell? What the fuck did you do?"

"I...don't know..." He said as he started to lose consciousness. He must've lost a lot of blood. I should at least close the wounds to stop the bleeding.

"Hey, look at me." I ordered and he followed. I made a hand gesture and the staff from before appeared again. I tapped it lightly on his chest and all of the wounds from the arrows disappeared. The only thing left is red marks which are the muscles.

"I only sealed your wounds. You won't be able to move for a while." I said and then he went unconscious. My thoughts wandered on their stupid stunt. What exactly are they planning? If it's just to kidnap Miura then there should've been other ways than making a fucking scene. That big magic circle earlier confirmed my suspicion that something was up. I looked around to see any weird changes. So far, everything is normal aside from the craters and burnt marks on the ground, and two people lying unconscious. Is it a delayed effect or something else?

***RING* *RING***

I picked my phone in my pocket and looked at the caller. An unknown number? I answered the call.

"Who is this?" I asked and a voice that belonged to someone I wished he would kill himself answered.

"OOOOOOOOIIIIII~! HIKIGAYA-KUUUUNNN~!"

"What do you want, Bandaged Corpse?"

"GUESS WHERE I AAAMM~?!" He sounds like a drunk retard. I'm starting to get annoyed.

"I don't fucking care. Don't call me when you're drun-."

"I finally did it! I made it into the afterlife~! I'm in a bar talking to this bartender about playing a game with my partner for reincarnation or something but I don't want reincarnation I wanna stay in this lovely pla- GAH!" **(1)** He suddenly screamed in pain as I heard a man shouting with sounds of someone punching the other.

"SHUT UP WITH YOUR DELUSIONS, DAZAI! ***AHEM*** sorry about that. He wanted to talk to you about something important until he suddenly shouted about suicide by eating a mushroom and...yeah, you can guess what happened next" The man explained in a tired tone and then I heard Bandaged Corpse's voice.

"As expected of the guidebook~! Who would've thought that there's such an easy method! AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

So basically, Bandaged Corpse ate a mushroom that made him so high that he thinks he's dead. That guy even has a guidebook on suicide? Just how committed is he? Or is it just for stupid shit like a comedy skit or something? Whatever, back to the topic at hand.

"What does he want?" I asked the man on the phone.

"We wanted to inform you that we encountered the group of espers wearing robes trying to kidnap a woman. There are two of them and we saved her but the culprits escaped." He explained. The group of espers he was talking about might be this magic cabal. So, he doesn't know about magic? I guess it is true that Bandaged Corpse really is the only one in his group that knew it's existence.

"What did they want from her?"

"They didn't talk. They just attacked us when we're trying to stop them. They are two people wearing robes; one is female and the other is male based on their voices. Of course, the most important one is that both of them wore those bracelets. I'm looking at the ID of the victim and her name is...Yukinoshita Haruno, 20 years old and studying at the University of Chiba. She was unconscious and we already sent her to a nearby hospital." He said with seriousness. They're after the she-devil too? Is she also part of resurrecting Eve? Hhmm...If we're going in that direction, then the reason why she's needed for their spell is her personality. That would make sense but this straightforward kidnapping these two did is still puzzling. I touch the ground to see if there are any unusual vectors and found only nothing. I don't know what that magic circle was but it could be dangerous if not investigated properly.

"I encountered some espers here in Sobu High School. They were trying to kidnap a girl name Miura Yumiko but I don't know their purpose." I said.

"I know about that. It's all over the news right now. There was a video of you and two espers fighting."

"Shit. The media is so quick with getting juicy info. This isn't going to end well."

"Agreed. Academy City will need to come up with an excuse for why you're here or else it might turn into an international concern. I checked the internet on my phone right now and those rumors about level 5s roaming in different countries are starting to come back. Many negative comments about the city's behaviors and go so far as speculating that the city's planning for world domination or some crap."

"Oh yeah, there's that. No, I have my own problem that won't end well." I said as I look at the school window where my clubmates are right now along with Sagami. Yuigahama looked scared, no, worried? It's more like she's begging for answers even if the answers could be terrifying. Sagami is more of shock and confusion, and Yukinoshita's face is filled with anger and sadness. I heard footsteps and looked at Bayloupe who's walking towards me with a sad smile.

"We need to go." She said.

"Yeah..." I said with a serious tone but there's a hint of guilt in it. I spoke to the phone again.

"Can we meet up? We need to talk about this situation in person."

"Sure. Find a secluded area and I'll find you there." It was Osamu's voice who answered.

"Okay." I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket.

"Let's go to a small alley where no one can find us. We're going to talk to the Gemstones." I said and she only nodded in response. I lift her up in my arms to hold her in a princess carry and I jumped very high and far away from the school. The two magicians are lifted by the wind as I manipulated its vectors to carry them with me. After a few jumps on building to building Bayloupe spoke.

"Hey, you can just talk to them after this."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Your friends at school. You can just explain to them about you and apologize."

"This isn't some shitty kids' story where everyone is forgiving."

"They don't need to. You just have to tell them so they would know what's really going on. It's best to let them know than just keep them in the dark."

"...Yeah. We'll wait here." I said as we landed on a shady alley and I turned off my esper mode. Not even a second passed and Osamu appeared right in front of us.

"That was quick." Bayloupe said in surprise.

"Well, if I follow his line of thinking, you would probably hide in some alleys near that school. I got lucky finding you on the first run." He smirked and then looked at the magicians.

"Just to be clear, this magic business is secret, right? Not even Academy City knows about it?" He asked with a serious expression.

"Yeah. Is there anyone else with you?" I asked.

"Nope. It's just me for now. I'll tell them when circumstances deem necessary." He said while waving his hand.

"Well then, let's start with figuring out their motive behind that attack." I said and Osamu nodded.

"We know that they're after Miura-san but they now started targetting another woman by the name of Yukinoshita Haruno. That raises eyebrows from us since for many months they were only focusing on Miura-san and they picked this timing to go for another one?"

"Their plan is to resurrect someone that could be a threat to the whole world. Those girls are their primary targets since they share similar traits; For Miura-san, it was her appearance, and for Yukinoshita-san was her personality." Bayloupe explained. So she also came to that conclusion, huh. Osamu looked surprised at her speculation.

"Can magic really do that?" He asked.

"With normal magic, no. They just have a very powerful item that could possibly make that happen." I said.

"The real question is why trapping everyone in school just to kidnap when they should've gone for a more stealthy approach like those magicians that my partner and I encountered." Osamu said while holding his chin up.

"One possibility is that they're trying to hurt Academy City's reputation but there is a bigger one; A giant magic circle appeared and then just vanished with nothing happened. You guys should've seen the light coming from our direction." I said.

"We didn't notice anything though." Osamu said. They didn't see it? That magic circle was so big and emitted such a huge green light so how come?

"Based on the writings and symbols, it could be referencing Ragnarok." Bayloupe said while pointing her finger up.

"Ragnarok? You mean the end of all gods?" He asked.

"You know about that?" I asked in wonder.

"I watched a superhero movie about it. It ended on Asgard being destroyed by some fire god and the characters are about to face an alien tyrant, it was a good movie. **(2)**"

"Well, Ragnarok is famous in pop culture. What he said was right, it is an event that presents the twilight of the gods and the end of humanity. The very first sign of Ragnarok happening is the death of Baldur, next is the three long winters that last for three years with no summer in between, and the last is two wolves swallowing the sun and the moon." She explained.

"But that 'Baldur' asshole is alive." I pointed at the unconscious bearded magician.

"Hmmm...Based on what you said, I can assume magic is used by referencing mythologies. So going in that line of thought, they may not be using his death to trigger the spell but maybe how he was defeated?" Osamu explained. This guy is actually smarter than I thought. Is he the leader of his group?

"But Hachiman defeated him without having the weapon that killed Baldur in the mythologies." She said

"Oh, I did beat him with that." I said indifferently and Bayloupe looked at me in surprise.

"What? You didn't even have a single weapon with you when fighting those two."

"Magic, duh." I said while stretching my neck a little.

"...You better give me an explanation after this." She said while looking a little angry and pinching my ear.

"Aw...okay."

"Okay, okay back to the topic. So they're planning to use Ragnarok to destroy the world? Are they using the person they're trying to resurrect to make that happen?" Osamu speculated.

"Possibly, if they want the effects to be bigger." She answered.

"But if they want to reenact Baldur's death, then shouldn't THEY be making the arrow instead of me doing the job?" I asked.

"They're a small group of 5 members. Maybe they don't have the power to collect resources?" Osamu speculated.

"No, crafting an arrow is just as easy as making a kids project. Mistletoe, the material that Loki used to kill Baldur, is easy to find in stores here. Perhaps they don't have anyone to represent as Loki or Hodr. Or maybe their ritual has a different process." She said.

"This is all we know for now. The only way we can get some info is by interrogating these two. First thing, we need to find a place to confine them other than an alley." I suggested.

"I have a few good places, leave them to me." Osamu said while putting his hands on his pockets.

"No, we'll handle that. You keep on guarding the two girls." I still don't trust him that if I handed these two assholes to him, I won't be able to see them nor will I be sure that the info he would tell us is true or not.

"***SIGH*** Fair enough. Well, that concludes our discussion for now. I need to go to the river." He said while walking away.

"Why?" Bayloupe asked.

"Because I want to get drowned in it to see if there's any difference from last time! Will it be a good suicide place? Is the water fine? You never know!" He shouted in excitement and disappeared with teleportation. A smart guy with a fucked up hobby. He can't be a leader, right?

* * *

**At Sobu High School. An hour ago, right after they left.**

"What the hell was that?"

"That whole thing was crazy! He beat them a lot quicker than I imagined!"

"If those two bad guys terrorists, then does that mean that Hikitani is a good guy?"

"You don't know that. He was studying here with us while hiding his powers. I'm starting to get suspicious towards Academy City."

"Are those the same terrorist that tried to overthrow the UN?"

"This is getting scary. What else is that guy hiding."

Everyone is currently confused about what happened. Espers appeared at our school to kidnap Miura-san and then Hikigaya-kun suddenly intervened to stop them. Is Hikigaya-kun also an esper? Is he a...What did they call it? Gemstone? Did he come here as a bodyguard? If that's the case, then Academy City would be hiding that so they can track down Gremlin. It was a terrifying terrorist organization, after all. They want to overthrow the UN so that they can govern the world in their beliefs alone. Academy City and many other countries worked together to stop them. A big miracle is that there weren't many casualties but many didn't believe that and speculated that the government was underreporting information.

"H-hey, look! I checked the Academy City website and Hikitani-kun is here!" Tobe shouted and many people are gathering around him to look at his cellphone. Tobe is struggling to break free from the crowd.

"H-hold on! Calm your heads guys! I'll read it for you!" the crowd gave him some space and have their faces full of focus, fear, and curiosity. He then shows us a picture of a skinny guy with white hair and pale skin.

"This is Hikitani! He's the strongest esper, Accelerator!" He shouted and everyone gasped. Some of them checked their phones to see it for themselves while others are convinced. I look at Miura who was sort of shaken by that.

"Accelerator?! The number 1 level 5?!"

"Then if someone like him is here, wouldn't that mean the terrorists are even more dangerous?"

"M-maybe it's to get rid of them for good. I mean, sending a level 5 would make sure that they'll be dealt with."

"H-Hayato, what do you think?" Yumiko asked me with fear. The fact that the most infamous terrorist organization to this day is after someone like her would terrify her.

"We don't know anything about him nor his true purpose. We should wait for Academy City for an explanation. Don't worry everyone, rather than thinking that we're in even more danger, shouldn't we think that we're a lot safer since someone as strong as Accelerator is protecting us?" I said with a fake smile that convinced everyone. A lot of them were in relief while others were still having doubts but decided to be optimistic for the better. There are many things that only Hikigaya-kun can explain. I noticed Hiratsuka-sensei walking towards us and spoke loudly so everyone can hear.

"Hayama is right. We should just wait for the news and calm ourselves. Alright, Pack your things and go home. All club activities will be suspended. Also, all schools will be suspended for a week to ensure your safety. That is all."

And with that everyone is packing their things to go home. I'm currently still in my classroom, thinking about all of this. I listened to the others talking about Hikigaya-kun with even more admiration since I convinced them.

"Do you think he will give me his autograph?

"Dude, you should stay away from him. At least til this shit blows over."

"It's fine. There could've been better places for him to go undercover but they chose to disguise him as a student. I say he's not bad."

"We'll just have to wait and see, I guess."

The last part that the first guy said bothered me. If he's here to hide, then is the Hikigaya-kun we knew before was fake? Then were all those times with the Service Club meant nothing for him?...No, last week, we thought he suddenly changed due to some kind of circumstances but right now, I know that is his true self. If he wanted to keep his disguise up, then there was no reason for him to act like that. Then...

"Yui-chan, are you okay?" I heard Sagami asked Yui-chan worriedly. Of course, the most affected by this is her and Yukino, and anyone at school who's closest to him.

"I'm fine. It's kinda shocking but...I'm sure Hikki will tell us everything."

"How can you be so sure? That creep hid something that big from you and then that happened." Miura said with a scowl.

"All the times spent here should have at least a small meaning to him. I want...to believe." Yui answered while looking down.

"Quit dreaming. I bet that guy thought you were annoying and just wanted to hang out with you for cover."

"You're just saying that because you're scared about those terrorists kidnapping you." Sagami defended.

"Why wouldn't I be scared?! If he was just here to get rid of those terrorists, wouldn't that mean our lives were in danger since the first semester?!"

"Then wouldn't that mean he's been protecting us this whole time?" Sagami countered and then Yumiko is silent as she couldn't think of an argument. She's right, if we follow that thought, then it is incredibly reassuring that he's been doing this for a while. I don't know about the people in Academy City but one thing I do know is that it is mostly made up of students, people who are the same ages as us. They're not made to be espers as weapons, but as special individuals for the future. Not all espers are evil.

"Sagami is right, Yumiko. He must've been working hard to stop them." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"So calm down. Be grateful that he's here. Plus, we'll be here for you."

"Yeah! If Hikitani's job is to protect you from those terrorists then it is our job to protect you from being a drama queen!" Tobe said it a bit too loudly but it did the job done in lifting her spirit along with everyone hearing our conversation.

"Well...I still have doubts though. You remember those rumors about level 5s roaming around in other countries? That was before Gremlin appeared. What could they be doing there?" Ooka said while folding his arms.

"Maybe a vacation? I mean, there was that Kami guy who went to England as a prize for winning a contest." Yamato said with a reassuring smile.

"Yup, plus those are rumors so we can't be sure if it's true or not. And just because level 5s are going to other places doesn't mean something bad is gonna happen. They are all students like us." I said while closing my bag. Everyone agreed and decided to end the discussion there. Yumiko is still afraid but is slowly fading and being replaced with the normal Fire Queen that we all know. Sagami was walking with Yui-chan to cheer her up. Yui-chan is still bothered by this incident but there is something else. It's probably about Newlight-san being carried by Hikigaya-kun. It was plain as day that Yui-chan is in love with him so that kinda hurt her. What surprised me was Sagami. She became a genuine friend and there is no hidden intent on her words and actions. And then there's Yukino.

"Hey, Yui-chan." I called out to her.

"Yeah?"

"What happened with Yukino?"

"...Yukinon looked angry for the most part and then she went home without even talking to any of us."

"So it was that bad, huh. I can't do anything about that. It's all up to Hikigaya-kun. See ya next week." We wave at each other and then walked away in different directions. After a few more steps, I stopped and realized something. Why am I still relying on Hikigaya-kun after all of this? I am worried that we'll be in danger again. How come I'm so sure that he wouldn't run away and left them?

.

.

.

No, I know that answer very well

...

_"Let me be clear. I don't like you Hikigaya-kun."_

_We're standing face-to-face near a certain vending machine in school. Lunch break just started and I called Hikigaya-kun to talk about something important. His sudden change might affect my clique if another issue with them will appear which I have a feeling there will be._

_"You called me here just for that? Okay, I don't like you too. See ya." He said it indifferently_

_"The way you're acting right now is worrisome. You might go out of control at this rate." I said with a serious expression. The fake smile I kept gluing on my face is gone and I showed my true side._

_"What the hell are you talking about? It's not like it would change your clique anyway." He said while waving his hands like this issue is nothing._

_"It might be if you keep this up."_

_"...Are you worried that I won't be able to help you with your clique affairs anymore?" He said while raising an eyebrow and I responded immediately._

_"No, relying on someone like you with my clique is the last thing I want to resort to. It's just that-"_

_"You're scared of me, is that it?" He interrupted._

_"What makes you think that?" I said it with a little menacing tone._

_"Well, not exactly scared of me. More like...scared of what I am."_

_"And what am I scared about you?"_

_"Change." He said it while putting a coin in the vending machine to buy a drink. Change? Did I hear that right? This man is a pessimistic loner who views the word "change" and "social relationships" are a superficial element that is used to build the structure called "Youth". A man like him thinks that he's a changed man? He should've said words like "adapt"._

_"Change? Am I actually hearing it right? I thought you hated that word." I said and I heard a sound coming from the vending machine._

_"Yeah. I didn't say anything that I changed. I'm saying that you're afraid of me because I represent 'change'. If one of your 'friends' keep watching me doing unusual things that I don't care what others think, then he/she might follow my example." He explained as he grabbed the can of Maxx Coffee in the vending machine and opened it._

_"Then there would be a possibility that they might do something that fucks up the status quo that you worked so hard to preserve. Even though the Service Club and I did the shitty work for you." He drinked the coffee after finishing his explanation. In a way, he's right. I'm a little scared that my friends might act a little too soon. There was that one time when Tobe wanted to hang out with Ebina alone after he watched the way Hikigaya-kun and Newlight-san interact. It's a good thing Ebina refused him by saying she was busy with something personal. And then there was Miura when she made a bento by herself because seeing Newlight-san making bentos for him sort of created a spark in her. The food isn't particularly bad since she asked the Service Club for help according to Yui. These are all signs that the clique will start to fall apart. At this rate, I need to do something about it._

_But how? Am I supposed to tell Hikigaya-kun not to change? What right do I have for me to do that? He's literally doing his best to talk to others even though his vulgar way of talking disturbed some. What should I do?_

_"...I know what you need to do. Stop being a pussy." He said as if he just read my thoughts._

_"Huh?"_

_"You're taking such simple situations way too fucking seriously as if you're gonna die if there's something you don't like happens. Just blurt it out what you wanted to say. The end."_

_"Hahaha. If that was so easy to do, I would've done that a long time ago."_

_"That doesn't mean you have to keep being a liar."_

_"..."_

_"Look at me. I was a cynical loner who became friends with the Orange Airhead and Ice Queen because I can blurt out shit without a care. Then there's Totsuka who is geniunely kind to me and now Bayloupe whom I still friends with her even though it's been a year since then. And in a way, I was already influencing your clique albeit indirectly and unintentionally ever since my early days of becoming a Service Club member. And then after I turned into THIS, my friends are still close to me. Honest people exist, Golden Boy. It's just a matter of effort in your relationships if you really care about them. They don't just formed by going karaokes or having shallow conversations."_

_"How should I do it?"_

_"I don't fucking know. They're your friends, you know them more than I do. It's all the more impactful if you're the one who comes up with an idea than asking someone like me." He said as he turned around and walked away._

...

Hikigaya-kun, those words helped me. I still don't have any clue of what to do with my clique, but I know that I need to do something. You let me witness something that wasn't part of this world right now, and that made your words back then all the more stronger. Yeah, hiding the fact that you're an esper was not being honest but the relationships you have are real. Maybe I'm just being naive again. I'm not good at mind reading like him, but all those months being here should have a meaning for him. I'm sure of it.

* * *

**Hikigaya Household**

"So let me get this right. This Spiritual Tripping is a magic spell that can create illusionary weapons that you're fond of. In your version, you need precise information about a weapon without even seeing it in real life. And you can get crafty with it to make spiritual items and highly advance gadgets." Bayloupe repeated what I explained to her about my magic.

We're now in the living room sitting on the couch with Last Order and Worst are in the dining table eating some snacks. What she said was true, I tweaked the spell a little so that I can create weapons based on information and not experience. During my training with that silver witch, she kept using old weapons like a flintlock pistol or a sword because those are the weapons she always used before. My version can create weapons by imagining how it was made with logic like I can't create a lightsaber without figuring out what it's made up of. For example, that bow and arrow from earlier. I just imagined a bow made of wood, carved with symbols that represented the Blind God thanks to Bayloupe's info, and I imagined a bow with a tip made of mistletoe.

"Uh-huh." I nodded in response to her explanation.

"And for that to work, you need to link each other's minds and the target needs to see your hand gestures."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Can you make spiritual items with that?"

"Yeah. I used two spiritual items against them. Those two are the staffs. The Golden Bull Staff is an illusionary spiritual item that I created. It is based on Babylonian Mythology about the Bull of Heaven and Enkidu as they both have one thing in common; they were born to stop the mighty god Gilgamesh so the most powerful aspect of that staff is to restrain my opponent. The more divine the target is or the more telesma he/she has, the more powerful the binding spell can become." I explained and Bayloupe nodded in understanding.

"Did you create the staff in real life or-?"

"Nope, I just imagined the staff and I bring it to reality. I didn't 'forged' it in real life nor someone has an actual staff like this. It is a weapon born from my imagination." I said as I made a hand gesture with my right hand and after numbers scattered, the Golden Bull staff appeared and Bayloupe looked surprised. I raised the staff and turned my head to look at the two brats on the table.

"Hey, brats! Do you see what I'm holding right now?"

"'You were...holding a knife! No, a sword!' says Misaka as Misaka thinks we're playing a game of charades."

"You were holding nothing. Is Misaka supposed to see something or does Tou-san want to use that hand for some...action?" Worst said with a seductive tone and I threw a remote at her head.

"So, No one can see it unless their minds are linked with yours. That's pretty amazing."

"Of course it is." I said with a smirk.

"So what about the other staff?" She asked in wonder. I made another hand gesture with my left hand and the Staff of Mythical Serpents appeared.

"This staff has a basis of Loki and Jomungandr from Norse Mythology and Asclepius from Greek Mythology. I can do illusions and heal people with it. Plain and simple. I can also undo illusions from other magicians as you saw back there at school." I let go of the staffs and they disappeared.

"Did you use that spell against Adam and Eve?" She asked.

"Yeah, though I was more of a support for One-Eyed Blondie." I said while scratching my cheek. Despite mastering my Awakened form and Spiritual Tripping, I still couldn't give Adam and Eve serious injuries. Even she couldn't hurt them with that Spear of Gungnir but can hold them off better than me so I act as a support. We were holding them off while the hero and the Right Seat to get to Lucifer and kill him while the others were fighting the angels that Eve created with her Book of Genesis.

"Just how overpowered can you get?" She said while touching her temple as if she got a headache.

"Meh, who knows. Time will tell. I'm not some monkey-alien who wants to get stronger as a hobby. **(3)**" I shrugged and then I heard the front door opened and closed hard, and I hear footsteps coming towards us.

"Onii-chan! Did you see the news?! You're everywhere!" She shouted while looking tired as if she ran her way from school to here. Her hair is a bit of a mess with some strands sticking out aside from her signature ahoge and she's sweating a lot. I heard other footsteps that are quiet as if that person is just casually walking. It was Forest. I gave her a simple guard duty for Komachi and they hung out a lot more times than I could count. You could even say they became "besties".

"Nothing happened to us if that's what you're going to ask. Well, besides Komachi being bombarded with questions by the entire student body." Forest said with a serious expression but that was all gone when my sister hugged her tightly.

"And it's all thanks to Furthest-chan that they all left me alone with her magic! Thank you! Thank you!" She happily said that while rubbing her face to Farwest. Even now she can't get her name right. Like brother, like sister I guess.

"S-STOP IT! YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME! AND HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, MY NAME IS FLORIS!" Flower pushed Komachi away though not without being resisted.

"So, what's gonna happen now?" She asked with seriousness coming back to her face.

"We're gonna settle this with that magic cabal and once that's over, we go back to Academy City. Komachi, you'll come with us." I said while folding my arms.

"Eh!? But what about school!? And my friends?!"

"You can get private tutoring there for education. And this is for your safety. Who knows if there are other people besides magicians that might try to hurt you to get through me. I can't allow something like that happened to you because of me so we go to Academy City where I have many people that can help us." I explained while walking towards her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry that you might not see your friends again, but I can promise you that you'll have more friends there. Hell, I know some brats from a prestigious middle school and a normal one that I'm sure you'll be good friends with them." I said with a reassuring smile and Komachi looked conflicted for a moment and asked.

"But what about mom and dad?"

"What about them?"

"Are you going to leave them?"

"if you know our parents' job, you know that they'll be fine on their own."

"What is their job anyway?" She asked.

"You didn't know? I thought you could at least guess their job even if you have to check their room." Well, they're more like the damn hero with their jobs. Going to different countries to stop bad guys and whatnot. I was kinda surprised when I discovered their job by investigating their bedroom (Which became mine and Bayloupe's until they came back so pretty much we're sleeping together). If I would describe my parents in a few words, it would be;

Holy shit, they're fucking crazy.

* * *

"So, do you agree with our request?" A matured bob cut black-haired woman spoke standing to the people sitting in chairs around the long table like a meeting between a boss and the staff. The woman is wearing a long brown loose coat over her white collared shirt with a blue tie and black pants. Right next to her is a man who looked like he's on his forties with an unshaven beard along with his long black, uncombed hair that almost reached his shoulders. He's wearing a black trench coat over his shoulders the reached under his knees and a dark grey business suit. He sat on the other end of the table facing the head along with other people in the middle.

"Of course we agree. We owe you a huge debt for helping us. Although, I do say I'm quite shocked about your son. He got those strong genes from both of you." The head of the table said with a warm smile. He is an old man with long white hair and white beard. He's wearing a black yukata with brown haori.

"Thank you for granting our selfish request." the man and woman bowed. Another woman spoke.

"There is no need for you to bow. I'm not doing this for you but my children. Chiba is one of the cities where our Japanese brethren bloom into intelligent, hard-working citizens with punctuality and kindness. We're not helping you with your troublesome child." This beautiful woman is wearing a yukata with flower designs and her black long hair is tied into a bun.

"Tch, tsundere..." said the unshaven man.

"Q-quiet you!" the woman in yukata stuttered. A man beside him spoke.

"She's like this for a very long time. Kinda adorable don't you think? Hahaha." His face looks like a young man but he is actually also in his forties. His black hair is slick backed, and wearing a brown business suit.

"Dear, one more word and I'll have you electrocuted." The woman in yukata said in a very menacing tone with an Icy glare that resembled her daughter.

"She can't take a joke as you can see. But if you find a crack on her attitude, it's worth the pain." he said with pride formality.

"Well, that's Yukinoshita-san for you." The unshaved man said while laughing.

"Alright then, it is a deal. We help you cover your son's excuse in exchange for our children's protection." A blonde man spoke. He's also wearing a brown business suit.

"AND a free trip to a hot spring." the unshaved man said with a bored expression while holding out tickets.

"I don't care about that hot spring. We'll accept your request either way." A long brown-haired woman said besides the blonde man. She is wearing a labcoat with a green sweater under.

"Now one problem though," The old man spoke. "is whether Academy City would use your son's made-up excuse about terrorists or they would straight-up force him to go home."

"They will. After all, my son knows a person from the Board of Directors. Plus, the other corrupt bastards in Academy City don't have much power left. They're getting easier to control." The woman in brown coat said with certainty.

"Very well. Meeting adjourned." The old man declared. Everyone stood up and bowed at each other in sync.

* * *

**Hikigaya Household. 5 pm.**

"Do you think she'll answer?" Bayloupe asked with doubt.

"That white nun knows how to handle a cellphone. It took her a few months for her to get used to it though." I said indifferently. My cellphone is on the table ringing, hoping that someone from the other side would answer. We heard a click and a girl spoke.

"Y-yes! This is Index speaking!" The white nun shouted as the phone is on speaker.

"Hey, brat. Good thing you still remember how to use a phone."

"A-Accelerator?! Are you okay?! Those magicians were actually pretty strong. Judging by their magic and combat, they could stand up against a Saint and-."

"Yeah, yeah we want to talk to you about them actually." I explained to her about them, especially the kid. Not even Bayloupe knows what kind of magic he used so we turn to the little brat with a shit ton of books inside her head. She was silent for a few seconds after my explanation and she finally spoke

"Hmmm... Isonash is from the Ainu people. They're a peaceful indigenous group that doesn't get involved in any conflict with outsiders unless those outsiders try to hurt their home and territory. The Ainu people are also a magic community of animists devoted to the guidance of spirits and nature. Although, there are some who adopted Buddhism and Shinto or converted as members of the Russian Orthodox Church. Their numbers are small and again, they don't get involved much with outsiders so that's why they are not well-known. Isonash's bow drill is a spiritual item that references Kamuy-huchi, the Ainu goddess of the hearth and Waka-ush Kamuy, the Ainu goddess of freshwater to summon those fire and water golems which is the reason why those golems have a feminine figure." She explained but a doorbell rang at the front door. I seriously hope it's not the paparazzi or something.

"I'll get it." I said as I walked to the door and opened it.

"Kawasaki?"

"Yo, Hikigaya." She said with the usual delinquent aura. I noticed she was holding three school bags and she reached out 2 towards me.

"Your school bags, you left them."

"Oh, thank you." I said my gratitude and took the bags. We were staying at each other for who knows how long until she spoke.

"Look, my brain is still trying to understand what happened back there. You, being an esper, terrorists are in the city. A lot of things I need to understand but might take time. But there is one thing I want to get from you." She said as her face formed a scowl and grabbed the collar of my shirt violently.

"I have a family here. If they're in danger because of you, I will never forgive you." She said it menacingly and I wore a serious expression.

"Yeah, I understand." I said and she let go.

"You better do." She walked away while holding her school bag over her shoulder. Huh, that actually hurt and it's not the grab I'm talking about. Being mistrusted by your own friends. I went back to the living room and it seemed Index was done explaining about the kid and start discussing Ragnarok.

"Huh, that's an interesting spell. So all he needed to do is make a hand gesture and a weapon will appear? In a way, that kinda reminded me of a show about a redhead magician who goes "Trace On" and swords appeared on his hands **(4)**. He is so cool with that whole fight with-"

"Alright," I interrupted her. "Get on with the Ragnarok part."

"Hmmm... I can't think of anything since I didn't see the magic circle. There's nothing in the video that was recorded at your school."

"What? Are you saying we're the only ones who saw that?" Bayloupe asked.

"Probably. Can you please elaborate some details on the magic circle." the white nun asked and Bayloupe explained. Problem is, we only saw it for a second and it disappeared. We didn't have enough time to fully look at the magic circle but Bayloupe was able to catch the important details. Index spoke after her explanation.

"It does sound like a ritual for Ragnarok. As for why you two are the only ones who saw it, I still have no idea." She said in disappointment.

"It's okay. Thank you for your help. Bye." Bayloupe grabbed my phone.

"Okay! I hope all of you will be alright! Come back soon!" And then the call ended. Right now, there are still many unanswered questions. Interrogating them is really the only way now.

"So, wanna make some dinner with me?" Bayloupe asked as she stood up to go to the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure." I complied. Many thoughts are scrambling in my head but the biggest shit that still bothered me is how am I going to talk to my friends. I guess going to their houses won't be a bad idea. I just need to talk to them, that's all. If they hate me in the end, fine but if there's chance...No there is one. I can feel it. All schools in Chiba are suspended for a week so I have time to go to each one of them.

"So, which one of them are you going to meet first." Bayloupe suddenly asked.

"What?"

"You were thinking about how you're going to talk to each of them since you have a week to do it."

"...were you reading my mind or am I just saying my thoughts out loud?"

"One of a girlfriend's 108 skills." She smugged.

"Hoh? 108 skills, you say? I wonder what they are." I said with a confident smirk.

"I'll show them to you someday, now go chop those vegetables."

I complied and we went back to cooking while talking about mundane things despite all the things that happened today. Oh yeah, I forgot about Azusagawa and his supposed "distortion" thing that Bandaged Corpse was blabbering. So far, there was nothing weird happening to him nor around him. I'm gonna have to ask Bandaged Corpse at a later time. Right now, I should think of who should I talk to first tomorrow.

* * *

**References**

**1\. Death Parade**

**2\. Thor: Ragnarok**

**3\. Dragon Ball**

**4\. Fate/Stay Night**

Thank you for reading this chapter. The next chapters will focus on 8man and one character in each chapter with some action probably or who knows what. My question is who should I go first?;

A. Totsuka, since he's sort of the most obvious first choice

B. Kawasaki, since she doesn't have many appearances here and I realized it too late.

Let me know in the reviews along with your opinions for this chapter. They will help me make my story better.


	8. Chapter 8: Attack From All Sides

Greetings! It is I, the author of this fanfic! The last chapter already got reviews the day after I posted it and I thought "Do you guys have better things to do other than reading this trash fanfic?". I'M KIDDING, I'M KIDDING. Thank you so much for reading this. Oh! Darkbetrayer posted a new chapter of **A Certain Infinite Possibility** and holy fuck! Shit's about to go down in that story! I really recommend you read that if you like the Toaru series.

Now on with the reviews! Well, some of them.

_Wicked.A: Yeah, I'm not gonna risk my account nor my fanfic over a profile pic. I'll try writing in third person in the future, probably next chapter. Also, about the whole "magic circle thing", that was a mistake I forgot to edit. Only 8man and Bayloupe saw the magic circle and no one else. I apologize for that._

_Giusseppe: Yes, I know that the spell is quite OP but it does have a weakness if you read the LN. That weakness is as simple as Accelerator's weakness of his reflection field which is why I want him to learn Spiritual Tripping because of that comparison._

_RoachVit: Yeah, I said a few chapters ago that I will label this as a crossover when this gets a good amount of attention. Not gonna lie, I forgot about that :D_

_I don't know if I'm gonna label this as crossover or not because I thought that would be sending this fanfic on a graveyard if I do. Meh, It's just me being stupid and sort of scared so sorry about that. Maybe after the New GREMLIN arc, I will label this as a crossover._

Most of the reviews are just saying "Good Chapter" and I can only say a simple thank you to all from the bottom of my heart. It looks like some of you don't like the idea of 8man having a one-on-one conversation with each Oregairu characters so maybe I'll scratch that idea but some of you want more Kawasaki appearance so I'll grant your wish oh great reviewers.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Toaru series and Oregairu. Some of the elements of the story are inspired by Darkbetrayer's popular fanfic, **A Certain Infinite Possibility**.

_Rated M for strong language and sexual content._

Slight OOC Alert

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Certain Attack From All Sides.**

Sides.

It is the left and right. The position, interest or attitude of one person or group, especially when regarded as being in opposition to another or others. A small organized group that is joined together due to common beliefs and would not let anyone join in if their beliefs are different. I mentioned a while back (A.K.A. Chapter 2) that if you are not in society's standards or common ground then you would be considered as an outcast. That doesn't mean that the outcast will be gone for good. No, that outcast will go to another society that will accept him/her and then live there. Happy ending for everyone, right? Yes and No. There is a reason why the world is divided into seven continents and each of them (except Antarctica) are separated into different nations. Yes, because they can live as themselves in a place with comfort and acceptance of others. No, because all of them oppose one another. Despite being united, not declaring wars, and forming good relationships between leaders, in the modern era, we are now fighting against each other in the competition of economic value. A country that becomes poor will be conquered by a more powerful country, A country will form an agreement with another to gain resources in exchange for cash, being dominated in the process. This is called Neocolonialism, instead of using military strength to conquer, it is the practice of using capitalism, globalization, and cultural imperialism to influence a country rather than straight-up attacking it.

Going back to society, it has the same aspect, conquering people by influencing them, but there would also be violence involved should such situations lead to that. Cliques are the same as taking sides. Schools are like the world itself, groups are formed and will fight each other for popularity and good school life. The higher the status, the stronger the clique. In this case, Golden Boy is the strongest leader of a nation in the entire world of Sobu High as he gained the highest status as the Prince of Sobu. Together with his clique, They can change the atmosphere of the entire school with just one conversation. However, that doesn't mean that they can control everyone. There are still students who are jealous of Golden Boy's looks and skills and some girls are still competing against Fire Bitch for his affection. All it takes is just one problem and cracks will start to appear in their little world. Like all it takes is one order and the clones would betray and kill the Order **(1)**. Ah, when you look at it that way, The Jedi Order and Golden Boy's clique do have some similarities. I guess that's why I prefer the Grey Jedi and Sith more. Anyway, the only way for his clique to get hurt is either they will hurt themselves or everyone is against them. Where not even a single weak spot is ignored and all angles are covered.

Like it's an attack from all sides. For example, what we're about to deal with right now.

* * *

Only a day has passed since that incident. No one got hurt besides me and those two assholes, very minor casualties, still a shit ton of questions unanswered, and the media is going insane right now. No matter what channel you go to, it would always be about me and Academy City. It's not surprising, but it's already boring as shit when that's all talked about. We hid those two magicians somewhere underground and waited for them to wake up by watching them with cheap surveillance cameras and a magical sentry ward.

***BZZZT***

"I'm telling you if we don't do something about this Academy City will become the most dangerous cit-"

***BZZZT***

"We should praise their efforts for taking a quick action to exterminate GREMLIN rather than scorning them fo-"

***BZZZT***

"Chiba should increase security since Academy City just announced that the remaining members of GREMLIN are hiding there. I suggest we put Chiba on lockdown so that-"

***BZZZT***

Komachi looked bored as she is just lying on the couch flipping channels on TV until she turned it off.

"***SIIIIGH~*** I'm so boooored~" She said in a tired tone.

"Just play video games or something so you won't get bored." I said.

I ordered the brats and Floris (Oh, I got it right again) to stay indoors for a full week while Bayloupe and I will do the groceries and patrolling the city. It's only 8 am and I'm currently sitting at the dining table that consists of mixed rice with ikura, eggs with furikake, pickled vegetable salad, grilled fish, and miso soup. I'm eating with Bayloupe, Fauna, and Worst and Last Order is playing with her big Gekota plushie.

"Lastie-chan, let's play video games!" Komachi said to Last Order. Yeah, that's the nickname she gave to the little brat.

" 'Okay! I want to play a fighting game!' says Misaka as Misaka shouts excitedly to play with Koma-nee!" And that's what the little brat called Komachi now.

"Hey, rather than talking to them one by one, how about calling them here and explain it to everyone. That should save some time for us." Flower who sat across the table in front of me, suggested while eating.

"I don't know, too many factors that would make them hate me more. Like Ice Queen might convince them to turn them against me or too much chaos would happen from an argument." I said indifferently but I was hiding this shaky feeling I am having.

"But you said you want to talk to them even if they might hate you in the end. What happened about that?" Bayloupe who sat beside me asked in confusion.

"..."

"...So you don't want them to hate you, huh?" She said. "I'm sure it's better to call everyone here than just going one by one. It would put less stress on you than this."

"...fine." We ended the conversation there and I changed the topic. "So, are those two assholes awake now?"

"Not yet. You hit them too hard that's why they're still unconscious. We'll check on them after doing our night patrol" She answered seriously.

"Too hard? More like I hit them just right. The Ainu kid got a smack on the head and the bearded asshole gets punctured by arrows."

"What part of that is 'just right'?" Forest asked in a deadpan tone.

"Well, let's think about groceries before we ran out of stock." Bayloupe said

"Okay then, do you brats want anything? Bayloupe and I are going to do some groceries."

"I want ice cream!" Komachi propped her head up on the couch and screamed.

" 'Misaka also want ice cream. Rocky road, please! says Misaka as Misaka drools from thinking about it!" She said while also propping her head up on the couch.

"I'm having what the administrator is having." Worst said with a bored tone.

"Cookies and creams for me. And hold on a sec." Floor List stood up and walked towards a drawer. She opened it and took out a paper and pen and wrote something on it. She handed me the paper that consists of a list of crafting items, plants and herbs, and a bunch of other weird shit.

"It's for making some magic tools and sharpening my steel glove." She said.

"***SIGH*** Fine, Bayloupe and I will be leaving in five minutes. You brats have time to think of what else you want us to buy before we get out." I said to them and they both agreed. Bayloupe and I went to our bedroom to wear some outdoor clothes and some things like a wallet, and her magic tools, just in case. We finished changing as we went downstairs to the front door. I am basically wearing a black version of my winter outfit with my jacket unzipped, revealing my signature white shirt with V pattern design while Bayloupe is wearing a black blazer over a white plain T-shirt with a denim miniskirt, black tights, and over-the-knee boots. I didn't use the Loki powder to hide my choker since the cat was out of the bag.

"We're going now!" She said to the brats.

"Take care!" Komachi responded.

" 'Avoid the stalkers!' orders Misaka as Misaka wears a worried expression."

"I should be the one saying that you brat. If there's anyone retarded enough to do that," I said and then turn to Worst and Far West. "You know what to do."

They both nodded with smirks on their faces. I opened the door and went outside. The two of us are walking side-by-side while holding hands. She suddenly spoke.

"I'm surprised that Academy City would use your cover-up."

"Well, they would try to cover it up anyway. I just gave them a handicap."

"But the mayor of Chiba and a diet member also vouched for you. Did Academy City negotiated with them in secret?"

"Yeah, that's the weird part." I said while holding my chin up until my cellphone vibrated. A phone call from...

"Granny?" I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"It's good that you sound okay there, Accel-. No, Hachiman." She said it warmly and I smiled. This granny I'm talking about is Oyafune Monaka, An old lady who is one of the Board of Directors. Despite being one of the gatherings of shitty bastards, she is the only one who genuinely cares for students of Academy City, and the only member I can trust the most. It was around the time that Skill-Out was going berserk over the leaked information of the Parameter List. The majority of the people were skeptical and then decided to shrug it off as some scam or something until Skill-Out announced it publicly what the Parameter List was. Skill-Out groups immediately figured out what the Parameter List was and they were planning on killing all of the Board of Directors and that included Granny but failed in the end. However, they did so much damage to the Board of Directors' assets, properties, and relationships with other evil bastards around the world that they have little to no power left to control most of us. One Skill-Out group planned on kidnapping her daughter who was also our teacher, to force Granny to do their bidding until I stopped them. It literally took just the three of us to stop all of them by negotiating to help us destroy the darkness in exchange for the rights in the city that they've been wishing for. Most of the directors hired the Dark Side's organizations either to deal with Skill-Out's rampage or act as bodyguards, and it was the perfect opportunity as they all showed themselves on the surface. We completely eradicated the darkness such as MEMBER, BLOCK, Hound Dog. The only one left is ITEM just so we can observe those corrupt assholes from afar. In the end, though, there was still chaos among espers with lower levels about the existence of that list and how Academy City has been lying to them all this time. If that keeps up, then a new Dark Side organization would be formed and all that effort would be for nothing so we came up with a solution; have the fifth-rate erase their memories of the Parameter List and anything related to it.

The hero opposed the idea at first but reluctantly agreed to it. Even if we fulfilled Skill-Out's wish, there were still bound to be people who won't get over from that list and some might grow even more distrust towards Academy City and it would take a turn for the worst there. The plan was simple; have as many people gathered in one area and fifth-rate will do the work. It wasn't easy to do that so we asked the Board of Directors to do the gathering in an organized matter. I'll never forget those faces when they begged us for help. I should've taken a picture to savor that moment. Even though we erase their memories and act as if nothing happened, that didn't mean we ignored Skill-Out's wish. Under Granny's lead, who is currently the most powerful director out of all of them, she implemented a new system to develop espers by using Jason's method that made that Saten girl a level 2. It wasn't the full version since that bastard almost destroyed the data just to piss us off, and it didn't end well for him. The progress is still slow but now it is unpredictable how high espers can achieve. Right now, hard work and determination are REALLY at play here. Success and failure are 50/50 unless you work hard for it. As of now, there are many espers who were supposed to be only level 0s have been ranked up to level 1 or 2.

Anyway during that whole fiasco, Granny and I've been talking to each other though it's just her leading the conversation and me just giving small responses. I told her a little about myself like my past, friends, and even the level 6 project. After destroying the Dark Side, she became quite fond of me as if I'm her grandson or whatever. She even visited my apartment many times already.

"Yeah, sorry for making you worry." I said.

"It's fine. Aside from knowing how your day is, I called you because of the incident yesterday."

"Okay?" Bayloupe and I looked at each other confused.

"You heard that the Mayor over there and a diet member supported your claim, right?"

"Yeah, and you guys already made negotiations to make that happen, right?" I asked.

"No."

"No?"

"The moment we called the mayor, he already knew what we wanted from him and agreed to it rather quickly. He already has a diet member aid him on your cover-up. That was really strange." She explained and now I'm even more confused. If they are that willing to help me, then there must be someone who convinced them to do it before Granny could reach them.

"Hmmm, I think I know who they are."

"What do you mean?"

"I know who convinced them." I said with a bored tone. If I am right, which I'm definitely sure of this, then those TWO might come home soon.

"...it was your parents, wasn't it?" She asked in a deadpan tone.

"Yeah." I answered with the same tone as her.

"Well, that answers that question. Now for the next one; How was the school over there!? Did you make new friends?! How did they feel when they found out about you?! Oh, is their education any good? I hope-" And now she's blabbering like an overprotective grandma.

"Okay, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm busy doing something important so I'll call you later." I said with an irritated tone.

"Okay then. Oh, but before we end the call, do you still have second thoughts on-" I didn't make her finish as I abruptly ended the call. I look at Bayloupe who was staring at me blankly for a while now.

"Let's go." I started walking and she followed beside me.

"Was that Oyafune-san?" She asked.

"Yeah. She told me about the mayor and we both came to the conclusion that my parents were involved in this."

"What is your parents' job anyway?" She asked.

"It's best if my parents themselves explained it to you instead of me." I ended the topic there and we walked silently to the shopping district.

"Hmmm...Did Oyafune-san pestered you about THAT arrangement again?"

"...Yes." I said with a tired expression. The arrangement she was talking about was Granny's proposal of me having an arranged marriage with her daughter, and I bluntly refused. It wasn't just me, but the fucking hero was also asked by Granny to marry that teacher but he also refused. His reason was that he already had someone else in mind which resulted in fifth-rate's harem plan ended in a not-so-sweet note. She should've made her hair color pink and wear a demon cosplay so that it won't end that way and instead have a pathetic fucking manga ending with no conclusion whatsoever. **(2). **While my reason is the same as his but also because her beauty obsession is sort of weird. Even now the old hag still won't give up on that and I doubt saying to her that I have a girlfriend won't bring her down.

"***SIGH*** She just won't give up. Just why does she see you as a grandchild? Shouldn't Kamijou-san be better suited?" Bayloupe asked with an annoyed expression.

"I agree that I don't want to be her grandkid but the way you said that pisses me off."

"What do you mean? Kamijou-san has better qualities of being a good child to parents."

"And I don't?" I asked a little annoyed by that.

"Are you saying you like being her grandchild?" Bayloupe teased and I closed my eyes.

"Don't be stupid. It's just that you're implying that the damn hero is better than me."

"Isn't he?" She said that which made me stopped walking.

"Hah?" Okay, now I'm pissed.

"Well, what makes YOU think he's not better than you?" She teased.

"Besides his bad luck? He's a fucking idiot in school."

"You know what they say, 'school isn't everything' so your point doesn't change much. He's still a good cook, and oh! He has a way with words."

"...Yeah, can't deny that."

"Eh?" Bayloupe looked surprised by that. What? Is it that shocking that I praised the damn hero for something? Just because I talk shit all the time doesn't mean that's all I am.

"What?"

"Hmmm. I don't know if I should be happy that you accepted that easily or be worried."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

* * *

We are currently in a grocery store and a lot of people are staring at us. We're not bothered by them and just continued to do some shopping like normal. Although what bothered me was that I noticed some of them were taking their phone out to either taking a picture or a video of us or texting in their social media account about us.

"It's your turn to make dinner, right?" Bayloupe asked.

"Yeah, I'm making my signature curry. You haven't tried one, right?"

"Well, I did eat Komachi-chan's curry and it was amazing. You think you can top her on that?"

"Heh. Wait and find out." I smirked. We only picked ingredients for dinner and for tomorrow since there are still leftovers last night as their lunch. We picked up onions, cabbages, tomatoes, beef, pork, and some seasoning. As we picked up the ice creams those brats wanted, Bayloupe accidentally bumped into a guy.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized while bowing slightly.

"Tch, damn espers." He scowled and walked away. I looked at him in anger until she pinched my ear.

"Don't get mad over something so trivial."

"Yeah, yeah. But if they try something on us, I'll give them a fucking nightmare."

"Please don't. The reason we're doing the groceries and patrol duty is so they can watch us how we act our daily routine here. It's not like there would be major consequences if you screw it up but the public would get even more annoying if that happens." She explained while grabbing the ice cream container on the floor.

"Fine, but if they went too far, I'll really murder them."

"Fair enough."

The problem isn't people hating us, it's how far are they would be willing to go to make us go away. I've seen enough darkness to know that there are people who can be almost just as terrifying as a supernatural threat. Going back to Skill-Out's rampage, the fact that they were so many of them and many other students joined their side, as well as how intricate their plans were impressive enough that even a level 5 might have a hard time stopping them. It was as if Komaba Ritoku was leading them except more evil and chaotic. The people here in Chiba aren't espers besides the Gemstones living here, but they can do things their own way and it's possible that it could be way worse than Skill-Out's rampage.

We finished picking up the things needed for dinner and the ice creams, and we approached the cashier, who is staring at us for a while now.

"D-do you have a membership card?" The female cashier stuttered.

"No." Bayloupe said it calmly with a smile. The cashier told us the total price but not without stuttering and blushing hard. We paid with my money and about to go out until the cashier stopped us.

"W-wait!" We both looked at the stuttering cashier.

"C-c-c-c-can I g-g-g-g-g."

"Please, speak more clearly." I said it while trying my best to sound polite. She breathed deeply and suddenly shouted.

"CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH, ACCELERATOR-SAN!"

"...Excuse me?" I asked in the most deadpanned way possible.

"Eh!? W-well I-" She was interrupted by a male employee.

"Hey, no fair! We had a deal that I would get his autograph first if we saw him!"

"S-sorry, but he was right in front of me s-so I-"

"Eh? Accelerator is giving autographs?"

"I don't have a paper!"

"Can I take a picture with him, I wonder?"

"A-ah where is the camera app on my phone?"

A crowd is gathering around us, both inside and outside of the store. I just stood there flabbergasted to this. They're treating me like I'm a celebrity or something! I look at Bayloupe who was just as shocked but recovered quickly as she formed a teasing smile staring at me.

"Well, aren't you popular?" She said while holding back her laughter by covering her mouth with her hand.

"Shut up." I said with an annoyed tone and then looked at the crowd. "Sorry, we're busy with something so no autographs or anything." They have a disappointed look on their faces while some did the puppy eyes to make me feel guilty. I don't care, I want to get the fuck out of here and so I did. I grabbed Bayloupe's hand, flipped my choker on and jumped high as far away from the crowd as possible until we landed on the roof of a building. We waited for a few seconds until we saw the crowd at that store dispersed and we jumped down into an alley.

"Hahahahahaha." Bayloupe couldn't help but giggle at what happened and I think a vein popped on my head.

"Tch, stop laughing or I'll rip out your vocal chord."

"Hahaha...That's a very light punishment coming from you so I'll take what I can get." She continued to laugh at me. Goddamnit, how the hell did that Golden boy get used to this shit? All those morons who keep going near me and begging for attention without considering how I felt, What insensitive assholes. If this is going to be my lifestyle, then I'd rather be a poor, loser being who can't be seen by others and even go as far as to live with only 5 yens if I have to!** (3)** I should wear a disguise. Should I ask the fourth-rate for that special make-up? She might laugh at me and fucking talk shit on the phone until she said no, just to hear me squirm.

"God fucking damn it." I mumbled in a dejected tone and sighed. If I did wear a disguise or wear special make-up to hide, that would make my image even more suspicious to the public since I will never be seen by people unless it involves those magicians. I gotta live this through then.

"Well, don't be so down about it. it's like the same as school with all the students staring at you." She said while holding my hand.

"Except these guys would come at me begging for my attention."

"Just tell them off, or just give them your autograph."

" ***SIGH* **Let's just go already, there's still Forest's stupid list." I said as I walked out of the alley.

* * *

We finished buying her list of whatever the fuck these things are used for. Sometimes the magic side can be strange with its rituals and ways of using spells. As they followed laws different from us espers, I doubt I could understand the mindset of a magician's preference of methods aside from their so-called 'faith' in their religion or whatever they believed in. Despite magic being more versatile than esper abilities, there are still a variety of types that magicians preferred to use as their specialty; Norse, Aztec, Christian, Western, Eastern, etcetera, etcetera. Magicians use magic based on religion, mythologies, and folklores so there are different kinds of methods used to create a single spell based on one religion alone. I don't give a damn about religion unless it's necessary to know, and I want to learn more magic from different angles rather than focusing on one. Anyway, the stuff we bought from her list is just...

"What the hell is this dumbass gonna do with these?" I said as I look at the contents inside a plastic bag.

"To sharpen and clean her tools." Bayloupe answered.

"Really?"

"It's magic, common sense doesn't apply to this side."

"...But cleaning her tools with lizard flesh and manure?" I said while staring at her in a blank expression. Bayloupe stopped walking and scratched her cheek with a forced smile.

"Well...she is creative with her methods." She answered hesitantly. Yeah, sometimes magic can be weird. Like that Amakusa girl who follows the hero all the time. She has great combat skills and magic, but some of her rituals were strange. I mean, using her panties for a leyline damaging spell? Just what kind of fucking creep came up with that?

My thoughts were interrupted by shouts coming from a crowd. We looked at them and they looked angry for the most part and are holding signs.

"Down with Academy City!"

"No more superpowers!"

"Science is not perfect!"

Ah, so they are protesters. Well, there were protesters during that time when they thought World War 3 was about to occur but didn't happen in the end as Mr. Right Seat told the Catholic Church to not invade Academy City. The look on everyone's faces when we heard that someone like Fiamma of the Right became our ally was just hilarious, especially that red princess fucktard. Never have I seen that look on her since we first met and it was priceless. The damn hero really knows how to make friends. Anyway, it looks like these people are not happy with what happened yesterday and they didn't calm down after Academy City's announcement of terrorists and my "job" here. I saw a guy standing on a bench and he held a megaphone. He put the megaphone near his mouth and spoke to the large crowd of protesters.

"Everyone! Thank you for coming here. We gathered here today because we learned a horrifying revelation. Yesterday evening, two espers who were suspected to be from the terrorist organization GREMLIN, attacked an elite school called Sobu High School. They want to kidnap a poor high school girl for ransom but they were ultimately stopped by an esper of Academy City. That esper is Accelerator, The Number 1 level 5. We should be glad that someone like him is here to protect us, right?... WRONG!" He shouted that last part and everyone shouted in agreement. The man continued to speak.

"We were deceived! Accelerator has apparently been hiding here for many months now, disguising himself as a normal high school student in Sobu High. Now, people thought that it was just because he was on an undercover mission to exterminate what remains of GREMLIN, but is that really the case? Why did he take so long to act?! How many innocents have been involved when we weren't looking!?"

"Yeah! That's right!"

"They're hiding something, that's why!" Everyone shouted once again as they conveyed their hatred and anger.

"We already heard rumors of level 5s roaming around other countries and some mysterious flying entity that flew around Japan. Those are all actions that Academy City will put us in danger! They are planning for world domination! The UN and our government may turn a blind eye on them but we don't! We are not idiots nor their tools for propaganda or their selfish goals! We are humans, Japanese citizens who are living peacefully that might one day be ruined by their terrifying act of dictatorship. If our government that we oh-so trusted won't do anything, we will! Down with Academy City!" He finished his speech and everyone roared and chanting "Down with Academy City". The speech wasn't bad, I'll give it a 7 out of 10. I heard Bayloupe speak.

"Well, there are bound to be people like them. It's not like it matters to us unless they did something stupid."

"Uhuh, let's go-" I didn't finish what I said because I saw a girl receiving a poster from a protester.

"Join the protest, miss! This situation will get worse if we don't act now!" The male protester said.

"T-thank you, I'll keep this in mind."

"Hurry up, miss! Who knows when their dictatorship would spread on our country!" He shouted and the woman bowed and walked away from them. This girl is tall and slender with purple eyes and blueish hair tied to a ponytail with a scrunchy. She is wearing an unbuttoned short-sleeve over a greenish shirt with a pair of jeans. The most distinct trait other than her hair is her signature beauty spot under her right eye. She read the poster while walking towards us unknowingly until she looked up.

"...Hikigaya."

"Kawa...uh."

"It's Kawasaki, you moron!" She shouted. Yeah, this is Kawasaki Saki, a classmate of mine, and the girl who brought back our school bag yesterday. Very calm and serious, and wore black lace when we first met. We didn't talk much but we do consider close to each other in terms of our social status as loners. The students thought she's a delinquent since she was always late in class, didn't wore her uniform properly, and doesn't have manners when talking to others (well it's not as bad as mine though). The truth was that she is very hardworking and kind to others ( just has a hard time to show it properly). She worked part-time jobs and do night shifts just so she could afford to enroll in a tutoring class to improve her grades, even though her grades are passable to above average. After fulfilling her little brother's request, she seemed to open up to me when we first talked. She's a total brocon as she acts overprotective to that bug. We both are similar in some ways and that's why we feel comfortable with each other, although I don't know if it's the same right now. Also, I don't know why but I sometimes forgot her name.

"Oh, Kawasaki. Right, sorry." I look at her for a few seconds and then turn towards Bayloupe.

"Sorry, can you go ahead? Me and Kawa..."

"Ka-wa-sa-ki!" the blue-haired girl said it angrily.

"...need to talk with just the two of us." I said and Bayloupe hesitated before letting out a sigh.

"Fine, give me those, they're not that heavy anyway and the ice creams will melt. " I complied and she left. Kawasaki and I were silent for a few seconds, staring at each other. I have a serious look with a bit of guilt in there while Kawasaki looked pissed and it's not because I forgot her name, probably. I decided to speak first.

"Hey-"

"Hey-"

We both said it in sync and paused. I made a hand gesture for her to go first and she nodded. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, a shout from a protester interrupted her.

"Hey, it's him!"

"Yeah! That's Accelerator! Hey, Get the fuck out of here!"

"We don't want espers ruining our lives!"

"No more espers! No more espers!"

They started throwing papers and rocks at me while chanting. We just stood still, staring at each other indifferently as if they are just an annoyance and we couldn't take them seriously. I guess we loners are immune to even something like this. I break the silence by speaking.

"Do you wanna go somewhere far from here?" I said in a deadpan tone.

"Yeah, I know a good cafe here so let's go there." She said in the same tone and we walked to the direction away from the protesters while they were still throwing things at me. After walking a mile away from them, I spoke.

"You were kinda relaxed back there. Aren't you afraid of what they think of you?"

" Oh, well I don't care about that as long as they don't mess with me any further. Although I am worried that my sibling might get bullied if their classmates knew that I was hanging out with you."

"Then you shouldn't even bother trying to talk to me."

"Then I won't be able to get answers from you. The sooner the better." We ended the conversation and now there's just silence aside from the sounds our footsteps and the bustling crowd. I remembered something important from one conversation with the Orange Airhead. Isn't it almost her..?

" Hey, about your-" I tried to talk to her but she interrupted.

"Look, can we just talk about this serious matter when we get to the cafe? I...want to have some thinking here."

"I was about to ask if you're birthday is coming up since it's mid-October," I said and she stopped and looked at me. She's staring at me with eyes widened and mouth agape while blushing. Okay, just how many girls did I... whatever.

"H-how did you know that?"

"The orange airhead told me."

"Yuigahama? W-well, yeah my birthday is close so..." She said in a very shy tone. She was fidgeting and looking everywhere to avoid my eyes. She coughed and regained her composure.

"Y-yeah my birthday is close so what of it?" She tried to repeat her sentence nonchalantly but failed miserably. Kawasaki-san, you don't need to act cool to fit your character. It's best if you stay true to yourself and just deal with it and to be honest, you acting all hajidere (characters who are very nervous around their crush) is kinda cute. It's just not right to be someone that you're not, y'knoowww? But for your sake, I'll just play along.

"I just wanna ask what you want as a birthday gift. It doesn't have to be specific, maybe just your preference and whatnot?"

"I-I see..." She looked down and have that small smile on her face. That's actually kinda cute. Her eyes widened as if she realized something and looked at me. Then turned around to breathe deeply and turn back.

"Well, figure that out. Don't expect me to tell you since you're not telling me everything about you." She said it while pretending to be angry and folded her arms. Uwaaah... she's trying so hard to act like the cool character. She reminded me of that Literature Girl from a comedy anime who tries to act cool and say stupid cheesy romance lines at the most cliche river location, only to end up failing one way or another **(4)**. We were silent for a few seconds, Kawasaki closed her eyes while blushing, her lips shaking and I just looked bored for the most part. I heard a female voice calling me from afar and we both looked who it was.

"...Fuck."

"Mou~! Seriously, what's with that dirty mouth? Is it some sort of phase that espers go through or something?" The she-devil said in her usual devilish teasing tone. What's odd is that she's wearing a hooded jacket that covered her head along with a cap and black jeans. It's like she's trying to hide from the public for some reason.

"What's up with that getup?"

"What about it? Were you hoping to see something sexy? Hikigaya-kun, you pervert~."

"Whatever, what do you want this time?" I asked with an annoyed expression. I could already guess what she wants from me and it's answers. Of course, Yukinoshita Haruno heard the news, since she was one of the victims, after all. I guess she found me here by looking through the internet since there would be someone creepy enough to take a picture or video of me without permission or she was following the crowd earlier. In either case, she wants to talk to me about yesterday and I can't waste this opportunity. As one of the main targets of magicians, and was close to being kidnapped, she has the right to know as well. Although, I am worried about how she would explain to Yukinoshita after hearing mine. She might try to twist some words to make her hate me even more. Meh, I'll think about it when that time comes.

"You already know why I'm here." She said it in a serious tone, revealing her devilish side.

"Okay...Let's talk somewhere else. There's a cafe here that Kawasaki was talking about and-"

***BAM***

Before I could finish my sentence, I felt a strong punch in the face and fell to the ground.

"Gah!" I grunted in pain while Kawasaki helped sit up straight. I held my nose and looked at my hand and it's covered in blood. I looked back on Yukinoshita-san and her fist is covered in blood as well. Her face is full of rage. Her eyes formed the deadliest glare that reminded me of Ice Queen except even colder than her little sister. I guess that trait runs in the family, huh? And a punch? I expected more of a hard slap but fuck! Did she learn that punch from Hiratsuka-sensei during her high school? Damn Christmas cake with her unladylike attitude. I noticed Kawasaki scowling at her.

"What was that for?!" She said angrily.

"It's called discipline. Or maybe enlightenment, yeah let's go with that." Yukinoshita-san said it with an emotionless tone, it's as if she's dead inside.

"Yeah, I'm enlightened alright." I struggled to stand up but I got back on my feet anyway and stare at her for a while. I noticed also a lot of people are looking at us but I sensed something off about them.

"You don't have to do that!" Kawasaki shouted at her.

"You're acquainted with him, are you? Surely you want to enact punishment on him."

"Yeah, I want to beat him up but after I hear him explain." She said. I seriously hope you were joking on that one. Even I have limits of wanting to get punched.

"Really? Well, I'm glad. You know, Hikigaya-kun, as much as I hate you hiding your identity, I still like your intellect."

"I see, well you already sent a message with that punch, but I still want to talk." I said as I scratch my neck near the switch of my choker, just in case. Something's not right here, those aren't the stares of curiosity or any kind. Some are just faking it while others have a look of hatred.

.

.

.

No... Bloodlust?

"Is that right? I thought you're on another date with a different girl. What a playboy. How can I trust those words when you're doing stuff like this, Accelerator-kun~." She said it with a chilling tone. It sounds like she's teasing but her facial expression made it even more terrifying than ever. I continued to stare at her without flinching while Kawasaki flinched back in terror but gained the courage to speak.

"W-we aren't dating. I have the same reason as yours. I want answers so we're going to a cafe to have that discussion. You and I both can't trust him unless we understand what's going on so won't you join us?"

"Ara? You're asking for a three-way? I'd rather not with this scumbag." All traces of the teasing She-devil on her voice is gone. There is only pure anger that can almost rival Eve's. As expected of her descendant.

"I just came here to tell you to stay away from Yukino-chan. Is that clear?"

"No." I answered bluntly.

"What? It seems you don't get it so I think I need to repeat myself. Stay away from my little sister. Don't talk to her, don't get her involved in your problems, and don't you DARE touch her."

"No, Yukinoshita is my friend and she has the right to understand my circumstances..." I said it in a serious tone and glared at her. I looked around once more and noticed a few more details; all of the people in the crowd looked like the same age as me, there are no people inside the stores nor anywhere in the next block, and some of them have their hands in their pockets or underneath their clothes. They were pretending to talk like they were just a normal crowd but they couldn't hide the deadly atmosphere since I noticed the details. Yukinoshita-san also looked at the crowd in suspicion. Judging from her expression, she initially thought that nothing was wrong until her eyes twitched for only a second that no one would notice and then turn back towards me, maintaining her glare and saw my hand that was on my neck near the switch with sweat dripping down her cheek. Not bad, Ms. She-devil. Her smarts aren't for nothing. Kawasaki, on the other hand, looked confused but maintained her glare towards Yukinoshita-san. A genuine friendship between me and her.

"...And that is why I can't just abandon her nor anyone else close to me here, and not gonna lie, that includes you." I reached my other hand out, signaling her to hold my hand to help her get away from this unknown threat. This could be the work of one of the Board of Directors, and that means that there is either a new organization of the Dark Side or it's his/her own group.

"Let's just talk this out, alright?" I said it while hiding my intent from the crowd. All it needs is for this She-Devil to hold my hand and they would be safe. Kawasaki is close to me so there's no problem grabbing her in a second. Yukinoshita-san contemplated for a second until she complied.

"Alright." She answered as she held my hand. The moment she did that, I flipped the switch on and grabbed Kawasaki's hand.

"Eh?"

She gasped and I jumped high towards the building while blue light projectiles are flying towards us.

***BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

The sounds of gunshots echoed throughout the district as I got shot in the leg, and I suddenly got a massive headache. I quickly landed on the nearest rooftop of a building in a not-so-great landing as we both tumbled while I clutched my head.

"GGhhh! kah!" The pain disappeared and I managed to stand up. That was strange, I did feel something on my leg but the pain went inside my head. What kind of gun is that? I observed the assailants and looked at their guns; it is a light-greenish pistol and the weird thing about is that the barrel looks thinner than a normal pistol and the muzzle is like a very thin rectangular shape. It kinda looks like Silver Horn Trident in that one anime** (5)**. A weird-looking pistol that shoots a bluish blast. I looked around and there were no people from away, just us and these assholes down there. What the hell did they do to turn this into an empty district? I turned around towards the two girls who were just sitting there, trying to make sense of all this.

"Stay here, I'll take care of them."

"Wait-"

Before any of them could respond, I already jumped down. It seems no one noticed me, good. The moment I landed...

***DING***

An explosion of air burst underneath the assailants and they were sent airborne. I formed my tornado-like wings and flew towards them. Some of the assailants saw me and started shooting but I dodged all of those bluish projectiles. I start tapping their heads one by one at tremendous speed and rendered them unconscious, all while they were airborne. As I grabbed the last one, I landed back on the ground as the unconscious assailants fell down. The fucker that I grabbed was struggling to break free from my hold but to no avail. He aimed his gun at my head but I broke his hand before he could shoot.

***CRACK***

"AAAAHH!-" He screamed and I clutched his mouth to lift him up.

"Shut up, answer my questions and I promise you'll get back home with your limbs still in one piece, understood?" I said it menacingly and I grabbed his throat.

"Y-yes..." He struggled to breathe as he said that.

"Good. Now, who the fuck are you people? And what do you want?"

"W-we are...FRESHMEN. We were sent by... a client to retrieve... you back to Academy City..."

"FRESHMEN? Is this a new organization in the Dark Side? And who is this client of yours?"

"We were newly founded...a week ago to...kill someone like you...and H-Hamazura Shiage... We can't accept that you 'graduated' from the darkness while we were still deemed inferior. You can't just go and l-live a normal life...while we were just starting to adapt into the underworld..."

"Tch, petty jealousy. So? Who is the client that sent you here."

"I-it was one of the...Board of Directors...We don't know who it is...the leader didn't tell us." He said. Great, those bastards didn't learn their lesson. I hope Hamazura or Kakine would handle them. I look at the top of the building to see Kawasaki and Yukinoshita-san staring down at me and the unconscious assailants. I looked down at the gun that was on the ground and grabbed it.

"What is this gun?" I asked as I choked him harder.

" Ack! Ggghah! I...d-don't know...the details... It is used against...espers...specifically against you...Just one hit at any part of the body and you'll feel a painful headache. O-one headshot and you're down for the count."

"I see." I put the gun behind my pants and knocked him out by punching his head. I destroyed the rest of the guns and after that, I went back to check on the two women.

"Hey,"

"W-what did they want?" Yukinoshita-san stuttered. This is the first time I saw this expression from her. It kinda amused me but I don't want to make it worse for her.

"They want me back to Academy City."

"Huh? But do they have to go that far? And you were here to stop GREMLIN so why?" Kawasaki asked.

"That's exactly why. I'm here and not in Academy City. Here, I have even more freedom than back home so one of the Board of Directors was afraid of that. Most likely, he/she doesn't approve of me being here for terrorist extermination, and also wants revenge on me due to losing his/her influence and power as a director." I explained and they both stared at me with eyes widened. Suddenly, the roof we were standing on collapsed and I reacted quickly by forming tornado-like wings and carried the women over my shoulders and flew high.

'Uwaaaaaah! What the hell!?" Kawasaki screamed and we landed into a nearby roof. I looked back at the collapsed rooftop to see what happened. There was smoke but it was just from the cement and not from a bomb explosion.

"Hikigaya!" Kawasaki called out to me as I sensed danger from behind. I quickly dashed towards them and reflected an attack made of air with one hand. An esper? But where?

***BZZZZZZT***

I heard the sound of bees coming from below. We all looked at the floor and I quickly realized those aren't bees, they're chainsaws! I grabbed the women and jumped away just in time for the roof to fall, having a giant hole at the center. While we were still in airborne, another air attack came and aimed towards Yukinoshita-san. I dragged her back and kicked the attack back towards the direction it came from. We landed again on another rooftop but just as I landed on the floor, it collapsed again as we fell.

***BAM***

I suddenly got punch on the chin by a fist coming from below and it was painful enough to let go of their hands. I quickly recovered and manipulating the air to flew Kawasaki and Yukinoshita-san away from here. If I am right there is a port close to this area so if my calculations were right, they should fall into the water. A second after that, I tried punching the attacker's face but she dodged mid-air and punched me again in the gut. I felt like there were hundreds of fists on that punch.

"Gah!" I fell inside the building and into the first floor. I stomped the ground and it emitted an earthquake that collapsed the entire five-story building. I looked up and saw the attacker, who appears to be a 12-year old goth girl, got hit by the debris of the rooftop and fell. I jumped high to hit the girl but she responded by dodging again and punched me out of the collapsing building. I tumbled on the road and quickly got back on my feet. The goth girl stood in front of me and spoke.

"Y'know, this city ain't that bad. I can see why you want to live here, Number 1. Big nice parks, pretty sceneries, good schools, Mt. Nokogiri, it makes me want to wreak havoc and kill everyone here." She said it with a menacing grin. She has black hair and yellow dye on the ends of her bangs, wearing a white coat over her head, a small black tank top that reveals her belly, leather black pants, and leather arm sleeves. I noticed that there are tiny arms attached to her upper body.

"Are you a cyborg?"

"DING! DING! DING! That's ten points, Mr. Number 1! Now try and guess another thing about me, fucking smartass."

"...You were part of the Dark May Project." I answered with a scowl. I felt something weird on her like we were connected or related in some way. It's the same with the Offense Armor brat since she was also part of that project. The Dark May Project was an experiment that aimed to replicate my esper ability by implementing my cognitive patterns to optimize the subjects' personal realities. I heard that it was destroyed due to one of the subjects killing all of the researchers. Kinuhata said it wasn't her who did that and looking back now, I could see she was telling the truth.

"Are you the one who killed those researchers?" I asked.

"Heh, well it was pretty boring and full of bullshit there. It was fun when they screamed in agony and not ogling at Kinuhata Saiai. That damn bitch, she was like a teacher's pet there. The way they treated her like some honor student pissed me the fuck off."

"So you resort to cyborg enhancements to beat her? How pathetic," I said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Pathetic? I say it's revolutionary! With these robotic arms, I can go toe-to-toe with a level 5!"

"You think you can beat me with those fucking toys?" I smirked.

"Well, it did work. After all, I got passed your reflection field and punched you. Hah! I almost climaxed when I saw you were in pain from that." She fidgeted her legs and gives me the middle finger. One of her robotic hands created a spear made of air and blew the road up, creating a smokescreen for her. I heard some wind from above and approaching fast. I dodged her fist but I got hit by some of her robotic arms all over my body. Despite looking as tiny as a baby's limbs, they sure hit hard as fuck! I responded by grabbing ten of them and ripped them out of her body.

"OUCH!" She created lances from her normal hands and jumped high and went to a rooftop. It was like she was floating using air. So that's her esper ability but that doesn't explain how she passed my reflection field.

"Your power is to create spears made up of nitrogen and can use them to control air currents, allowing you to float in the air."

"Damn, you guessed that just by looking?" She asked.

"You're pretty much Kinuhata's junior so that's why I figured that out." I said with a confident smirk and she glared.

"I'm not inferior to her! I'm stronger now!" She said it angrily and she ran away.

"Get back here!" I screamed and now we're playing a game of "hide and seek".

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" We both screamed as we were floating in the air. My vision is all blurry as I kept spinning around and can't move well while in airborne. I tried to grab Kawasaki's hand but to no avail as we were about to fall into the waters at the Port.

***SPLASH***

We plunged into the water and I tried my best to swim back up and made it to the surface. I breathed deeply to get some air, and then looked around while swimming to find that blue-haired girl. I noticed something rising up in the water and swam towards it. I saw her as she floated back up and breathing heavily.

"W-where are we?" She asked.

"At the Port. Hikigaya-kun must've flown us here for us to escape while he deals with those guys."

"Alright, let's go find a police station so we can ask for their help." She said and I nodded in agreement. We swam to a nearby dock and ran as fast as we could. I should've seen this coming. Corrupt directors trying to attack the city by doing this. I knew he would be dangerous to us. Talk? We don't need to talk anymore as I already got the answers from that. Academy City needs to be put in check or else things could get even worse. This girl, Kawasaki is it? I could tell she has feelings for him. Poor girl, being swayed by a dangerous man like that would surely make her suffer. Yukino made the right call on locking herself in her apartment but I am worried it would affect her health since she won't go outside for a week. As we ran in the streets, I don't see a single person here. It's so empty that the only thing I could hear is our footsteps and a light wind blowing. I checked my phone and there is no signal. Is this their doing?

"Where is everyone?" I said my thoughts out loud as we stopped running and catching our breath.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the work of an esper?"

"An esper that can make such a massive and busy place like Chiba's shopping district into a deserted area? Someone as high as a level 5 could do that."

"You think it's that Mental Out?"

"Possibly, but there could've been better ways to manipulate the citizens to increase their advantage against Accelerator so maybe not."

"Let's just get out of this district and get help before he gets hurt from those bastards." She suggested.

"Hikigaya? Why are you worried about him? He's the strongest esper, it's not like he would have a hard ti-" I stopped mid-sentence. Looking back, when he got shot by that weird gun, he was clutching his head hard. I actually got hit on the arm by that gun when we jumped but I didn't felt anything. Then was that an anti-esper gun and someone like Accelerator was affected by that? One of the Board of Directors is that desperate to control espers and he/she wants revenge against him. Just what exactly did he do for that director to lose his power in the position? If they would go that far just to control espers then Academy City has an even bigger problem other than GREMLIN.

"You saw how he was in pain, right?" Kawasaki said. "How he grabbed his head so hard I thought his head might explode. If I remember right, his power involves redirection."

"Yes, and he has a passive ability that unconsciously creates a field around him that reflects anything that comes at him, but he got shot which means-"

"They have a way to kill him?" She asked in a scared tone.

"I doubt they would kill him. You remember what he said, they were forcing him to go back to Academy City. Plus, the level 5s are like their greatest assets so killing him would be a waste and it would be ashamed if they couldn't use him anymore for their goals." I said it while holding my chin.

"You made it sound like they are nothing but tools."

"Aren't they? level 5s can destroy an entire military army singlehandedly. They are considered the strongest humans in the world that could make most countries bow to Academy City. If I was that director who sent those assailants, I would too be desperate to have something so valuable in my grasp and lock it in a treasure chest so no one else can have it except me. If my treasure expired, I would throw it awa- No, I would burn it in the incinerator so I won't see such trash in my sight." I said in a menacing tone. My eyes looked probably lifeless as I said all that since Kawasaki trembled. She held her ground and stopped shaking, looking at me with those determined eyes filled with anger as well.

"I think I didn't catch your name. Who the hell are you? And how are you related to Yukinoshita?"

"Oh, how rude of me! My name is Yukinoshita Haruno~! Nice to meet you, Kawasaki-san~."

"Then you're her older sister?"

"Mhm! Yukino-chan is my adorable little sister. You could already tell the TERRIFYING similarities. Like how we can scare people with these icy glares."

"Don't lump Yukinoshita together with someone like you because she's different. Unlike her, there's clearly something wrong with you. I can tell you treat people like toys playing whatever screwed up games you wanted."

"Is that so? Well, you are right on the 'treating people like toys' part."

"Just what the hell is wrong with you? Is messing with people's heads really that fun?"

"Of course. The human mind is very interesting. It is vast and there are so many things that scientists and philosophers can't fully understand its complexity, depth, and perhaps its entirety. I'm a woman of curiosity, after all. Even if you're not as smart as me or Yukino-chan, you should at least be curious about something like this, right? Wondering the unknown, wanting to get a glimpse of something that is outside of common sense?" I said with a chilling smile and she didn't even flinch. Instead, her anger grew as she gritted her teeth and her eyes narrowed.

"Ahahah. You look like a scary delinquent with that face. It's sooo~ adorable~."

"Shut up. Of course, I'm curious about it, every person has that trait. But that doesn't justify your methods."

"Why? Because it's wrong? Who decided that? Morals? Society? If we want to discover the unknown, we should think outside of the box. Common sense may be at play, but it couldn't be the top main factor. Manipulating people to test their behavior and true colors, seeing things at a different angle, it's all part of being human. We measure ourselves and I want to measure people's potential."

"Just why? I doubt curiosity is the only reason." She asked and I responded by twirling around like a ballerina.

"Weeell~ because I want to find ways for us to get stronger! Other than growing muscles of course. And I want to give it to someone when I found it." I kinda realized something during this whole conversation. I'm starting to sound like a Kihara. It's disgusting but...

"What the hell do you-" She stopped talking as we both heard the sound of bees behind us. I turn around and it wasn't bees but strange, circular halos coming towards us.

"Get down!" I grabbed her head to crouch with me and dodged two of those weird things going for our heads. Then I was pushed by her and evaded another one as it grazed the skin on her wrist. We both fell with our asses and looked around to see that we were surrounded by these... drones? Looking closely, it seems to be a drone that contains two sets of propellers that look like shampoo hats inside of their metal border. It has a chainsaw surrounding the circular border and there is an English name printed on top of the border.

"Edge...Bee?"

* * *

I'm currently patrolling at an area after putting the groceries back home. I felt relief that nothing bad happened there while we were away, like people throwing stuff at the windows or interviewers and paparazzi standing in front of the house. I'm wearing my standard New Light uniform and brought my steel glove and some magic items and now I'm jumping from rooftop to rooftop. My thoughts are still wondering about Hachiman and Kawasaki-san. I hope they talked things out. After that, he should gather everyone tomorrow or maybe the day after, as long as it's within this week so that they have time to have a smooth discussion and thinking about it. Going back to those two, honestly, I saw some chemistry between them that it's kinda worrisome. Those two have some similarities like being loners and loving their siblings way too much. It'll be fine, it's not like he would cheat on me for someone so inferior to me, but I get a little jealous when they interact with each other. Is he trying to get me jealous? Well, it did work as I kept thinking of ways to get him in the mood in bed. We haven't done it in a while now ever since our first time. Plus, he needs some stress relief from all of these situations with magicians and his friends.

As I jumped to get to another rooftop, I sensed an attack coming from my side and I dodged it midair. I landed on the nearest rooftop and check my surroundings to see who it was, only to sense another attack from behind. It was so fast that I couldn't hold my ground when I guarded that which resulted in getting knocked away and tumbled down into the road.

"Ggghh!" I grunted in pain as I tried to stand up. I noticed there are no people around except a person wearing a hooded robe and holding a double-edged sword. I noticed a certain bracelet on that person's wrist.

"You're from that magic cabal." I said with a scowl.

"We call ourselves New GREMLIN. Remember that mongrel." A female voice came from the hooded person. It sounds rough and low like she was trying to imitate a man's voice. New GREMLIN? Then they really are terrorists. Huh, Did Hachiman knew that or was it just a fluke that he used terrorism as an excuse? Well, either way, she's here for me.

Something is moving underneath the ground in front of her and various katana blades popped up. The katana swords suddenly launched towards me at a speed of bullets and I responded by evading and blocking with my steel glove. Some grazed my right side and left leg. The female magician dashed towards me with a piercing attack at inhuman speed. I redirected her attack to the right with my weapon and I suddenly felt a strong pain on my stomach as she swung a left kick. I was sent flying and crashed inside a third-floor window building and into a wall, forming a crack behind me.

"GAH!** *COUGH* *COUGH* COUGH***" I covered my mouth with my hand and looked at it.

"Blood..." I struggled to stand up as blood dripped on my forehead down to my cheek, balancing myself with my weapon while clutching my stomach. I felt a gust of wind and noticed there is snow on the floor and then trace it back to looking in front of me to see the female magician without the robe. She is wearing a silver helm with a T-shaped opening, revealing only her blue glowing eyes, and a silver, full-body female armor with its shoulder pads and chest plate have a design of a moon inside a spinning wheel carved on them along with runes carved everywhere on the armor. There are a pair of wings behind her that looked like they were made of gold metal. She flashed towards me with the same inhuman speed and I jumped away to evade, the wall that was once behind me exploded and now has a giant hole. She was about to swing her sword and every fiber of my body was screaming to get out of here so I jumped and rode my steel glove to fly out of the broken window as the room exploded. I landed on the ground and looked back, the entire third floor was destroyed as if someone slashed it with a giant blade and now the building collapsed. My thoughts wondered what the basis of her magic. I know it's Norse mythology so based on her armor it could be...

.

.

.

No, it can't be! If I'm right then I'm as good as dead!

"Impressive." The woman spoke and I looked at her who is flying with her wings flapping slowly.

"Your movements are not wasted and your instincts are refined."

"Well, I did have my fair share of fighting monsters like you." I said with a grin while wiping the blood on the corner of my mouth.

"Indeed, as expected of the leader of New Light and 'Lady of the One Who Wields the Power Of God'." She praised me as she slowly descends to the ground as it froze beneath her feet.

"What is with that last title? I didn't know about that until now." I said while holding my steel glove firmly and pose my fighting stance.

"Well, you are the 'Lady' are you not? The lover of the strongest esper? You are quite well-known among magicians" She asked. Oh, so that's what that means.

"Yes. Did you come to fight me just for that?"

"Perhaps, I am curious what made Accelerator chose you. So fight me, warrior!" She posed a fighting stance with her sword and a strong gust of cold wind emitted from her. I covered my eyes with my arm and sweat dripped down on my other cheek.

"Of all things...Why a valkyrie?"

* * *

**References**

**1\. Star Wars**

**2\. To Love-Ru (Seriously, what a terrible ending)**

**3\. Noragami**

**4\. Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou**

**5\. Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei**

Speaking of shit going down looks like 8man and friends can't catch a break! The ambush from FRESHMEN (Science Side), Protesters appearing and two normal ladies got caught up in his situation (Social Side), and Bayloupe facing a valkyrie (Magic Side). I guess that counts as an attack from all sides. Also, the female characters are finally getting some action. Of course, ladies first so I'll write their separate battles on separate chapters. I'm still thinking on which one should go first so I'll ask you guys! Which one do you guys want first?;

A. A Certain Struggle Against Advanced Technology (Kawasaki and Haruno vs. ?)

B. A Certain Battle Between Maidens of Magic (Bayloupe vs Valkyrie)

Let me know in the reviews along with your opinions of this chapter! They will help me make this story better.


	9. Chapter 9: Against Advanced Technology

-THE FANFIC LIVES! ANd dies again because I'll be going back to writing my other fanfic, **"Genuine Courage"**. Go check on that one and leave a review please. Anyway, it's been a while! I thought that I can upload this story like maybe every week or so but some things distracted me from doing that. Is this what other authors go through? Regardless I'm here I'm here I'm here!

By the way, this is written in Third POV, let me know what you think. Is it better than the usual first-person view that I kept writing for a while? Or should I go back to my usual writing?

Anyways, let's get on with the reviews!

_adisit: If you read the LN you should know what character that girl was but you're right, he does feel nerfed but don't worry. He's going to be the OP Accelerator we all know and love. I just want to give him a challenge because being OP all the time is kinda boring IMO._

_Giuseppe: Your wish is my command! :D_

_Kyle: Thank you. Even now, I'm still wondering why no one thought of this idea._

_XXxxxadisxxxXX: I've been using grammar software before uploading chapter 3. I guess even a computer can leave mistakes. Also, thank you for liking this fanfic!_

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Toaru series and Oregairu. Some of the elements of the story are inspired by Darkbetrayer's popular fanfic, **A Certain Infinite Possibility.**

_Rated M for strong language and sexual content._

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Certain Struggle Against Advanced Technology **

The entire world knew the existence of a certain city in Japan. It's mostly common knowledge about a sovereign city-state that is thirty years ahead of technology and science, and the wonders it brought that could only happen in science fiction. Before they built it, most of humanity fantasized about flying cars, spaceships, and robots, but they thought these things won't be invented in real life soon. Science is a process of trial and error, a way of knowing about the world from a logical standpoint. And the world is vast, so all of them thought all the sci-fi fantasies would take a long time to become a reality. Not to mention, science is also vast with all the branches such as chemistry, biology, physics, and many other branches that scientists need to even narrow down all theories in each of them. With such a wide variety of options and possibilities, the amazing inventions that everyone dreamed of would take centuries to come to the real world. That was why they were all shocked that the city was suddenly built into almost every sci-fi elements everyone could think of.

Academy City

As the name suggests, it is a city of several schools and institutions of higher learning from kindergarten to university level that has education on higher technology that only exists there, and learning and developing psychic abilities to students to become what's known as "Espers". The discovery of the scientific supernatural ability is the very highlight of the city's reputation as scientists created the Power Curriculum Program for students to unlock their powers and developing them in further levels. Telekinesis, precognition, clairvoyance, mind control, telepathy, etc. Each student develops one psychic ability and each esper power varies from usage, application, process, and a certain factor known as "Personal Reality". However, not all students of that city can achieve power, nor will they become equal even in status. Some will become defects known as level 0s, those who didn't unlock their powers, and then there are rare individuals who stood at the top of the world of science and espers, known as the level 5s. With such advanced technology and the science beyond belief, perhaps that place can be referred to as a city full of miracles even with the inequalities. Be that as it may, the city is not a utopia as it also falls under the flaws that all societies faced and endured throughout the years: Corrupt staff known as the Board of Directors; discrimination towards espers with lower levels; and the underground organizations hidden in the Dark Side.

Academy City is both admired and feared at the same time. Even without the existence of espers, the technology that scientists built surpasses the military might of a country. Whether it's a device for hacking or an unstoppable weapon of mass destruction; The city's technology could destroy a country and bring fear amongst people. Even its very own citizens are afraid of what terrifying inventions their scientists could create, so international laws and internal conflict in politics and ethics prevent such inventions from being created. However, there are some who can sneak past those restrictions and used their creations to cause trouble. Whether the technology is from the surface or from the Dark Side, people will find problems in dealing with it.

It is a struggle against advanced technology. A struggle that the two ladies are facing right now.

* * *

Two normal, powerless, and beautiful ladies against an army of floating circularly shaped droids with a radius of 70 centimeters. One of these ladies tied her long silver-bluish hair in a ponytail and has a beauty spot under her right eye. She is cold, curt, stubborn, frank, and distant to others. She can appear aggressive to some, both in defense of herself and when being "polite". Because of this attitude and appearance, the class sees her as some kind of delinquent, but in reality, she's not. This lady is just socially awkward and in actuality, she's kind, hardworking and a loving older sister.

This lady is Kawasaki Saki, a Sobu High classmate of the strongest esper and older sister of who Hikigaya referred to as "Bug".

Now the other is a white-skinned young woman with shoulder-length black hair and rose eyes. She is the definition of what a perfect woman is to others. She is talented, friendly, beautiful, and intelligent. In Chiba and probably some parts of the world, no one can compete against her in all aspects of what defines a woman. However, only a few people are aware of her true colors. Outside of that warm and friendly personality, she has a sinister side that many consider those who witness it as unlucky or people who she hates. She is manipulative, cold, and shows no emotion when she's in this state. However, she can be genuinely kind and a hardworking, loving older sister.

This lady is Yukinoshita Haruno, a Chiba University student and the older sister of who Hikigaya referred to as the "Ice Queen".

***BZZZZZT* **

The sounds of Edge Bees' spinning chainsaw echoed throughout the empty streets as the two young women just sat on the road after dodging one of the deadly droids. They both thought the slightest movement would make these droids react and would signal their doom. However, they both knew they couldn't just sit here and wait for some inevitable fate but both had different thoughts on how to act in this situation. Kawasaki thought of just run and try to fight back with her abilities and the environment she can utilize while Haruno thought she can negotiate with the one controlling Edge Bee although she isn't sure if the controller can hear her speak.

The floating droids made the first move as one of them flew towards Kawasaki aiming for her head. She responded by rolling sideways and then roll backward as she noticed another Edge Bee coming at her in a low position. Haruno stood up and then ducked her head to dodge a droid and then made a run for it. Kawasaki followed her while dodging the incoming droids by doing a flip and ducking her head. They ran into the alley as fast as they could while the Edge Bees are chasing them from behind. One droid flew above them and blocked the ladies' path. Kawasaki threw a nearby trash can towards the Edge Bee. Both Kawasaki and Haruno expected that it would slice the trash can in half by the droid's terrifying chainsaw, but it didn't happen.

Instead, the trash can is stuck on the chainsaw as if it was "grabbed" by the blade and spinning at high speed. Kawasaki quickly reacted by ducking her head from the thrown trash can aim at her head and the two ladies ran towards the droid and roll forward to duck under it and ran. Both ladies looked calm but fear is plaguing in their mental state. Nonetheless, they keep moving to stay alive while thinking of ways to counter the Edge Bees or at least escape from them. Haruno analyzed the droid's action previously and came up with something.

"_Those chainsaws aren't as sharp as I thought it would be. Did they forget to clean the blades or something? No, I think it's part of the droid's feature. The accuracy when that thing launched the trash can at Kawasaki's head hinted that. Let's see..." _Haruno picked up a nearby broken lamp and threw it at the droid. The result is the same as she expected as the lamp was stuck on the chainsaw and then it got launched towards her. She ducked her head in time and felt the air from the passing lamp. The lamp crashed into a wall and made a small crack on it which made both ladies feared for being hit.

"_I was right. Those chainsaws aren't for cutting but for grabbing an object stationary or thrown, use centrifugal force to add force and launch an object with deadly accuracy at targets. They can cut, but it may take them more time and their cuts are very rough. The hole in the rooftop previously hinted that." _Haruno concluded while noticing Kawasaki going into a store.

"In here!" Kawasaki shouted and the she-devil complied. They crouched behind one of the shelves to hide. The blue-haired girl analyzed the surroundings and quickly assessed that they are in a store for cleaning supplies such as brooms, detergents, and vacuum cleaners. Their muscles tensed as the ladies heard glasses breaking and the sounds of chainsaws. Most likely the Edge Bees broke into the windows. Kawasaki grabbed a nearby broom and held it firmly.

"Are you going to fight those things?" Haruno whispered to her with uncertainty.

"It's not like we can outrun those droids. We're not even sure how far did they clean up the area. They might've emptied the crowd a lot further from this district."

"And the only choice is to fight? I hope your strategy isn't reckless such as facing them head-on. We don't know how many of those Edge Bees are and-"

***BZZZZZT* **

The sounds of the droids' chainsaw interrupted the older daughter of Yukinoshita. It sounds like it's getting closer and closer to them. Haruno carefully took a mop as her weapon and the ladies brace themselves for the right opportunity to strike. As soon as they saw an Edge Bee coming towards their shelf, Kawasaki immediately used the handle of her broom to pierce one of the two propellers located under the Shampoo hat-like head, and the sounds of sparks echoed in the store.

The Edge Bee fell onto the floor.

"It worked?" The blue-haired girl asked to herself and they both looked at the fallen droid. Its chainsaw is still spinning, but it couldn't do anything else. It surprised the ladies that its propellers are that easy to break. They looked at each other and nodded as they both came up with the same conclusion; They can't exactly destroy the droids, but they can immobilize it by breaking their propellers. They split up to face all the Edge Bees present in the store.

Kawasaki ran towards a droid, and it responded by flying towards her. She crouched and pierced through the propeller, breaking and immobilizing the droid in the process. Haruno encountered two Edge Bees, and they seemed to notice her as they flew towards her direction side-by-side. Haruno threw a metal bucket at one of them, and the droid "grabbed" it with its chainsaw blades. She immediately crouched and pierced through one of its propellers. The other droid leaned sideways to aim and then she bent her body sideways to break its propeller.

"_Second weakness; Its aim. The Edge Bee needs to adjust its balance to aim at the intended target. It also can't "grab"_ objects thrown at it in an angle the chainsaws can't reach." Haruno analyzed while dodging another incoming droid and breaking its propellers. Kawasaki hid behind a shelf from three Edge Bees coming at her. She then pushed the shelf with her shoulder and it toppled on the ground along with the droids. An Edge Bee evaded the falling shelf in time and flew very low towards her legs. The ladies also noticed that the other droids are flying very close to the ground.

"_They're covering their weak spot."_ Both of them thought. There are only 5 droids left. Kawasaki jumped on the droid and stomped one of its heads. It leaned which resulted in the spinning chainsaw touching the ground and the droid got stuck.

"That's a good idea!" Haruno shouted and imitated the blue-haired girl's actions towards the two droids. She jumped and used each of her feet to stomp their heads. Their chainsaws grazed the floor lightly, but it was enough for the blades to get stuck. Even though they can cut a hole in a cement rooftop, they took time since their blades weren't sharp enough and forcing the droid to suddenly sink their chainsaws into the ground would either break their blades or get stuck.

Haruno looked at the last two that were just floating still. That puzzled her and Kawasaki so they decided to approach the droids slowly while holding their "weapons" tightly. The mop and broom have their handles broken from piercing through the propellers, but they're still enough to fight the last remaining Edge Bees. Each passing second felt like an hour. The sounds of chainsaws from a few of the fallen droids, the cold sweat dripping on the ladies' cheeks, and a fast beeping sound echoing along with the buzzing of the chainsaws.

"Wait, Beeping?" Both ladies looked at each other and then their surroundings as the fallen droids are making beeping sounds that are going faster by the second. The last two droids are also making beeping sounds and are closing in on the young women. Kawasaki and Haruno moved in sync as they crouched and pierced the propellers and then the she-devil grabbed the blue-haired girl's hand.

"They're about to self-destruct!" She screamed as she dragged Kawasaki to the counter and both jumped behind it to take cover, but the moment they jumped, Haruno suddenly felt pain on her back as if something sharp pierced her flesh.

***BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* **

The Edge Bees exploded but not what the ladies expected as thousands of J-shaped fishing hooks are launched everywhere like fireworks. Some of those fishing hooks ricocheted off a wall and into Haruno's right leg and Kawasaki's arm. The blue-haired girl propped her head up on the counter and saw fishhooks stuck on the floor, shelves, walls, ceiling, even the counter itself. She tried to remove the fishhook in her arm but the more she pulled it, the more painful it gets as the hook sank deep in her flesh and the tip is making it harder to pull without making it any less painful and ripping out more flesh inside out.

"Kkhhh! I can't get it off..." She grunted in pain while blood is dripping from her arm.

"Wow~, how unlucky of you~." Haruno said sarcastically as she struggled to stand up. Kawasaki looked at the she-devil and noticed her upper back is filled with fishing hooks. The blue-haired girl put Haruno's arm around her shoulders and helped her stand up.

"There should be a pharmacy nearby. Some bandages and ointment will help for now." Kawasaki said.

"Pulling these things out is definitely not gonna be a wonderful experience," Haruno said in a frustrated expression.

"Less talking, more walking."

"Shut up."

* * *

"...This is unexpected." A man mumbled inside a powered suit that has a giant sensor dome for a head, 2 arms, and 2 legs. Additionally, it has 12 poles extending from his back. He expected that the two young ladies would scream in terror and then get their limbs ripped out by his Edge Bees. Or at least, try to run away from the droids but this isn't what he had in mind. He's not frustrated that he lost his precious droids but frustrated that he and FRESHMEN had to go with this mission with so little resources.

"It's like I'm facing Hamazura all over again."

"_Silvercross!"_ A female voice spoke through his ear. She sounds tired and afraid of something. The man understood the reason. After all, she's currently going up against the number one esper. Even with all those robotic arms and cyborg enhancements, if something is controllable for that monster's vector manipulation it's all futile in the end.

"You look like you're having fun."

"_Shut up! How're the hostages going?" _

"Not doing well since they're not our hostages yet."

"_WHAT?!" _

"it's not like those ladies are one of those stereotypical 'damsels in distress'. It's like Hamazura turned into a girl and fighting me again...On second thought, scratch that. Imagining him to be a girl is disgu-"

"_I don't give a shit about their characters! Use all of your Edge Bees to-" _the sound of an explosion that was heard through the communication device interrupted her.

"_Where are you, you fucking doll! What happened to all that confidence you were shitting from your mouth earlier, huh!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _Accelerator shouted and laughed like a hyena. Truly, he is a monster that cannot be killed and when someone gets him close to death, he/she is more unfortunate than the ones who can't even lift a finger on the strongest esper.

"So anyway, I already used all the Edge Bees, and they defeated them all."

"_Bullshit!" _She said in a whispered voice. _"Then just use Enemy Blaster!" _

"Or how about we retreat and run away from our client? Doing this mission is a stupid idea. And I'm a guy who uses the right tool for the right job and Enemy Blaster is not the right tool."

"_It's not the right tool, it's the only shit you have left so just do it!" _And the call ended.

"Oi, Kuroyoru!" Silvercross sighed at her request. They were very unprepared by all of this. The majority of the members agreed to have more time to collect resources, but the client a.k.a. a member of the Board of Directors denied their request. The powered suit that he was piloting right now is called the Bee Launcher and inside each of these poles can store 10 Edge Bees; making a total of 120 Edge Bees. However, they only made 9 droids which are now defeated by the two ladies and also this powered suit is more on surveillance rather than combat. That's how unprepared FRESHMEN are.

_"I have more powered suits in my arsenal but we couldn't carry them all because of transportation issues. That client's desperation is really going to kill us."_ He thought while exiting the Bee Launcher and went inside Enemy Blaster. It is a powered suit that has 8 legs and no head, with lenses and sensors built directly into the body. The waist portion is over 5 meters tall, capable of rotating 360 degrees. Its left arm is twice the size of a human arm and holds a machine gun. Its right arm is 4 times larger, holding another gun. There are other features and weapons inside the powered suit but they were all used and broken during the Skill-Out rampage. No matter how advanced the technology is, there will always be limits and downsides before, during and after its use. Silvercross understood this which is why he is a man who uses the right tool for the right job and that improved his adaptability in battle. However, he couldn't bring out the full extent of that skill because he wasn't given enough time and effort to prepare his collection but he set that aside for now as the two weapons this powered suit has right now is enough to put the two ladies out of their misery.

"This is too much but orders are orders. Even I want to live no matter how much I hate my body." Silvercross mumbled as he started piloting the powered suit.

* * *

"AW! I said to be more gentle!" Haruno screamed in pain. She's currently topless, exposing her beautiful white skin and big breast.

"And what? You're gonna savor that feeling? We don't have much time so I'll make this quick!" Kawasaki who is behind the She-devil shouted in frustration.

"That's not what I meant! You kept pushing it too hard and put too much fluid in me! Hah~ it's dripping on my back."

"Then how about I push it in deeper to make it feel even better, huh!?"

"No! J-just don't be so rough, please."

"..."

"... Yeah, we should stop with the innuendos." Haruno said while holding her chin.

"You started it!" Kawasaki shouted.

"And you played along~"

"I-it's because I didn't realize what we were saying until it was too late!"

"Noopppee~. Kawasaki is a total pervert~! I don't sway that way, but I might make an exception if it's you"

"Shut up!" The blue-haired girl pulled out another fish hook from Haruno's back.

"AW!" The older daughter of Yukinoshita shouted in pain.

They are now inside of a pharmacy sitting on the floor. Kawasaki is trying her best to remove all the fish hooks in Haruno's back and then place some ointment for it to heal. Kawasaki already removed the hook in her arm by herself and applied a small band-aid. Once they're done healing their injuries, they would move out again and find some people or at least any living being to relieve themselves from this situation. Hiding might've been a better idea, but the two ladies don't know what kind of espers and machines they're up against. They could come up with millions of ideas of what abilities and troubles Academy City would send here but thinking about it won't help.

"Last one..."

"AW! I told you to be gentle! The tip of that hook is ripping my flesh out!"

"I know but the wound might get bigger the longer we keep playing with this thing so come on!" Kawasaki moved the hook around with her hand and pulled it out.

"AAAHHH! Don't you know how to remove a fishing hook from a hand?!"

"No! Do you? Plus, you said we don't have time for doing proper treatment so stop complaining." She then put the ointment on cotton and held it with cotton pliers. Gently, she tapped it on the She-devil's lacerations on her back. Haruno resisted the pain by gritting her teeth and clutching her lap.

"***SIGH* **These will definitely leave some scars. And I just bought some pretty backless dresses for some occasions. Ah! I won't be able to wear a swimsuit anymore either." She whined.

"Then just ask Hikigaya to close the scars?"

"That's not how his power works."

"No, I mean ask him to get a doctor in Academy City. Maybe they have some cool healing gadgets and-"

"Never. Relying on people who would hurt Yukino is the last thing I want to do." Although Kawasaki couldn't see Haruno's face, she could tell that she's wearing a terrifyingly scowl based on her icy tone. The blue-haired girl stood up to get some bandaged on the counter while speaking to her.

"Not everyone in Academy City is bad. It's not like you know every person there."

"And not everyone there is good. You don't expect Hikigaya-kun to be a good guy if he said sorry, do you?"

"No, I don't. But it's better to know his true intentions than not knowing anything at all."

"How naïve."

"You're only saying that because you want to protect your sister."

"So what? If you have siblings, you would've understood my reasoning."

"I do. I'm the oldest child in the family. I have four younger siblings and I love all of my family." Kawasaki said while holding a roll of bandage. Haruno turned around to look at the blue-haired girl's back as she continued to speak.

"I worked a lot of parttime jobs, doing night shifts to the point where I lied about my actual age just to work in a job with high salary." She explained further. "I thought by doing that, I wouldn't burden my family any longer but Hikigaya told me that was wrong. I made them worried about me and I became an even bigger burden. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be as close with my siblings as I am now."

"Well..." Haruno finally spoke. "I guess that's love, huh?"

"E-eh? T-that's..."

"But in the end, it's kinda hard believing you have complete faith on Hikigaya-kun when you have this hiding behind your pants," Haruno said as Kawasaki felt something pulled out from her pants. She turned around and saw the She-devil holding an object

It's the anti-esper gun.

"So? Where did you get this?" The oldest daughter of Yukinoshita asked.

"I saw Hikigaya picked one up from one those guys he knocked out and I stole it."

"And why? No, let me guess, You were afraid of him so when you saw the gun having an effect on him, you took it to protect yourself, am I right?"

"..."

"Aaawww~. That's kinda cute." She said as she stood up and slowly approached Kawasaki with her signature glare and a menacing grin. "After giving me such a lovely speech about how much you love Hikigaya-kun and how much we have in common, your words almost felt meaningless when you carried this with you. Why bother forcing yourself to say all that when in reality, you just think of him as some monster."

Kawasaki just stared at her without flinching. It seemed that she's starting to get used to Haruno's demonic aura spreading in the atmosphere inside this pharmacy. After a few slow steps, the She-devil stopped and now their faces are only inches apart with both of them stood their ground against one another. If there was an audience watching their exchange, they would get suffocate to death from the sheer heaviness of the atmosphere and the terrifying expressions these two are wearing. The blue-haired girl showed Haruno her own signature glare, proving why she was feared by her classmates, while Haruno didn't let up and maintained her devilish expression. After a few seconds, Kawasaki spoke first.

"I forced myself to say all of that because that's how love works, I guess. You want to believe in the person you want to be with but I'm not as naive as you think. I don't just make friends that easily. I'm a little more open to people now, but I don't just wiggle my ass for anyone. I chose people who I can trust so I stole that gun in case Hikigaya is not."

"Do you really have the guts to hurt him?" Haruno asked.

"Probably not right away," Kawasaki answered while closing her eyes ending their staring contest. "I might cry first, confess my feelings and then shoot him."

"Well, you did say you want to beat him up. I like how honest you are." Haruno said while looking at the anti-esper gun she is holding. "I did say your speech was ALMOST meaningless."

"I don't know if I should thank you or smack you right now..."

"Anyway~, if you told me you carried this gun sooner we could've dealt with those Edge Bees a lot quicker." The older daughter of Yukinoshita analyzed the gun as she looked at it closely at every angle.

"What do you mean? It's an anti-esper gun, not some laser gun." Kawasaki asked in confusion.

"Did you know that there were anti-esper devices invented way before this one?"

"No."

"You should know or at least speculate that there is one," Haruno explained. "There is a place in Academy City called The Reformatory'. It is a juvenile hall designed to imprison esper criminals and use anti-esper technology to make sure their powers are useless in escaping. That anti-esper device they were using there is called AIM Jammers. You...do know what AIM diffusion fields are, right?"

"Uh...Esper energy?" Kawasaki said while scratching the back of her head.

"Well in simple terms, I guess that's correct."

"So are you trying to say that they made this gun based on this AIM Jammer?"

"That's sort of my guess, really. However, if I'm right then this the best weapon against droids like Edge Bees. Now there is one thing about an AIM Jammer; It uses electromagnetic waves." Haruno said with a smug and pointing her finger at the blue-haired girl.

"EM waves means it could like...short circuit electronics?"

"Yaaaaayyy~!" The She-devil cheered as she clapped her hands which Kawasaki popped a vein in her forehead from that.

"Stop that, it's annoying."

"Can't I just lighten up the mood." Haruno pouted

"But how can 'The Reformatory' use AIM Jammers while trying not to make their electricity to shut down?" Kawasaki asked.

"That's not exactly how EM waves work. I'm guessing that this gun can affect electronics because of the blast of compressed EM waves which probably explains why the muzzle is so thin." Haruno mumbled the last sentence and continued to whisper to herself as she checked her cellphone. "Still no reception, huh. Oh, I need to test this if I'm right..."

And then Haruno thought of something as she saw Kawasaki took out her cellphone to also check but the moment she turned it on, the cellphone suddenly blacked out as a bluish blast hit it. She looked at Haruno who just stared at the malfunctioned cellphone.

"Oh." That was all that came out of the She-devil's mouth and then used the gun to shoot at the fluorescent tubes on the ceiling. The lights on the tubes flickered until they blackout.

"It works." She then just winked with her tongue sticking out. "Teehee~!"

"What was that for!"

"Well, I want to be extra sure that it could really work against machines and whatnot."

"Bullshit! Gimme that!" Kawasaki took Haruno's cellphone and checked the reception and time. She tossed it back to her.

"Tch, you better fix this."

"It's either your phone will be fixed or you need to get a new one."

"I can't afford to buy a new one! There's important stuff in here and I don't want to lose them."

"Like what? Oh, don't tell me you got some dick pics of Hikigaya-kun there~?" Haruno asked with a smug and Kawasaki responded by smacking her head.

"Just fix it when all of this is over!"

"Fine, just help me wrap some bandages on my back," Haruno said with a serious expression and turned her back with her arms up. Kawasaki could only sigh and start wrapping her up with bandages. Haruno contemplated on the anti-esper gun and what else Academy City is hiding.

_"I heard that there are at least 27 types of anti-esper technology, and it includes the AIM Jammer. Could this gun be one of these technologies or just an extension of AIM Jammer's concept?"_ She said in her just a few seconds, they were done with treating their injuries and are now ready to head out. Haruno wore a white T-shirt, cap and tied her black hood on her waist. She held the anti-esper gun firmly while slowly going out of the door.

"Why do you get to use the gun?" Kawasaki asked.

"I have experience in archery. I thought that this shouldn't be any different in terms of aiming."

"Even with the pain in your back?"

"I'll manage."

"You and your sister can do everything, huh?"

"Oh, please. Just because we can do everything doesn't mean we can do it all better than anyone else. Yukino-chan may be athletic but she has low stamina. I am more athletic than her but in terms of physical capabilities, you surpass me on that."

"Really?" The blue-haired girl asked and she nodded in response.

"I was actually having a little hard time catching up to you when we were chased by those droids earlier. Do you know martial arts?"

"I'm pretty good at Karate."

"Karate, huh? It's been a while since I practiced that."

"What martial arts did you learn?"

"Well, there's-" Haruno stopped talking as both ladies heard loud sounds of a machine from behind. It sounded like big, numerous steps of a big robot marching its way to them. The machine turned to the corner and now they see Enemy Blaster armed with two guns that can possibly kill an army or even break through a tank.

"There you are." Silvercross spoke through a speaker in the machine as he piloted the powered suit and aimed the machine gun underneath the ladies' legs but they saw that coming as they quickly jumped away from their spot seconds before Silvercross began to shoot. The banging sound of the machine gun echoed everywhere in the empty district. It was so loud that Kawasaki and Haruno couldn't even hear their own footsteps and breathing and had to cover their ears while keep running in the small alley, hoping that he would lose their tail since the powered suit is too big.

"You just dug your own grave." Silvercross said as he aimed the gun that was held on the powered suit's right arm. Haruno looked behind to see the gun in all of its glory and gasped.

***BOOM!* **

The pilot fired the gun and shot the wall of the alley right beside Kawasaki. A shockwave exploded out of it and the girls were knocked back towards the other wall and fell down. Their ears rang as they might fear that their senses of hearing was damaged but they didn't have time to worry about that. The ladies struggled to stand up but Kawasaki recovered a lot quicker and helped Haruno up.

"Come on!" The blue-haired girl shouted as they both ran away which surprised Silvercross.

_"Hmm...Either they have astonishing physical capabilities or the shockwave isn't close enough to render them unconscious. They stood back up faster than I expected." _The pilot thought and made the powered suit to jump high on a rooftop. He saw his targets ran until they went inside a mall. They were lucky that stores and other buildings are still open despite the absence of any human being working in the area. They both hid in the women's restroom as they take time to catch air while holding their knees.

"What...was that?" Kawasaki asked between pants.

"It's...a powered suit," Haruno answered while taking a deep breath to recover her posture. "It's sort of like a suit of armor to increase combat ability by using things like motors and chemical springs, at least that's what I heard from a conference held in Academy City that one time. That thing has eight legs which is very strange."

"Why?"

"According to a professional scientist at that conference, there are problems for pilots to operate a powered suit that doesn't have a sort of humanoid appearance. To control a 4-legged powered suit, one has to become a 4-legged animal. To control an 8-legged powered suit, one has to become an 8-legged animal. No matter how much they tried to make the controls easier to use, that's what it required in the end to fully pilot such a powered suit."

"Then either they found a way to solve that or whoever is piloting that is a professional."

"It doesn't matter. We need to think of something to fight it."

"Eh? You think that's a good idea?" Kawasaki looked at her in surprise.

"We don't have a choice. How do you think did he find us? That powered suit might have some sort of radar which wouldn't be that surprising and like you said, we're not even sure how far did they clean up the area. They might've emptied the crowd a lot further from this district." Haruno explained.

"Do you think that gun would work on that thing?" The blue-haired girl asked while leaning on a wall.

"It may not exactly malfunction the powered suit, but we can destroy the radars and sensors." Haruno looked closely at the gun once more. "How do you remove the magazine?"

"How am I supposed to know? Do I look like I used a gun before?"

"Do I look like I used a gun before?"

"Oh, I don't know, Ms. I-can-do-everything." The ladies argued while trying to figure out how to remove the magazine until Haruno accidentally pressed the magazine release.

"Oh, there we go." She said as she analyzed the magazine. "There's no clips inside and see this? It's blinking red light, probably battery powered."

"Which means that it's running out of juice." Kawasaki said.

"Problem is we don't know how many shots so we have to make every one of them count." Haruno said as she put back the magazine inside and Kawasaki only nodded. They went out of the restroom and they heard the familiar steps of the enemy's powered suit so they ran to the escalator. Enemy Blaster actually has a radar, specifically, an electromagnetic signal targeting for precise aiming and Silvercross used that spotted the two ladies' location moving however it was a little glitchy. He looked around but he didn't see anyone, at least on this floor.

_"On the third floor." _He thought.

Regardless of the glitch, he tried to aim the smoothbore gun and fired a shot onto a wall as he guessed it to be close enough to intercept them.

***BOOM* **

In reality, he shot too far away from the ladies and the two who are on the third floor gasped as they saw a shockwave in front of them. Glass shards from window stores and debris scattered to pieces and the shockwave spread, but it didn't reach them. They turned around and ran the other way.

"A smoothbore gun..." Haruno mumbled, but Kawasaki heard it well.

"Smooth...bore? Is it safe for me to say that it doesn't use explosives?"

"Yeah, I forgot what it's called but it uses a special type of shell that utilizes a large amount of pressure to pierce armor instead of the usual explosive powder. In simple terms, the smoothbore is an anti-tank weapon that deals more direct damage but has no explosive element but that shockwave can knock someone out."

"...How come you knew all of this but didn't know how to remove a magazine?"

"That's not important right now!"

They ran as fast as they could to who knows where. They're just praying to find something that could be useful against the powered suit but so far nothing. Just a bunch of electronic stores that sell TVs, laptops, cellphones, etc. Silvercross controlled Enemy Blaster to jump to the second floor and saw no one and then used the sensors to scan the mall and he found them at the farthest side of the third floor. If he shoots his smoothbore gun, the two ordinary women might get blown away from the floor and fall flat into the ground dead, which is not his objective. Instead, he jumped to the third floor where he landed in front of Kawasaki and Haruno like a giant spider pouncing towards its prey. He aimed the machine gun on its left arm at them.

"This is oddly fun, to be honest," Silvecross said in a speaker. "But I have a job to do so be kind and let me kidnap you."

"Kidnap? All this time you've been trying to kidnap us?" Kawasaki said in anger and then had a look of realization. " Are you going to use us to make Hikigaya surrender himself?"

"Classified," He answered. "Although he is still to blame that you two got involved in this."

"Fuck you,"

"Haha, I see you are rather close with that monster. It's such a shame, really but I can assure that our mission isn't to kill you nor Accelerator."

Haruno looked carefully at the powered suit to see if there is at least one weakness that they can use. She did notice some lenses which could indicate that they are sensors on its body. She counted how many of them and noted that there are only 5 of them, at least at the front. She saw other lenses and sensors from the side and speculated that there might be also on the back. Meaning that the powered suit can scan its surroundings and detect enemies from a 360-degree angle. She also concluded that it has a sort of radar that pinpointed their location.

_"Which means there's not a single blind spot unless we give it one." _Haruno aimed the gun at the powered suit, specifically at one of the lenses. Silvercross saw her action and raised an eyebrow at that.

"Where did you get that?" He asked.

"Stole it from one of your friends back at your failed ambush." Haruno then fired three shots in each of the sensors successfully. Some of the screens in front of Silvercross blacked out, and it shocked him. He tried to bring it back, but it was no use. He didn't know that the anti-esper gun could damage electromagnetic systems. What the She-devil isn't aware of is that she also damaged the infrared equipment that is closely attached to the sensors, and the entire program of optical aiming which relies on visuals suddenly shut down. However, she only shut down the sensors on the front so he controlled Enemy Blaster to rotate its waist on the right side to aim the smoothbore gun.

Haruno saw this as an opportunity as she shot more sensors on the side before the powered suit fired the gun.

***BOOM* **

Kawasaki jumped to the side to avoid the blast while Haruno jumped forward to get the blast behind her. The shell exploded a shockwave that propelled the She-devil forward. She tumbled under the powered suit and now she's behind it. Her vision is blurry and her ears rang from the shockwave but she tried shooting at the sensors regardless as some shots hit a few sensors. There is one stray shot of the anti-esper gun that hit the upper joint of its left arm and when Silvercross moved the left arm, it went out of control as the robotic limb is moving up, down, and sideways. It's firing the machine gun everywhere, wasting all of its bullets in the process. The ceiling cracked and one big debris is about to fall on Haruno.

"Yukinoshita-san!" Kawasaki called out to the She-devil and she responded by looking up. She tried to stand but she couldn't move her legs and her body is aching since it couldn't take the shockwave and all the tumbling. The lacerations on her back started bleeding and swelling up the pain. Basically, she's at her limit so the only thing she could do is clutch her head and brace herself.

"Oh shit." Silvercross watched as the debris crushed Haruno's body. The blue-haired girl ran towards her and bent her knees to try carrying the debris out of her.

"It's...too...heavy." Kawasaki said between grunts. She looked at Haruno who is lying unconscious while stuck on this big lump of rock and checked the pulse on her neck. "She's still alive."

"Stand back." The pilot said as he controlled Enemy Blaster to approach them. The powered suit's body is facing sideways because it's the only side that has sensors and cameras although the screen is mostly static. It's because of the multiple blasts of compressed EM waves from the anti-esper gun, it spread into the whole body and that also damaged the infrared equipment installed in the powered suit. Despite the static, he could still see the terrain and the two ladies.

"Why should I?!" Kawasaki raised her arms sideways to protect Haruno from whatever this man is planning to do.

"I told you, our mission is not to kill you two. Stand back." He said with no emotions. Kawasaki relented until she heard Haruno's voice behind her. She looked at the crushed woman and leaned down to hear her speak.

"Let him...do it..." And then she mumbled a few more words that Silvercross couldn't hear. Kawasaki complied and stepped away for him to carry the debris with the powered suit's arms. Although he couldn't detach the guns off the limbs, he can use them to just carry the debris like a forklift. Slowly the robotic arms went under the debris and gently lift it up and dropped it on the side.

"Alright, now-" He was interrupted by two shots of the anti-esper gun as the sudden blackout of the last remaining screens surprised him.

"Can you hear me?" He can hear the blue-haired girl speaking. "Get the fuck out of that shit and get ready for an ass-kicking."

"Hmph. don't think that you rendered my powered suit useless. I can still aim at you-"

"No, you can't." Kawasaki cut him off. "If you're talking about your EM radar, you can't use it here."

"How did you know that?" He asked in surprise.

"She's a lot smarter than you think." He couldn't see Kawasaki looking at Haruno.

"_EM...radar...useless...just shoot...the last sensors..." _That was what she mumbled after Kawasaki stepped away.

Apparently, the older daughter of Yukinoshita believed that there is a radar that relies on electromagnetic signals and the electronics here in the mall interfered the scan as they also emit EM signals. The speculation came from the two shots of the smoothbore gun. She found it odd that he shot way too far when they were running on this floor, so she took a gamble and tried to predict the next shot. She noticed the smoothbore gun aimed a little too high and calculated that it might shoot behind them, so she used that opportunity to propel herself forward and get behind the machine.

"Clever ladies," That was all Silvercross could say before he launched himself out of the powered suit. Kawasaki noticed something flew out at the powered suit's back and saw a small, armadillo-like thing came out. When it landed, it formed into a human-like figure with an armadillo armor on his back. It's Silvercross wearing a suit and a full-faced helmet.

"Give up." Silvercross said but she ignored him as she aimed the gun and fired.

***CLICK* *CLICK* *CLICK* **

"Out of batteries, having second thoughts now?" He asked while slowly walking towards her. Kawasaki noticed the debris blocking most of the stores and the only stairs near her. They are stuck on the third floor. She had no choice but to throw the gun away and posed a basic Karate stance. She was glad that she didn't quit the dojo or she won't be able to defend herself against a frightening enemy like the one in front of her. Silvercross stopped and stood three feet close to the blue-haired girl. He just stood straight while Kawasaki maintained her stance with sweat dripping on her cheek. She threw a straight punch at his face but he caught her fist easily.

"Don't even try," Silvercross said. Her eyes widened by his response, but she didn't give up. While he still grabbed her fist, Kawasaki tried to swing a kick at his side but he blocked it with one arm. He then let go of the fist and punched her gut.

"Gah!" She grunted in pain, but he didn't stop there. Silvercross followed up with a left uppercut at her face, a straight punch on the side and then a palm strike below her collarbone. He ended with a thrust kick on her stomach and she tumbled backward. He stood tall as he looked at the blue-haired girl on her knees coughing.

"Are you done? No matter what moves you make, my suit will calculate your every move and counter it." He said with confidence.

" Your...suit?" She asked between coughs.

"It's called the Life Armor, a powered suit that allows me to pilot different powered suits like the Enemy Blaster." He explained while pointing his thumb at Enemy Blaster behind him. " Life Armor has a computer inside to search for knowledge and skills and reinforcing the two of them. It is predicting your every move, calculating the trajectories of your fists, parrying, and then beginning my own attack. The suit is doing all the work even my body movement. Be glad I didn't install the motors and chemical springs yet because if I did before fighting you, I would've already killed you with one punch."

Kawasaki quickly stood up, took a deep breath and posed her Karate stance once more. She didn't look in pain nor did she cared about what he said on his Life Armor. What matters to her is that she needs to defeat SIlvercross and get Haruno to a hospital.

"Are you done talking?" She said in a menacing tone.

"Relentless," He said." Fine by me. Don't complain when you have your bones fractured."

They both stared at each other for a few seconds with Kawasaki in her stance while Silvercross only stood there emitting an aura of indifference. She made the first move by trying to punch him. That was a feint as her intention is to kick his leg to get him off-balance. However, the computer already calculated her move and forced his body to counter her kick with his own. Kawasaki threw a mid-level punch, but he caught her fist in time and pulled her closer. Silvercross tried to do a knee strike on her gut, but she blocked it with her own and successfully punched below his collar and then did a sweeping kick. Silvercross tripped but quickly put his hand on the ground and swung a kick at her face, which she blocked it in time with her arm. However, he twirled his now upside-down body to do a kick on the other side of her face.

Kawasaki got hit, but it didn't put her down. She saw Silvercross stood up and prepared for another straight punch for her gut and she deflected it with an outer block but then she got uppercut in the chin. This kept going for a minute with them exchanging each other blows. Although, Kawasaki took more hits than him as her cheek and head have bruises. Her body ached from all the punches he threw at her. Silvercross didn't look exhausted or in pain from all of this. She guessed it must've been the powered suit which she was correct.

The Life Armor can shut down his nerve to not feel any pain in order to keep fighting. The suit can even bypass the destruction of bones, muscles, arms, legs, blood vessels or even the damage or stop one of his internal organs. He will continue to fight until his mission is complete or his entire body is down for the count. The two fighters stopped for a moment and stared at each other once more. Silvercross is surprised that she can still fight with all the hits he dealt to her. Some of them hit her pressure points and she still wouldn't go down.

An ordinary human who is relentless, brave, and would protect the people she cared for.

"Hahaha, just like Hamazura." He suddenly spoke, and his statement made her raise an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"He's someone like you. Although you are a lot fiercer than him and less cunning. I'm not saying that you're dumb or anything."

"Whatever, thanks for the compliment. I didn't catch your name." The blue-haired girl said as she wiped the blood off her cheek.

"I don't know my real name. I go by Silvercross Alpha." He answered while finally posing a fighting stance.

"Kawasaki Saki."

"Nice to meet you."

They both threw a straight punch and both hit each other's faces. The computer has an interval between calculating the opponent's moves and performing the appropriate counters for only a second but she didn't know that. She just hit him conveniently when the interval kicked in. They went back to exchanging blows, Kawasaki caught an incoming right thrust kick and grabbed his feet and then did a palm strike at his leg, breaking its bones. However, he can still move his right leg which didn't actually surprise her. He swung a right kick on her leg which made her flinch down. He didn't stop as he followed up with a punch on the left cheek, he spun to do a backhand on the other and then swung a kick at her right side but she blocked it.

This went on for who knows how long but Kawasaki is slowly losing her strength while Silvercross didn't even lose a grip on his fist although he did took numerous physical damage from her. He was really glad that he had this suit on or else he would really get beaten to death by this young woman. Kawasaki's thoughts are rambling inside her mind.

"_Don't stop! Keep fighting! Just ignore the pain. Hit me, hit him harder. This guy wears a powered suit but so what?! I just have to not hold anything back. _

_Come on, punch harder! Break his fucking bones. _

_HIT HIM TIL HE DROPS DEAD!" _

"GGRRAAAAAAAAHHH!" She screamed in fury as she punched the screen of his full-face helmet, forming a crack. He was shocked by that because the glass is bulletproof

_"Her punch is that strong?!"_

He felt relieved that she didn't damage some of its programs but he suddenly felt fear when he looked at her. Silvercross Alpha had already witnessed horrible things in the Dark Side of Academy City, things that a normal person couldn't handle and yet he stepped his foot backward because of the terrifying aura the girl is emitting.

Her face. She has that look of a maniac with her eyes widened and her face covered in blood and bruises. She panted and wiped something on her cheek while still maintaining eye contact with him. It's as if she's a beast that found its prey and is ready to kill.

A normal citizen in normal society can make a face like that?

That's what terrified him. How can someone like her who only witness the Dark Side for the very first time be able to have such bloodlust? It was only for a moment that he got frightened but he quickly recovered himself.

"I have never met someone with as this much tenacity as you." He spoke calmly. "I don't think I'll be able to capture you alive. If I hold back, you might kill me."

She didn't speak nor give any response to his statement. She just stood there with her head low, fists still closed tightly and her bangs covered her eyes.

"Kawa...saki." Silvercross looked to his left and saw the other lady mumbling the blue-haired girl's name. Kawasaki didn't seem to hear her as she slowly approached him with arms dangling down. Haruno can't move her body so she can only watch as Kawasaki about to settle the score with the enemy.

"Kawa...saki," She kept calling out her name but she couldn't get her attention. It's like Kawasaki can only see her prey and consumed by hunger, she's going to devour his flesh.

"Don't...worry," The blue-haired girl finally spoke. "Just...lay down...I'll finish this."

She raised her head up and the two people can see her eyes.

"**...We'll get help... But first I'm going to kill this fucker." **

Both of their spines shivered from that.

Haruno remembered reading a thesis about violence between mammals. It said that humans are prone to kill each other seven times more than the average of all mammals, even more than the ferocious tigers. For all their ferocious reputation, tigers are much less likely to fight each other to the death, which is very surprising considering their animal instincts as carnivores. Even now, it's still debatable whether humans are born with such innate tendencies or it's just life choices but that doesn't mean that the possibility is zero.

A professor wrote that "...societies can also modify our innate tendencies. Rates of homicide in modern societies that have police forces, legal systems, prisons, and strong cultural attitudes that reject violence are, at less than 1 in 10,000 deaths, about 200 times lower than the authors' predictions for our state of nature."

Right now, there are no police or laws that could stop the blue-haired girl, nor will moral consciousness identify her actions if it's right or wrong. Primitive instincts started taking over her mind and true carnage will begin.

"GRRAAAAAAAGH!" Kawasaki roared and charge at Silvercross. He did a rising block on her incoming left axe kick and threw a left punch to her liver. She did a right outer block and tried to do a left jab on his chest but he caught the fist in time and pulled her close. He did a right uppercut on her chin, did two punches at her abdomen and then performed his own left axe kick towards her head which she crossed her arms to block it.

Kawasaki grabbed the leg and punched his groin. She quickly twisted the leg fractured its bones with a downward elbow strike. She let go to hit his chest with a straight punch and he did a right punch on her side and then did a karate chop at the left side of her neck. Once again, they exchanged punches and kicks until one of them fell to the ground.

Haruno noticed that the powered suit-wearing man is using every martial art she could think of: Taekwondo, Krav Maga, Wing Chun and a few more. Haruno watched Kawasaki and saw that the blue-haired girl only uses Karate and perhaps her violent tendencies. The She-devil was amazed by the girl's tenacity and techniques.

_"I wonder if she's a black belt."_ Haruno thought before noticing the end of the fight. The screen on Silvercross' helmet popped up a text that says:

"_WARNING! HUMAN BODY AT CRITICAL CONDITION! COMMENCING EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN IN 5...4...3-" _

"Shit!" He cursed. The emergency shutdown means that the powered suit will force the user to immobilize his body in order to "rest" due to how fatal his injuries are. He needed to finish this and contact Kuroyoru to help him if she's still alive that is. The Life Armor blocked an incoming punch on his face with his forearm and now he's about to go for a straight punch at her face to end it all. Kawasaki also went for a straight punch to the screen of the helmet.

***BAM* *CRACK* **

Both fists connected. Only the sounds of flesh being hit and the screen breaking echoed inside the empty mall. Kawasaki who's face is all bloody slowly fell down on her back and the same is said to Silvercross as the screen cracked into pieces revealing his face. Most of the right side on his face are burnt red, his right eye blind and the right corner of his mouth is wrinkled.

"Kuroyoru...Come in..." He said. Despite the broken screen, he can still use the communication system in his helmet.

***BZZZT* **

Sadly there is only static, which means the girl known as Kuroyoru didn't respond. The fallen pilot feared that Accelerator killed her already and now he might be next. He doesn't want to die. No matter how much he hates his human body, how ugly his face is, or how shitty and cruel his life is, he doesn't want this to be the end of him. But even so, he wants to commend the actions of these two beautiful ladies. Their bravery and determination were beyond ordinary, but he is a little worried about the blue-haired girl's behavior. If she DID kill him, there would be no going back to the normal life she has now.

"What ferocity...I might actually fall for you...Kawasaki Saki..." He mumbled.

"Is that so?! Then how about you fall in hell while you're at it, you fucking bastard!" A familiar male voice shouted. Silvercross and Haruno looked above the ceiling to see Hikigaya with his tornado-like wings and carrying Kuroyoru like some baggage. He had a murderous look in his eyes and flexed his free hand as if he's ready to rip some flesh.

* * *

And done! If you guys read the LN, you noticed that I nerfed Silvercross' powered suits, especially the Life Armor. It's so that he'll be on equal grounds with Kawasaki and Haruno when fighting. Also no references here, sorry about that but maybe next time I'll write a few.

As always thank you for reading this fanfic. Please leave a review as your opinions will make this story better.


	10. Chapter 10: I'm Sorry Everyone

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**

This Fanfic is getting a rewrite. I'm sorry for those who were waiting SO LONG for a new chapter but I can't write this, not with the way I am nor the state this story is in.

\- WHY?

1) Writing: Even if there is improvement throughout chapters, the indication of how I improved feels too slow in my opinion. Also, some of you complained of my character being OOC and that sorta got in my head as evidence when reading the fic. Also, I wasn't using a grammar check at that time nor have a beta because I was new in this territory.

2) A different vision: My vision of this fanfic started to change as time goes by, only by a small margin. I feel like I need to change the elements of this story to match this new vision rather than following the abandoned one. Sorry.

3) Lack of Enjoyment: Every time I tried to write a new chapter of this, it didn't felt the same anymore. Ever since, I published my second story, "Genuine Courage", I was enjoying writing that more than this crossover. For all of you readers, the ride in this is bumpy. REALLY BUMPY. I feel the same way when writing this fic. I was a beginner at that time, both in working in this community and writing stories in general. It's not your fault that my enjoyment is ruined, it's only my emotions.

\- SO WHAT NOW?

A rewrite.

I don't want to abandon this because this story's concept is very interesting so I want to continue this but in a different direction.

\- WHAT TO EXPECT IN THE REWRITE?

1) Change in rating: As evident in the first sex scene, I wasn't good at writing in that area and I'm still not good today. Even though some of you enjoyed that scene, I don't in my opinion. Reading the scene made me feel awkward and cringe. I'm sorry but maybe rated M is not my expertise. Who knows? Maybe I will maintain the M rating when I feel like I improved but for now, this is my decision.

2) Character Personality and Development: Again, The OOC-ness. I'm gonna get rid of that. Also, I want 8man's development to be slow and steady before turning into Accelerator or MIGHT be. I can't wait for that

3) Different setting: There may be a chance that I might move away from the fic "A Certain Infinite Possibility" as the setting of this story. Maybe in New Testament or during the first volume of Genesis Testament? Or in a different Toaru fanfic? I don't know but I'll make my decision.

4) Other characters still remain: Everyone will still be there, even the crossover characters and some of my villains.

\- WHEN IS THE REWRITE?

I don't know really. I'm busy writing my other two fanfics and I got my own life to enjoy as well. I hope that I can publish it very soon.

So yeah. Again I'm sorry to everyone who was waiting for a new update so long. I wasted your time only to tell you that this is getting a rewrite. Please understand.


End file.
